A Sense
by Creppie
Summary: La vida de Edward ha dado un giro en 180 Todo lo que una vez amó desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Que sorpresa le esperan en su nueva universidad de California?. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Lizzie**

_Prólogo._

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

Tiempo… Dios! Si tan sólo pudiera manejar el tiempo, haría que fuera rápido y este momento tan horrible pasara rápidamente. Oía las sirenas a mi alrededor, los gritos, pero aquí estaba yo, con Tanya en mis brazos, inmóvil, fría pero nada sentía ya, poco a poco iba perdiendo los sentidos.

¿Cuándo comenzó?, siempre me lo pregunto, y creo que recién comencé a formarme una idea.

Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en Filadelfia, mi padre trabajaba como empleado de limpieza en un 'lujoso' hotel del norte de la ciudad y mi madre trabajaba en casa.

Siempre fui a las mejores escuelas de Filadelfia ya que era hijo único y no era mucho lo que gastaba, tenía 8 años cuando mi vida dio un giro de 180º.

Conocen ¿E-bay?... Bueno, llegué a Filadelfia gracias a esta página de Internet, no tenía idea que podían venderse bebes por aquella página.

Si, como oyeron Edward Anthony Mansen fue vendido por E-bay cuando nació, por sus legítimos padres y llegó a las frías calles de Filadelfia envuelto en una horrenda mentira.

¿Saben lo que es enterarse a los 8 años, que aquella mujer que secó tus lágrimas, quien cambió tus pañales o quien te acompañó a tu primer día de clases, no es mas que una farsante?.

No sabía que hacer, caí en una fuerte depresión, no sabía como reaccionar.

Tuve problemas con mis amigos, en el colegio baje las calificaciones, peleaba con papá…

No hallé salida si no hasta 2 años después, cuando un día mientras caminaba por las calles del centro ví a un grupo de chicos bailando Break-dance…

Los años pasaron ya tenía 15 años, era uno de los mejores bailarines de Break de la ciudad, tenía las mejores notas del colegio, me había reconciliado con mis padres y hasta tenía a casi la mitad de las chicas del instituto enamoradas de mí… Pero cuando terminaba el año mi padre perdió su trabajo. Fue un gran conflicto para la familia, así que tomé la decisión de dejar la escuela y comencé a estudiar en un instituto estatal.

Al principio fue muy difícil, me golpeaban por tener la piel blanca, quizás demasiado para vivir aquí, pero con el Break pude ganar buenas amistades… Y una hermosa novia, Tanya, era la más hermosa chica que pude conocer, la conocía desde que iba en primaria, sus padres la transfirieron y en aquella escuela la volví a encontrar, también bailaba y solíamos hacerlo juntos.

Todo iba viento en popa, teníamos un grupo con el cual competíamos y con el dinero que ganábamos, ayudaba a mi padre con los gastos de la casa, pero como siempre, el destino no estaba de mi lado, el dinero escaseaba y lo que ganábamos bailando no alcanzaba para mantener a nuestra familia por lo que comenzamos a bailar clandestinamente, íbamos a competencias callejeras aunque a veces dudábamos un poco.

- Eleazar, no me gustan esos tipos. – Tanya se abrazó a mi cintura mirando de reojo al grupo de 6 chicos que nos miraban desafiantes, ellos vestían de negro con chaquetas de cuero. Tanya llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados a sus piernas, una polera negra llena de manchas de pintura, una chaqueta sin mangas deshilachadas de mezclilla y una boina azul.

Les miré y abrasé a Tanya, mi chaqueta deshilachada manga larga la cubrió un poco y sus piernas desnudas se pegaron a mi pantalón de mezclilla desgastado.

- Eleazar no es seguro, tenemos chicas en el grupo… - Le advertí pero no me hizo caso y dio un paso al frente.

- Eleazar, no pienso competir contra ellos… - Éramos un grupo de 6 personas, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, Irina era algo así como la líder de las mujeres y la que hacía sentar cabeza a Eleazar.

- Irina… Es nuestra oportunidad, los he visto bailar, podemos ganarle – Eleazar intentaba incitar a Irina a aceptar, sabía que si lo hacía nadie se opondría.

- Eleazar, estas poniendo en peligro al grupo, pero confiaré en ti – Irina había cedido y se situó al lado de Eleazar, vestía unos jeans holgados del mismo tono que todos, la singular polera negra con manchas de pintura y su chaqueta deshilachada era hasta la cintura sin mangas y claro la boina azul, sólo que la de ella estaba desgastada.

- Edward… Confió en ti, sólo tienes que hacer lo que ensayamos bien? – Eleazar me miró, y yo sólo pude asentir en silencio tomándole la mano a Tanya quien se estremeció al verme dar un paso adelante.

La música estridente llenaba mis sentidos, me había cegado por completo, me volvía otra persona cuando bailaba, amaba hacerlo y lo hacía con pasión, quedamos frente a esos grandulones, pero uno de ellos osó tocar libidinosamente a Tanya, de inmediato me tiré encima de él empujándolo lejos.

- Aléjate de ella imbecil! – Nunca pensé que me fuera a devolver el empujón, pero fue tan fuerte que me mando unos metros hacia atrás, estaba furioso, sentía arder mis puños de tan cerrados que estaban.

- Edward, ahora no… - Eleazar me zamarreó un poco – Tus ojos…Dan miedo, tienes que calmarte – Suspiré, Eleazar tenía razón. Cuando me enojaba mucho mis ojos solían parecer los de un asesino, eso me decían todos.

- Ganémosle a estos idiotas… - Musité y Eleazar sonrío y comenzó a alentar a los demás…

Bailaba como nunca, adoraba verla bailar, movía sus caderas como una chica hindú, brincaba por encima de Irina y con su sonrisita burlona hacia enfurecer a los hombres del otro bando… Era perfecta… Para mí.

- Démosle una segunda apuesta bien? – El chico del otro grupo estaba molesto, habíamos ganado con las apuestas.

- No aceptes Edward… - Irina me miró jalándome la chaqueta.

- Irina… es nuestra oportunidad de ganar… - Eleazar me apoyó y yo sin el permiso de nadie tomé todo el dinero que habíamos ganado y lo deje en la caja de las apuestas.

- Edward! – Tanya me miró molesta pero en eso comenzó la música, y comenzamos a bailar con Eleazar, dábamos saltos y girábamos en el piso.

- Edward, haz lo que sabes… - Eleazar me miró y me guiñó el ojo, sonreí y arruinando el triple mortal que estaba haciendo el líder de la otra banda, tomé impulso y di una voltereta hacia delante, pero antes de terminar de darla, cuando estaba de cabeza apoyé la palma de mi mano en el piso y di cuatro vueltas en mi eje al ritmo de la música y terminé de dar la voltereta justo cuando Eleazar saltaba sobre mí.

- Wooooooooooooow! – Dimos un grito masivo y el público nos apoyo.

- Ganamos!!... Ganamos! – Tanya e Irina gritaban felices al ver la caja de las apuestas repleta de dinero para nuestro favor.

- Bien hecho Edward! – Eleazar me abrazó y le correspondí aunque no duró mucho porque Tanya saltó sobre mis brazos dejándome un pasional beso sobre mi boca…

- Edward…estuviste genial! – Todos los del grupo me estaban felicitando, íbamos de vuelta a casa, caminábamos por la calle, Tanya venía delante junto a mí abrazada a mi cintura.

- Tienes que enseñarme a complementar eso Edward, no sólo puedes lucirte tu y Eleazar – Irina me lanzó su gorra a mi cabeza y todos reímos...

Me sentía tan bien, habíamos ganado, estaba todo bien con mi grupo y ahora íbamos de vuelta con unos buenos billetes en el bolsillo… Todo iba de lujo, abracé más a Tanya y la besé.

- No van a regañarte por llegar tarde?, ya es medianoche y no avisaste – Le susurré contra su boca y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo la luz de los pocos faroles de la calle.

- No te preocupes Edward, les diré que estaba en tu casa… - Me sonrío y nos volvimos a besar cuando sentí el grito de Irina.

Me volví asustado y los vi, a los 6 perdedores venían corriendo hacia nosotros, por instinto escondí a Tanya detrás de mi espalda.

- Me alegra verlos por aquí Idiotas… - Dijo el que parecía el Líder y tomando de la chaqueta a Irina la lanzó contra el piso y avanzó más hacia nosotros.

- Ya déjenos en paz, les ganamos limpiamente, ustedes pidieron la segunda ronda – Eleazar les miró enojado imponiéndose como Líder.

- Callate idiota! – El otro chico le golpeó las costillas con una manopla haciéndolo caer al piso, el grito de Tanya me alertó y corrí donde el otro chico lanzándole un puñetazo en plena cara, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Irina se puso en pie y se lanzó contra uno de los 5 tipos que se lanzaron contra mí cuando golpeé al Líder, Eleazar le siguió sacándome al más grandulón de encima de mi espalda, pero no me di cuenta cuando uno de los tipos agarró a Tanya y en vez de golpearla comenzó a tocarla como un maldito cerdo.

- Edward!! – Me llamó llorando y lanzando al tipo contra un remolque que estaba a nuestro lado corrí donde Tanya sacándole al imbecil de encima pateándolo en el piso, Eleazar llegó a mi lado pero no alcanzó a detener al Líder, quién me tomo del cuello lanzándome contra el remolque y asfixiándome al contraer su mano contra mi cuello.

- Suéltalo! – Tanya corrió y se lanzó a la espalda del tipo intentando sacarlo de encima, pero no lo movió ni un ápice, no sé como pude, pero le tome de la chaqueta y me lo quite de encima de un solo puñetazo abrazando a Tanya contra mí para protegerla.

- Estas bien? – Le pregunté y ella sólo me miró, con sus mejillas pobladas en lágrimas y me besó ahogando sus sollozos en mi boca. – Shhh, tranquila amor, todo estará bien… - Intenté consolarla, cuando oí el estruendo del gatillo, el cuerpo frágil y delgado de Tanya se impulsó por una fuerza invisible hacia delante y cayó contra mi pecho salpicando mi rostro de su sangre.

- Tanya! – Irina gritó corriendo hacia nosotros pero uno de los chicos la agarró golpeándola.

- Mierda!, corran corran – El Líder, con arma en mano y con mano temblorosa me miró sus ojos demostraban terror y salió corriendo junto a su grupo.

- Tanya… - La llamé, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos al igual que su boca, respiraba agitada y a cada suspiro un borbotón de sangre salía de su pecho. – Tanya…Respóndeme por favor – La moví un poco y oí su quejidito.

- No, Tanya! – Irina dio un grito desgarrador al ver mi rostro salpicado por la sangre de Tanya y su chaqueta llena de su sangre, cayó al piso de rodillas y Eleazar corrió a abrazarla.

En ese instante todo se desconectó para mí, oía los gritos de Irina desde lejos, sólo podía ver los ojos desorbitados y perdidos de Tanya.

- Mi amor… Despierta por favor… Aún no es tiempo de dormir amor… Sólo estas durmiendo cierto? – Sonreí mientras sentía mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas.

- Tanya!! – El grito desgarrador y desesperado de Irina me hizo abrazar a Tanya con fuerza.

- Callate!! Ya Callate Irina – Le grité con voz ronca, la chica me miró con temor, sus gritos se acallaron pero sus lágrimas no. – Vas a despertar a Tanya… Sólo esta durmiendo, no la despiertas por favor… - Le supliqué y acuné a Tanya en mis brazos acunándola mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Sólo esta dormida… sólo dormida… -

+ Hola A Todos! Aquí al fin he vuelto con una nueva historia, que espero pueda gustar tanto o más como Sbrknika :D

+ Skrbnika la seguiré muy pronto lo prometo, es sólo que he estado en lo que denominamos 'emo' y escribir una comedia es difícil en ese estado :B

+ Déjenme un Review y Mandaré a Edward a enfriarles la camita a todos los que estamos sufriendo del Verano xD!


	2. 1 Bienvenido

**Lizzie**

_Cap. 1 'Bienvenido'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

Que necesitaba para marcharme?, mis cigarrillos, mi ropa… Y mis recuerdos…

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de Tanya, ha salido en los diarios, en los noticieros…

Estoy en un tren camino a California, miró por la ventana y sólo veo el juego de colores que se forma por el paisaje que voy dejando atrás, la música que guardé en mi Mp3 es sólo la que Tanya escuchaba, la llené de ella, era la única manera de no olvidarla ahora que no volvería mas a Filadelfia…

Miré por última vez el papel arrugado en mis manos mientras los primeros acordes de '_That What's You Get? – Paramore_' llenaban mis oídos, cada vez que leía el papel sentía mi corazón quebrarse un poco más.

_Èdward:_

_Hijo sé que esto te cuesta mucho, Tanya significaba mucho para ti y sé que será difícil el irte así del pueblo, espero me puedas disculpar en no decírtelo a la cara aún cuando sé todo lo que has pasado en aquel lugar, siendo inocente._

_Debo decirte algo, que quizás ahora no lo comprendas, pero más adelante quizás, sólo quizás agradecerás que haya tomado esta decisión por ti. _

_Hace un año atrás me llegó una carta… De tus padres biológicos._

_Te quieren de vuelta con ellos, al principio me negué, pero creo que es lo mas sano para ti en estos momentos, debes olvidarte un poco de lo sucedido y además te están dando la oportunidad de ir a la Universidad. ¿No era eso lo que Tanya quería que hicieran juntos?, Espero puedas venir a despedirte ya que dentro de dos días la Fiscalía te dejará en libertad porque no tienen cargo alguno contra ti y podrás marcharte a California. _

_Recuerda que aún cuando la sangre no nos una, siempre serás mi hijo y te amo, tu padre también te ama y sólo queremos lo mejor para ti._

_Cuídate mucho en tu nuevo futuro y sólo sigue adelante, las cosas cambiarán pero tú eres el único que puedes permitirlo…_

_Tu Madre_

No podía creerlo, luego de 18 años mis padres pensaron en mi… Y ahora sólo y con un enorme vacío en mi corazón iba camino a una ciudad de la cual sólo conocía el nombre y su ubicación en el mapa para encontrarme con mis 'nuevos' padres de quienes ni su nombre sabía, ellos me esperaría en la estación, supuestamente ya sabían quien era yo…

Cerré mis ojos y las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a mi mente como un torbellino, me desperté asustado y jadeando a medianoche las últimas frases de '_No One – Alicia Keys' _ me hicieron calmarme un poco, daba gracias que no hubiera nadie a mi lado o lo hubiera despertado, me mojé un poco la cara con la botella de agua mineral que tenía a mi lado y volví a cubrirme con mi chaqueta porque la noche estaba fría y volví a dormirme…

Llegué a mediodía, el bochornoso calor de California me tenía en una camiseta ajustada blanca y unos jeans desgastados y bajos, mi gorra de béisbol blanca me cubría del sol al igual que mis lentes negros tan singulares que me había comprado unos años atrás en (Insertar estado). Suspire ya había pasado media hora y nadie venía por mi, a mi lado y en el piso estaba mi bolso del cual colgaba mi chaqueta de algodón. Luego de media hora más me aburrí de estar allí parado y me senté bajo el alféizar de la puerta de la estación esperando, ya mi Mp3 no tenía carga cuando un reluciente y brillante Mercedez negro se detuvo a mi lado derrapando un poco.

- Edward! – Oí un grito femenino desde la puerta del copiloto y de esta se bajo una mujer de no mas de 30 años quien vestida con un pulcro traje color crema corrió a abrazarme maternalmente, me sorprendió el hecho que mi cuerpo no reaccionó alejándose como lo venía haciendo desde que Tanya murió, pero tampoco respondió el abrazo lo cual provocó que la joven mujer castaña me mirara con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname hijo!, Se que estas sentido conmigo pero en serio nunca estuvo en mis manos la decisión que se tomo con tu vida cuando naciste, y también lamento haber llegado tarde pero tenía una junta y no pude salir antes… - Me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez si le rehúse el contacto, me miró con dolor en sus ojos y la mirada severa del hombre rubio a sus espaldas me hizo desviar la mirada.

- No tienes porque culpar a tu madre, mas bien deberías estar agradecido de que te estemos dando esta oportunidad, aún cuando no eres hijo mío…- Eso me llegó como un balde agua fría… No se que cara puse pero mi 'madre' miro severa al hombre

- Cállate Carlisle, lo que menos necesito en este momento son tus comentarios… - Carlisle?... Que nombre más raro…

- Disculpe… - Mi 'madre' se volteó de inmediato al escucharme hablar y su rostro se iluminó por completo. – Puedo… saber su nombre?... – Le miré y ella me sonrío.

- Lo siento cariño, me he emocionado tanto que lo he olvidado… - Me tomó de las manos besándolas sin inmutarse con mis muecas. – Mi nombre es Esme Cullen y él es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen… - Me sonrío pero no se la pude corresponder, por lo que se formó un silencio incómodo.

- Estoy cansado… Podemos irnos? – Miré a Esme y ella asintió y me metió con ella al carro igual de emocionada que una niña con juguete nuevo, Carlisle tomó mi bolso y lo metió en la cajuela y subiéndose en el asiento del piloto salimos a unos 120 km/hr en dirección al norte.

Cuando llegamos a la casa fue todo tan monótono, me mostraron mi cuarto, me dijeron las reglas, el nombre de la Universidad que iré, me ayudaron a acomodarme y comenzaron las sorpresas.

- Edward, puedes bajar un momento? – Escuche la voz de Esme desde la escalera, estaba saliendo de la ducha con la toalla en mi cintura

- Estoy en la ducha!, bajo en unos minutos! – Le grité de vuelta y Esme me dejó tranquilo, me cambié por unos pantalones pegados a mis piernas y todos rotos y un chaleco rojo, cubrí mi cabello cobrizo con la capucha y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos bajé.

- Ya estoy aquí… - Murmuré desganado y Esme apareció por la puerta de la cocina sonriéndome y detrás de ella venía Carlisle y un chico 'Punk' a su lado.

- Edward… quiero presentarte a Jasper… - Di un paso al frente ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual tomó, me hacía gracia su vestuario, llevaba unos jeans ajustados rojos con una camisa cuadrille manga corta, sus brazos llenos de muñequeras de cuero con pinchos y cosas raras, su cabello era rubio como el de Carlisle lo llevaba desordenado y largo, además de toda esa ropa llevaba un pañuelo ancho negro con gris y unos botines negros.

- Hola Edward… - Me saludó con un apretón de manos pero luego volví hacia donde estaba antes.

- Edward… Él es Jasper, tu hermano… - Eso si que fue un baldazo de agua fría…

- Acaso oí mal?... Hermano? – Mire a Esme con una ceja alzada, Esme se encogió un poco y bajo la cabeza.

- Tiene 16 años y es hijo de Carlisle y mío… Se que quizás te extrañaras, pero cuando conocí a Carlisle todo cambio para mí… Intenté buscarte pero en ese entonces no pude dar contigo… - Esme me miraba con mucho dolor, mis ojos la miraba fijamente y la volví a sentir encogerse…_'Edward…deja de mirar así a la gente, pareces asesino' _.La voz de Tanya llenó mi mente y me sentí turbado, di un paso hacia atrás tomándome la cabeza cubriéndome los ojos.

- No importa, lo entiendo Esme…- La volví a mirar y ella tomo mi mano.

- Mira lo que hemos comprado para ti! – Me jaló al garage donde un reluciente y carísimo Volvo esperaba a su dueño adornado con un moño azul sobre el manubrio. – Te gusta?! – Estaba esperanzada, le miré – No sabía que color te gustaba por lo que opté por uno neutro, el plateado esta bien, podemos pintarlo si quieres… - Me decía al no encontrar respuesta alguna de mi parte.

- Acaso piensas que comprándome un auto vas a poder tapar los 18 años que te olvidaste de mi?! – Esme rompió en llanto, esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, me fui de allí molesto y me encerré en mi habitación encendiendo el stereo y conectando mi Mp3 a un volumen relativamente moderado y me lancé sobre la cama aferrándome a la almohada llorando completamente dolido.

Las horas pasaron y estaba allí, tirado sólo dejando que los acordes de las canciones de Paramore me llenaran la cabeza, oí los pasos suaves y pausados de Esme llegar cada vez más cerca de mi puerta, Pero a tan sólo unos pasos senti unos mas pesados y un susurro.

- Déjalo Esme, ya no tiene remedio, sólo déjalo en paz, cuando se sienta solo te buscara… Después de todo eres su madre – Oí el chasquido del beso y se me revolvió el estomago 'No tiene remedio',es que acaso soy un auto averiado?. Maldito imbecil…

No se en que momento me quede dormido pero desperté al día siguiente muy temprano como siempre, me duché y cambié de ropa por unos jeans desgastados negros y una camiseta negra ajustada, me subí la capucha de mi chaqueta blanca para ocultar mi pelo cobrizo y salí del cuarto.

Estaba calzándome mis converse negras llenas de firmas, entre ellas la de Tanya cuando oí la voz de Carlisle, seguramente hablando con Esme.

- Es que aún no se levanta?, ya queda poco para servir el desayuno y ese vago no hace más que dormir… - Sonaba molesto y por lo que creo hablaban de mí.

- Carlisle, no quiero que lo trates así, es mi hijo y acaba de pasar por algo horrible. Además no porque venga de Filadelfia quiere decir que es un vago, al contrario, creo que son más esforzados que los demás jóvenes después de todo su vida es mucho más dura. – Sentía repulsión por aquella maldita lastima que sentían ambos por mi, no porque viniera de Filadelfia quiere decir que no se hacer nada por mi mismo, que soy un vago. Ya me las iba a pagar ese rubiecito de pacotilla.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando tomaba mi mochila de la mesa de noche ya armado con mi celular y mi Mp3.

- Oh Edward! Estabas despierto… - Esme me sonrío besándome las mejillas.

- Creo que después de todo no soy un vago, no Carlisle? – Sonreí con sarcasmo y pasé por un lado de ellos escaleras abajo topándome con Jasper.

- Buenos días… - Me saludó desde la mesa mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo.

- Hola… - Le devolví el saludo y me senté frente a él.

- Edward…- La vocecita de monja de Esme me sacó de mi vacilación, estaba tomando un vaso de leche fría casi al seco, tenía hambre y la leche era sabrosa.

- Mhh?.. – Le miré por encima del vaso y Esme se sonrojo bajando la cabeza

- Lamento lo que escuchaste fuera de tu cuarto…No debemos juzgarte por venir de Filadelfia… - Dejé el vaso a un lado y me relamí los labios llenos de leche.

- No hay problema, no eres la primera persona que comete el error de pensar que mientras mas marginal es la ciudad peor son los ciudadanos, sólo ten presente que yo soy harina de otro costal… - Me puse en pie y fui a cepillarme los dientes, cuando salí Carlisle discutía con Esme.

- No llevaré a un delincuente a la universidad, mírale los pantalones! – Carlisle como siempre haciendo problema.

- Disculpen, hay algún problema conmigo? – Esme me miro asustada pero Carlisle no se iba a callar y yo tampoco.

- No te llevaré así, ve y cámbiate los pantalones por unos decentemente cocidos, y ponlos en tus caderas no más abajo. – Me ordenó autoritario pero si algo había aprendido en Filadelfia era el no respetar a quien no se lo merecía.

- Disculpa Carlisle, pero yo no me cambiaré nada y mucho menos por ti, además no te preocupes no pienso arruinar tu reputación ni la de tu hijo, porque no pienso usar el apellido Cullen… - Esme soltó un gritito sorprendida

- Pero Edward… - Esme me tomó del brazo

- Ya basta!, ya basta de mirarme con lástima, ya basta de verme en menos sólo porque vengo de Filadelfia Esme!. Soy un chico normal y créeme que soy mucho mejor que Jasper porque a mi las cosas me han costado… - Esme me miró algo molesta.

- No quiero que metas a Jasper en esto Edward, te guste o no sigue siendo tu hermano y protegeré a mi hijo y no lo vas a meter en una pelea estupida me oíste? – Sonreí melancólicamente

- Yo quería una madre como tú Esme, una que estuviera dispuesta a protegerme del más mínimo comentario hasta lo más trágico. Esta bien, tienes razón Jasper no tiene nada que ver conmigo y Carlisle pero recuerda que tu misma has dicho que yo soy tu hijo sin embargo no te he oído defenderme ni un solo momento de los comentarios de tu marido… – Le acaricie el cabello sonriendo meláncolico y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. – Pero ya se los dije no voy a cambiar, quizás mas adelante pueda plantear de nuevo mi vida… Pero por ahora déjenme como estoy, que me siento bien así.- Esme me tomo la mano y miró a Carlisle como diciendole que ya me dejara en paz.

- Será mejor que se vayan, Adiós amor – Se despidió con un beso de Carlisle y me miró triste.

Carlisle se subió al asiento del piloto pero antes se colocó una bata de doctor mientras que Jasper con su pintita de Punk estaba a su lado.

- Adiós Edward, espero no tengas problemas en tu primer día – Esme me abrazó y beso mis mejillas dándome un fajo de billetes de 10 dólares – Son para comer y para tus gastos de la semana, bien? – Sólo asentí y me subí al Mercedez de Carlisle poniéndome mis audífonos.

Llegamos en unos 20 minutos, la Universidad era enorme, quizás mas de lo que imaginaba, noté que Carlisle me miraba impaciente, me quité los audífonos y comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno Edward, este es tu primer día de clases por lo que aceptaré que estés un poco desorientado, no quiero problemas me oíste? – Me miro serio y yo sólo le desafié con la mirada – Si oigo una queja de ti, te sacó de la Universidad entendido? – Asentí y me baje, ni siquiera la escuela estatal de Filadelfia albergaba tantos estudiantes, cuando cerré la puerta del Mercedez la mayoría de las miradas se posaron sobre mí, quizás sabían llamaba la atención mi estilo pandillero tan poco común en California.

Avancé cauteloso hacía la dirección donde una chica recibió mi ficha de Admisión y me pasó la llave de mi cuarto, tomé mis horarios y la llave cuando accidentalmente choqué contra una chica haciendo que tanto sus papeles como los míos terminaran revueltos y ella en el piso.

- Lo siento… - La ayudé a pararse, y como si de una cachetada se tratará el aroma a fresas de su cabello castaño algo revuelto por la caída me golpeó la nariz, la quedé mirando mientras se arreglaba su cabello el cual era liso y con pequeñas ondas que le llegaban hasta el pecho, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate chocaron contra los mieles míos.

- No te preocupes andaba despistada… - Me sonrío y su sonrisa provocó que me embobara ella miró los papeles en el piso y suspiro agachándose.

- Déjame ayudarte – Me agaché raudo y comencé a recoger sus papeles cuando accidentalmente toqué su mano, una corriente eléctrica lleno mi espalda y ella sonrojándose la quito de debajo de la mía junto al papel que estaba allí, en eso una morena y robusta mano me hecho hacia atrás con fuerza.

- Quien te crees que eres idiota, para venir a tocar a mi novia?! – De la nada fui levantado por un fortachón chico moreno, llevaba una coleta y sus facciones eran duras.

- Jake, no le hagas nada – La voz de la chica sonó fastidiada y fui depositado de nuevo en el suelo.

- Bella, no me gusta que idiotas como estos se te acerquen mucho… - La abrazó por la cintura besándola posesivamente, mis pensamientos revolotearon al pasado y mis ojos se volvieron a perder en el dolor, aquel abismo de esperanza se había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, aquí están sus papeles – Le extendí los papeles y el tal Jake me los quitó bruscamente de las manos, me marché de allí bajo la atenta mirada de los dos.

_**Continuar**__**á...**_

+ Whaaa! Gracias A Los Dos Review Que Me Dejaron, Me Hacen Muy Feliz *-*

**Ale-Cullen4**

**Chokehold**

+ Otra Cosita, para las que me dejen review tienen la oportunidad de recibir de cualquier personaje de Twilight entre estas tres cosas

(Regalo, Beso, Prenda) Cada actualización pondré la prenda que pueden escoger.

Prenda:

_Eddie: + Calzoncillos De Leopardo que usa cada día para ir a cazar y sentirse más en 'ambiente'._

_+ Corbata de teclas de piano de terciopelo_

_Emm: + Calzoncillos de Batman que no son de él…(Son de Edward por lo que le quedan algo ajustados)_

_+ La única camisa que duró hasta el día siguiente porque no se acostó con Rosalie_

_Jasper: + Calzoncillos de Militar, que los tiene desde antes de haber sido transformado (Son su cábala) _

_+ Camisa manchada de su propia sangre porque fue 'herido en batalla'._

_Carlisle: + Bata de doctor con la que cumplió su 'sueño erótico' con Esme_

_+ Camisa que utilizó el único día que no fue al hospital._

_**Lizzie**_


	3. 2 'Conociendo La Verdad'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __2 'Conociendo La Verdad'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

Llegué a la que sería mi habitación al menos hasta el fin de semana cuando volvería a casa hasta el lunes cuando volvería. Con tal de estar lejos de ese idiota de Carlisle, estaba feliz.

- Hola amigo! – Apenas entré un chico fortachón, su cabello era rizado y negro me saludó con un brusco apretón de manos aunque para mí no significó nada estaba acostumbrado a fuerzas mayores. – Mi nombre es Emmett Black y seré tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, cual es tu nombre forastero? – Sonreí y dejando mis cosas sobre la cama vacía le miré.

- Mi nombre es Edward Mansen… - No iba a usar el apellido Cullen, claro que no, pero…debería hacerlo…-…Cullen. – Musité el último apellido con recelo y Emmett pareció sorprendido.

- Cullen?... – Asentí sentándome en mi cama, Emmett tomó una de las sillas del escritorio y se sentó frente a mi.

- Eres el hijo de la Sra. Esme cierto? – Le miré extrañado y hasta un poco arisco

- Como lo sabes?... – Me posó una mano en mi hombro en señal que me calmara.

- Todos lo saben, quizás aun no sabes el peso del apellido Cullen, pero para eso esta tu buen amigo Emmett – Río y sacó unos trozos de periódicos alcanzándomelos.

- Que es esto? – Comencé a verlos eran fotos tanto de Carlisle como de Esme en diferentes proyectos, Carlisle salía frente a un enorme hospital, Esme frente a una gran empresa, En una foto salían ambos en una rueda de prensa mientras que Esme sostenía a un bebe de no mas de unos meses en brazos, definitivamente era Jasper.

- El doctor Carlisle llegó aquí un año después de que fuiste enviado a Filadelfia, fue muy conocido por su don con las personas, cualquiera que fuera a atenderse con él resultaba sano y tu madre no fue la excepción, luego que fueras vendido tu madre enfermó gravemente y estuvo a punto de morir, pero el doctor Carlisle se enteró de su caso y fue a verla, dicen que fue amor a primera vista y todas esas cosas empalagosas, el tema que un tiempo después tu madre mejoró y ya estaba embarazada del Punketo que camina por esta universidad, se casaron y tu madre comenzó a estudiar Administración de empresas, al principio fueron tiempos difíciles, el doctor ganaba buen dinero pero tu madre no… - Hizo una pausa pero le incité a seguir, tomó los periódicos y los guardo continuando – 3 años después tu madre se hizo dueña de la mayor empresa de cobranzas en California y el doctor logró construir su propio hospital… Intentaron dar contigo pero al usuario que te vendieron hizo desaparecer todo, incluso su IP… - No pude evitarlo, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa retachándolo en la pared, a la mierda todo, como él, siendo un extraño podía saber tanto de algo que yo no tenía idea.

- Como mierda sabes tanto!?... Por que tu si puedes saber acerca de lo que ha pasado todos estos años y yo debo permanecer en la ignorancia, yo soy el hijo de Esme, tu sólo eres un extraño!. – Estaba muy furioso, pero desgraciadamente con unos cuantos forcejeos estaba totalmente sometido por Emmett.

- Hey hey, cálmate, lamento haberte largado todo de golpe amigo, no pensé que te afectaría tanto… - Intentaba sonar casual mientras me hacía presión en las muñecas para mantenerme quieto. – Sé todo esto porque mi madre es periodista, siguieron toda la vida de tu madre y el doctor.-

- Como pueden saber que esa mujer vendió a su hijo y no hacer nada al respecto!?.- Como pude me zafé de Emmett y pateando mi bolso me marché directo a la puerta.

- Edward cálmate! Vas a hacer una escena afuera y no le gustara nada al doctor ni a tu madre – Le miré y le lancé el puñetazo de su vida, estaba tan furioso que cayó al piso con su labio ensangrentado podía verme débil y todo pero tenía unos puños de acero.

- Deja de decir que ella es mi madre!, ella no es nada mío ni nadie en esa casa, ella no merece hacerse llamar madre!... Mi madre esta en Filadelfia esperando que su hijo este sano y bien… - Di un paso haca atrás, Emmett me miró sobándose la mandíbula limpiándose con la manga la sangre y bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento… soy un bocaza… - Me tendió la mano. – Empecemos de nuevo bien?, no quiero ser el causante de tus problemas. – Me sonrío y mi respiración irregular comenzó a calmarse lentamente, mientras que mis puños iban perdiendo intensidad…

- Te has calmado? – Emmett se aventuró a preguntar, sólo pude asentir cuando río – Que bueno, porque debo ir a ver a mi novia, nos vemos – Se despidió con un gesto y se marchó.

Miré mi cama vacía y me deje caer en ella sentado mientras mis dedos se enredaban en mi cabello cobrizo, no se porque mierda había venido aquí, no era más que el bastardo de la gran empresaria.

Gemí suave aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto, ya no era un niño pero había pasado en tan poco tiempo que no podía evitar cada vez que estaba sólo romper en llanto.

- Bella!!!... No me dejes atrás, Bakaa*!!… - Oí un gritito desesperado desde el otro lado de la puerta, Bella?, así se llamaba la chica de los papeles, me paré como impulsado por un resorte y me asomé por la puerta, me topé de inmediato con una chica baja de cabello corto, vestía una minifalda cuadrille rosa, unas pantys negras junto a tres pares de medias de diversos colores, una polera morada con unos dibujos en el frente, una chaqueta blanca de hilo y un collar con un millón de dibujos de anime, fresitas y cosas raras. Su cabello estaba levantado en la parte superior y corría de manera graciosa, mientras que unas puertas más allá iba riendo Bella.

- Definitivamente eres muy floja Oshare*! – Bella le sacó la lengua y la tal Oshare infló las mejillas molesta y corrió detrás de ella, chocando conmigo la muy despistada.

- Estas bien? – Le miré y la pelinegra se río

- Gomen nee*!. No ví por donde iba – La ayudé a ponerse en pie y me sonrío.

- Siempre te encuentro en el suelo no? – Su voz lleno mi cabeza, sonreí volteándome y ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello revoloteando a un lado de su cabeza, se acercó a mí y mi corazón comenzó a intentar volcarse de lo rápido que iba, posó su dedo índice sobre mi mejilla borrando una lágrima, _Mierda! Había olvidado que estaba llorando!_, apenas la quitó la lamió y posó su dedo sobre sus labios en un gesto de silencio y tomando la mano de la pelinegra se la llevó arrastrando.

- Sayonaraaa*!!! – La pelinegra me gritó marchándose, _Que chica mas rara, _por suerte en Filadelfia los Otakus no faltan y algo entendía de japonés, volví a entrar al cuarto y la imagen de Bella tan cerca de mi rostro hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir con fervor, pero el recuerdo de Tanya me hizo sentir un desgraciado, sólo era un bastardo, tomé mis cosas y comencé a ordenarlas, no quería seguir engañando a Tanya aunque fuera sólo mental.

Terminé al rato, tenía mi propia computadora gracias a Esme pero estaba tan triste que no quería hablar con nadie de Filadelfia por hoy, entre suspiros lastimeros me tiré sobre la cama en unas horas más tenía clase, me sentía un idiota, seguramente Tanya me daría unos cuantos zapes molesta por verme tan 'emo' como solía llamarme cuando me deprimía.

-Edward… - Una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, o me había quedado dormido?. – Edward amorcito levántate, tu desayuno esta servido… - Aquella voz era masculina, como podía llamarme amorcito!?, me desperté de golpe y el rostro sonriente de Emmett me hizo mirarlo raro.

- Ay! – Su voz subió 5 tonos, parecía niñita histérica – Por dios, Eddiecito vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de primaria, pero no te preocupes mamá te llevara a clases… - Le miré con una ceja alzada y sin poder evitarlo me carcajee seguido de él.

- Idiota… - Sonriendo negué con la cabeza poniéndome en pie. – Que hora es? – Emmett miró su reloj.

- Tienes 10 minutos para estar listo… - Asentí y me fui al baño para mojarme la cara y despejarme un poco, me cepille los dientes y tomé mis cosas. – Ya vamos 'mami'… - Emmett me dio un golpecito en el hombro y nos marchamos juntos.

.

Las clases fueron aburridas, sabía mucho de cálculo gracias a Tanya quien estudiaba por internet y toda la materia que pasaron el día de hoy ella me la había enseñado hace un buen tiempo. Estaba mas pendiente de la hermosa castaña que estaba unas filas más atrás junto a su amiga 'Oshare' conversaban en voz baja y reían, según pude escuchar son las mejores amigas, la castaña como escuche anteriormente se llama Isabella pero se presenta a todos como Bella, en cambio la Oshare, gracias a Dios no se llama así, su nombre es Alice y creo que la he visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerdo donde…

- Srr. Cullen, podrría porr favorr decirrme cual es el rresultado del prroblema y dejarr de mirrarr las musarrañas en el techo – El acento alemán y molesto de mi profesora de cálculo me hizo sobresaltar provocando la risa del salón, le miré molesto

- Si no es mucha molestia, podría usar mi verdadero apellido, el cual es Mansen Srta. Helga? – Le dije en el tono más dulce y sarcástico que pude. – Y claro que puedo decirle el Rresultado – No pude evitar burlarme de ella y todo el salón se río mientras yo descendía al pizarrón donde hice el ejercicio en menos de 15 segundos.

- Muy bien hecho , perro si vuelve a hacerr una de sus brromitas, tendrre que pedirrle que salga de mi clase. – Asentí y me fui a mi asiento, mirando de reojo a Bella quien me miró pero al instante volvió su vista a Alice.

– Que ray… - No pude seguir hablando porque alguien me volteó bruscamente y me encontré con la morena cara de Jake

– Estas avisado Cullen, no lo olvides… Jacob no olvida - Me dio una patada en las canillas que me hizo doblarme un poco de dolor pero me recompuse de inmediato.

- No lo olvidaré chucho… - Sonreí autosuficiente y Jacob sólo se marchó de allí molesto pateando mochilas y bolsos.

.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y yo estaba echado en la biblioteca sin mucho que hacer sólo leyendo un libro sobre la 2º guerra mundial para la clase de geografía.

- No hables tan alto Alice… Nos van a echar de aquí – Ya la voz de Bella se me hacía más que conocida, podía reconocerle donde fuera que estuviera.

- Pero Bella no entiendo nada de esto!... – La morena se quejaba como siempre, levanté mi vista del libro y las encontré sentadas en una mesa a tan sólo unos pasos míos.

- Alice no te puedo ayudar, yo tampoco entendí nada… Ahora déjame leer un poco si? – Dejé el libro a un lado, y armándome de valor me acerqué a ellas.

- Hola chicas… - Ambas me miraron y Alice 'disimuladamente' le dio un codazo a Bella.

- Alice para ya! – Bella le dijo por lo bajo y me sonrío – Hola Cullen… -

- Te molestaría no llamarme así, tengo suficiente con la Srta. Helga y tu novio, sólo dime Edward… - Me senté frente a ellas.

- Oye Edward, entendiste algo de esto? – Alice tomándose todas las confianzas del mundo conmigo me extendió su cuaderno de cálculo. – Ayúdame nee?, Onegai* Onegai… - Me imploró haciéndome pucheros y caritas.

- Agradece que tuve amigos Otakus y entiendo japonés… - Reí mirando los ejercicios – Si los entiendo, mira aquí debes despejar la incógnita usando la ley de Pitágoras y Factorización. – Alice me miraba y si hubiera sido un dibujo animado tendría los ojos como espirales, reí al pensar en eso.

- No te rías de mi!!... Ya sé que no entiendo nada – Se me tiró encima dramáticamente casi haciéndome caer de la silla – Onegaai, ayúdame a estudiar Edward onegaai… - Aquel salto me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, sólo había conocido dos chicas capaces de brincarme encima sin importar el lugar donde fuera, pero no, una de ellas era Tanya y la otra era la pequeña Liz…

- Yo… - Me quedé totalmente pegado recordando, Bella lo notó y sacó a Alice de encima de mí.

- Alice compórtate por favor… - Se le veía nerviosa y sacó a Alice de encima de mí.

- No te preocupes… - Me apresuré en contestar para calmar los ambientes y sonreí – Sólo me quedé pegado… - Reí nervioso y por accidente se me cayó la capucha de la cabeza y mi cabello cobrizo algo desordenado quedó expuesto.

- Eddie?... – Alice me miró sorprendida y hasta shockeada, le quedé mirando, sólo una persona solía llamarme así.

- Liz?... – Alice asintió y se me volvió a tirar encima abrazándome llorando.

- Eddie, Dios te extrañé tanto!. – Se separó de mi para mirarme y me llenó la cara de besos como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. – Has cambiado tanto!, ya no eres el niño gruñón de antes!!... – Celebró volviendo a abrazarme.

- Alice… - murmuré fastidiado – Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Eddie… - Le correspondí el abrazo bajo la extrañada mirada de Bella, lentamente me separé de Alice quien me tomó la mano meciéndola de un lado a otro entusiasmada.

- Se conocen? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Bella antes que la ya conocida mano morena de Jacob fuera directo a mi pero le esquivé con un simple movimiento y siguió de largo cayendo al piso por el impulso.

- Ups… lo siento… - Le sonreí y Alice ahogó una risita en su mano.

- Tu deja de reírte Oshare!, mira que gracias a mí tienes las notas que tienes, y tal como las traje me las puedo llevar… - Jacob se puso en pie sólo para amenazar a Alice.

- Cállate imbecil! – Puse a Alice detrás de mi espalda por la agresiva cercanía que tenía con ella. – Quien te crees que eres para venir a amenazar a una chica, pensé que tu hombría era mayor… - La sorna y el veneno llenaban mi boca.

- Chicos, no pueden estar gritando aquí, es una biblioteca tendré que pedirles que se marchen… - La bibliotecaria apareció y nos echó a los 4 de la biblioteca, ya fuera Jacob ya no estaba sólo, 2 amigos estaban con él.

- Mira forasterito, no te vengas a creer el rey del mundo aquí, porque este reino ya tiene dueño y soy yo… - Jacob me amenazó mientras yo seguía trayendo a Alice en mis espaldas.

- Creo que este reino necesita un Robin hood porque eres un mal Rey… - Le sonreí y Alice se aferró a mi chaqueta mientras que Bella permanecía a un lado de nosotros.

- Bella, nos vamos de aquí… - Jacob miró a Bella y le tomó la mano un poco bruscamente jalándola. – Y tu Oshare, puedes venir sólo porque eres amiga de Bella, pero vuelvo a ver tu deslealtad y te vas, me oíste? – Alice salió de detrás de mi espalda y cabizbaja asintió uno de los amigos de Jacob se acercó y le rodeó la cintura pegándola a él. – Su nombre es Felix, es el capitán del equipo de esgrima, espero te guste – Sonrío con malicia y Alice se removió un poco cuando el grandulon le intento besar, se marcharon y a lo lejos pude ver el inusual atuendo de Jasper, miraba al grupito de Jacob con odio, sobretodo a Felix y Alice pero en eso aparecieron dos Punk más y se lo llevaron de allí.

.

Comencé a vagar por los pasillos de la Universidad, reconociendo salas y lugares hasta casi las 6 de la tarde cuando decidí volver a mi habitación, llevaba una bolsa con unas cuantas galletas ya que no tenía ganas de cenar, como siempre llevaba mis audífonos a todo volumen, subí los 3 pisos por la escalera ya que nunca me han gustado mucho los ascensores, cuando en la puerta del cuarto me topé con una hermosa chica, era rubia de cabello rizado hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran casi amarillos y brillantes, vestía bastante provocativa con unos pequeña minifalda blanca, una camiseta ajustada y muy escotada negra y botas altas negras con mucho tacón, era guapa pero estaba molestísima que ya estaba que tiraba abajo la puerta.

- Disculpa, puedo ayudarte en algo? – Me quité los audífonos, ella me miro de arriba abajo.

- Que quieres Idiota?, acaso vienes a intentar ligar conmigo? – Me miro recelosa y suspire.

- No, pero estas tirando abajo la puerta de mi habitación y quisiera saber por que… - Me miró algo sorprendida pero sin dejar de lado su arrogancia.

- Conoces a Emmett Black?, no me escondas nada niñato!, no huirá de mí! – Definitivamente…Estaba loca.

- Es mi compañero de cuarto, pero no lo vi después de clase, puedes pasar a esperarlo si quieres, pero por favor deja de patear la puerta… - Asintió y bastante dignamente entró al cuarto, cerré la puerta guiándola dentro.

- Aquella es la cama de Emmett, puedes sentarte si gustas, perdón que no pueda ofrecerte un asiento mejor. – Sólo asintió y se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas con lentitud mirándome con una sonrisita autosuficiente.

- Como te llamas niño? – No me gustaba que me llamaran niño, pero se notaba que era mayor que yo, tomé unas sodas de la nevera y le ofrecí una.

- Edward Mansen Cullen… - Tomó la soda y pareció sorprendida.

- Tu eres…? – LA interrumpí asintiendo rápidamente.

- Si, yo soy el hijo de la empresaria Esme Cullen… - Murmuré fastidiado y ella río.

- Veo que no te gusta mucho serlo… - Bebió un trago y casi parecía esas chicas de los comerciales.

- No tiene importancia – Sonreí despreocupado – Y yo, puedo saber tu nombre? –

- Rosalie Hale… - Me extendió su mano y se la estreché. – Soy la exnovia de Emmett… - Me dijo molesta al mencionarlo.

- Exnovia? – Rosalie asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

- Es un idiota, mira que venir a engañarme besándose con esa Lauren – Si que la chica era venenosa. – Bueno lo esperaré si no te molesta, quiero pedirle unas cuantas cosas.-

- Claro, pero olvídate que estaré presente cuando llegue – Reí y ella sólo sonrío.

- Eres simpático Edward, no sé porque no te conocí antes… - Eso me incomodó, y mucho… Pero justo en ese momento…

- Hola Edward!! – Emmett apareció por la puerta muy feliz de la vida, pero su rostro se transformó en menos de 2 segundos – Rosalie… - Murmuró…

_**Continuará..**__**.**_

*****

_Baka: Tonto_

_Oshare: Sub-estilo Visual, de vestimenta colorida y de carácter alegre._

_Gomen nee: Lo Siento._

_Sayonara: Adiós._

_Onegai: Por favor_

Hola! Whoo! 4 Reviews ya, creo que soy feliz xD! Además fueron 4 alentadores comentarios en mi primer cap que fui demasiado feliz.

De nuevo gracias a los que me dejaron review en serio me hacen muy feliz.

**Tanniah**

**Ale-Cullen4**

**Aityy**

**Isabella-Swan-C**

Intentaré actualizar 4 veces por semana Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo pero por ser la primera semana actualizaré hoy y mañana bien? *-* Gracias Por Leer! Denle Al Go!!! *-*

Y Como aún no se han decidido con las prendas bueno este capitulo siguen vigentes las mismas, aunque recuerden que también pueden pedir un beso o un regalo…

**Prenda:**

_Eddie: + Calzoncillos De Leopardo que usa cada día para ir a cazar y sentirse más en 'ambiente'._

_+ Corbata de teclas de piano de terciopelo_

_Emm: + Calzoncillos de Batman que no son de él…(Son de Edward por lo que le quedan algo ajustados)_

_+ La única camisa que duró hasta el día siguiente porque no se acostó con Rosalie_

_Jasper: + Calzoncillos de Militar, que los tiene desde antes de haber sido transformado (Son su cábala) _

_+ Camisa manchada de su propia sangre porque fue 'herido en batalla'._

_Carlisle: + Bata de doctor con la que cumplió su 'sueño erótico' con Esme_

_+ Camisa que utilizó el único día que no fue al hospital._

_**Lizzie**_


	4. 3 'I Try'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __3 'I Try'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

- Rosalie… - Murmuró Emmett y esa fue mi señal de salida.

- Bueno yo me estoy yendo, creo que los dos tienen mucho de que hablar… - Sonreí y le di un golpecito en el hombro a Emmett y me marché de allí.

.

No me quedó mas remedio que sentarme fuera del edificio de las habitaciones, estaba escuchando música mientras abrazaba mis piernas con un cigarrillo en las manos para pasar el frío… Como siempre me sumí en recuerdos y pensamientos que no sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado de mío, con mucha confianza me bajo uno de los audífonos.

- Quieres compañía? - Sonreí, era Jasper, le miré y asentí apagando mi Mp3

- Hola Jasper, que haces aquí fuera? – Me miró y bajo la vista.

- Suelo salir para pensar un poco, y tu? – Miró mi cigarrillo inquieto.

- Mi compañero se reconcilia con su novia – Reí – Si un cigarrillo es lo que quieres, debo decirte que no incentivo el tabaquismo en menores… - Apagué mi cigarrillo a un lado de la acera y Jasper sonrío.

- No debería fumar, y hasta ahora eres la única persona en esa universidad que me niega un cigarro. – Reímos divertidos.

- Guau, entonces me siento un criminal… - Jasper asintió y volvió su vista al frente.

- No pienses que papá es malo… - Le miré cuando mencionó al doctor muy atento.- Sólo esta un poco resentido, tu padre le hizo mucho daño a nuestra madre y bueno te pareces un buen tanto a él… Tu actitud, tus comentarios… - Jasper me miró tranquilo. – Pero sé que no eres como él. –

- Pero lo único distinto que tenemos tu y yo, es que tu tienes los ojos verdes como Carlisle y Esme y yo mieles, Conoces a mi padre? – Me aventuré a preguntar y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- Mi padre lo conoce, y Esme antes hablaba mucho de él y cuando supimos que venías tu, mi padre se puso algo receloso y me contó todo.-

- Entiendo. – Asentí mirándolo y le sonreí – Así que hermanos… - Suspiré y Jasper me miró ya que me había quedado algo distante de nuevo.

- Te molesta ser mi hermano? – Su voz sonó triste y hasta un tanto infantil, sonreí cálidamente.

- No, no me molesta tenerte de hermano, pero si es complicado enterarse a los 18 años que tienes un hermano de sangre, Jasper… - Le pasé un brazo por los hombros abrazándolo suavemente. – Me hubiera gustado poder jugar contigo cuando niños, podría haberte enseñado muchos juegos.

- Eso hubiera sido genial… - Me sonrío y luego me miró. – Edward, te gusta el Break? – Me extrañó el hecho que lo supiera, pero asentí.

- Como lo sabes? – Jasper río

- Mi mamá me lo dijo, sabes? Hoy hay una fiesta de Break en una discoteca cerca del campus, porque no vas a pasar la noche allá? – Sonreí poniéndome en pie junto a él.

- Suena genial… Bueno entonces me voy, cuídate mucho Jasper… - Nos abrazamos fraternalmente y metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos emprendí marcha al Volvo plateado, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo amaba.

.

Cuando llegué a la discoteca, ya estaba repleta de jóvenes, pagué la entrada y me interné en la masa, era una discoteca gigante, constaba de una pista de baile del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol, un piso más arriba estaban las mesas y el bar y el tercer piso era el típico V.I.P o 'Zona Roja', donde los chicos ya saben lo que hacen.

- Edward! – Me volteé al escuchar que me llamaban, Alice estaba en el segundo piso casi colgada a la baranda moviendo su mano frenéticamente, sonreí y la saludé con la mano, a su lado apareció Bella vistiendo unos jeans vaqueros oscuros ajustados y una camiseta café bastante sencilla.

- Edward, quieres subir con nosotras? – Alice sonreía, negué con la cabeza pero Alice me miro enojada – Sube ahora!. –

Suspiré, decirle que no a Alice era un suicidio total, llegué arriba en unos minutos, Alice se me colgó al brazo como siempre y Bella llegó a su lado.

- Quieres tomar algo? – Alice me llevó junto a ellas a la baranda donde estaba unas chicas con unos tubitos de colores llenos de algún trago extraño.

- Y donde están sus chicos?, no quiero tener otro percance con Jacob… - Me tomé el tubito al seco y Alice apuntó la pista de baile.

- Están compitiendo y dime, seguiste bailando?. –La música sonó y Felix salió a la pista representando a un grupo de nombre raro junto a Jacob quien comenzó a bailar, era bueno pero se notaba que era de ciudad rica.

- Claro que si, digamos que se bailar muy bien… - Reí y Alice me dio un golpecito en el estomago.

- Engreído – Me sacó la lengua y Bella frente a mi sonrío.

- Así que bailas? – Asentí tomándome otro de esos tubitos

- Claro que si, vengo de un pueblo Break, es difícil no saber bailarlo. – Reí.

- De donde vienes? – Bella se escuchó interesada.

- Filadelfia – Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo y reímos.

- Guau, veamos si eres tan bueno, porque no vas y bailas abajo? – Bella me estaba desafiando, pero desde la muerte de Tanya que no bailaba.

- Naa… No me gusta bailar para demostrar que sé hacerlo, yo bailo porque es mi pasión. – Alice aplaudió.

- Bueno filósofo Edward… Por esta vez te dejo pasar que no bailes – Sonreí y al separarme de la baranda sentí que todo el mundo se me venía encima.

- Wow!... Que divertido, veo 3 Alices – Reí y Alice con Bella rompieron en risas.

- Acaso no bebes extranjero? – Bella me sonrío.

- Nop… - Reímos Alice y yo.

- Ve al baño, remójate la cabeza se te quitará – Bella me ayudó a llegar a la escalera.

- Gracias…Adiós chicas! – Bajé un poco mas lúcido, pero entre empujones, terminé mareado, de pronto escuché los aplausos romper mis tímpanos.

- Tenemos un nuevo concursante!, veamos, chico como te llamas? – Oí las voces lejanas y cambiantes.

- Es Edward! – Aquel grito me despertó por completo, estaba en medio de la pista de baile!.

- Edward, a quien representas? – El tipo me miraba desde el escenario carraspee un poco.

- A nadie, bailo solo… - Todos me quedaron mirando.

- Y así quieres enfrentarte a Jake?, solo? - Jacob apareció entre la bruma de gente.

- Tu que haces aquí?! – Me miró y luego río. – No me digas que bailas?... Por favor no te creas capaz de superarme… Soy el mejor aquí – Le miré y me di media vuelta.

- No Bailo para demostrar algo, Bailo porque es mi pasión… - Iba a marcharme pero Jacob estaba dispuesto a seguir.

- Oh! El pequeño forastero tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí, porque sabes que no vales nada idiota, si ni siquiera puedes lograr que una chica quede rendida a tus pies. – Todos rompieron en risa, me voltee y lo tome de su camisa.

- Mira idiota, puedo vencerte aquí y ahora, no me asustan ni tus palabras ni tu persona… - Lo solté y le hice un gesto al DJ quien de inmediato puso una canción rápida con los tiempo algo marcados, le miré y comprendió que no era un novato, la cambió a una mucho más rápida y donde casi ni se notaban los tiempos.

- Vamos Edward!!! – Escuché el grito de Alice, miré hacia donde estaba y me topé con los ojos chocolate de bella mirándome expectantes, sonreí y de un salto me deslicé cerca de ellas, comencé a bailar y a moverme al compás de la música, mi cuerpo se movía en pasos robóticos y algo locos, me arqueaba dando volteretas hacia atrás, para mí, eran pasos simples pero todo el público estaba eufórico.

- Así es! Dale Edward! – Alice estaba totalmente extasiada viéndome bailar, al igual que Bella quien me miraba con sus ojos brillando de la excitación, entonces Jacob se metió al baile intentando igualar la vara que había dejado yo, pero el público solo ovacionaba mi rutina, me agaché dejando un pie extendido y el otro flexionado y me puse a girar como un trompo hasta que en un momento determinado me paré moviendo todo mi cuerpo como una serpiente, me acerqué a Jacob cuando intentaba ponerse de cabeza y apoyándome en él, pasé por encima de su cuerpo cayendo en un golpe seco justo cuando terminaba la canción.

- Un Aplauso para Edward!! – Todos gritaban desesperados, pero en eso se oyó la vocecita excitada de Alice.

- Así se baila Edward, al puro estilo de Filadelfia!!!... – Todos quedaron en silencio, me miraban con repulsión, con vergüenza, se alejaron un poco de mí. Levanté la vista y Alice me miraba con horror, Bella a su lado le cubría la boca, las chicas que estaban con ellas se alejaron un poco murmurando.

Los murmullos llenaban mis oídos, pero si de comentarios se vive, yo no era una de esas personas.

- Viva Filadelfia! – Le sonreí y Alice se descubrió la boca sonriéndome.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí tu forma de vestir… - Jacob y su bocota. – Digno de un delincuente no? –

- Cállate Idiota – Me volteé lanzándole todo el veneno y odio que pude con mi mirada, retrocedió un poco intimidado pero al ver que todos estaban pendientes se armó de valor y me enfrentó.

- Debo decirles a todos que tengan cuidado con sus cosas, puedes robarlas, no es así como entraste aquí no?. Robándole los padres a un adolescente, que además tienes la desfachatez de llamarlo 'hermano' – Río y yo eso no se lo perdonaba, no perdonaba que tocaran a mi familia.

- Nunca te perdonaré que hayas metido a mi familia en esto! – Me lancé sobre él agarrándolo de la camisa golpeándolo con odio.

- Si estas así – Me decía a cada golpe – Es porque sabes que es cierto, no eres más que un bastardo, creyendo tener una familia, ese imbecil que tienes como padre no es más que un mentiroso, tu madre sólo es una zorra y tú hermano ni hijo del doctorcito es. – Me decía con veneno, todos quedaron en silencio, Jacob definitivamente se había pasado de la raya.

- Maldito imbecil definitivamente te mataré!. No me importa lo que digas de ese doctor, pero a mi madre y a mi hermano no los tocas me oíste?!. No los tocas!. – Lo levanté aún cuando era casi medio metro más alto que yo y lo lancé por encima de mi cabeza contra el piso donde seguimos golpeándolos.

- Cullen, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – Me levantó de mi polerón y me lanzó contra una de las mesas del local quebrándomela en la espalda.

- Ah! – No pude evitar que un quejido escapara de mi boca, no me había ni recompuesto del golpe cuando sentí la punta de sus zapatillas de basketball golpear mi estómago, una y otra vez.

- Jacob para ya! – Oía los gritos de Alice y Bella suplicar, sonreí y cuando me volvió a golpear agarré su pie y giré por encima de los escombros sin importar el dolor provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y antes que cayera le pateé la espalda oyéndolo caer en seco sobre los escombros.

Se puso en pie a los minutos mientras que a mí me costaba trabajo tomar bocanadas de aire y sentía la espalda caliente por la sangre que corría.

- Edward!... Por favor, ya deja de pelear, snif, recuerda que me prometiste que no volverías a pelear… - Alice estaba…llorando?...

_- Eddie, ya detente, lo vas a matar!! – La voz de Alice seguía igual de cantarina. Aquel día uno de los niños había vertido intencionalmente cola en el pelo de Alice y esta se había puesto a llorar durante todo el descanso, cuando fue la salida había hallado a los niños que habían sido, eran dos cursos mayor que nosotros y les estaba dando una paliza. Los arrastraba por el piso y los golpeaba._

_- Edward!, no me gusta verte pelear… - La voz infantil de Tanya llenó mi cabeza, no teníamos mas de 7 años pero la recordaba claramente, estaba llorando mientras se abrazaba a mi espalda intentando detenerme, tal como lo había hecho con ese tipo hace algunos meses atrás para impedir que me matara a golpes contra aquel remolque._

- Edward!... – Alice me seguía llamando llorando, no había parado de golpear a Jacob mientras me sumía en mis recuerdos, pero cuando volví me detuve de golpe y me volví para mirar a Alice, quien retenida por Bella quien la sostenía desde el pecho intentaba alcanzarme.

- Alice… - Susurré, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía la sangre correr por mi boca y mi rostro, mi ceja estaba inflamada y mi cuello lleno de heridas.

- Edward… - Alice se zafó de Bella y corrió a abrazarme, la sostuve en mis brazos mientras lloraba destrozada, aún no sabía lo sucedido con Tanya, no sabía como contárselo.

- Alice!!! – El grito de Bella me alertó, Jacob sin importarle que Alice estaba en mis brazos me alzó botándome al piso donde me arrastré varios metros, apreté a Alice contra mi cuerpo protegiéndola de los golpes pero mi espalda ya herida recibió todo el daño.

- Edward! – Alice me llamó gritando viendo como Jacob venía de vuelta hacia mí, me puse en pie y la deje detrás de mi espalda, entonces él me lanzó un puñetazo el cual contuve con mis manos y toda la fuerza ejercida por él se le devolvió haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

- Ya basta! – Sentí dos fuertes manos sosteniéndome de los hombros y lanzándome contra la pared, a Jacob le hicieron lo mismo, eran dos policías, nos revisaron igual que delincuentes y nos metieron a la patrulla, dejé a Alice en manos de Bella quien no paraba de llorar.

.

- Por Dios! Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… - Ya en la comisaría a ambos nos habían metido en la misma celda, yo estaba en un rincón respirando apenas sentía una horrible opresión en mis pulmones, mientras que Jacob bastante maltrecho estaba sentado en una especie de catre.

- Señores…- La celda se abrió y nos sacaron a ambos, según nos dijeron íbamos a hablar con el jefe de policía para que llamara a nuestros padres y todo lo demás.

Nos metieron a una oficina oscura con las paredes llenas de afiches policiales, y en un escritorio estaba sentado un hombre un poco más viejo que Carlisle revisando uso papeles, cuando alzó la vista sus ojos mieles se centraron en Jacob.

- Jake?. Por Dios hombre, mírate como estas, Quién te ha dejado así? – Esto significaba problemas, ya sabía lo poco hombre que podía ser Jacob y si el jefe de policía lo conocía no me extrañaría que creería la versión de él. Jacob me sonrío cruelmente.

- Este delincuente de Filadelfia… - Me Apuntó con la cabeza y yo le devolví una mirada asesina.

- No soy ningún delincuente. – El jefe de policía se puso en pie y me miró.

- Quien eres tú?, nunca te había visto por el campus de la universidad. – Me miró de pies a cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Edward Mansen… Soy nuevo en la ciudad – Jacob río.

- Vamos dile tu segundo apellido, aunque no creo que te ayude de mucho – Le miré serio.

- Segundo apellido?, dime tu nombre completo niño – El Jefe de policía me miró y yo sólo le quede mirando en silencio, le dije a Carlisle que no iba a armarle problemas.

- Charlie, este es hijo bastardo de la empresaria Esme, Edward Cullen – El jefe de policía me miró como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- Claro! Todos los Cullen son iguales, unos asesinos, unos humanos sin clase que más se podía esperar de ellos… - El jefe de policía se acercó a Jacob y le soltó las esposas.

- Hijo, como ha estado Billy? – Lo hizo sentarse frente a él y a mí me dejo de pie, aunque se lo agradecía mis pulmones me dolían un montón.

- Bien, mucho mejor de salud, aunque he tenido problemas con Bella, esta un poco rebelde desde la llegada de este forastero, yo creo que esa tal Alice no le hace muy buena compañía, esta muy interesada en apoyarlo, y esta arrastrando a Bella a lo mismo… - Jacob me miró y sonrío porque lo que el jefe decía me dejo helado.

- Mi hija te esta dando problemas?, bueno tendré que hablar con ella, no quiero que los negocios con tu familia se acaben por una tontería, además no te preocupes por Alice, no tiene tanta influencia en Bella como crees –

El jefe de policía era padre de Bella?, Dios ahora si que estoy perdido, odia a los Cullen, es padre de la chica con la que 'coqueteo' según su novio y acabo de agarrarme a pelea con su sustento familiar.

- Bueno llamaré a Billy para decirle que estás aquí, será mejor que luego vayas al hospital a verte esas heridas, de seguro andaba armado… - Me miró enojado y yo sólo le devolví la mirada.

- Los delincuentes andan armados y yo no tengo nada, puede revisar mis pertenencias señor – Jacob miró a el jefe.

- Vamos Charlie, revisemos que es lo que tiene… - Río y Charlie fue por mis cosas.

- Veamos, un encendedor, llaves de un auto – Jacob casi brincó de su asiento.

- Un Volvo?!, mierda Edward de donde lo robaste? – Rompió en risas con Charlie.

- De seguro fue el doctor quien lo robó de unos de los pacientes que mató… - Les miraba en silencio, me estaban humillando y no podía defenderme, pero no iba a caer.

- Cigarrillos? – Jacob los sacó de la bolsa. – Seguro que son cigarrillos de tabaco?, mira que ahora hacen de todo para guardar la droga.-

- No encontraras nada, puedes revisarlos, abrirlos, romperlos, comértelos y metértelos por el… -

- Cállate! – Charlie me gritó dándole un golpe a su escritorio, Jacob abrió la cajetilla, la rompió y revisó uno a uno los cigarrillos, pero nada, sólo tabaco.

- Te lo dije… - Sonreí.

- Espera, espera. De donde sacaste esto? – De dentro de la cajetilla lo que quedaba del fajo que me dio Esme en la mañana, había usado sólo dos billetes así que era aún mucho dinero.

- No me digas que esto te dieron por vender toda la droga que trajiste de Filadelfia.- Jacob tomo el fajo.

- Ese dinero me lo dio mi madre… - Charlie me miró y me lanzó los cigarrillos a la cara.

- No eres más que un bastardo, no la llames madre. – Me miró con odio, hasta podía compararse con mi mirada.

- Señor Swan, los señores Cullen están aquí. – Apareció un oficial y Charlie sonrío.

- Háganlos pasar. –

_**Continuará…**_

.

+ Holaa! *-* Whooo Gracias por los review, espero poder tener aún más xD! (Que ambiciosa) pero estoy contenta por los que ya hay y bueno por lo que veo ya alguien me pidió una prenda, jojo vuelvo a explicar. Pondré un par de prendas por cada Cullen capitulo a capitulo y ustedes pueden escoger la que quieras y la recibirán específicamente de cada uno de ellos, también pueden escoger la opción de regalo o beso y este yo lo elegiré Juju *O*…

**Ale-Cullen4**

**Taniiah**

+ Mañana comenzaré por el día por medio, es decir actualizaré el día Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo.

_**Edward: Hola pequeña Ale-Cullen4 *Voz aterciopelada con sus manos detrás de su espalda* Tengo algo para ti, que tu misma has pedido… *Se acerca y le acaricia la mandíbula hasta sus mejillas y con su caballerosidad característica le rodea el cuello con una corbata blanca con dibujos de teclas de piano de terciopelo* espero lo disfrutes… *Se aleja* ya no pueden pedir la corbata de terciopelo y pondré otra prenda para que puedan escoger… *Mira a todas* No olviden que también estoy dispuesto a dar besos y regalos… **_

**Prenda:**

_Eddie: + Calzoncillos De Leopardo que usa cada día para ir a cazar y sentirse más en 'ambiente'._

_+ Bata de hospital de cuando fue transformado (Tiene manchas de su sangre)_

_Emm: + Calzoncillos de Batman que no son de él…(Son de Edward por lo que le quedan algo ajustados)_

_+ La única camisa que duró hasta el día siguiente porque no se acostó con Rosalie_

_Jasper: + Calzoncillos de Militar, que los tiene desde antes de haber sido transformado (Son su cábala) _

_+ Camisa manchada de su propia sangre porque fue 'herido en batalla'._

_Carlisle: + Bata de doctor con la que cumplió su 'sueño erótico' con Esme_

_+ Camisa que utilizó el único día que no fue al hospital._

_**Lizzie**_


	5. 4 'Fight!

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __4 'Fight!'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

Por la puerta del pequeño despacho aparecieron Esme y Carlisle, el último con su bata de doctor y Esme con una ropa casual.

- Señores Cullen, bienvenidos, pasen pasen… - Charlie habló con sorna.

- Edward! – Esme corrió hacia mí tomando mi rostro mirándome, el tabaco que Charlie me había lanzado, se había pegado a la sangre de mi cuerpo. – Pero hijo, que pasó? –

- Bueno, tu 'hijo' acaba de atacar en una fiesta a un inocente y pobre estudiante, que más se podía esperar de un niño criado en aquellos barrios marginales de Filadelfia.- Mis puños se cerraron con odio y Esme lo notó.

- Charlie te pediría que tuvieras más respeto, es mi hijo y no permitiré que lo insultes delante de mí. – Esme me tomó la mano sin importarle que estuviera toda amoratada e inflamada lo cual provocó que me estremeciera.

- Si no quieres que lo humille, mejor lo hubieras mandado a entrenar antes de meterlo a la universidad – Charlie hablaba con veneno, Esme estaba a mi lado defendiéndome y Carlisle permanecía impasible, serio, en la puerta de entrada.

- No es un perro Charlie, y se que Edward no golpeó a este joven sólo porque sí, ambos están igual de golpeados así que no es un santo. – Bien hecho Esme!, Charlie no pareció contento porque se acercó peligrosamente a Esme y a mí.

- No importa lo que digas Esme, puedo encerrarlo en este mismo instante por desorden público y su expediente no quedará tan limpio, aunque me encantaría ver que tan sucio está. – Me estremecí, si veía mi expediente vería lo de la muerte de Tanya, y ahí si me destruiría, el sólo mencionar de su nombre me hace temblar.

- No lo creas Charlie, conozco a fondo la vida de Edward y no hay nada que ocultar… - Esme me abrazó. – Y sabes que si lo encierras saldrá en cinco minutos porque pagaré la fianza. –

Charlie parecía molesto, tomó mis cosas y me las lanzó con odio, pero claro, mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los presentes de la habitación cogí la bolsa en el aire, me acerqué a Jacob y le quité el fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su camisa.

- Esto es mío… - Iba a marcharme pero Jacob me retuvo el fajo de billetes.

- Seguro?, acaso me estas intentando robar frente a tus 'padres'? – Casi me lanzo de nuevo a golpearlo pero Esme me retuvo sólo un segundo, que fue lo que me costó calmarme.

- Ese dinero es de Edward… - Esme salió a mi defensa y Charlie le miró.

- Y como sabes eso?, como puedes comprobar que es cierto? – Esme tomó el fajo de las manos de Jacob y le mostró el elástico rosa con brillos que los sostenía.

- Sabes perfectamente que soy la única persona en la ciudad que usa estos elásticos para guardar dinero… - Y tomándome de la mano me llevó fuera del cuartel, sentía la penetrante mirada de Carlisle encima mío, todo el camino, cuando llegamos a casa Esme fue a la cocina por unos hielos, mientras que me quedé en el sofá con Carlisle de pie frente a mí.

- Que fue lo que te dije?! – Carlisle me levantó el rostro con rudeza pero le mantuve la mirada en silencio. – Que mierda fue lo que te dije Edward?!, que no quería problemas, no estas ni un día aquí y ya hasta preso has estado, eres un idiota! – Carlisle estaba acabando con mi poca autoestima pero seguía mirándolo en silencio.

- Di algo maldita sea!, porque mierda todos sabes que vienes de Filadelfia?, porque no podías guardar esa información, sabes tu lo difícil que será para Jasper ahora estar allá y que todos sepan que es tu hermano? – Carlisle estaba atacando, pero no me iba a defender ni iba a atacar.

- Deja de quedarte callado!, di algo vamos, no eres tan orgulloso y tan autosuficiente?, bueno entonces dime que es lo que pasó en la discoteca para que recurriera la policía… - Carlisle me tenía levantado de mi chaqueta cuando apareció Esme.

- Carlisle!! – El aludido me soltó de inmediato, pero no pude sostenerme en pie y caí al piso jadeando.

- Edward!, Edward que te pasa?! – Corrió donde estaba en el piso zamarreándome pero en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió.

- Edward! –Jasper llegó a mi lado – Edward, lo siento mucho, nunca debí haberte dicho que fueras a esa fiesta, ya me contaron que sucedió… - Jasper tenía sus manos empuñadas con odio, le habían contado lo que habían dicho de ellos.

- No… no te preocupes… Ya le dí su merecido a ese Jacob… - Sonreí mientras la falta de aire me hacía perder la visión.

- Eso estuvo genial hermano, no importa lo que ese imbecil diga, sabemos que no es cierto – Me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa.

- De que están hablando?, que fue lo que dijo ese tipo – Esme nos miro a ambos y Jasper me miró.

- Jacob comenzó a decir que tu y Carlisle… - Levanté mi mano cubriendo su boca.

- Es… mí…proble…ma…. No los…metas… en…esto… - Jasper asintió y Carlisle le dio un golpe a la mesa enojado.

- Como que no?!, acaban de casi llevarte preso y dices que es tu problema, estas ensuciando el apellido Cullen! – Esme le miró muy enojada y en eso tosí roncamente.

- Hijo… Edward, estas bien? – Esme me miró preocupada.

Seguí tosiendo ya el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, intentaba respirar pero no podía.

- Carlisle haz algo!... Edward se ahoga… - Esme me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero le sonreí como en señal de que estaría bien.

- Apártate… - Esme me dejó acostado en el sofá y Carlisle se situó a mi lado con su estetoscopio, me quitó el polerón y posó el frío metal sobre mis costillas, comenzó a deslizarlo por mi piel luego me volteó quedando un poco trastornado por el sin fin de cicatrices pero siguió revisando.

- Se apresaron sus pulmones en la caja torácica, y creo que se han luxado dos costillas, esto dolerá pero permitirá que respires – Con una de sus manos tomó mi costado y con la otra palma abierta afirmó mi omoplato, sus manos estaban frías o al menos eso creía y presionando un poco giró mis costillas, hubo un sonido de _Clac! _Como cuando se abre una caja fuerte, el sonido estremeció tanto a Esme como a Jasper al igual que el doloroso grito que propine con todo el aire que pudieron tomar mis pulmones. El dolor duró sólo unos segundos, al fin podía respirar y eso me tenía tranquilo.

- Gracias… - Miré a Carlisle y me coloqué mi chaleco sobre la espalda.

- Y así me dices que no eres un delincuente… - Me miro severo y sólo negué con la cabeza.

- No todas me las hice en peleas, al menos no en alguna que haya comenzado yo. Me las hice bailando Break, fueron trucos que aprendí con la práctica o que simplemente no funcionaron. – Jasper se acercó a mí, pero Carlisle le detuvo.

- Ya es muy tarde para volver a la Universidad, los dos se quedan aquí, pero Edward, no quiero verte cerca de Jasper, eres un mal ejemplo para él, no eres más que un delincuente y no quiero que Jasper siga tus pasos… - Me puse en pie y pasé de largo de él.

- Edward, tus heridas…- Esme me miró dolida, pero ya no tenía ganas de ser cortés.

- En Filadelfia no hay buenos hospitales, no moriré por unos cuantos rasguños – Y subí en dirección a mi cuarto donde me encerré.

.

Oía los gritos de Jasper y Carlisle en el piso de abajo, me dolía el cuerpo, apenas podía respirar bien ya que el movimiento del pecho me ardía.

- Papá no sabes porque pelearon, no tienes derecho a hablarle así! – Decía Jasper.

- Si no me lo dice me da todo el derecho de dejarme creer lo que quiera, y ya deja de comportarte como él. No quiero otro delincuente en la familia. – Carlisle era rudo.

- No es un delincuente, deja de llamarlo así!, no porque fue criado en Filadelfia quiere decir que es un delincuente, puedo decirte que es mucho más humano e inteligente que todos los demás. Hoy en clase cálculo me dijeron sus compañeros que hizo un ejercicio de lo más difícil en segundos, me negó un cigarrillo cuando se lo pedí y además cuando estaban peleando protegió a una chica con su propio de cuerpo de recibir algún rasguño!. – Jasper me defendía con vigor y eso molestaba a Carlisle, no sé que tenía en mi contra pero si seguía así terminaría odiándome porque tanto Esme como Jasper me defienden.

- Edward, estas dormido? – El susurro de Esme cortó los gritos, me removí un poco.

- No… pasa – quedé con mi rostro mirando a un lado de la cama.

- Te sientes bien? – Esme se sentó a mi lado y con un trapo frío lavo mis heridas provocando leves quejidos en mi persona.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, el muy loco me rompió una mesa en la espalda, por eso ocurrió lo de mis costillas. – Esme suspiro y me siguió lavando.

- Puedes decirme que fue lo que ocurrió? – Me miró suplicante.

- No… No quiero dañarlos con mis problemas… - Le tomé la mano y ella acarició mi cabello cobrizo algo sucio.

- Mañana te vendaré porque si lo hago ahora mañana para bañarte será toda una Odisea, bien? – Siguió acariciando mi cabello.

- Esta bien… -

En eso los gritos fueron en aumento, me quedé en silencio escuchando.

- Si tan sólo supieras lo que el dijo de nosotros irías de inmediato a pedirle disculpas a Edward por todas las tonterías que dijiste! – Se escuchó el fuerte impacto de la mano de Carlisle en el rostro de Jasper y Esme me apretó la mano, me dolió, pero me mordí el labio inferior, quería apoyarla.

- El lo llamó Bastardo, ladrón. Que era capaz de robar hasta los padres de un adolescente, que tu eras un mentiroso, que mi madre… que mi madre era una zorra, - Esme ahogó un grito en su mano – Y…y que yo no era hijo tuyo… - La respiración de Esme se detuvo de golpe, le acaricié la mano. - Luego de eso Edward nos defendió pero el otro lo lanzó contra una mesa rompiéndosela en la espalda…-

Carlisle ya nada decía, apenas podía percibir su respiración, me levanté como pude y mire a Esme quien lloraba en silencio, sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos sucias, manchando su bello rostro.

- Lo siento, si no quise decirles era porque sabía que les dolería mucho, además ya había tenido su merecido… Los golpes se pasan Esme, allá en Filadelfia recibí lo mismo y con insultos peores… - Esme me miró y se abrazó fuerte a mi sollozando.

- Todo es mi culpa… Sé que cometí un error, nunca quise hacerte daño hijo. – Le acaricié el cabello sonriendo.

- No llores, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar… - Le levanté el rostro – Me siento culpable de tu llanto, no tienes que estar triste, si cometiste un error ya estas intentando arreglarlo, pero si tu error fue dejarme nacer lamento decirte que queda Edward para rato – Reí y ella me sonrío pero dolorosamente.

- No digas esas tonterías – Me abrazó de nuevo y escuchamos los pasos de Jasper y Carlisle subir las escaleras.

- Edward… - La voz seria de Carlisle me hizo levantar la vista, le miré y el bajo la vista. – Lo siento, he sido muy duro contigo y te he hecho daño. Me he predispuesto contigo y se que cometí un error, me dejas arreglarlo?, quisiera ser tu amigo no tu enemigo.-

Esme sonrío, estaba maravillada al igual que Jasper quien abrazó a su papá, sólo les sonreí soltando a Esme.

- Esta bien Carlisle, y bueno lamento haberte desobedecido y crear problemas. Espero no vuelva a pasar, pero debo advertirte que no dudaré en insertarle unos cuantos puñetazos a Jacob si vuelve a ponerse idiota. – Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo mantente lejos del comisario Swan – Asentí y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban las usé para volver a acostarme.

- Bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana a todos – Jasper se marchó luego de la respuesta masiva y Carlisle le siguió luego de besar a Esme y desordenarme el cabello.

- Hijo, te has dormido? – La voz melódica de Esme me sacó de mi letargo.

- No, que pasa? – Estaba boca abajo y mi voz se perdía por la almohada.

- Pareces un niño con rabieta – Su risa llenó mis oídos y sus manos suaves rodearon mi cuerpo, se había acostado a mi lado, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y su aliento fresco chocaba contra mi mejilla.

- Tu realmente sabes lo que ha sucedido conmigo en estos años? – Me aventuré a preguntar, y ella me abrazó más fuerte.

- Todo… Incluso lo de Tanya – Me estremecí fuerte y los brazos de Esme se aferraron más a mí.

- Crees que es mi culpa lo que sucedió? – El golpe que recibí de Esme en mi hombro me hizo mirarle.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso Edward, no fue tu culpa, ni de ella – Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello acariciándolo – Ya eso paso Edward, ella sabe cuanto la amabas y esta cuidándote desde el cielo, porque allí es donde está –

- La amo, aún cuando ya no este aquí la sigo amando como loco, no puedo creer que ya no este, todo paso tan rápido que aún no logro asimilarlo – Un sollozo escapó de mi boca – Dejé a todos botados allá, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos porque cuando me vine Irina y Eleazar quienes eran mis mejores amigos aún estaban en el hospital y nos pude verlos… - Suspiré y Esme me abrazó.

- Lo siento Edward, si te hubiera conocido aún más habría permitido que fueras al hospital primero – Me besó el cabello y comenzó a tararear una suave y lenta canción.

- Gracias… Desde que tengo 8 años que quise conocerte, pero luego perdí las esperanzas… - Le miré mis ojos estaban enrojecidos – Pero sabes?, estoy muy feliz de conocerte, y de poder llamarte mamá… - No se que pasó después porque me quedé profundamente dormido.

**Esme Pov's**

Cuando oí la palabra 'mamá' salir de la boca de Edward, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mi niño, mi bebé, hace 18 años lo separaron de mi lado y hoy, hoy porfin esta a mi lado. Era tan pequeño, con sus pocos cabellos rubios como el sol, sus ojitos a medio abrir dorados, pero su padre. Su padre decidió que no debíamos tenerlo, y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, me lo arrancaron de mis brazos con apenas unas horas de vida y no supe que pasó con él hasta después de 10 años que el detective que contraté luego de que ese hombre me abandonara, encontró los datos de Edward en una escuela en Filadelfia. Me comuniqué con sus padres y comencé a informarme sobre su vida mientras cuidaba al pequeño Jasper de 8 años.

Me levanté de la cama de Edward al reconocer su respiración acompasada, señal de que estaba dormido.

- Dulces sueños mi pequeño… - Le acaricié por última vez su cabello rubio notando las múltiples heridas que le había dejado ese niñato, quizás cuantas peleas como estas tuvo siendo sólo un niño, sin contar en la que Tanya murió… Pobres chicos, ninguno salió ileso de lo sucedido.

Al salir de la habitación me topé con los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Carlisle y su apasionada boca cubrió la mía.

- Ya se durmió? – Me preguntó en un susurro, mientras la tenue luz de la lámpara de pie en un rincón del pasillo iluminaba sus cabellos rubios.

­ - Si, yo creo que esta tan lastimado que ni le duele… - Pasé mis manos por su espalda, llevaba una camisa de algodón azul y unos pantalones ligeros del mismo color, que constituían su pijama.

- Te amo… - Me susurró antes de volver a besarme, sonreí subiendo mis manos desde su espalda hasta su cuello y él rodeó mi cintura con suavidad aunque eso disminuyó la distancia entre los dos. – Hoy me preguntaron por ti, quieren saber cuando irás a darte una vuelta por el hospital, aún les debes el cuento a los niños.- Lo amaba, simplemente era perfecto, su voz ronca, sus manos suaves, su enorme corazón, no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

- Que te parece si el fin de semana vamos todos juntos?, Edward conocería el hospital y Jasper estaría obligado a salir en vez de quedarse en casa.- Carlisle asintió pero me besó y me guió a la habitación donde me cambié por mi pijama y dormí junto al hombre de mi vida.

_**Continuar**__**á…**_

+ Hola de nuevo a todos! *-*…Gracias por sus review los amo *O*…

**Tanniah**

**Aityy **

_(no especificaste que prendas querías)_

**Bibliofila**

**Darkfayry_0612**

**Ale-Cullen4**

+A continuación la entrega de prendas.

**Edward: Hola Tanniah *Se acerca tan sólo con unos jeans puestos* Quieres acercarte?, tengo algo que te va a gustar *Cuando la tiene lo suficientemente cerca toma sus manos provocando así que las manos de Taniiah recorran su duro y frío torso, las guía hasta el borde del pantalón y lo baja un poco dejando ver la osada prenda de leopardo, es una tela bastante suave, eso puede sentirlo perfectamente la chica al tocar la prenda ya que Edward la guía desabrochando la prenda por los lados con unos camuflados botones y sonriendo, usando tan solo las manos de Taniiah jala la prenda hacia afuera de sus pantalones, pero sorpresa! Tiene otra prenda interior abajo* **(Lo siento es un fic K+ solamente) ** Espero te guste tu prenda, no hiperventiles tanto y cuídala mucho eh? *La abraza seduciéndola como sólo el sabe***

**Jasper: Es mi turno Darkfayry_0612, creo que tu querías algo como esto cierto? *Muestra sus prendas xD! Puestas y sólo lleva una chaqueta de militar a medio abrir* Dime lo quieres sacar tu? O lo saco yo? *Ríe* tranquila no tienes porque sentirte tan nerviosa *Le acaricia el cabello y con cuidado se va despojando de aquella prenda quedando cubierto tan sólo con la chaqueta que le queda algo larga y la mete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Darkfayry_0612 con suavidad inclinándose sobre su rostro*Han sido mi cábala, espero puedan darte algo de…suerte…**

+ Recuerden el regalo y beso, miren que me quedo sin prendas xD!!!

**Prenda:**

_Eddie:__ + Calzoncillos De Cebra, que usó el primer día que salió a cazar en Forks_

_+ Camiseta que usó cuando Carlisle lo transformó_

_Emm:__ + Calzoncillos de Batman que no son de él…(Son de Edward por lo que le quedan algo ajustados)_

_+ La única camisa que duró hasta el día siguiente porque no se acostó con Rosalie_

_Jasper:__ + Calzoncillos amarillos que hacen juego con el auto de Alice_

_+ Camiseta que usa al interior de su camisa cuando sale a cazar._

_Carlisle:__ + Bata de doctor con la que cumplió su 'sueño erótico' con Esme_

_+ Calzoncillos con un estetoscopio dibujado en ellos._

**Lizzie :B**


	6. 5 'Meeting'

**Lizzie  
**_  
Cap. 5 'Meeting'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

**Edward Pov's**

Los rayos solares me sacaron de mi reparador sueño, me restregué los ojos aún cuando fue una pésima idea porque las heridas de mi rostro me escocieron un buen tanto, como pude me puse en pie, llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, comprobé en mi reloj que aún era temprano por lo que tomando mi toalla y demás cosas fui directo al baño por una ducha.

- Wow… - Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, luego de ver el hematoma monumental que tenía en el pecho, me recorría todas las costillas y en la zona de los costados se me marcaba aún más. Era bastante grotesco, aunque claro no podrías esperarse menos, era cosa de verme sin camiseta, tenía hematomas encima de los hematomas, sólo espero ver como quedó el imbécil de Jacob.

- Edward… Estas levantado? – La voz de Esme llenó mis oídos, estaba tan sólo en ropa interior pero no pensé en que se pondría nerviosa, después de todo soy su hijo. Cojeando llegué a la puerta del cuarto la cual abrí así sin mas.

- Si ma, que pasa? – Esme me miro y se ceño se frunció.

- Que haces levantado!!!??... Y ya te bañaste? – Estaba espantada – Dios mío!, quien hubiera escuchado si te hubieras caído o algo así? – Estaba casi histérica.

- Maa… Calma, estoy bien – Le sonreí y Carlisle llegó en un santiamén.

- Que ocurrió? Porque tanto griterío? – Me miro de pies a cabeza, y casi arrastrando me llevó de vuelta a la cama.

- Que haces levantado Edward? – Tomó sus aparatos de doc, y comenzó a revisarme.

- Bueno me bañé, que mas iba a hacer?... Vamos no exageren no voy a morir por bañarme solo. – Carlisle me siguió revisando, las costillas, las heridas profundas y superficiales y las curó.

- Edward, tienes que tener más cuidado con tu salud, no creas que es muy fácil, lo que te pasó fue grave. – Carlisle no llevaba dos horas asumiéndose como mi padre y ya me estaba sermoneando.

- Bien bien, lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que ya no me duele, en serio – Les miré a ambos.

- Eso es peor Edward, deberían dolerte los millares de moretones que tienes, y sobre todo el de las costillas.

- Carlisle… - Le miré y negué con la cabeza – En Filadelfia te meten dentro de un basurero amordazado y te lanzan por las escaleras como una forma de 'divertirse' – Esme ahogó un grito sorprendido.

- Pero Edward como puedes hablar tan tranquilo…? – Esme comenzó a hablar y no pude evitar interrumpirla.

- Ma, si no me duele es porque he tenido contusiones peores, y bueno, si me duele pero sólo cuando me tocan – Miré a Carlisle ya que este me tocaba el pecho buscando las costillas heridas o el hecho de porque no me quejaba.

- Lo siento… - Me sonrío divertido soltándome y terminó de vendarme el pecho. – Bien, creo que estas bien, tendrás que tener cuidado al caminar, me gustaría que usaras muletas… Para estar tranquilos – Negué con la cabeza poniéndome en pie con tranquilidad.

- No te preocupes Carlisle, estaré bien, además no quiero sonar desinteresado por mi salud pero tengo hambre, podemos bajar a desayunar? – Esme asintió aunque cada vez que trastrabillé estiraba sus brazos hacia mí.

- Buenos días Edward – Jasper comía hojuelas de chocolate con leche de pie a un lado del refrigerador.

- Jasper!, tenemos tres mesas para 6 personas cada una y tu comes de pie! – Esme le regañó y Jasper río sentándose en la mesa

- Ay! Mamá no te enojes… - Me senté frente a él y Esme me sirvió igual un tazón de cereales con leche, comencé a comer como un animal.

- Chicos apúrense, ya vamos algo atrasados – Carlisle se calzó su bata de medico y tomó las llaves del auto.

Llevaba tan sólo la mitad del tazón, pero lo dejé en el lava-vajillas junto con el tazón de Jasper.

- Ya están listos? – Ambos asentimos y nos marchamos al auto donde Jasper me cedió el asiento de copiloto y me ayudó a subir por más que lo asesiné con la mirada, ni que fuera una ancianita.

- Chicos, no quiero mas problemas, y no hagan planes para el fin de semana, vamos a salir – Carlisle nos miró en una luz roja y yo sólo asentí, después de todo con la única persona que podía hacer planes era con Alice.

- Quee?!, no, yo no pienso salir el fin de semana, además le dije a los chicos que iba a ensayar con ellos, mi mamá me dijo que podía usar el garaje cuando quisiera! – Jasper parecía un niño y sólo me limite a reír por lo bajo pero recibí un zape de su parte el cual obviamente devolví. Jasper el día de hoy llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas con botines negros pulcramente pulidos, una camisa cuadrille roja y encima una chaqueta sin mangas de mezclilla llena de parches, alfileres de gancho y signos Punk, bah, tonterías. Yo en cambio, llevaba unos jeans desgastados donde se veían un poco mis parches y la venda que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y me permitía caminar, un poleron negro con el fondo blanco y debajo aunque no se veía una camiseta manga larga negra ajustada sólo para esconder mis vendas por sí necesitaba quitarme el polerón.

- Eddiee!! – El gritito ya conocido para mí y el calor que subió por mis mejillas cuando Alice brincó sobre mí haciéndome perder el poco equilibrio que tenía con la pierna mala provocó que Jasper se revolcara literalmente de la risa.

- Alicee… - Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa y se escondió detrás de Bella.

- Nooo! El monstruo Eddie quiere comerme, Bella Moon* haz justicia en el nombre de la luna! –

- Maldita Otakuu… - Me puse en pie y Alice me tomó del poleron pegando su cara de duende a la mía.

- NO…SOY…OTAKU!. – Retrocedí un paso y ella levantó un dedo acusadoramente.

- Te quedó claro Eddie?, Soy Oshare, O-Sha-Re, te lo dibujo? – sus manos se posaron en sus caderas y pude notar su 'vestimenta'. Llevaba una falda cuadrille en verde, unas calzas negras que terminaban en una franja verde limón a la mitad de la pantorrilla para luego seguirle un sinfín de medias de colores llamativos y sus converses blancas llenas de dibujitos japoneses. En la parte superior llevaba una camisa gris claro con un estampado sin importancia, la ya típica chaqueta de hilo blanca, sus mangas blancas con negro y por último su collar característico que ya antes había visto y mencionado. Su cabello ya no estaba levantado porque un gorro rosa con dos agujeros a cada lado de su cabeza por donde salían dos pequeñas coletas afirmadas por un listón con un cerdito rosa pegado encima, lo cubría casi por completo.

- Si me quedó claro Alice, pero creo que a ti no el hecho que ayer me luxaron las costillas y tu acabas de saltarme encima… - El Rostro de Alice se desconfiguró y me abrazó algo bruscamente.

- Gomen Neee!!!!!!! – Me gritaba llorando dramáticamente, el rostro feliz de Jasper cambió bruscamente y su mirada asesina se posó encima de mí.

- Alice… - Intenté quitármela de encima pero no se podía. – Suéltame… Ahora – Bella tomó a Alice y la alejó de mí.

- Gracias… Al fin la mini sanguijuela se me despegó – Bella río al entender el segundo sentido de 'mini'.!

- Me estas discriminando por ser baja?!!... Baka!… - Me dijo dándome un golpe en el pecho mientras hacía pucheros.

- Oye!, no llores, no me llegan tus lágrimas. – Reí y Alice se acercó a Jasper con la misma cara.

- Nee, tu no me discriminas cierto?? – Parpadeó muchas veces y Jasper carraspeó un poco lo cual me hizo gracia.

- Ehhr… No, no te discrimino – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos pero luego se detuvo y miro a Jasper detenidamente provocando que inconscientemente este se sonrojara.

- Quien eres tu?... – Bella y yo rompimos en risas cuando Alice le preguntó eso a Jasper, pero Alice ya estaba con sus dos manos empuñadas sobre su boca dando brinquitos.

- Eres el chico Punk!, sii! Muchas veces te he visto por los pasillos… Eres muy kawaii* - Alice se movía de un lado a otro graciosamente provocando que su falda se moviera de un lado a otro al igual que sus dos coletas.

- Alice, deja de traumar a mi hermano y vámonos a clases – Le dije arrastrándola por el gorro.

- Eddie!!!... – Me gritó avanzando conforme la llevaba – Déjame sociabilizar, niño autista! – Me apuntó y junto a Bella las dos rompieron en risas.

- Alice, ya deja de comportarte así, vas a asustar al hermano de Edward – Bella por fin habló y su voz volvió a calarme hondo como siempre.

- Por cierto… - Alice volvió a mirar a Jasper quien dio un paso hacia atrás asustado – Como te llamas niño Punk? – Le sonrío y Jasper esbozó una tímida sonrisa

- Jasper… - Desde que llegó no había dicho casi nada, pero los ojos de Alice brillaron cuando lo oyeron hablar, no se quien era mas obvio, si Alice o él. La atracción le brotaba por los poros.

- Jasper… - Su mirada se centró en mi, me acerqué dándole un pequeño golpecito en los hombros lo abracé junto a Alice.

- Que tal si almorzamos los cuatro juntos? – El grito agudo de Alice provocó que mi tímpano dejara de existir y la migraña fuera un síntoma natural de cada día.

- Siii! Nee nee que dices Jazz, almorzamos los 4? – Alice estaba muy feliz y daba brinquitos. – Bells, Bells almorzaremos todos juntos, onegaai tienes que venir, sii? – Le suplicaba revolviéndose como una sanguijuela.

- Mmm… - Bella miró su reloj – Jake aún no ha llegado, si no viene hoy almuerzo con ustedes bien?- Todos asentimos pero luego Bella le dio un zape a Alice.

- Alice, como llamaste a mi hermano?, Jazz – Reí pero Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, no me molesta el sobrenombre Jazz… - Alice aplaudió pero en eso apareció el grupito Punk de Jasper y haciéndole un gesto algo arisco, Jasper se despidió de todos y se marchó con ellos.

- Vamos a clase? – Miré a las dos mujeres a mi lado y al recibir un asentimiento nos marchamos al interior del campus.

.

**Bella Pov's**

- Que lees? – Su voz aterciopelada y profunda rompió el silencio en el que me había sumergido durante toda la clase de Cálculo ya que el profesor no había podido asistir, el día estaba algo frío por lo que todos estaban en la cafetería comprando tragos calientes y sólo estábamos unos cuantos estudiantes en el salón, entre ellos Alice que estaba riendo unos bancos más abajo con otros de nuestros amigos, pero de Jake no sabía nada, es decir, si Edward que estaba peor que él vino a clases, no entendía el motivo de la ausencia de mi 'novio'.

- 'Cumbres Borrascosas' – Levanté mi vista del libro, su cabello cobrizo estaba cubierto por la capucha de la chaqueta como siempre, en sus manos llevaba dos vasos de café con su distintiva bandita de cartón para no quemarse y la tapa dosificadora.

- Azúcar o endulzante? – Me mostró las bolsitas y tomé dos de azúcar justo en el momento en el que se sentaba sobre mi mesón sonriendo.

- Te gusta mucho leer? – Asentí y guardando la flor disecada que usaba como separador dejé el libro a un lado.

- Mucho, además la música también me gusta – Se formó una pequeña pausa, en la que él con parsimonia se llevaba el vaso a la boca y el liquidó caliente recorrió su garganta de manera lenta y sensual. _Isabella! Que estas pensando?!, cuando termines la Universidad te casaras con Jake ya que es la única manera de poder ayudar a papá con los gastos, no puedes estar mirando otros chicos!_

- Me gustó como bailaste anoche, aún cuando no tuvo un buen final – El me sonrío y fue mi turno de tomar café, mientras lo hacía Edward dejó su taza a un lado y tomó mi libro ya desgastado y comenzó a hojearlo despreocupado leyendo algunos párrafos.

- Me gusta, sobre todo cuando Heathcliff habla por la muerte de Catalina y dice '…¡Catalina! ¡Haga Dios que no reposes mientras yo viva! Si es cierto que yo te maté, persígueme. Se asegura que la victima persigue a su asesino. Hazlo pues, hasta que me enloquezcas. Pero no me dejes solo en este abismo. ¡Oh no puedo vivir sin mi vida!¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!' – Recitó de memoria ya que me miraba fijamente a los ojos. – En esa frase Heathcliff refleja toda la desesperación que siente, demuestra toda la ira, dolor, cuan afligido esta por la muerte de Catalina.-

- Esa parte del libro es mi favorita - Sonreí quitándole el libro.

- Lo sé, esta destacada con marcador rosa – Río y yo me sonrojé un poco, creo que era el primer chico que hacía sonrojarme con un solo comentario, ni Jake era capaz de eso. Además que su risa era hermosa. – Iras a comer con nosotros? – Asentí a su pregunta pero una ya conocida mano morena le rodeo el pecho botándolo hacia atrás.

- Edward! – Grité pero él, en vez de dejarse caer hacia atrás apoyó sus manos en la mesa y dando una voltereta hacia atrás en la mesa cayó de pie frente a mí.

- Cullen… - Jake lo levantó de la chaqueta, su rostro estaba hinchado y tenia varias gasas, quizás más que las de Edward que sólo tenía unas cuantas, sus brazos estaban vendados y mostraba sus heridas casi con orgullo.

- Jacob… - Murmuró como respuesta, Jake no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó un puñetazo a Edward quien cayó al piso.

- Jake!, que estas haciendo? – Le grité pero él aprovechando que no había casi nadie en el salón me jaló hacia él desde mi camiseta y me besó con brusquedad, aunque bueno, nunca fue muy dulce para besarme.

- Bella, tu, eres mía, me oíste?. Yo voy a sacarte a ti y a tu bastardita de la mierda de pocilga donde están viviendo… - Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. – Mínimo podrías ser una buena perra… - No pudo seguir hablando porque Edward le devolvió el puñetazo lanzándolo unos mesones más lejos.

- Le prometí a mi padre no volver a causarle problemas, pero no voy a permitirte que trates de esa manera a una mujer… - Le dijo y su mirada me hizo retroceder, era casi la de un asesino, sus ojos dorados brillaron y casi se asimilaron a los de un animal.

- Edward… - Me armé de valor, tragué pesado y le tomé el brazo.

**Edward Pov's **

Oí la voz temblorosa de Bella, y luego sentí sus manos contra mi brazo, estaba casi agazapado en dirección a Jacob, quien estaba tendido en el piso sobándose la mandíbula. Una fuerte paz recorrió mi espalda justo cuando las manos de Bella la recorrieron con suavidad, la única que podía calmarme cuando estaba así era Tanya.

- Bella…- murmuré y ella me susurró al oído que me calmara, pero aquellas simples palabras provocaron que todo mi cuerpo dejara de pertenecerme, me sentía tan vulnerable a su lado, mis expresiones se relajaron y mi cuerpo también.

- Señorr Black!, que hace tendido en el piso? – Señor Black?, me volteé y la profesora Helga estaba sorprendida a un lado de nosotros mirando a Jacob.

- Black? – No pude evitar preguntar, Bella a mi lado asintió.

- Es el apellido de Jacob, no lo sabías? – Le miré y negué con la cabeza.

- Ese imbécil de allá me golpeó! – Gritó Jacob y en menos de dos segundos estaba todo el salón alrededor de nosotros.

- Déjame recordarte Jacob que tu golpeaste primero a Edward, y además el te golpeó porque tu estabas insultando a Bella – Alice salió de atrás de la señorita Helga. Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la biblioteca, de cómo la trato Jacob.

- Cállate Perra Oshare!, y sólo recuérdalo ya no perteneces más a este grupo, quédate sola perra! – Le gritó Jacob poniéndose en pie pero yo me interpuse entre Alice y él, ya que sus intenciones se veían en sus ojos.

- No te atrevas a tocarla Black… - Le amenacé – No te atrevas a tocarlas de nuevo, o definitivamente te desfiguraré esa carita de niño rico que tienes, me oíste? – Bella seguía afirmada a mi brazo temblando.

- Jake… - Murmuró Bella débilmente.

- No Bella… - Alice le tomó la mano y Bella tembló aún más fuerte.

- Dile a tu padre que ya no le daré un peso más! – Le gritó Jacob y Bella rompió en llanto. – Ni para ser una perra alcanzas, ya te quiero ver cuando me vengas a llorar porque no tienes como alimentar a la bastardita que te espera en casa. – El llanto de Bella fue en aumento, iba a atacarle pero el grito de Srta. Helga me hizo detenerme.

- Y usted quien se crree que es, Señorr Black?! – Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló un poco directo a la puerta. – Vaya a hablarr de inmediato con el dirrectorr y de paso con la sicóloga del campus, yo no quierro matones en mi clase y mucho menos matones poco hombrres que amenazan a mujerres… - Y sacando sus fuerzas de alemana lo mandó fuera de clase aún contra su voluntad.

- Bella… - Alice murmuró aún estando detrás de mi espalda, mientras que Bella lloraba desesperada a mi lado, me volteé y sin pensármelo dos veces la abracé contra mí, al principio se quejó un poco intentando separarse, pero no la iba a soltar.

- Edward… Gracias… - Alice me miró y abrazó a Bella sobre mis brazos, la señorita Helga alertada por el llanto descontrolado de Bella nos mandó a que la lleváramos a tomar aire para que se calmara y los tres salimos del salón.

**Continuará…**

*****

_Bella Moon = Juego de Palabras ' Sailor Moon'_

_Kawaii = Lindo._

+ Hola!! Whoo cada día mas review muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo.

**Isabella-Swan-C**

**Aityy **

**Ale-Cullen4**

**Tanniah**

**Krosp **_(Capitulo 4)_

+ A continuación entrega de todo xD

**Isabella-Swan-C:**

_Chicos Twilight: Holaaaa!..Enfermera (?)_

_Lizzie: Que estamos mal no? *Suspira*_

_Eddie: ¬¬ Mas amor por favor… _

_Emmett: Whooo! Yo quiero que ella me elija a mi para un regalo._

_Lizzie: Emmy pooh recordemos que tus regalos son peligrosos… Pero como ella no especifico todos le darán uno bien?, para la siguiente vez hay que especificar d quien quieren el regalo._

_Emm: Yo empiezo, yo empiezo! *Corre pero se tropieza y suena algo de vidrio romperse* Ups…_

_Lizzie: Emmett!! ¬¬ Eso me costo una buena parte de mi mesada ¬¬_

_Emm: T___T Lo sientooooo… *Se tira a abrazar a Lizzie*_

_Jasper: Emmett aléjate de Lizzie o olvídate de sobrevivir para unas horas más…_

_Emm: Jazziii! Fue horribleee se rompió!! Ahora que le daremos? *Puchero*_

_Jasper: Yo le traje mi regalo… *Se aleja de Emmett* Isabella-Swan-C esto es para ti… *Le da una escopeta toda molida y llena de polvo*_

_Lizzie: Jasper…que es eso? ¬¬_

_Jasper: Weno… Dice mi nombre! :D *Muestra su nombre tallado*_

_Eddie: Ja! Lo mio es mejor… *Saca una bolsita* Es un teclado portátil! *Feliz lo saca de la bolsa y lo muestra*_

_Lizzie: Dios mio! Vamos a perder públicoo!!! *Llora*_

_Emm: Yo salvare a todos! *Sale con una capa roja de superman y se dibujo con temperas una E en el pecho*_

_Lizzie: Que traes tu Emmy Pooh? _

_Emm: Esto!!! *Muestra feliz su regalo…una hoja de árbol*_

_Lizzie: Emmy, sabes que eso es una hoja cierto?..._

_Emm: Si!, no es linda?, yo mismo dibuje la Emmy-señal *Muestra una E dibujada en la hoja*_

_Lizzie: Ahh… *Se desmaya*_**}**

**Ale-Cullen4:**

_Edward: Lamento la demora hermosa… *La agarra de la cintura inclinándola hacia atrás oliendo su cuello besándolo suavemente* Mmm…Hueles delicioso… *Comienza a subir poco a poco dejando escapar su aliento frío hasta que llega contra su boca y suavemente se inclina*_

_Emmett: Eddie!!!!...Hay una araña en mi cuarto!! *Lo toma del brazo* Permisitooo *Y se lo lleva arrastrando*_

_Jasper: No te preocupes… *La toma de la muñeca pegándola a su pecho, tiene su cabello algo revuelto y con hojas* vengo de cazar… *Sonríe y lentamente se va abriendo la camisa* quitame lo que quieres… *Le muestra la camiseta, y tomando las manos de Ale recorre su cuerpo por completo jalando así su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo quedando sin nada arriba y Ale con la camiseta en sus manos*_

**Prenda:**  
_Eddie:__ + Calzoncillos De Cebra, que usó el primer día que salió a cazar en Forks_  
_+ Camiseta que usó cuando Carlisle lo transformó_  
_Emm:__ + Calzoncillos de Batman que no son de él…(Son de Edward por lo que le quedan algo ajustados)_  
_+ La única camisa que duró hasta el día siguiente porque no se acostó con Rosalie_  
_Jasper:__ + Calzoncillos amarillos que hacen juego con el auto de Alice_  
_+Calzoncillos rojos con la pretina verde para la celebración de Navidad *O* _  
_Carlisle:__ + Calzoncillos amarillos con un bolsillo en la parte de adelante con un billete de 20 dólares para la buena suerte xD_  
_+ Calzoncillos con un estetoscopio dibujado en ellos._

+ Espero les haya gustado :3… Muchas gracias por leer y un review no mata a nadie en serio, háganlo como un regalo de navidad :B re contra atrasado xD…

+ Cualquier comentario, sugerencia de la historia díganlo :D

+ Les quiero desear a todos mis lectores una feliz navidad, que la pasen bien con sus familias en esta fecha tan especial, no pierdan el sentido de esta fecha :D no importa si el viejito pascuero no les trae lo que quieren, siempre hay esperanza (Yo pedí a Emmy Pooh y no veo un paquete de esas proporciones debajo del árbol u.u).

+ Tambien un feliz añu nuevo *-* los amo mis lectores…

+LO SIENTOOO!! T___T lamento no haber actualizado cuando debía pero estaba algo peleada con fanfiction (no me dejaba subir caps T____T) no entiendo que sucede tuve que escribir todo de new :S! así que espero se arregle pronto, si alguien sabe como arreglar el hecho que no me quiera subir los caps me sale un aviso algo de '.doc' pero todos mis capítulos están en ese formato :S!

Gracias por la espera.

+ Subire unos cuantos caps… ^^ por la espera claro espero sean unos 3

_**Lizzie**_


	7. 6 'True'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. 6 'True'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

El campus tenía una enorme plaza alejada de todos los salones, había un gran sauce que daba mucha sombra y por supuesto ahí estábamos los tres, Bella estaba recostada en las piernas de Alice mientras que ella estaba contra mi pecho. Bella se había quedado dormida luego de tanto llorar y Alice le acariciaba el cabello distraída.

- Alice… Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Quería saber porque el imbécil ese habló algo sobre una 'Bastardita'.

- No… - Alice me miró seria – Bella tiene que contestarte las preguntas, no yo. Asentí y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

- Tengo algo que contarte… - Le susurré en el oído y Alice me miró extrañada. - Lejos de Bella –

Asintió y con cuidado nos pusimos en píe, rodeamos el Sauce y quedamos al otro lado del tronco, se veía impaciente y claro, extrañada.

- Que pasa Eddie? – Sonreí tristemente, Dios! No sabía como decírselo.

- Yo… - Sentí el tintineo de un metal chocar contra una de las rocas que había a nuestros pies, ambos nos inclinamos y la cadena de plata que Tanya usaba tallada con su nombre estaba a mis pies.

- No, mierda – Me agaché a recogerla y vi que estaba cortada. – Maldición! Ese imbécil la rompió –

- Tanya?... – Leyó Alice y sus ojos se iluminaron. – Volviste a verla?!... – Dio un saltito tomando la cadena. – Ella me dijo que si se volvían a ver iba a regalártela, eso quiere decir, que se volvieron a ver!... Como esta ella?, porque no vino contigo, donde esta?. Como están sus padres?... – Alice me batalló con preguntas y yo sólo me quede en silencio, con mi cabeza gacha.

- Edward!, Edward dime algo… Como esta ella? – Alice me tomó del chaleco y le miré con mis ojos rojos.

- Ella… Alice, ella esta muerta… La mataron hace 3 meses, luego de que ganáramos una competencia de Break dance clandestina – Alice me soltó lentamente negando con la cabeza.

- No… Edward eso no puede ser cierto… -Dio un paso hacia atrás – No… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Intenté protegerla, pero no me fijé en que los tipos portaban armas de fuego… - Una lágrima cayó por mis mejillas – Es mi culpa, por mi culpa ella esta muerta… - Alice se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar.

- Liz… - Murmuré y Alice se lanzó a mis brazos llorando destrozada.

- Era mi mejor amiga… Me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver… Me lo prometió! – Sus sollozos me formaron un nudo en la garganta.

- Sus padres se fueron de la ciudad luego de lo sucedido… - Alice seguía llorando y abrazándose a mi pecho.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir... – La voz ronca de Jasper me alertó, estaba mirándonos desde la punta del Sauce, su mirada se volvió dura y salió de allí corriendo.

- Jasper espera… - Le llamé pero no se volteó, Alice me miró extrañada.

- Jasper?... – Se volteó y lo vio correr. – Que pasó? – Me miró.

- Pensó que estábamos abrazados por otros motivos… - Le miré y sequé sus lagrimas con mis mangas ya que el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco.

- Jazz… - La vocecita de decepción que salió de su garganta me hizo sonreír.

- Porque no vas tras él?, Tanya ya no esta aquí, ya todo pasó y sé que esta esperándonos allá arriba – Apunté el cielo y Alice esbozó una leve sonrisita. – Sé que tu y Tanya hablaban de chicos en el baño de chicas, cuando me dejaban esperando todo el descanso afuera – Río y yo sonreí – No pierdas esta oportunidad Alice-

-Si, no lo haré – Sonrío y asentí, se zafó de mi abrazo y me besó la mejilla.

- Gracias Eddie! – Se volteó buscando a Jasper con la mirada y salió corriendo detrás de él…

- Tanya… - Murmuré y una ráfaga de viento me botó la capucha, pero me llenó de paz.

- Edward… - Aquella voz tan conocida para mí lleno mis oídos… Me volteé por acto reflejo, pero no era Tanya… Bella había despertado y se restregaba los ojos.

- Bella… - Sonreí y ella se sentó en el césped, me senté a su lado.

- Donde esta Alice? – Miró hacía ambos lados, su cabello castaño se meció y el olor a fresas llenó mi nariz, aquel día llevaba unos jeans vaqueros negros, encima una camiseta gris con varios dibujos y por último una chaqueta de mezclilla blanca

- Fue tras Jasper… - Le dije sin preocuparme mucho y volví a ponerme la capucha.

- Ya estas más tranquila? – Abrazó su mochila, colocando sus piernas contra su pecho.

- Si, gracias por protegerme Edward – Sonrío y yo sólo asentí echándome a su lado mirando el cielo a través de las delgadas pero frondosas ramas del Sauce.

- No te pediré que me expliques nada de lo que escuche… Tu sabrás cuando estés lista para decírmelo.

- De nuevo… Gracias – Se acostó a mi lado sacando una botella de jugo de su mochila. - Quieres beber un poco? – Me la ofreció y yo asentí tomando un trago casi al seco.

- Gracias. – Le devolví el envase y ella también bebió.

**Jasper Pov's**

Un idiota, eso era lo que era. Siempre pensé que a Edward le gustaba Bella, después de todo por algo el conflicto con Jacob no?. Pero estaba equivocado, era Alice quien le gustaba… No sé como pude pensar que todo estaría bien, me gusta Alice, la vi por primera vez en la cafetería, estaba con Bella, amé su sonrisa, su forma de hablar y moverse. Siempre quise que esas sonrisas fueran para mí y no para los idiotas que Jacob escogía para ella…

- Jazz! – La oí gritar mi nombre, no quería verla, no ahora. No quería que me contara que había comenzado a estar con mi hermano, no podía soportarlo.

- Jazz! Chotto Matte Onegai!* - Volví mi cabeza al oírla hablar en japonés, sonrío esperanzada cuando me detuve y se hecho a correr hacia mí con esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de hacerlo.

- Al fin… - Llegó frente a mí jadeando, posó una de sus manos en su pecho, pude notar así cada una de sus facciones, extrañamente sus ojos estaban rojos y su pintura corrida.

- Estabas llorando? – Mi pregunta la dejo algo descolocada, pero volví a insistir – Dime Alice, estabas llorando? –

- Hai… Estaba llorando… - Asintió bajando su cabeza y jugando con sus nerviosamente con el borde de su falda.

-Porque? – Pregunté tomándola de las muñecas, estábamos en un lugar apartado del campus, cerca del edificio antiguo.

- Jazz… Me estas asustando… - Me dijo intentando zafarse.

- Dime porque estabas llorando Alice!... Acaso Edward te hizo algo?! – Iba a devolverme al Sauce, pero Alice me tomó de las manos jalándome.

- No!, no Jazz, Edward no me hizo nada… Lo juro – Me insistía y vi como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No te hizo nada?!, pero si estabas con él!, como puedes estar llorando por nada!! – Le grité zamarreándola un poco y ella rompió en llanto.

- Suéltame Onegai – Me lloró mirando mi rostro enojado -Me estas haciendo daño Jasper… - Su voz se quebró bruscamente, mi vista viajó hasta sus muñecas cubiertas por sus mangas, mis manos estaban fuertemente aprensadas contra ellas, las solté lentamente totalmente sorprendido por mi actitud.

- Alice… Yo… Yo lo siento, no quise hacerte daño… - La abracé fuerte contra mí – Nunca quise hacer algo que te asustara, pero el simple hecho de pensar que Edward o alguien pudo hacerte daño… No se en que estaba pensando – Alice recargó su cabeza en mi hombro llorando.

- Edward me contó que mi mejor amiga de la infancia esta muertar… - Lo que me dijo me dejó completamente descolocado, me llegó como un baldazo de agua fría. – Por eso estaba llorando y por eso Edward me estaba abrazando… - Sus manos se aferraron a mi chaqueta con fuerza mientras sollozaba. – Fui a la escuela junto a Edward cuando iba en primaria, tenía una mejor amiga en todo el mundo, éramos los tres siempre, Edward, Tanya y yo… No había nada que no hiciéramos juntos, la única vez que nos separábamos era cuando Edward tenía que ir al baño o viceversa… - No entendía porque me explicaba todo esto, pero escucharla hablar a mi oído, poder consolarla de todo el dolor que se ceñía en su pecho me tenía tranquilo. – Ni siquiera pude despedirme Jazz, ni siquiera pude hacerlo… - Asentí y acaricié su espalda intentando confortarla, ella corrió su cabeza para que pudiera mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules, donde claramente se podían reflejar los dorados míos y se relamió los labios mojados por sus lágrimas. – Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola Jazz… - Susurró aún llorando y yo sólo asentí, no pensaba dejarla sola, nunca, incliné mi rostro y suavemente besé su frente, pero Alice tenía otras intenciones, levantó su rostro cerrando sus ojos y unió su boca con la mía, al principio en un beso inocente y lleno de timidez. Fue cuando mi boca experimentó el sabor a menta de la suya, que la abracé firmemente de la cintura apegándola a mí y profundizando más el beso.

- Jazz… - Susurró cuando en un instante nos separamos a tomar aire, yo sonreí y volví a besarla un poco mas pasional, ella respondió subiendo sus manos de mi espalda a mi cuello, se puso en puntas ya que aún cuando era menor que ella medía casi 10 cm más que ella.

La llevé contra una de las paredes del edificio, cada vez el beso se hacía más necesitado y pasional, mis manos no se cansaron de recorrer una y otra su cintura, delinearla con mis dedos y jugar con el tiro de su falda.

Ella se apegaba más a mí, sus manos recorrían libremente mi espalda, brazos y pecho. Cada vez llegábamos más lejos, mis manos se perdieron por su camisa y acariciaba su espalda suave y lechosa lo más suave que pude, a veces se estremecía entre mis brazos cuando tocaba ciertos puntos y claro una que otra vez igual me tocó a mi estremecerme, ya que sus manos me habían desprendido de mi chaqueta de mezclilla y se paseaban libres por dentro de mi camisa.

- Alice… - Susurré con voz aún mas ronca contra su boca, y ella soltó un gemidito ahogado en respuesta ya que comencé a descender por su mentón hasta llegar a su garganta donde fui dejando suaves besos que la hacían reírse un poco.

- Eso me hace cosquillas… - Dijo entre risitas inocentes, sonreí y seguí besándola.

- Esa es la idea… - Le besé suave mirándola sonreír y ella volvió a ponerse en puntas besándome.

No lo soporté más y pasando mis manos por su espalda la subí contra mis caderas apoyando su espalda en la pared del edificio mientras sus manos se perdían en mi cabello desordenándolo, mi lengua se perdía dentro de su boca y mis manos dentro de su falda.

.

**Edward Pov's**

- Cuanto se tardaran? – Le pregunté a Bella y ella río.

- Por lo que veo, un buen rato… - Aunque no lo crean, recién en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que mi 'hermanito' estaba haciendo con Alice en el viejo campus.

- Oh!... – Fue lo único que pude decir antes de ponerme en pie. – Bueno, si tienen para un buen rato, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien… - Sacudí mi ropa y Bella se paró detrás de mí.

- Ya que no tengo clases hasta dos horas más, me iré a casa… - Bostezó – Ay! No se como le diré a papá lo sucedido con Jacob… Se va a volver loco – Se quejó intentando sonar despreocupada.

- Jacob los mantiene? – Pregunté directo y creo que no le gustó porque me miro molesta

- Eso no te importa… - Se iba a marchar pero la tomé del brazo

– Ey!, no te pongas así, no quise sonar cruel. Es que según oí Jacob los mantiene, y bueno anoche conocí a tu padre y no creo que sea muy amable… - Ella asintió y yo sonreí un poco.

- No quiero sonar caritativo, porque no lo hago por el bien común del mundo, sino porque te siento como una amiga, y quiero hacerlo… - Bella me miro

- Que cosa? – Estaba nervioso, no sabía bien que decir y no sabía que respuesta vendría de Bella.

- Quiero darte dinero… El dinero que les daba Jacob quiero dártelo yo… - Bella se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza.

- Olvídalo Edward, si papá se entera que un Cullen me ha ayudado se querrá morir… Lo siento Edward pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda, sólo me queda hablar con Jacob y convencerlo. Después de todo tenemos que casarnos cuando termine la Universidad… - Sus palabras sonaban tan despreocupadas que una ira me llenó provocando que mis puños se cerraran.

- Que idioteces dices Bella?!, no estamos en el siglo 18!, ni siquiera te gusta Jacob y vas a casarte con él?! – Bella asintió.

- Esto es algo que no te incumbe Edward Cullen, no sabes los problemas que ha afrontado mi familia, así que no eres nadie para criticarme – Sonaba molesta pero yo lo estaba aún mas.

- Acaso te estas escuchando Bella?, no tienes que estar con una persona que no te respeta ni así un poco – Hice el gesto con la mano algo brusco porque retrocedió – Sólo porque has tenido una vida dura, quizás no se lo que te pasó, pero si es por vida dura yo también la tuve Bella y no por eso me ato a terceros para salir de ellos o acaso me ves lamentándome por los pasillos buscando algún amparo?! –Bella me miró sorprendida y hasta dolida.

- Acaso me estas diciendo que doy lastima?! – Me empujó – Eres un imbécil –

- Bella deja de creer cosas que no son!, si me dieras lástima te habría llevado al periódico y me sacaría una foto contigo mientras te doy un cheque de diez mil dólares!, pero no, quiero darte sólo una ayuda para que no tengas problemas con tu padre y no tengas que volver a ser la perra de ese chucho! – Le grité y ella me devolvió el grito

- Nadie te lo ha pedido Edward, porque mierda lo haces? – No sé porque lo hice, no estaba en mí en ese momento, estaba actuando totalmente visceral, pero lo dije y ya metí la pata

- Lo hago porque me gustas Bella!... – Ella quedó totalmente sorprendida y yo luego de procesar lo que dije quede igual.

- Que?... – No me iba a quedar para escuchar su rechazo, me di media vuelta y me marché de allí a paso raudo. – Edward espera… - Su voz volvió a sonar como en el salón, pero tenía la imagen fresca de Tanya en mi cabeza, por lo que no me inmuté y me fui de allí.

.

- Edward! Amigo mío… - La risa de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos luego de llegar a mi habitación, estaba con Rosalie en sus piernas sentado en su cama. – Amigo pero que carita te cargas, que pasó? –

- Nada… - Contesté secamente y me eché boca abajo en mi cama.

- Supe que te peleaste en la discoteca anoche, estas bien? – Rosalie llegó a mi lado, la miré de reojo.

- Si… Gracias por preocuparte Rosalie – Ella sólo me sonrío.

- Prefiero que me llames Rose, es mas corto… - Asentí y Emmett se puso en pie sólo para abrazarla por la cintura.

- Te peleaste? Y con quién? – Me sonreía desde arriba y entonces recordé el apellido de Jacob.

- Con tu hermano… - la risa de Emmett se apagó de inmediato, Bingo! Había dado en el clavo, pero como no pude darme cuenta, ambos son ojinegros, casi la misma contextura, mismo carácter, Jacob es demasiado arisco y Emmett demasiado alegre.

- Te peleaste con Jacob? – Emmett soltó a Rose y se paró frente a mí, me senté en la cama y me revolví los cabellos.

- Si, me provocó anoche y hasta me lanzó contra una mesa… - Emmett y Rose estaba totalmente descolocados.

- Lo golpeaste? – Emmett me preguntó de golpe mientras mi miraba fijamente.

- Anoche y hoy en clase de cálculo luego de que intentara tirarme al piso. –

- Buen trabajo chico, ya es hora de que ese pendejo reciba su merecido – Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro sonriendo, creo que mi boca llegó tres metros bajo tierra, Emmett… Emmett me estaba felicitando por golpear a su hermano!.

- Emmett y Jacob se llevan horrible… - Rose notando mi desconcierto me informó de la situación.

- Ese imbécil usa todo el poder y dinero que tiene mi padre para tener a las chicas del campus detrás de él, ahora esta manipulando a la familia de la chica Swan y la loca Oshare. – Emmett sonaba molesto y mucho.

- No es mas que un idiota, pero ya Bella y Alice están fuera de sus garras, lo he humillado tanto en clase que no se atreverá a volver a acercarse… - Emmett se sentó a mi lado y Rose al otro.

- No lo creas, Esa Swan esta tan perdida económicamente que su padre la obligara a lamerle las botas al imbécil de Jacob por unos cuantos dólares… - Emmett le dio un golpe a mi cama.

- Ella esta así porque quiere, le he ofrecido ayuda económica y prefiere humillarse frente a Jacob…Idiota… - Murmuré molesto y Rose negó con la cabeza.

- No te la tomes con ella, si supieras lo que las chicas sabemos de ella la entenderías un poco más. – La miré y ella negó con la cabeza

- No te lo diré, es un secreto de chicas, lo siento – Me puse en pie.

- Porque todos saben ese estúpido secreto! Y yo no puedo saberlo!... Maldición! - Grité golpeando el escritorio y me metí al baño dando un portazo.

**Continuará…**

*****

_Chotto Matte = Espera._


	8. 7 'Pain'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. 7 'Pain'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

- Edward vamos no te pongas así… - Emmett estaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño junto a Rose intentando hacerme salir, pero me sentía tan idiota, como podía enojarme con algo que no me incumbía.

-Edward, en serio es un tema muy delicado, pero si quieres saberlo puedes preguntárselo a ella, también puedes ayudarla. – Rose golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos.

- No puedo!, su padre me odia y se que la hará volver a humillarse frente a Jacob – Me apoyé contra la puerta.

- Vamos, no puede odiarte tanto, ese hombre de seguro aceptará el dinero – Rose sonaba optimista – Sólo esta pendiente del dinero, en serio. – Saqué el seguro de la puerta y Sali, Rose me sonrío. – Bueno, eso dicen todos… Puedes intentarlo –

- Gracias Rose – Ella me abrazó, casi parecía una madre.

- Quieres saber donde vive? – Emmett me pasó un papel, su caligrafía era igual que él, desordenada.

- Gracias, entonces me voy – Tomé mis cosas y salí de allí despidiéndome de los 2.

.

**Alice Pov's**

Una música estridente pero a bajo volumen me despertó del profundo sueño al que me había sumido junto a Jazz luego de haber estado juntos en su cuarto.

- Mmm… - Me senté en la cama restregándome los ojos y la sabana recorrió mi pecho hasta mi vientre, dejándome desnuda.

- Alice… - La voz de Jazz me hizo volver a cubrirme y abrir los ojos. El estaba tan sólo con su ropa interior negra mientras le subía un poco al equipo de música frente a la cama.

- Hola Jazz… - Sonreí y él volvió a la cama y subiéndose un poco a esta me besó.

- Hola… - Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me volvió a recostar en la cama besándome de nuevo.

- Jazz, que hora es? – Lo abracé por el cuello besándole la mejilla.

- Son las 5 – Me respondió luego de mirar su reloj de muñeca y se recostó a mi lado.

- Eres muy kawaii, Jazz – Me recosté en su pecho.

- No entiendo nada de Japonés Alice – Río y yo le miré sonriendo.

- Te enseñaré, nee?. Me cuesta mucho sólo hablar en español ya me acostumbré – El asintió y me subió a su pecho aún quedando bajo las sabanas.

- Que significa Kawaii? – Posé un dedo sobre mi boca y reí.

- Kawaii significa lindo… - Se sonrojó y me causó mucha ternura.

- Que amor! – Lo abracé por el cuello besándolo muchas veces y él me abrazó por la cintura.

- Sabes?, la primera vez que te vi, quise que esta sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes fuera sólo para mí – Ow! Que lindo era!, me encantaba su forma de ser.

- Me encanta como eres Jazz, dices cosas muy lindas – Lo abracé fuerte y el me correspondió.

.

**Edward Pov's**

Llegué a la dirección que me dio Emmett, era una casa de madera bastante bonita y pequeña, entonces la vi, hermosa como siempre, estaba tendida en el césped jugando con una pequeña, una niñita de no más de 2 años, era igual de hermosa que Bella, su cabello era cobrizo, le llegaba hasta el pecho terminando en pequeños bucles y sus ojos eran chocolate como los de Bella. Reía muy tiernamente ya que Bella le hacia muecas con un osito de felpa.

- Bella? – La llamé luego de bajarme del Volvo y ella se volteó sorprendida y abrazó a la pequeña hacía sí.

- Edward!, Que haces aquí? – Estaba alterada, así que me apoyé en la barda

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Ella asintió y miro a la pequeña.

- Déjame ir a dejarla dentro, ya vengo – Asentí y ella me abrió la puerta de la barda dejándome entrar y luego entró a la casa, me quedé esperándola fuera.

- De que quieres hablar Edward? – Apareció de nuevo por la puerta

- Sobre lo que sucedió el día de hoy con Black y todo eso – Le miré.

- Mi papá esta en la casa, no creo que le guste que estes aquí. – Sonreí.

- Quiero hablar con él – La cara de terror que mostró fue un indicio de que estaba jugando con fuego, pero me arriesgaría a quemarme sólo por ella.

- Bien… - Asintió luego de un rato y me llevó dentro de la casa.

- Bella?... – La voz del comisario Swan llenó la sala, apareció por la cocina y cuando me reconoció su rostro se enrojeció de ira.

- Bella!, que hace el aquí?! – Gritó molesto y yo me interpuse en el camino de Bella, no necesito presentaciones.

- Señor Swan, quiero hablar con usted – Le dije serio y formal, creo que mil cosas estaban pasando por su mente porque lo noté turbado. Se mantuvo serio y arisco.

- Que quieres? – Me dijo luego de un rato.

- Bueno, el día de hoy su hija fue cruelmente humillada en el salón de clases junto a su amiga Alice- Le informé calmado, el rostro del comisario se encendió aún más.

- Quien fue el imbécil que humilló a mi hija?!, Isabella, dime en este mismo instante quien te falto el respeto! – Charlie se acercó a su hija tomándole las manos.

- Papá… - Bella lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, pero bajando la cabeza murmuró – Fue Jake… -

- Jake?!... Pero hija, el nunca te haría algo como eso, el te quiere mucho y además nos esta ayudando mucho. - Como todos me decían el padre de Bella sólo pensaba en el dinero.

- Ya no lo hará más papá… - La presión que ejercicio Charlie en las manos de Bella provocó que estas se separaran.

- Que?!, Porque no?, teníamos un trato! – Gritó molesto Charlie y Bella le tomó de los hombros.

- Papá cálmate puede hacerte mal… Lo que sucedió es que Edward me defendió, me estaba humillando frente a todos mis compañeros y mi profesora de Cálculo, amenazó a Alice y golpeó a Edward… De nuevo… - El padre de Bella se volteó a mirarme muy enojado, aunque claro no era para menos.

- Señor Swan, de eso mismo quiero hablarle… - Se acercó y se cruzó de brazos. – Bueno, sé que Black los ayudaba económicamente, ya que él lo gritó a los 4 vientos en el salón y bueno ya que en cierta forma fue mi culpa lo sucedido, si no hubiera defendido a Bella, Black no se hubiera enojado. Así que quiero ayudarlos con el dinero que Black les daba… - El padre de Bella lo pensó un momento, estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo pensó y lo pensó pero luego volvió a enfurecerse.

- No aceptaré ni un peso que venga de ese doctor de cuarta!, olvídalo y ahora vete de mi casa! – Gritó acercándose peligrosamente a mí, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que estaba armado.

- Señor Swan, cálmese… - Miré a Bella pidiéndole ayuda y ella corrió donde Charlie tomándolo del brazo

- Papá, cálmate… Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor… - Charlie miró a Bella y al ver el rostro suplicante de su hija comenzó a respirar lo cual era un buen paso.

- Señor, no le estoy ofreciendo dinero del doctor, sino mi dinero… - Le miré y el río burlonamente.

- Y tu de donde vas a sacar dinero para darnos todos los meses? – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Soy bailarín de Break Dance, En Filadelfia gané competencias estatales y con apuestas, créame que tengo mucho dinero guardado y pienso ganar más – Sonreí y el se sorprendió un poco, carraspeó como peleándose mentalmente consigo mismo.

- Para que ibas a usar ese dinero? – Le miré, aquel dinero lo íbamos a usar Tanya y yo para poder estudiar en la Universidad y luego comprarnos una casa, todos nuestros sueños se derrumbaron abajo en un segundo, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ir aquel día a esa competencia?¿Por qué no nos retiramos como quería Tanya?.

- Edward… - Seguía en mis cavilaciones, pero Bella me removió del brazo algo brusco.

- Lo siento… - Murmuré sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarme del recuerdo de Tanya.

- Y…Para que lo ibas a usar? – Charlie sonaba impaciente, le miré mas sumisamente.

- Para ir a la Universidad con una… amiga, pero ella se fue muy lejos antes de poder cumplir ese sueño y yo fui enviado a vivir aquí. – Charlie asintió y sonrío sínicamente.

- Esta bien, pero ni te creas que así tendrás mas beneficios conmigo chico – Dijo serio apuntándome.

- No se preocupe Señor, no pienso invitarlo a tomar una copa de 'Los mejores amigos' ni nada parecido. – Bella río ante mi comentario, pero en eso se escuchó un gritito agudo desde la cocina.

- MAMAAAA! – Fue casi como la bocina en una competencia de atletismo, los tres corrimos a la cocina, en medio de ella en donde se encontraba la mesa de comedor estaba la pequeña que había visto antes en el jardín sentada en el piso llena de galletas y migajas, y con el jarrón vació rodando sobre la mesa peligrosamente.

- Reneésme! – Gritó Bella y corrió a atrapar el jarrón que se abalanzó contra la niña y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, luego se agachó y comenzó a limpiar a la pequeña.

- Esta bien? – Charlie sonaba muy preocupado y también se acercó a la niña.

- Si papá, sólo esta llena de migajas – Sonrío Bella terminando de limpiar a la niña, quién al verse limpia volvió a llorar.

- Alletas!... – Sollozaba muy tiernamente ya que se cubría con las manos empuñadas sus ojos.

- Mi amor no hay más, acabas de botar las últimas que quedaban… - Bella intentaba razonar con la niña, pero nada, seguía llorando.

- Mamii… Quedo Alletas… - Seguía llorando, me metí las manos a los bolsillos y encontré un pequeño paquete de Oreo's sin abrir, me acerqué lentamente y eso captó la atención de la niña, quien se me quedó mirando curiosamente.

- Hola princesa… - Le saludé agachándome a su altura, Bella se notó quisquillosa pero Reneésme me sonrío con sus casi inexistentes dientes y se revolvió el vestido amarillo que llevaba coqueta.

- Hodaa… - Me saludó moviendo su mano enérgicamente – Edes novio de mami?, podque el antiguo novio de mami me taía juguetes… - Reí y Bella abrazó a la niña.

- Reneésme!, no tienes que darle más información a Edward, y no es mi novio – Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes Bella, Cuántos años tiene? – Le pregunté aún sonriendo.

- 2… - Bella me miró inquieta, como esperando la pregunta, pero no se la iba a hacer, quería que cuando estuviera lista me lo dijera, como yo lo haría con lo de Tanya.

- Mami!, me están peguntando a mí – Reneésme infló sus mejillas quejándose y todos reímos, incluso Charlie lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

- Bien, lo siento… - Le besó el cabello a la pequeña.

- Ah cierto – Mi expresión alertó a la pequeña quien me miró con toda su atención puesta en mí – Creí oír que cierta señorita tenía ganas de comer galletas, es eso cierto? – Reneésme asintió y se acercó a mi apoyando sus manos en mi pecho sonriéndome enfrente de mi rostro.

- Tienes alletas pada mi? – Asentí y saqué el paquete de Oreo's, ella las tomó y ágilmente las abrió sacando una.

- Reneésme! – La regañó Bella – Donde quedaron tus modales? – Bella frunció el ceño y Reneésme río, como sabiendo que estaba mal.

- Lo siento mami… - Me miró y acercándose a mí y sin que pudiera reaccionar me besó la mejilla. – Gacias Ed…Ewadw… - Reí al ver que le costaba pronunciar mi nombre y Bella se unió a la risa.

- Ewadw es hora de volver a la Universidad, ya van a comenzar las clases – Bella río al llamarme como lo hacía Reneésme y yo me puse en pie dejándole una caricia a la niña en la cabeza.

- Bien mi amor, ya me tengo que ir de nuevo, prométeme que te portaras bien con tu abuelo si? – Reneésme asintió y se abrazó a Bella.

- Lo pometo mami… - Sonreí y ella por encima del rostro de Bella movió su manita de un lado a otro.

- Adios Ewadw… - Río, genial ahora tengo otro apodo.

- Bella te llevas el monovolumen? – Charlie miró a su hija.

- Jake ya no vendrá por mí, así que esta bien – Bella suspiró

- Si quieres puedes irte en mi auto… - Le ofrecí y Charlie saltó.

- Tienes auto? – Asentí y el salió casi corriendo fuera divisando el Volvo.

- Ese…es tu auto? – Charlie parecía niño con juguete nuevo, corrió a él y comenzó a verlo de todas partes, las ruedas, las puertas, los espejos.

- Si, me lo regalo Esme cuando llegué a la ciudad, quieres ver el motor? Es de 2,5 litros de cilindrada, 5 cilindros, 300 CV de potencia máxima y corre a 250km/hr como máximo. – Sus ojos le brillaron y abrí el capó de mi Volvo donde Charlie comenzó a revisar todo.

- Papá, vamos a llegar tarde… - Bella estaba cruzada de brazos al lado del auto.

- Hija… Es un Volvo S60 R!, R!. No todos los días ves unos de estos por aquí… - Reí por lo bajo y Bella sonrío negando con la cabeza.

- Señor, que le parece si el fin de semana me doy una vuelta por aquí y lo inspecciona mejor, y hasta puede sacarlo a dar unas vueltas… - Sonreí y Charlie me tomó la mano zamarreándome en un 'Amistoso Apretón de manos'.

- Es un trato chico!, pero no me llames señor, que va!, llámame Charlie – Asentí y cerré el capó, me acerqué a Bella y le dije al oído aunque muy discretamente ya que Charlie estaba mirando la escultura que trae el auto enfrente muy metido.

- Entra al auto, y suena impaciente si tenemos suerte tu padre no correrá detrás del auto hasta la siguiente esquina – Bella rompió en risas y se metió al auto con cara de fastidio.

- Bueno Charlie, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero Bella nos matará si la hacemos esperar un momento más – Charlie miró a su hija y esta le devolvió la vista fastidiada.

- Esta bien… - Se separó del auto casi llorando y me dio la mano despidiéndome – Gracias… por proteger a mi hija –

- De nada Charlie, no soportó ver a un hombre humillando a una mujer, en Filadelfia aunque no lo crea es muy mal visto el maltrato tanto sicológico, físico, económico, etc contra la mujer. – Sonreí y despidiéndome me subí al auto echándolo a correr, el motor ronroneó suave y a Charlie le brillaron los ojos.

- Adiós papá – Bella se despidió bajando la ventanilla y yo aceleré perdiéndonos entre las calles.

- No sé como, pero eres la primera persona que luego de empezar mal con mi padre terminan como buenos amigos – Bella me miró desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Lo sé, pero no me confiaría mucho, tu padre en cualquier momento puede cambiar de opinión sobretodo manipulado por cierto chucho pelilargo –Asintió y suspiro.

- Tengo miedo… - Me confesó y aunque me fue inevitable evitarlo le acaricié el dorso de la mano que descansaba sobre el panel del vehículo.

- No te preocupes, ese imbécil no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima… Te lo prometo – Sonreí y ella miró su mano cubierta por la mía, tuve que soltarla para cambiar la marcha del vehículo.

- Edward… Sobre lo que me dijiste bajo el sauce. – Su voz sonó caritativa y lastimosa

- Olvídalo… -

- Que? – Me preguntó sorprendida.

- Sólo olvídalo, lo siento, estaba alterado y dije cosas que no debí decir. No necesito explicaciones, todo esta bien así – Le sonreí aunque falsamente, y ella lo notó porque se echó hacia adelante mirándome.

- No lo voy a olvidar Edward!, no tienes que ser así, no puedes estar diciendo cosas y luego negándolas – Me dijo algo golpeado y yo detuve el auto en una luz roja.

- No las estoy negando Bella – Le miré – Sólo hablé muy precipitadamente, aún no estoy listo para querer a alguien de nuevo… - Volví a arrancar pero sentía la mirada de Bella encima de mí.

- Porque no?, que pasó Edward… - Decidí ponerle un final a nuestra conversación y me quedé en silencio en todo el camino que restó al campus.

.

- Bella, Edward! – Alice venía corriendo arrastrando al pobre Jasper de la mano, sonreí al verlos juntos, Alice traía otra ropa y eso evidenció lo sucedido.

- Hola chicos – Les saludé mientras cerraba el Volvo, Alice se detuvo frente a nosotros sin soltar la mano de Jasper quien al percatarse que ambos les mirábamos se perturbo un poco.

- Edward!, tu hermano es un amor!!... – Alice le abrazó besándolo y Jasper se sonrojó, la tomé de la cintura alejándola con una risa.

- No abuses de mi 'hermanito', te denunciaré por pederasta. – Reímos y Alice me dio un golpe en el pecho.

- Jazz!!, tu hermano me esta diciendo viejaaa… - Le lloraba a Jazz escondiéndose en su espalda. – Pégale! – Reí y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jasper.

- Mi mas sentido pésame hermano, te búscate a la novia mas loca de este campus… - Bella río y tanto Alice como Jasper se sonrojaron por lo que con Bella mas nos reímos.

- Jasper… - Por detrás de una camioneta aparecieron los amigos de mi hermano, eran de la edad de él pero tenían voces roncas y ropas abigarradas. – Es hora de ir a clases, vámonos – Jasper asintió y zafándose de Alice se marchó.

- Jazz… - Alice le llamó extrañada, pero Jasper no se volteó, al contrario, aceleró el paso y se marchó con sus amigos.

- Que fue eso? – Bella me miró y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No lo sé Bella, no es el comportamiento normal de Jasper… - Miré a Alice, estaba cabizbaja y en silencio. – Liz… - Le llamé, ella me miro y sonrío con sus ojos brillosos. – Estas bien? – Asintió, pero yo tenía muy claro que no, conocía esa cara. Iba a replicar pero ella miró a Bella que estaba mirando por donde se había marchado Jasper y asentí. – Muy bien, entonces vamos a clase. –

.

En toda la clase, Alice no dijo ni una palabra y eso alertó a Bella quien a cada rato le preguntaba 'Estas bien?' Hasta que Alice se excusó por un dolor de cabeza pero Bella no la dejo tranquila, intenté concentrarme en la clase, pero recordar el rostro triste de Alice me hacía perturbarme, hablaría con Jasper después de clase, ya que sólo quedaba una hora.

- Edward, iras a la cafetería? – Bella me sonrío y negué con la cabeza.

- Lo siento chicas, tengo algo que hacer primero – Miré a Alice y esta sólo bajo la cabeza.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos – Bella se despidió al igual que Alice y ambas se marcharon a la cafetería.

Jasper el día de hoy salía una hora antes que nosotros, por lo que ya debería estar en su habitación, me encaminé con las manos en los bolsillos a su cuarto, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, las risas provenientes de la pieza llenaron mis oídos cuando estaba a unas cuantas puertas de ella, golpeé con los nudillos y de inmediato me abrió uno de los amigos de Jasper.

- Que quieres? – Me preguntó arisco.

- Hablar con mi hermano… - Le miré desafiante.

- No está. – Me iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero le detuve tan sólo con la mano.

- Mira niñato o llamas a Jasper o te sacó de esta puerta a patadas – Le amenacé serio, no estaba de humor como para ser amable, el chico me miró pensándosela dos veces pero luego asintió.

- Espera aquí… - Entró al cuarto y yo tomándome las confianzas abrí la puerta, adentro era un desastre, habían chicos tomando, fumando y yo diría que algunos hasta drogados estaban, Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo riendo con unos amigos, por suerte no estaba tomando ni fumando, lo cual me calmó un poco.

- Chicos! – Alcé la voz y la atención se posó en mí – La fiesta terminó, váyanse de aquí en este instante – Estaba muy serio y mas de uno me miró temeroso, comenzaron las protestas, Jasper se puso en pie enfrentándome alentado por sus amigos.

- Oye! Tu no puedes venir y acabar con la fiesta, es mi cuarto yo veré lo que haga en él – Me gritó enojado, le miré inclinándome un poco para quedar a su altura.

- Mira Jasper, los vas a sacar a todos de aquí porque tu y yo tenemos que hablar y no necesito oídos curiosos para conversar. – Jasper me dio un empujón, estaba nervioso, claro después de todo el sabía de la paliza que le había dado a Jacob.

- Tu no eres nada mío como para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer y que no, sólo eres un medio hermano no te tomes confianzas que no tienes – Reí y lo alcé de su 'Camisita Punk' poniéndolo frente a mi rostro.

- Mira niñato… Se que no soy nada tuyo como para decirte que hacer, pero ya que no soy nada tuyo no tengo problema en llamar a la policía – Lo bajé sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo. – Y avisarle amablemente que hay un grupos de menores de edad bebiendo y fumando en una habitación de la universidad o no? – Sonreí con sorna

- No te atreverías Edward – Jasper me miró serio.

- Pruébame – Marqué el numero de la policía y coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja, bastó tan sólo un segundo para que no quedara nadie en el cuarto, reí y colgué la llamada.

- Eres un maldito!, me avergonzaste frente a todos mis amigos! – Me gritó Jasper dándome otro empujón, con el cual ni me inmuté.

- Y tu hiciste lo mismo con Alice! – Ese fue un golpe bajo porque me quedo mirando sorprendido – La humillaste frente a sus amigos, porque te acostaste con ella y luego la ignoraste como si fuera nadie!, me equivoque contigo Jasper, no eres mas que un idiota que se viste raro, pensé que serías un buen chico para Alice, pero con esto me demuestras ser sólo uno más del montón – Jasper me miró completamente boquiabierto, nunca se imaginó que alguien fuera capaz de hablar tan seriamente con él y decirle tantas verdades en cara.

- Yo… yo no quería – Comenzó a hablar y le miré esperando que terminara. – Lo que hice con Alice fue muy precipitado, no puedo tener una novia o algo así, mis amigos me mirarían muy mal – Negué con la cabeza.

- Porque lo harían?, porque están celosos de que a ti las chicas te sigan y a ellos no? O es que acaso hiciste un pacto con el diablo y no puedes tener novia mientras seas Punk? – Le grité y él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que sucede es que… Un Punk debería tener una novia Punk, no otro estilo – Me dijo Inquieto.

- Acaso estas diciendo que porque Alice es Oshare vas a herir de esa manera sus sentimientos y los tuyos? – Estaba exasperado.

- Es que el estilo de Alice es tan… - Jasper me miro como pidiéndome que entendiera su postura.

- Termina lo que vas a decir Jasper Cullen… - Por la puerta del cuarto apareció Alice, su rostro estaba inmutable, seria, casi parecía Carry*

- Alice! – Jasper y yo sonamos igual de sorprendidos. Alice dio un paso a la habitación.

- Vamos Jasper!, dilo, termina la frase, Es que el estilo de Alice es tan raro, tan distinto, tan ridículo no?. Eso querías decir? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Eres un idiota!. Te odio Jasper Cullen! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo de la habitación envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

- Alice! – La llamé saliendo detrás de ella, pero no sin antes voltearme a mirarle – Idiota… Eso es lo que eres… Acabas de perder a la única chica capaz de hacerte feliz… - Corrí detrás de Alice, pensé que la alcanzaría fácilmente pero cuando le convenía corría rápido.

- Alice! – Le llamé y la atrapé en las escaleras de la vía de evacuación, la cogí del brazo y la hize detenerse, me miró y volvió a romper en llanto.

- Porque no vino Jasper detrás de mí? – Me dio tanta cólera oírla decir eso y saber que pudo cumplirse su sueño.

- Porque es un idiota… - La abracé y ella se largo a llorar sobre mi hombro.

- Edward… Le di todo lo que podía darle, le di mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo y los botó a la basura como si fuera un perro! – Estaba dolida y la entendía.

- Te lo dije Alice… Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. No entregues lo mas preciado que tienes al primero que te ofrece un poco de cariño. Te lo advertí Alice… - Le acaricié el cabello.

- Pensé que Jasper me quería, pensé que yo era importante para él, todas esas palabras lindas… - Le besé la frente y sequé sus lágrimas.

- Es un niño Alice, no puedes esperar más de él, manipulado por los amigos, metido en un estilo no muy sano… - Asintió pero sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Nunca pensé que le avergonzaría mi forma de vestir, se supone que tus amigos no te juzgan por como te ves… - Asentí.

- A mi me gusta como te ves, a Bella también y sé que a muchos más amigos también les gusta o simplemente te aceptan como eres… No puedes echarte morir porque a uno no le gusto… - Intenté hacerla razonar pero ella volvió a llorar.

- Pero lo quiero Edward, siempre me gustó desde que lo vi, lo vi tocar la guitarra y me encantó… Edward no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva – Sollozaba, la abracé pero estaba destrozada, tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Bella para que viniera y pudiera llevarla a su cuarto.

.

- Edward?... Alice? – Bella apareció al rato por la puerta de las escaleras, con Alice estábamos sentados en los escalones, a ratos se calmaba y me hablaba de lo mucho que quería a Jasper y de lo dolida que estaba y luego volvía a llorar.

- Alice… - Bella miró a su amiga y Alice se puso en pie y corriendo se abrazó a Bella volviendo a llorar.

- Bella!!!... Jasper no me quiere… - Bella la abrazó fuerte y me miro, negué con la cabeza a su pregunta silenciosa, asintió y acarició los cabellos de Jasper.

- Alice, vamos al cuarto, te vas a enfermar si sigues así… - Alice se dejó guiar por Bella pero a ratos tropezaban y es que la destreza de Bella en el piso no era muy buena, ya la había visto tropezar una que otra vez por nada, me acerqué y cargué a Alice en mis brazos, esta se aferró a mi chaleco llorando.

- Oye… Me lo vas a llenar de tus secreciones – Reí sacándole el gorrito rosa de su cabeza con la boca y se lo deje en su vientre, ella me sonrío quedándose un poco mas tranquila.

**Continuará…**

*****

_Carry = Película en la que una chica con poderes para mover las cosas con su mente asesina a todos sus compañeros en el baile de graduación ya que la humillan tirándole sangre de cerdo en la cabeza._

+ Ultimo Cap :D


	9. 8 'Confussion'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __8 'Confussion'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

Como siempre era temprano y yo ya estaba despierto, Emmett roncaba unos pasos a mi lado debajo de sus frazadas. Este día había optado por usar algo más elaborado llevaba unos jeans desgastados y ajustados, una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de algodón blanca con franjas negras, un pañuelo negro amarrado a mi cabeza dándole un toque mas loco, poco a poco podía volver a mostrar mi cabello, no se porque motivo pero desde que murió Tanya que sólo usaba capuchas.

Me estaba calzando mis converses cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre el velador, corrí a contestarlo o despertaría a Emmett y cuando lo hacía parecía oso despertando de la hibernación. Contesté sin ver el número

- Diga? – Me lo afirmé con el hombro para seguir abrochando mis converses.

- Edward, tenemos un problema… Y es grave – La voz de Bella me sonó a tragedia.

- Que pasó?, Bella todo esta bien? – Bella se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Alice, te prometo que te encerraré en el baño si te atreves a humillarte de esta manera. – La voz de Bella se escuchó lejana al auricular, pero volvió al instante.

- Tienes que verla como esta, ven a nuestro cuarto ahora! – Y cortó la llamada, terminé de calzarme las converse, tomé mis libros y la llave del cuarto y salí casi corriendo al cuarto de las chicas.

- Edward! – Apenas llegué al pasillo, Bella me recibió desde la puerta de su cuarto llamándome.

- Bella que pasó? – Le pregunté mientras entraba dejando mi mochila a un lado de la puerta.

- Ahora esta en el baño, pero Edward tienes que hacer algo… - Bella me miró suplicante, asentí y acercándome a la puerta del baño golpeé suave.

- Alice?. – Se escucho un barullo dentro y la voz de Alice.

- Chicos váyanse sin mí, estoy algo atrasada – Bella casi se lanzó contra la puerta.

- No te dejaré salir con esa cosa en la cabeza, sal ahora mismo! Y quítate eso! – Bella estaba molesta.

- NO!, si esto es lo que quiere, bueno se lo daré…- Bella negó con la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos exasperada.

- Bien! Haz lo que quieras!, me rindo contigo! – Tomó su bolso molesta pero por la brusquedad del acto se golpeó fuerte en la espalda y cayó al piso.

- Estas bien? – La ayudé a levantarse y ella asintió llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla, converses de caña corta, una camiseta blanca con mangas con varios dibujos y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

- Si, gracias… Vámonos? No va a salir mientras estemos aquí – Asentí y tomando mis cosas salimos en dirección al campus.

- Puedo preguntar que es lo que se hizo que esta tan mal? – Miré a Bella y ella iba a hablar, pero llegamos al lado mas concurrido del campus cuando escuchamos.

- Miren! Es la Oshare!! – Bella cerró los ojos y yo me volteé, lo que vi me dejo boquiabierto, no sabía como expresar lo que estaba viendo, Alice llevaba unos jeans pitillos metidos en unos bototos negros bien lustrados, una camisa cuadrille roja muy ajustada a su silueta con los 3 botones desabrochados dejando ver su brazier el cual tenía ese famosito signo Punk en todos los lugares que se veía, un collar de cuero con pinchos pequeños adornaba su cuello, miles de muñequeras y una chaqueta sin mangas deshilachadas también con estampados Punks, su cabello era lo que mas llamaba la atención, había pasado de ser negro a ser como el de la Hayley de Paramore en el video Emergency.

- Alice? – Fue lo único que pude decir y Bella asintió.

- Dice que si Jasper quiere una chica Punk, eso tendrá – Me dijo totalmente estresada Bella, se acercó a nosotros sus ojos estaban totalmente delineados negros y su boca era de un tono púrpura como si tuviera hipotermia.

- Alice… Que te hiciste? – Le pregunté llegando casi al mismo nivel de estrés que Bella.

- Edward… Soy capaz de todo por Jasper y si es esto lo que quiere, bueno estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo todo.- Dijo decidida.

- Pero Alice, no era tan necesario tanto! – Le regañé, pero ella estaba totalmente decidida.

- Es esto lo que quiero Edward!, pensé que al menos tu me apoyarías. No querías tu que yo fuera feliz con tu hermano? – Me miró y asentí.

- Si lo sé, pero no tenías que convertirte en otra persona por él… - Le miré – Aunque debo aceptar que como Punk te ves bien.-

- Gracias – Sonrío.

- Edward! – Bella me pegó un codazo en las costillas molesta.

- Pero que!?, si es cierto Bella si es esto lo que ella quiere, bien por ella. –

- Alice?? – Aquella voz, ya era conocida para todos, los tres nos volteamos y nos topamos con el rostro sorprendido de Jasper, llevaba unos jeans pitillos del mismo tono que Alice, sus bototos y la parte de arriba no la vi porque una chaqueta de mezclilla llena de estampados manga larga lo cubría ya que la llevaba abrochada hasta la mitad del pecho.

**Alice Pov's**

Cuando oí su voz comencé a tener dudas sobre lo que había hecho, pensé que iba a ser más fácil enfrentarme a él, pero cuando me volteé toda mi fuerza de voluntad se me fue a los pies.

- Alice?? – Su voz sorprendida entorpeció mis sentidos, apenas nuestras miradas chocaron el desvió la suya a mi ropa. - Te ves tan…Punk – Expresó mirándome aún algo descolocado.

- Te gusta? – Le pregunté – Lo hice por ti, si quieres una chica Punk, bueno no tengo problema en cambiar mi estilo, porque te quiero… - Jasper negó con la cabeza

- Lo siento Alice, no sólo basta con que te vistas como Punk para serlo y será mejor que te cambies si los chicos te ven puedes tener problemas… - Y así sin mas se fue, como podía ser tan malo?. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero la mirada molesta de sus amigos me hizo tragarme todas las ganas que tenía de llorar, les miré desafiante y Edward lo notó, apenas Edward les miró los chicos se fueron de allí.

- Edward… - Le llamé captando su atención.

- Porque Jasper no me quiere? – Le pregunté dolida y el me abrazó por los hombros.

- El si te quiere tontita, pero donde es tan niño tiene miedo que sus amigos le rechacen.

- En serio? – Edward me estaba dando una esperanza y estaba feliz por ello, claro que Bella no estaba muy feliz que digamos, me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

- Bella… - Le llamé y ella negó con la cabeza

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto pero te apoyaré amiga – Sonreí y ella me abrazó.

- Vamos a clase! – Le tomé la mano a los dos, a veces me gustaría que ambos estuvieran juntos, Bella sabría muy bien sanar la herida que dejo Tanya en Edward, después de todo ella tiene casi la misma. Por cierto, no he vuelto a hablar con Edward sobre ella.

- Edward, luego de clases puedo ir a tu cuarto, quiero conversar contigo nee? – El asintió y se sentó en su banco ya que el profesor de historia apareció por la puerta del salón haciendo callar a la clase.

Me senté al lado de Bella en nuestro banco habitual detrás del peli cobrizo, Genial! Podría fastidiarlo.

- No puedo creer que Jasper me haya ignorado de esta manera, y yo que me teñí el pelo por el- Alegué y aproveché para lanzarle mi goma de borrar a Edward en la cabeza.

- Liz… - Me regañó Edward y sin siquiera mirarme la lanzó de vuelta y esta cayó en mis senos!.

- Pervertido! – Le grité y el río.

- Alice, ya cálmate… - Bella me miró mientras yo sin ningún escrúpulo me sacaba la goma de borrar de mis senos bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros de banco. – Alice! – Me regañó Bella y yo sólo reí. – Sabes sigo encontrando exagerada tu decisión, después de todo Jasper es un niño y no cambiará porque te vistes como él, con la edad que tiene y con su comportamiento primero hablará con sus amigos para ver si ellos te encuentran 'apta'… -

- Bella eres tan negativa! – Me quejé haciéndole puchero – Vamos las cosas pueden cambiar… - Sonreí y Bella sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a escuchar la aburrida clase de Historia, creo que hablaron algo de Pilates…Poncio…Pluto ahh! ni recuerdo el nombre…

.

Teníamos tres horas de historia y aún no habían pasado ni 45 minutos y yo ya estaba secándome de aburrimiento, me eché sobre mi banco y comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno el nombre de Jasper mil veces, lo escribía con mi bolígrafo azul, luego con el rojo, luego con amarillo, luego con verde y así hasta usar mi colección de 24 lapiceras de colores sin contar las que tienen escarcha y las de gel.

- Alice… - Bella me movió el hombro y es que estaba cabeceando a punto de dormirme, miré al frente y el profesor de historia me miraba molesto.

- Señorita Brandon, podría darme la respuesta por favor… - No sé que cara puse pero toda la clase comenzó a reírse de mí, Bella a mi lado escribió algo rápidamente en su cuaderno y me lo mostró.

'_La vieja india'._

_- _La vieja India? - Todas las risas cesaron cuando elevé la voz, el profesor me miró sorprendido.

- Veo que si puso atención en clase… - Miró a Bella y sonrío malvado. – Y podría decirme quien era conocida como la vieja india? – Bella me miro asustada, quizás lo dijeron cuando estábamos conversando las dos.

- No sé, su novia puede ser – Me encogí de hombros y toda la clase estalló en risas, el rostro de mi profesor comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores al igual que mis lapiceras!, y estalló en un grito furioso que detuvo las risas.

- Señorita Brandon!, fuera de mi clase en este mismo instante y espero que para mañana su respeto aumente – Suspiré y guardé mis cosas colgándome el morral y comencé a descender las escaleras hasta donde estaba él, quien me miró.

- Recuerden que lo que pase en la clase de hoy entrará en el examen de la próxima semana – Me sonrío y yo le miré.

- Bueno, créame que mas de un estudiante de los 150 que hay en esta sala estará dispuesto a prestarme sus apuntes y conoceré más sobre la vieja india, que usted conoce tan bien – Todos volvieron a reír pero más tímidos, el se volteó a la sala.

- Alguno desea acompañar a su compañera Brandon? – Los miré a todos, Edward levantó la mano sonriendo despreocupadamente.

- Señor Cullen, veo que usted también esta con ganas de bromear, adelante acompañé a su compañera. – Edward celebró y comenzó a bajar, cuando llegó a mi lado me rodeó por los hombros.

- Nos vemos luego Profesor… - Me guiñó el ojo pícaramente – Creo que mi compañera Brandon necesita ser…'Reprendida', no Brandon? – Olió mi cabello apegándome más a él.

- Repréndeme todo lo que quieras Cullen… -Le sonreí coqueta y el profesor nos miró a ambos espantado.

- Olvídense que saldrán de este salón juntos!, Ambos vuelvan a sus puestos en este mismo instante!, pero si oigo una burla más los reprobaré en mi asignatura, me oyeron? – Ambos asentimos y volvimos a subir, Edward me soltó suavemente.

- Gracias Eddie… - Le besé la mejilla y el sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero verte reprobar, pero por lo que veo tendremos clases 'particulares' de historia – Reímos y yo le miré pícaramente

- Le avisaré a Bella entonces… - Su rostro cambió por completo, se puso serio y rígido, lo que nos restó de escalones los cruzó en silencio y se sentó en su puesto, miré a Bella y ella se encogió se hombros notando también el cambio en él, me encogí de hombros y me volví a sentar a su lado.

- Casi repruebas historia tonta!, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez… - Bella me regañó apenas me senté y yo le miré haciéndole pucheros.

- Bella, no te pongas así, no seas malita… - La abracé y ella me miró.

- Definitivamente no puedo enojarme contigo Alice – Sonrío y me desordenó el cabello rojo.

No se como pero sobreviví las dos horas siguientes oyendo al profesor, la campana me hizo cerrar el cuaderno donde estaba escrito el nombre de Jasper.

- Bella… - Jacob estaba frente a ella con una mirada pasiva y triste.

- Jake? – Bella le miró y se revolvió inquieta en su asiento, se puso en pie pero sus cosas se le cayeron al piso.

- Déjame ayudarte – Jake se agachó recogiendo los libros y se los pasó a Bella, quien sonrío y los guardó.

- Gracias Jake… - Edward miraba de reojo a Jacob pendiente de sus movimientos pero guardando distancia.

- Bella podemos hablar?, a solas… - Me miró y yo levanté mis manos

- Esta bien, esta bien me voy… - Pasé por un lado de ambos y me fui a sentar en el banco de Edward.

- Hola Eddie… - El sonrío y se sentó frente a mi en la parte alta de su silla

- Hola Liz, que noticias nuevas traes? – Negué con la cabeza y nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier estupidez.

**Bella Pov's**

El oír la voz arrepentida de Jacob me sorprendió por completo, le miré y vi a Alice marcharse y bajar unos escalones.

- Que quieres Jake? – Le pregunté lo más cortés que pude y el se sentó en la mesa invitándome a sentar a su lado lo cual hice.

- Bella, quería pedirte perdón… - Eso me sorprendió por completo, no podía creer que oiría eso de la voz de Jake. – Fui un tonto y lo sé, nunca debí tratarte como lo hice el día de ayer, me puedes perdonar preciosa? – Me tomó el rostro suavemente, cosa que en su vida había hecho conmigo y yo sólo pude mirarle a los ojos.

- Jacob…Yo… - Mis piernas temblaron, Jacob poco a poco se acercó más a mí, hasta que nuestras bocas quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros, estaba completamente en shock, no sabía que hacer ni decir, en eso, oí algo parecido a un rugido, volví de inmediato a la tierra, me separé de golpe de Jacob y me volteé, Edward miraba a Jacob fijamente, sus ojos dorados brillaban como los de un leopardo dispuesto a matar a su presa.

- Edward? – Le llamé y aquel sentimiento de muerte que irradiaban sus ojos se esfumó por completo, me miró y suspiro cerrando sus ojos, Alice me miró y tomó a Edward del hombro haciéndolo voltear.

.

- Eres una idiota! – Cuantas veces había dicho eso ya?, 6, 7… o quizás más. Estaba en mi cuarto, acostada, lo único que me separaba con la cama de Alice era un pequeño mueble, ella estaba sentada cepillándose el cabello.

- Ya te dije que entre en shock, no supe que hacer cuando Jake me habló con este tono tan… humano – Le miré y ella negó con la cabeza y se tomo el pelo en una coleta para no desordenárselo.

- Eres tonta, porque Edward te defendió de ese idiota y tu en menos de dos segundos quedas rendida a sus pies como si fueras esas zorras que tiene como amigas… - Wow! No sabía que Alice me quería tanto.

- Gracias Alice, acabas de llamarme tonta, idiota y zorra…Genial… - Me volteé en la cama molesta.

- Bella… -Me llamo Alice y se puso en pie.

- Aléjate Alice, no quiero saber nada del día de hoy en serio… - Suspiré y ella sólo se sentó a mi lado. – Odio que no tomes en cuenta mi opinión en serio… - Me abrazó como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Lo siento… - Susurró bajito – Con todo esto de Jasper he estado un poco cruel y comportándome como toda una tonta – Sonreí, y la abracé a mi pecho Alice rompió en llanto y sólo me quedo suspirar.

- Alice… No te pongas así… - Le acaricié la espalda y ella siguió llorando.

- Fue hermoso… Te lo juro Bella fue simplemente hermoso, fue tan amable, tan suave, pero a la vez tan pasional… -Sollozó – Luego me quedé dormida en su pecho, el me daba caricias suaves, cuando desperté el me besó, me dijo que me quería, que era hermosa y todo… - Me miró y se restregó los ojos libres de maquillaje – Todo se derrumbo cuando aparecieron sus amigos… - Me comentó triste, y yo la abracé mas y suspiré, lo que le iba a decir sabía que me arrepentiría.

- Alice… - Le llamé ella me miró y yo le sonreí – Ya que estas tan decidida en ser Punk por Jasper, mañana mismo iremos de compras, te compraras la ropa mas Punk que pueda existir, hablaremos con unos amigos para que te enseñen a serlo y te prometo que ese niñato se arrepentirá de haberte menospreciado de esa manera… - El rostro de Alice se iluminó en una sonrisa y me abrazó del cuello feliz.

- Gracias Bella, con el hecho de ir de compras bastaba para hacerme feliz… - Me besó la mejilla y se puso en pie – Me iré a lavar los dientes… - Y dando sus típicos saltitos se marchó al baño.

- _Bien hecho Bella, creo que te mereces un aplauso por ser tan buena amiga – _Clap…Clap. Miré la pantalla de mi celular a un lado de la cama, lo cogí y colocándolo sobre mi oreja reí.

- Edward idiota… - Reí, él había estado escuchando nuestra conversación de principio a fin.

- Gracias… Yo también te quiero Bella… - Su voz sonó aterciopelada e imaginé su sonrisa torcida provocándome un sonrojo.

- Bueno, y mañana supongo que irás con nosotras? – Aguantó la respiración y luego suspiro fuerte.

- No lo sé, Emmett me ofreció grabarlo mientras baila eróticamente para Rosalie… - Reí

- Vamos si tampoco es tan malo… - Le animé y el sólo se quedo en silencio – Bueno!, si es horrible… Pero vamos le hará bien estar con amigos… -

- Esta bien Bella, será mejor que vayan a dormir ambas, y yo también o Emmett comenzará a preguntarse con quien hablo por teléfono a medianoche… - Reí y me acomodé mejor en las colchas.

-Esta bien Edward, buenas noches… - Susurré y creo que de nuevo lo vi sonreír.

- Buenas noches Bella… - Cortó la llamada y me quedé con el sonido del _Tuut… _durante un rato hasta que decidí que el celular abandonara mi aparato auditivo, apagué mi celular para poder cargarlo y lo dejé a un lado de mi cama, la colcha en menos de dos segundos me cubría hasta la nariz, estaba totalmente sonrojada, era una idiota… Si, definitivamente Alice tenía razón, soy una idiota porque Edward nunca se fijaría en mí aunque fuera el único humano con mas de 5 centímetros de diámetro en los senos.

- No pienses esas estupideces Bella… - La voz de Alice me alertó, me senté en la cama y ella me miró desde la suya, podría jurar que el cielo no estaba tan oscuro, miré la hora… Las tres de la mañana!, pero como si había dejado de hablar con Edward tan solo un cuarto para las 12.

- Estabas hablando dormida Bella… - Alice notó mi rostro frustrado y yo me cubrí con la almohada sonrojada.

- Que dije? – Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

- 'Si, definitivamente Alice tenía razón, soy una idiota porque Edward nunca se fijaría en mí aunque fuera el único humano con mas de 5 centímetros de diámetro en los senos' – Imitó mi voz nasalmente y le lancé la almohada, ella sólo río. – Te gusta Edward Cullen!!... –

- No!, no me gusta Edward… - Le fulminé con la mirada, pero ella sólo se largo a reír.

- Te gusta… - No esa cancioncita de nuevo no!, Alice comenzaba a cantar como la chica de Miss Simpatía* - Quieres besarlo, quieres abrazarlo… -

- Alice cállate! – Le lancé un peluche que le dio de llenó en el pecho y rompió en risas.

- Bieeeen… Me dormiré… Buenas noches… … - Se río y se acostó lanzándome la almohada de vuelta.

- Alice Mary Brandon!, vuelves a nombrar ese apellido otra vez y te juro que usaré esta almohada para asfixiarte! – Le amenacé y ella río bajito.

- Entendido…- Suspiré, ahora Alice no me iba a dejar en paz, acomodé la almohada de nuevo en su lugar y apenas apoyé la cabeza en la almohada me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

**Alice Pov's**

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano como siempre, aunque Bella sólo se despertaba media hora después que yo, por lo que yo ya estaba tomando mi ducha habitual.

- Alice apresúrate, no tengo todo el día para esperarte… - Estaba terminando de secarme y calzarme mi ropa interior, la cual era idéntica a la de ayer pero era roja con los símbolos negros.

- Ya salgo… - Me enrollé la toalla al cuerpo y salí del baño, Bella me miro y yo sólo le sonreí pícaramente.

- Que pasa? – Me miró inquieta revisando el pijama.

- No, nada… - Sonreí y a saltitos llegué a mi armario.

Opté por ponerme una minifalda negra, unas pantys de rejilla, los bototos negros que sólo anoche termine de lustrar de nuevo, un top rojo hasta mi ombligo y una chaqueta de mezclilla, mi cabello no podía hacer mucho a lo más me hice unos pequeños tomados con unas trabas dejando mi chasquilla roja sobre mi frente, me delineé los ojos dándole algunos diseños Punk, entre mis labiales escogí uno rojo no muy llamativo pero que contra mis labios pálidos se veía estupendo.

- Ya estas lista? – Bella me miró desde la pieza, la obligué a vestirse con unos shorts de mezclilla hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa ajustada y que le llegaba al ombligo celeste, y unas converse negras sin caña.

- Si, salgo en un minuto… - Reí y ella me miró.

- Ya me cansé de tus risitas, dime que es lo que pasa, que acaso tengo monos en la cara? – Me dijo algo molesta.

- No sólo el nombre de Edward Cullen grabado en la frente… - Reí y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- Alice!... – Levanté mis manos al cielo en señal de paz.

- Pero Bella anoche luego que te dormiste comenzaste a decir 'Edward… Oh si Edward bésame, no importa lo que mi padre diga sólo quiero estar contigo…' – Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la pobre Bella, pero no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió, pegó el grito histérico de su vida y su mirada castaña se posó en mi cuello.

- TE VOY A MATAR!!! – Tomé mis cosas de encima del buró del baño.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Salí del cuarto corriendo como loca con Bella atrás dispuesta a asesinarme.

_**Continuará…**_

*****

_Miss Simpatía: Cuando la actriz esta con el policía fuera de la habitación del hotel del concurso, esta comienza a burlarse de él porque se nota que esta intentando ligar con ella, luego él se come una barra de chocolate en su cara para acabar con la broma._

…

_+ Holaa :D, nee lo siento mucho T___T se que demore un buen tanto en volver a actualizar pero mi padre me llevó de viaje… Prometió internet en el hotel ¬¬ pero cuando fui a entrar… El Computador no reconocía mi PENDRIVE! O.O fue horrible, no sabía como volver a subir, llegué hoy en la mañana y bueno aquí estoy subiendo, muchas gracias a todos sus review ^^ me hacen muy feliz._

**Cap.4 'Fight' **

**- Andrux : **Muchas gracias por tu review ^^. Espero poder verte de nuevo por aquí…:D

**Cap.5 'Meeting'**

**- Tanniah: **Holas!. Acabas de inventar una nueva raza de perro… jajajaja es la raza de Jacob Hdp :D. Jejej claro que sí no podría dejar a Nessie fuera de mi fic xD!. Gracias Por el Review espero verte por aquí pronto ^ˆ.

- **Isabella-Swan-C: **me alegro que te hayan gustado tus regalos, Emmy dice que si necesitas algo sólo hagas la Emmy-señal :D… Gracias por leer y me alegro que te gusten mis caps, desde el cap 10 los comenzaré a hacer un poco mas extensos porque se me esta haciendo algo lento xD! Ya quiero que comienze lo bueno :D…Si nuestro pobre Eddie será mejor que se recupere o si no llamaré a alguna enfermera para que lo cuide… xD.

**Cap.6 'True'**

**- Taniiah: **Por eso digo que siempre me dejas review :D… Muchas Gracias me alegras el día y aumentas mi autoestima xD!

-C**amii_Granger: **Muchas gracias por el Review, espero verte pronto por aquí… ME lo merezco no? *-*

**Cap.7 'Pain'**

**- Bibliofila: **Si a mi me dolió mucho escribirlo, me sentí tan triste haciéndole daño a Alice u.u…Pero verás que las cosas mejorarán…:D

-**Chriss_Cullen: **Hola muchas gracias por leer. Stomp The Yard jeje a esa pregunta es un sí y un no :B…La idea principal esta basada en esa peli, pero si sigues leyendo verás que todo es idea mía ˆˆ. Me alegro que te haya gustado espero seguir leyendo review tuyos nee? *-*

- **Lily_Black_14**: Hola jajaja no ames tanto a mis personajes xD!... Amm si desde el cap 10 serán mas extensos :B. Nee un regalo de Carlisle? Jejej si a tus ordenes…

Lizzie: Dooooc!...

Carlisle: *Llegando con la bata de Doctor y un…FETO! O.o en las manos* Pasa algo pequeña?...

Lizzie: *Litros Y Litros de baba al verlo sonreír* Etto…Bueno…Ejem… Aquí la señorita quiere un regalo…si un regalo ˆˆ…*Se va secándose las babas*

Carlisle: Lily esperame aquí un momento… *Se va* Es un niño! *y le da el bebe a otro doctor* Bueno bueno… Veamos veremos que es lo que puedo darte… *Se revisa y de entre sus ropas saca…un palo de paleta(?)...algodon(?)…y en eso mira hacia el lado y ve un estetoscopio encima de un mesón, sonríe y tomándolo se lo cuelga al cuello de lily para que pueda oír por el y el otro extremo junto a la mano de Lily lo posa en su pecho* Es para ti y la garantía es…Hasta que puedas escuchar mi corazón a través de él… *Sonríe*

Lizzie: Eres igual de cursi que el primero de tus hijos ¬¬…*En eso le llega una pelota de beisbol en la cabeza* X.X

Eddie: Te oí! ¬¬…

Lizzie: Vuelves a hacer eso… y le diré a Jacob que quieres hacer tortas de lodo con el!!! ¬¬

…

+ Jeje sobre las prendas creo que no podré seguir haciéndolas ya que bueno… u.u no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar y a veces hay varias chicas que piden lo mismo, pero el regalo y el beso sigue vigente nee? *-*.

+ Me gustaría hacer una votación…xD! Bueno bueno quiero que me digan si quieren que la historia sea larga o sea mas corta.

(Larga = Más de 50 caps…)

(Corta= 20 capitulos máximo)

No sé ya que puede que ya estén aburridas de mi fic :B, tons no se voten cual de las dos quieren…Gracias :D!

**Por Favor Haz Click Abajo! *-***

**Cada Click Es una Gota Más **

**Para El Banco De Sangre Animal**

**De Mi Fic Skrbnika**

**:D!**


	10. 9 'Fighting por a person'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __9 '__Fighting__For__ A __Person__'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer**_

**Edward Pov's**

Estaba fuera de la habitación de las chicas esperando a Alice y Bella, cuando oí la voz familiar de Bella gritar a viva voz. 'TE VOY A MATAR' y luego de menos de cinco segundos el grito desesperado de Alice, suspiré encaminándome hacia la puerta para evitar que se maten entre ellas.

- Alice!!!! – Gritaba Bella corriendo bajando las escaleras, yo ya estaba al comienzo de estas, extendí mis brazos luego de que Alice se escondiera detrás de mi espalda y tal como lo supuse Bella tropezó en el sexto escalón y se fue de bruces hacia adelante justo en el momento en que la atrapé, pero por la velocidad en que venía corriendo, la inercia provocó que la retachara en la pared y yo quedara encima de ella, nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Lo siento…Estas bien?, no te he hecho daño? – Fue lo primero que atiné a decir y la quité de la pared sacudiendo su ropa.

- Si, gracias por atraparme… - Se sonrojó un poco y Alice rompió en risas detrás de mí, la miré frunciendo en ceño y ella cesó su burla.

- Lo siento… - Suspiré y las miré a ambas.

- Puedo saber porque estaban corriendo a las 7:30 de la mañana gritando como niñas histéricas? – Bella miró a Alice y ella le devolvió la vista.

- No… - Alice río. –No puedes saber, ahora, vámonos a clase – Me tomó de la mano y luego tomó la de Bella.

- Edward… Hoy en la tarde no podremos estar contigo… - Alice me miró y Bella me guiñó el ojo, sonreí.

- Porque? – Les miré a ambas.

- Porque nos vamos de compras! – Gritó Feliz – Pero si quieres venir con nosotras no tendremos ningún problema en dejarnos que nos lleves en tu Volvo… - Rompí en risas y abracé a Alice

- Esta bien, sólo por hoy entendido? – Alice gritó de emoción Y abrazó a Bella.

- Bien Edward, nos vamos a clase, nos vemos a la hora de la comida, comeremos en el centro comercial bien? – Asentí y Alice se me colgó al cuello, me besó la mejilla y se separó.

- Adiós Bella… - Me incliné y le besé la mejilla, fue como tocar el paraíso con la boca.

.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron normales, sin nada nuevo que contar, después de todo era el último día de la semana, y según me había dicho Esme teníamos que volver a la noche porque tenía planes para mañana… Aún no sabía que estaba peleando con Jasper, pero esperaba mantenerlo en secreto hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

'_No puedes esconder siempre todo Edward'_de seguro Tanya me hubiera regañado y me habría dicho eso, pero ella ya no estaba aquí y la presencia de Bella estaba llenando poco a poco el vacío que sentía cuando recordaba lo que era estar sin ella, sonreí melancólicamente a veces me ponía a pensar sobre darle una oportunidad a mi corazón de querer una vez más, pero no estaba seguro, quizás, sólo quizás iba a volver a perderla, pero no como perdí a Tanya sino que a manos de su padre y de Jacob, de nuevo las imágenes de esa noche volvieron a mí.

- Edward! Escúchame cuando te hablo – Alice me zamarreó con brusquedad, volví al mundo real, Alice me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho raro.. – Estas bien? – Noté que mis manos temblaban ligeramente, tenía el rostro sudado y mi mirada estaba perdida.

- Dios Edward estas helado… - Bella me tomó la mano, me puse en pie de golpe, estábamos en el centro comercial tomando unas malteadas.

- Edward que te pasa? – Alice me tomó las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos y los leyó como si fueran un libro abierto. – Tranquilo… Ya estas bien… - Sonrío y sólo atiné a abrazarla fuerte mientras los temblores iban dejando mi cuerpo, Alice rodeó mi espalda y me sonrío.

- Alice…Que esta pasando? – Bella nos miraba preocupada.

- Tranquila Bella… - Alice le sonrío y le tomó la mano posándola en mi mejilla – Esta temblando, necesita un abrazo… - Bella le miro espantada, pero el rostro tranquilo de Alice la hizo volver a mirarme, con cuidado deslizó su mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi pecho y me rodeó con suavidad, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando el aroma a fresas que desprendía cada mechón de su cabello y pasé mis manos por su cintura estrechándola con un poco más de confianza, ella se aferró a mi espalda de golpe como infundiéndome calor, quizás notó lo frío que estoy…

- Edward… que pasa? – Bella me obligó a mirarla, sonreí un poco más calmado

- Tranquila…Sólo… sólo se me bajo la presión… Estoy bien… - Le besé la frente por acto reflejo – Gracias por el calor… - Ella asintió y Alice gritó de emoción por un vestido en una vitrina y el mal rato se esfumó.

.

Eran casi las diez, íbamos de camino a casa de Bella, el auto iba a casi 100 km/hr y dentro de este ni se sentía la velocidad, Bella iba en el asiento de adelante conmigo y Alice atrás con todos los paquetes.

- Bella mañana quiero verte usar el conjunto azul que te compré entendido? – Bella asintió restándole importancia.

- Mi padre me va a regañar, debí haber estado a las ocho en casa, porque tenía turno de noche hoy. – Bella estaba algo preocupada.

- Tranquila, llegaras a las 10 en punto a tu casa – Bella me miró y vio la hora faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos y estábamos a varios kilómetros de su hogar.

- No lo creo… - Sonreí y aceleré un poco más dispuesto a bajar aún mas la aguja, íbamos ya a casi 200 km/hr y a cada segundo estábamos más cerca de la casa de Bella.

22:00 pm

Estacioné el Volvo en la acera frente a la casa de Charlie, quien de inmediato salió a recibirnos con no muy buena cara.

- Isabella!, donde mierda estabas, ya son las diez y si no es porque Myrtle me esta cubriendo no tendría como cuidar a Reneésme! – Bella se bajó del auto.

- Lo siento papá, pero fuimos al centro comercial y olvidé la hora… - Charlie miró a su hija y luego a nosotros, estaba furioso, pero intentó calmarse.

- Bueno, será mejor que entres Reneésme esta dormida y yo ya me tengo que ir… Adiós chicos – Nos hizo un gesto y se marchó a su carro de policía, cuando el auto desapareció en la esquina, Alice miró a Bella.

- Lo siento… Fue mi culpa… - Bella negó con la cabeza y nos miró.

- Gracias Edward, en cierta manera me trajiste a tiempo…- Río y yo sólo le sonreí – Bueno, es hora de que se marchen, después de todo en tu casa igual van a regañarte Alice… - Alice se encogió de hombros y le paso muchos paquetes a Bella quien los tomó quedando algo cargada.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado… -Le besó la mejilla a Bella.

- Vámonos Eddie… - Asentí y me acerqué a ella besándole la frente.

- Adiós Bella… -Alice volvió a subir al Volvo y yo tomé mi lugar en el asiento de piloto.

Nos alejamos con el Volvo bajo la atenta mirada de Bella hasta que nos perdimos en la carretera, Alice a mi lado prendió la radio y la colocó a un volumen moderado, era tarde por lo que estaban tocando música romántica y lenta.

- Edward… - Me llamó y yo sólo emití un sonido con la boca en señal que la estaba escuchando, ya que tenía los ojos puestos en la oscura carretera.

- Como era Tanya? – Esa pregunta me descolocó por completo, la miré en una señal de 'Pare' y suspiré volviendo a la marcha.

- Bueno, igual que siempre… No cambio en nada, seguía siendo dulce, amable, una damisela en peligro, aunque bastante valiente y fuerte cuando debía protegerse, adoraba recordarte, jugábamos mucho al 'Conejito Cachetón'* – Reí y Alice se sorprendió.

- En Serio??!, amaba ese juego, recuerdo mi record, 12 malvaviscos! – Reímos un buen rato recordando las tonterías que hacíamos hasta que llegamos a su casa.

- No te gustaría pasar, mis padres estarían encantados de volver a verte… - Negué con la cabeza

- Ellos conocieron al viejo Edward… no les gustara el nuevo… Y Esme me pidió volver temprano – Ella me sonrío y besándome la mejilla se bajó del auto dejándome algunos paquetes adentro…

- Alice, olvidas unos paquetes… - Ella se río.

- Tonto son para ti, son pequeñas cositas que te compré – Suspiré y aceleré marchándome.

Estacioné donde debería estar el Mercedez de Carlisle y me bajé tomando los paquetes, me volteé a la puerta y allí estaba Esme ya con pijama con las manos en su cintura, claro si ya eran las once y media.

- Edward que horas son estas de llegar? – Me regañó, cerré el Volvo y acercándome a ella le besé la frente.

- Lo siento mamá, pero unas amigas me raptaron al centro comercial y se nos hizo tarde, luego fui a dejarlas a sus casas y se me hizo aún más tarde… - Negó con la cabeza y me abrazó.

- Muy bien, por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, además Jasper aún no llega, tenía la esperanza que venía contigo…- Suspiré y dejé las bolsas en el piso.

- Tienes hambre? – Esme se amarró mejor la bata.

- Si, y Carlisle? – Esme me miró inquieta

- Lo llamaron del hospital, hubo un incendio en un orfanato – Se veía bastante afectada

- Pero Esme porque no me llamaste me habría venido antes… - La abracé contra mí y ella se refugió en mi pecho. – No sabía que estabas sola, lo siento mucho… -

- Tranquilo, la mayoría del tiempo estoy sola cuando llego a casa… - Me besó la mejilla sonriendo – Gracias por preocuparte por mí – Le besé la frente y ella escuchó gruñir mi estomago – Ay! Edward lo había olvidado, te iré a preparar algo para comer – Se separó de mi, pero se lo impedí volviéndola a abrazar.

-No te separes de mi mamá…-Susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro, ella un poco más baja que yo me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

- Que pasa mi pequeño?... – Me quedé en silencio negando con la cabeza, sencillamente no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo, la muerte de Tanya, el problema con Bella, la pelea con Jasper, el hecho de no saber nada de Eleazar e Irina.

- Extrañas a tus amigos? – Se sentó en el sofá sobre mi regazo ya que yo no me separaba de ella, y yo solo asentí como el niño que ella quería que fuera.

- Edward, mi pequeño, que te parece si el próximo fin de semana te vas a Filadelfia?, después de todo en el carro llegarás en 6 horas… - Levanté la vista, mirándola sorprendido.

- En serio? – Ella asintió sonriéndome.-Eso seria estupendo mamá! – La abracé fuerte y la alcé en brazos desde el sofá dándole vueltas, Esme río aferrándose a mí.

- Edward… Edward me vas a tirar… - Reía, con cuidado la volví a depositar en el piso y ella seguía riendo suavemente.

- Y ahora… Que más te sucede? – Posó las manos en sus caderas sonriéndome.

- Ay… -Suspiré revolviéndome el pelo inquieto. – Mamá… no me hagas decírtelo –

-Dímelo…Vamos Edward - Me acarició el cabello y yo suspiré.

- Estoy peleando con Jasper… Hay una chica en el instituto que creo me esta comenzando a gustar y ya estoy harto de pelear con Jacob Black – Dije todo de golpe y me tiré en el sofá, ella se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

- Porque estas peleando con Jasper? –

- Prometes no regañarlo? – Le mire y ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió

- Bien, no lo regañaré –

- Me volví a encontrar con una chica que era mi compañera en primaria, y le gusta Jasper, y a Jasper le gusta ella, pero sus amigos no la aceptan porque es Oshare un estilo bastante llamativo y extravagante, entonces Jasper la besó y luego la ignoró, la llamo ridícula e intento golpearme cuando quise hablar con el… - Esme me miraba completamente en shock – Además mi amiga se ha comenzado a vestir de Punk con la loca idea de que así Jasper la va a querer… -

- Pero Dios mío!, como Jasper puede hacer eso? – Estaba completamente inquieta

- Mamá, me prometiste no regañarlo… - Le apreté la mano suavemente y ella suspiro derrotada y asintió.

- Y ahora… que pasa con esa chica, que tiene de malo que te guste? – Me preguntó y yo me recosté sobre su regazo.

- Bueno que es la ex novia de Jacob Black, a quien defendí de ser brutalmente humillada frente a toda la clase y por eso Jacob Black me odia… Además de ser la ex novia de mi enemigo me siento muy mal porque siento que estoy traicionando a Tanya y eso me tiene vuelto loco, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella el olor de su cabello, sus ojos chocolate me hacen perder los estribos… Tengo deseos de besarla, pero cuando me decido viene la imagen de Tanya a mi cabeza y los recuerdos de esa noche. – Detuve mi relato y Esme me acarició los cabellos.

- Hijo, no tienes porque sentirte mal por Tanya, ella ya no esta aquí… - Me acarició la mejilla y posé mis ojos en los de ella. – Entiende algo hijo, una mujer cuando debe separarse de la persona que quiere, lo único que desea es que esa persona sea feliz, y yo estoy más que segura que Tanya quería lo mismo para ti… - Sonrío y yo suspiré negando con la cabeza – Además tomas buenas decisiones, esa chica tiene que ser muy buena para que te fijes de esa manera en ella… - Sonrío guiñándome el ojo.

- Mamá!... – Me senté de nuevo y ella río suavemente tomándome la mano.

- Hijo, ya tienes que cambiar la página… No puedes estar así por siempre, Tanya estará muy triste si sigues así… No tienes que pensar que la estas engañando o algo así… - ME abrazó por los hombros besándome la mejilla.

- Tiene una hija… - Esme me miró completamente sorprendida.

- Que cosa hijo?... – Me acomodé en el sillón mirándola fijamente.

- Bella tiene una hija de dos años, se llama Reneésme… - Esme se quedó un momento en silencio y luego me miró severa.

- Eso es un problema para ti? – Negué con la cabeza poniéndome en pie.

- No le encuentro ningún problema mamá… Al contrario lo encuentro algo tierno – Esme me sonrío pero en eso se abrió la puerta y entró Jasper todo alcoholizado y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Disculpa… Que hora son estas de llegar jovencito? – Esme se puso en pie molesta.

- Que importa? – Jasper se acercó a las escaleras.

- Jasper!... Ven aquí en este momento, estas ebrio y además me has faltado el respeto! – Esme sonaba muy molesta y se acerco a Jasper pero este hizo un mal gesto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Jasper… Comienza a comportarte, ya no eres un niño… - Me puse en pie acercándome, Jasper se devolvió desafiándome con la mirada y la postura.

- Que te pasa Jasper? – Esme nos miró inquieta.

- No serías capaz de golpearme frente a tu madre? – El puñetazo que me llegó en la mandíbula me respondió claramente.

- Jasper! – Gritó Esme, me aguanté las ganas de golpearlo y sólo lo sometí contra la pared con una sola mano mientras con la otra me sobaba la mandíbula.

- Buen gancho… - Reí mientras Jasper intentaba zafarse.

- Edward…Ten cuidado por favor… - Esme sonaba preocupada, terminé de derribarlo en el piso, cuando apareció Carlisle.

- Que esta pasando aquí?! – Gritó apenas entrando a la casa.

- Carlisle!, Jasper esta borracho… - Le lloraba Esme, solté a Jasper y este se puso en pie tirándose encima de mí dispuesto a golpearme, pero lo retuve con muy poca fuerza.

- Carlisle, Jasper nunca entró a un equipo de lucha?, tiene un gancho buenísimo – Cargué a Jasper en mi hombro mientras este me pateaba y golpeaba la espalda y pecho.

- Edward! No digas esas cosas, el puñetazo que te dio Jasper te dejará un buen moretón – Esme estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, comencé a subir las escaleras con Sacodepapas Alias Jasper en mi hombro.

- Mentiroso, me dijiste que no tomabas… - Le dije, Carlisle y Esme venían detrás de mí pendientes de cada movimiento.

- Carlisle… Baño o cama? – Me detuve al llegar arriba mirando el pasillo que se extendía delante de mí.

- Baño… Yo lo llevo, bájalo – Carlisle se situó frente a mi, baje a Jasper y Carlisle lo tomo por debajo de las axilas y literalmente lo arrastró al baño.

- Edward te duele mucho? – Esme me miró tocándome la mandíbula con cuidado pero me quejé – Lo siento, ven vamos a la cocina a ponerte hielo o se te inflamara – Me tomo la mano y bajamos a la cocina, donde me sentó en la barra y fue a la hielera sacó unos cuantos hielos y los envolvió en una pequeña tela.

- Luego de ponerte hielo te prepararé algo de comer, bien? – Asentí y ella me puso el trapo frío sobre la cara, me lo afirmé con la mano y ella se marchó al refrigerador para comenzar a cocinar.

- Que haras? – Ella me miró

- Pollo frito, te gusta? – Asentí y ella sonrío poniendo el sartén en la olla.

- Apenas le puse el pijama se quedó dormido… - Carlisle apareció por la puerta de la cocina y me miró.

- Que bueno, al menos ya esta en casa… - Dije al aire suspirando y Esme asintió.

- Si, que bueno que ya esta aquí… Amor, tienes hambre? Estoy haciendo pollo frito… - Miro al doctor quien asintió sentándose en la mesa.

- Ahora me pueden decir porque estaban peleando cuando llegué? – Me miró a mí específicamente, me bajé del mesón tranquilo y me senté frente a él.

- Sólo llego borracho y agarró bronca conmigo porque lo regañé, por faltarle el respeto a Esme – Esme llegó a nuestro lado poniendo la mesa.

- Eso es cierto amor… Ahora dejemos el tema, luego hablaremos tu y yo bien? – Carlisle asintió y ayudó con la mesa a mi mamá.

No pasaron mas de 10 minutos y estábamos los 3 en la mesa comiendo pollo frito preparado por Esme.

- Esto esta delicioso mamá… - La halagué y ella me sonrío.

- Gracias, y dime, como estuvo tu día? – Comió un bocado.

- Bueno no mucho, lo único interesante es que Alice me obligó a llevarlas al centro comercial y me compró ropa que se me sorprenderá…- Reí y ella aplaudió.

- Mmm quiero ver esa ropa, luego de comer me la muestras. – Asentí.

- Yo no la he visto, así que veremos que mandó Alice – Esme le tomó la mano a Carlisle.

- Y amor, como estuvo lo del accidente? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Bueno, 5 niños terminaron con quemaduras graves, otros 15 con quemaduras leves y los demás con problemas respiratorios por el humo, logramos estabilizarlos a todos, pero el Orfanato se perdió… -

- Que triste… - Susurré y Esme se unió a mi pena.

- Que te parece si mañana vamos a contarle un cuento? – Esme sonó mas animada pero no entendí mucho.

- Que quieres decir? – Les miré.

- Mañana haremos una visita al hospital, vamos varias veces al mes, yo le cuento historias a los niños, visitamos a los ancianos y les llevamos cosas, es divertido, conoces mucha gente.- Esme sonó muy emocionada.

- Suena interesante, puedo ir? – Les mire y Esme me sonrío.

- Iremos todos, no te molesta tener que posponer el viaje a Filadelfia? – La respuesta la pensé por unos instantes pero luego negué con la cabeza.

- Una semana no ha matado a nadie, además Eleazar e Irina deben estar fuera de peligro. – Sonreí y Esme me tomó la mano.

- Prometo que la próxima semana te ayudaré a viajar, bueno? – Asentí.

- Ya es tarde, será mejor ir a dormir… - Carlisle habló y ambos asentimos.

- Hasta mañana Mamá – Le besé la frente. – Hasta mañana Carlisle… - Me despedí con un apretón de manos y me marché a mi cuarto.

.

**Jasper Pov's**

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, anoche me había puesto a tomar con mis amigos, estaba bastante deprimido y afectado con lo sucedido con Alice, pero no recordaba como había llegado a mi casa, lo único que sabía era que me paré del bar junto a Peter y Charlotte y nos encaminamos fuera… Me senté en la cama, tomándome la cabeza, el sol pegaba en mi ventana, pero podía notar que no era muy tarde.

- Estas despierto? – Devolví mi vista a la puerta donde estaba asomado Edward, asentí con la cabeza pero eso me mareo.

- Uy! Que resaca 'hermanito', será mejor que te apresures vamos a salir y Carlisle no esta de muy buen humor contigo… - Cerró la puerta, acaso mi padre me había visto borracho?, Santo Cielo ahora si que estaba muerto, me puse en pie y me arrastré literalmente al baño directo a la ducha, salí de ella y me cambié ropa a algo sencillo, mis jeans negros pitillos, mis bototos, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo negro afirmándome los rizos rubios.

- Estoy listo… - Informé desde las escaleras mientras iba bajando, esperaba poder tomarme una aspirina, ya abajo sentía la dura mirada de Carlisle y Esme, mientras que Edward se mantenía impasible a un lado del sofá.

- Última vez que llegas a esa hora Jasper, y última vez que le faltas el respeto a tu madre! – Me regañó mi papá, y Esme se puso en pie.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tomar Jasper, sabes tu lo peligroso que es?, imagínate te pasa algo camino a casa!, me decepcionaste mucho Jasper – Suspiré y bajé la cabeza, nunca quise que me vieran así.

- Nunca quise que me vieran así, casi no tomo mamá, pero han habido cosas que me tienen inquieto. - Mamá negó con la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé todo Jasper, ayer le pedí a Edward que me contará todo, no voy a regañarte por tu actitud inmadura y cruel, pero eso ni nada es motivo como para tomar de la manera en la que tomaste anoche.. – Miré a Edward con odio, pero el sólo se encogió de hombros sin mirarme, Bufé molesto y mi papá se puso en pie abriendo la puerta.

- Ya se nos hace tarde, todos vayan al auto… - Murmuró y Edward se puso en pie.

- Si no te molesta Carlisle me voy en el Volvo luego tengo que salir a ver a una compañera… - Informó y Carlisle asintió esperando a que todos saliéramos y cerró la puerta.

**Edward Pov's**

Apenas subí al Volvo prendí la radio poniendo mi Cd de _Debussy, _solía oírlo sólo cuando necesitaba calmarme o pensar, aunque últimamente lo escuchaba por gusto, el motor ronroneó cuando lo eché a correr y partí por la carretera siguiendo el Mercedez de Carlisle hasta el hospital de California, me estacioné a su lado y me bajé.

- Bueno Edward, te presento mi lugar de trabajo… - Reí y entre junto a la familia.

- Buenos Días Sr. Cullen… - Saludaron a coro mas de 5 enfermeras buenas mozas con corazones en vez de ojos, Jaja! Es broma, pero algo así fue.

_**Continuará…**_

+ Hola mis amadísimas y queridísimas lectoras! :D lamento mucho en no haber podido actualizar pero mi madre me inscribió en un curso de verano….Y ME AVISO UN DIA ANTES! u.u como no tengo internet propio no tuve tiempo de actualizar, durante la próxima semana tampoco podré actualizar así que hoy mismo subo dos caps y si el domingo puedo entrar de nuevo subiré un tercero y así será hasta el sábado… además no he podido escribir mucho donde estoy con las tareas y estudio T___T pero prometí que desde el capitulo 10 sería mas largo y así será.

+Gracias a:

Chriss Cullen: Gracias por tu voto :D! y gracias por leer…espero verte pronto

: Gracias :D!

Lily_black_14: Me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo :D! Carlisle dice que lo cuides mucho. Sobre lo de Alice a mi tampoco me gusta que cambie su estilo xD (Te preguntarás porque digo esto y escribo otra cosa, pero es que así soy yo… una loca sin remedio xD). Pero verás que todo tiene un propósito :D! Gracias por leer.

Taniiah: Lo de la vieja esta buenísimo xD! Jajaja me rei un montón cuando se me ocurrió…:B!

Ana_Karen_malfoy: Gracias por leer, me alegra verte por aquí espero pueda verte aún mas :D!

Andrux: Jeje chica sobre tu MP sii es un libro buenísimo lo leí hace pco y todas las historias son buenísima, pero el ramillete me puso los pelos de punta como dice Lauren xD! Fue genial y la hija de la exterminadora cuando esta con Drake afuera de la fiesta de fin de año…Wooo! Que manera de sufrir yo quiero que un vampiro me haga eso no? xDD!

Isabella-Swan-C: Jasper es un idiota ¬¬ lo golpeare!!! ¬¬

Camii-Granger. Saludos :D! gracias por el review…


	11. 10 'First'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __10 'First'_

_**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer**_

**Edward Pov's**

- Buenos días a todos, les presento a Edward, hijo de mi hermosa esposa Esme… - Carlisle abrazó a la susodicha quien sonrío, de inmediato tenía a más de 10 enfermeras jóvenes encima de mí preguntándome cosas de mi vida privada.

- Mamá… - Le llamé mirándole suplicante, río y se acercó.

- Chicas, chicas, tranquilas, estaremos aquí hasta la tarde, todas tendrán tiempo de conocer a mi hijo… - Todas las enfermeras se fueron excepto 3 una era rubia de cabello liso y parecía cabaretera, su nombre era Jessica y me causo un poco de desagrado, la segunda de ellas tenía el cabello igual rubio pero con rizos, era guapa pero su sonrisa era maquiavélica, se llamaba Victoria y era mayor que las otras, y por último las tercera era de cabello negro y usaba gafas blancas, se llamaba Angela, era la más tímida de las tres y parecía estar allí obligada por Jessica porque cada vez que la miraba se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Aquellas tres chicas me hicieron recordar a las tres novias de Drácula.

- De que te ríes? – Me preguntó Jasper arisco.

- De una tontería que estoy pensando… - Apenas le miré y eso creo que le molestó porque pateó un basurero de metal creando estruendo.

- Acaso andas con rabietas?, mira que no estoy de humor para berrinches de bebés, ayer ya me diste un buen puñetazo no quiero volver a pelear contigo. – Me miró sorprendido

- Anoche te golpeé? – Asentí sobándome la mandíbula

- Porque crees que tengo la cara inflamada? – Río y le metí un golpe en las costillas.

- No hace gracia Jasper, anoche llegaste tarde y ebrio, Esme estaba preocupada por ti además tuvimos que llevarte arrastrando a tu cuarto… - Me crucé de brazos y el me bufó.

- No necesito a nadie diciéndome que hacer Edward, mejor vete al infierno! – Me gritó empujándome contra unas camillas, me puse en pie y en menos de dos segundos lo tenía totalmente sometido contra la pared.

- Deja de hacer eso idiota!, estas comportándote como un niño, no crees que es suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Alice?!, ella te quería, bueno, te quiere, o si no, por que crees que se volvió algo así como Punk? – Jasper me miró molesto. – Lo hizo por ti, que tiene de malo que ella no sea el estilo que tu eres?, es sólo un estilo niño!, cuando pasen los años puede que te canses de ser Punk y vuelvas a ser un hombre normal y recién ahí quieres darte cuenta de lo que has perdido?! – Jasper intentó zafarse. – Eso quieres?, luego cuando te aburras de ser Punk, perderás todo lo que ahora tienes ligado a tu estilo, tus amigos ya no serán tus amigos y Alice ya no estará loca por ti, los humanos tenemos un límite Jasper, algunos mas que otros pero aunque no lo quieras Alice va a terminar cansándose de esperar por ti… Y lo sabes… - Lo solté y Jasper se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta que quedó en el suelo.

- La primera vez que te conocí pensé que eras un chico maduro, pero hasta ahora sólo me has demostrado ser un niñato, un niño que no quiere crecer, que no tiene decisiones propias, que se deja llevar por la masa, por los comentarios… - Jasper se puso en pie y me gritó molesto.

- No es Cierto!, no es cierto! No soy así, yo no dejo que nadie me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer… no lo hago! – Sonreí de lado.

- Entonces demuéstralo, lucha por lo quieres, porque si sigues así sólo terminaras loco y solo… - Me di media vuelta bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, mi madre, Carlisle, los pacientes, las enfermeras, las novias de Drácula, etc.

- Lo siento… - Musité incomodo y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha.

- Vamos a ver a los niños si? – Esme me tomó de la mano y yo asentí dejándome llevar, llegamos a un cuarto en algo así como cuarentena, al menos eso parecía, tenía un par de ventanales polarizados por dentro (podías mirar por fuera pero no por dentro) a cada lado de la puerta la cual era blanca y con ventanas pulcramente lavadas.

- Que es esto Esme? – Le pregunté cuando llegamos frente a la sala.

- Son niños con problemas respiratorios graves, la mayoría esta esperando poder trasplantarse, es un verdadero problema si estos niños se agripan porque pueden llegar a morir… - Asentí y entramos, de inmediato la imagen que llegó a mis ojos me encogió el corazón, eran 15 camas ordenadas en grupos de a 5 por cada pared, habían un baño en cada rincón del cuarto, 3 televisores por cada pared y muchos dibujos y recortes de dibujos animados pegados en la pared, unos cuantos globos de colores y brillantina, pero eso no podía cubrir lo deprimente del lugar, cada niño tenía una maquina de oxigeno no todos estaban conectados a ellas, eran 15 niños pálidos, delgados y vistiendo el pijama verde del hospital, a su lado estaban sus padres, tíos, primos, etc se escuchaba una amena conversación entre los mayores, pero a ratos frente a las toses roncas y dolorosas de los pequeños las risas y conversaciones cesaban.

- Tía Esme! – Gritó uno de los pequeños de la segunda corrida de camas y apuntó a mi mamá.

- Laurent…- Mi mamá avanzó hacia el niño, quien la abrazó con mucho cariño, sonreí acercándome

- Quien es él? – Preguntó de inmediato el pequeño, era moreno pero de ojos brillantes al igual que su sonrisa.

- Es mi hijo, se llama Edward… - Esme le sonrío y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa

- Hola Edward, mi nombre es Laurent, tengo 7 años, cuantos años tienes tu? – Reí por la energía del pequeño.

- Tengo 18 – Le extendí la mano y el la tomó moviéndola frenéticamente.

- Tía Esme – Preguntó otro pequeño – Nos leerás un cuento hoy?. –

- Claro que si niños! Y Edward me ayudará – Los niños celebraron, y se sentaron en los bordes de sus camas invitando a sus padres también a hacerlo.

- Nos contaras un cuento Edward? – Preguntó Laurent

- Claro que sí! – Reí y el celebró junto a los otros niños-

Comencé a notar que habían niños que estaban solos, lo cual me causó cierta nostalgia, pero mientras recorría las camas, me topé con unos ojos chocolate bastante conocidos para mí.

- Bella? – Musité llamando la atención de mi madre, quien recorrió el mismo camino que yo, lo que vi me dejo un poco descolocado, tenía en brazos un pequeño bulto, agudicé un poco la mirada y aquel bulto no era nada menos que Reneésme, estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta y sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrojadas y cubiertas por la mascarilla de oxigeno. Pero Bella oyó que musite su nombre y me miró.

- Edward? – Me acerqué a ella lento para no asustar a Reneésme.

- Que pasó? – Me senté a su lado ya que ella me hizo un espacio en la cama.

- Reneésme nació con un soplo en uno de sus pulmones, cuando ocurre algo que la agita mucho suele tener fuerte ataques de algo parecido al Asma y luego… Deja de respirar… - Le acaricié el hombro descubierto por la camiseta que llevaba con suavidad y ella me miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Hace cuanto tiempo que vienes? – Bella miró a su pequeña quien se había quedado completamente dormida y tranquila.

- Desde que Reneésme tenía 3 meses, estaba haciéndole cosquillas… y de un momento a otro comenzó a toser y luego… luego jadeaba y no podía respirar…Cuando la traje aquí me dijeron que no era la primera niña que necesitaba un trasplante y bueno cada vez que le da una ataque la traigo aquí y la normalizan con oxigeno pero nunca la han visto de verdad desde esa vez… - Asentí mientras ella dejaba a la niña en la cama y se ponía en pie junto a mí.

- Si quieres puedo decirle a Carlisle que la revise… - Le ofrecí pero ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Mi padre se volvería loco si sabe que ese hombre se acerca a alguna de nosotras dos – Me miró preocupada y miró a las mujeres de alrededor que nos miraban interesadas.

- Rumores? – Asintió, sonreí y Esme se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola Isabella – Saludó Esme con una sonrisa sincera, Bella la miró descolocada.

- Bella, veo que conoces a mi mamá – Sonreí y ella me miro y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa.

- Hola Sra. Cullen… - Saludó un poco más tranquila.

- Como ha estado Nessie? – A Bella le cambió el rostro.

- Reneésme… - Corrigió.

- Lo lamento, a veces olvido que no te gusta que la llamen así –

- Nessie? – Pregunté y ambas asintieron.

- Así le llaman aquí en el hospital pero a Bella no le gusta que la llamen así – Esme me informó.

- Nessie es como el monstruo del lago Ness – Dijo algo irritada. Reí y me miro de mala manera.

- Tranquila, tranquila yo encuentro que suena lindo… - Bella se me quedó mirando y se revolvió incomoda cuando Nessie comenzó a toser suavecito.

- Reneésme… - La llamó pero la pequeña comenzó a toser mas fuerte, Bella le quitó la mascarilla y la niña comenzó a llorar mientras jadeaba.

- Que alguien vaya por ayuda por favor! – Gritó y en menos de un segundo estaba una enfermera interviniendo a Nessie.

- Bella ven un momento… - La tomé de los hombros y ella se resistió al principio pero luego se dejo llevar por mí fuera del cuarto.

Mire hacía ambos lados no había nadie cerca.

- Que pasa Edward? – Me miró.

- Me dijiste que Carlisle no podía ver a Reneésme porque tu padre lo odia, pero si tu padre no lo sabe no habrá problema cierto? – A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos, pero luego bajo la cabeza.

- Tarde o temprano lo terminará sabiendo… -

- Pero para ese momento ya Reneésme puede estar bien, tu padre sigue siendo humano Bella… - Bella me miró y se me tiró a los brazos abrazándome por el cuello emocionada, quedé totalmente descolocado, pero mi corazón comenzó a agitarse.

- Ejem…Lo siento… - Nos separamos como si tuviéramos sarna y Esme nos miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa pícara.

- Que dices…Bella? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa tranquila, ella asintió

- Pero donde lo haríamos para que mi papá no se entere… - Esme se acercó.

- Vas a hacer que Carlisle revise a la niña? – Asentí y ella sonrío.

- Déjame llamarlo, pero yo creo que en su oficina estará bien… - Esme tomó su celular y se alejó un poco.

- Como te sientes? – Le pregunté acariciando su cabello suavemente.

- Bien gracias… Ahora sólo quiero que mi hija este bien…- Asentí y me quité la chaqueta.

- Ve por ella, te espero en el ascensor, no pueden ver que estamos juntos o será demasiado obvio, haz como que te la vas a llevar a casa. – Le pasé mi chaqueta y ella la tomó con suavidad y entró al cuarto.

- Bueno hijo, Carlisle los esperara en la oficina, pero yo me quedaré con los niños para no llamar la atención bien? –

- Gracias mamá – Le besé la frente y ella entró tranquila.

Me marché hacia el ascensor y me apoyé en este, cubrí mis brazos desnudos con mis brazos, no tenía pensado quitarme la capucha así que sólo me había vestido con unas camiseta delgada y el aire acondicionado del hospital me dio un poco de frío.

- Ya estoy aquí… - Bella apareció a un lado mío con Reneésme cubierta por mi chaqueta, abrí el ascensor y la hice pasar delante de mí cerrando la puerta luego de cruzar el umbral.

- Tu padre nos espera abajo? – Sonreí mirando mi reflejo en los espejos del aparato.

- No es mi padre, no conozco a mi verdadero padre. Y sí, Carlisle nos espera abajo. –

- Lo siento… – Bajo la vista triste, pero le levanté el rostro con suavidad

- No te sientas mal, no me afecta porque no lo conocí – Reí despreocupado y ella suspiró, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Carlisle nos esperaba con su mirar tranquilo y nos sonrío.

- Hola Srta. Swan… - Saludó cortés como siempre el doctor, Bella le miró maravillada – Tranquila, pase por aquí… - Nos guió hacia su despacho donde cerró con llave y le pidió a las enfermeras que nadie nos molestara.

- Bien Bella, deja a la niña en la camilla – Dijo mientras tomaba su estetoscopio tranquilo.

**Bella Pov's**

En cuanto deje a Reneésme encima de la camilla, Carlisle se situó a un lado mío y comenzó a revisar a mi niña, quien despertó de inmediato.

- Mami? – Me preguntó somnolienta restregando sus ojitos.

- Hola pequeña Nessie… - Edward la saludó inclinándose a su altura.

- Hodaaa… - Saludó mi pequeña abrazándose a su cuello, Edward aprovechó para cargarla.

- Como te has sentido hermosa? – Le acarició los bucles rubios y Reneésme se recargo en su pecho.

- Quiero ir a casa…- Murmuró con un puchero y Edward le besó la frente y la volvió a dejar en la camilla.

- Lo sé preciosa, sólo será un momento, deja que el doctor Carlisle te revise y luego tu y mamá podrán ir a casa bien? – Amaba el poder de convicción que tenía Edward frente a Reneésme porque ella asintió y se dejo revisar por el Dr. Cullen.

- Mami… Ya podemos idnos? – Preguntó luego de un rato mientras el Dr. Anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja.

- Sólo será un momento más Reneésme, lo prometo – La abrigué de nuevo con la chaqueta de Edward y la cargué en mis brazos.

- Toma asiento Bella… - Me ofreció Carlisle sentándose en su escritorio.

- Dígame Doctor – Me senté frente a él y Edward se sentó a mi lado, Reneésme de inmediato se cambió a sus brazos acomodándose.

- Sabes Bella, lo primero que le diagnosticaron a Reneésme esta bien pero es peor de lo que pensaba, un soplo no es tan simple, y la han estado interviniendo con medicamentos para tan sólo un ataque de Asma…. – Hizo una pausa tomando nota – Necesita un trasplante y urgente, pero mientras llega debemos darle medicamentos un poco mas fuertes los cuales tendrán sus efectos secundarios, por desgracia para Reneésme, que te dará algunos problemas – Asentí mirando a mi pequeña. – No te preocupes Bella, apenas salga la oportunidad de un trasplante procuraré que sea la primera en recibirlo bien? – Me puse en pie y abracé al doctor con fuerza.

- Muchas Gracias!, Muchas Gracias!, en serio esto es muy importante para mí… - El Dr. Cullen sonrío.

- No es nada, es mi trabajo y mi pasión… No representa un problema para mí – Asentí y lo solté con cuidado.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo… - Deje que Edward llevara a Reneésme a la puerta y me puse en pie para marcharme.

- Nos veremos Srta. Swan… - Se despidió el Dr. Cullen de mí y me marche detrás de él.

- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Asentí mirando a mi pequeña, quien me miro desde los brazos del peli cobrizo y sonrío. – Bueno vamos, tengo el Volvo estacionado afuera. –

Ambos salimos y nos marchamos hasta su auto, donde Reneésme cambio de brazos a los míos, me senté en el asiento de copiloto tranquila y Edward arrancó en un suave ronroneo del motor, era casi como un arrullo.

- Crees que Charlie se entere? – Le pregunté luego de estar más de 10 minutos en silencio, el negó con la cabeza al notar que lo estaba mirando.

- No lo creo, y espero que para cuando lo haga Reneésme este mucho mejor – Sonreí al ver lo preocupado que estaba por mi hija, aún cuando nadie se lo había pedido.

- Edward… tu crees que Jacob me dejara en paz luego de lo sucedido? – Pregunté como por preguntar, el se tensó y sus manos se agarraron como garrotes al volante, se detuvo en una luz roja muy abruptamente.

- Si se le ocurre volver a ponerte las manos encima o vuelve al faltarte el respeto como lo hizo, déjame decirte que no podrá ni pararse para molestarte de nuevo, desde ahora en adelante tu estas bajo mi cuidado y no pienso fallar… - Me decía muy solemnemente, le mire algo extrañada.

- Porque haces esto Edward? – Le pregunté parece que lo atrape distraído porque tuvo que volver al carriel de vehículos del cual casi nos salimos.

- Yo…yo no lo sé… - Me contestó dubitativo y carraspeó un poco – Sólo siento que tengo que protegerte, a Reneésme, es algo que no puedo explicar… - Y abruptamente estacionó el vehículo en la acera de mi casa. – Ya hemos llegado – Me informó

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y aunque lo pensé dos veces no pude evitarlo, pero me devolví para besar su mejilla con suavidad – Gracias por traerme… y Gracias por la ayuda – Le dije sonriendo y me bajé del auto, su sonrisa torcida me llegó desde el otro lado del cristal oscuro de su auto, me sonrojé sin saber porque pero creo que no lo notó porque partió de inmediato. - Vamos dentro Reneésme – Cargué un poco más a Reneésme hasta que llegamos a la puerta. – Estoy en casa! – Grité mientras dejaba mis llaves sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta.

- Estoy en la cocina – Me gritó de vuelta Charlie, sonreí y me encaminé con mi pequeña, Charlie estaba como siempre embobado en el pequeño televisor viendo un partido de Hockey, enfrente de él había un enorme plato con un trozo contundente de pizza.

- Papá, no pudiste esperar un poco para cenar? – El me miró y suspiro.

- Lo siento Bella, pero es que los Rangers jugaban hoy… - Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

- Esta bien papá, voy a acostar a Reneésme… - Me marché al segundo piso.

- Luego me cuentas como te fue… - Fue lo último que oí antes de encerrarme en el cuarto de Reneésme, era todo rosa, con las cortinas fucsia, la cuna era rosa con sabanas blancas, todo a mi alrededor era algún tono de rosa.

- Mami, tengo sueño… - Murmuró mi pequeña y con cuidado le cambié la ropa por su pijama, y luego la acobijé en su cuna poniendo uno de los sonajeros para que tocara algo de música.

- Hasta mañana princesa… - Le besé la frente.

- Hasta mañana mami… - Me respondió y se acomodó dispuesta a dormirse.

.

.

- Como te fue ayer en el hospital Bella? – Me preguntó Alice apenas llegué en la mañana, le sonreí dejando mi chatarra, digo, auto en el estacionamiento.

- Muy bien, creo que Reneésme puede mejorar, tengo una esperanza muy fuerte en el pecho… - Le confesé con devoción, ella me abrazó y gritó de emoción.

- Eso suena muy bueno Bella, me alegra que al fin las cosas mejoren para ti… - Me sonrío sinceramente.

- Alice, no quiero que sigas así… - Le miré su nuevo Look punk del día, quise no prestarle atención a su ropa y caminé a su lado.

- Ahí viene Eddie! – Me informó jalándome del brazo al tiempo que divisaba entre las atestadas calles de California el Volvo de Edward a la vuelta de la esquina. – Vamos a molestarlo un poco antes de entrar a clase…- me arrastró con ella, Edward subió la ventanilla quitándose sus lentes negros de sol, y en cuanto miro a Alice comenzó a exclamar exageradamente.

- Oh No!, la muerte ha venido a por mí, oh! Que va a ser de mí… - Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas sacándole la lengua.

- Buenos días Edward… - Saludé y el me besó la mejilla aunque hubo un pequeño roce que me hizo estremecer.

- Buenos Días Bella… - Susurró antes de separarse de mí, su aliento frío chocó contra mis labios.

**Alice Pov's**

Aquella sonrisita boba de Bella, y aquel mirar en Edward me hicieron sonreír un poco, como podían ser tan bobos de no darse cuenta aquella fuerte química que existía entre los dos?, suspiré pero mi respiración se cortó cuando del lado del copiloto se bajo el dueño de mis sueños y esperanzas, Jasper estaba tan Punk como siempre, pero había algo en su expresión que había cambiado, era como si hubiera estado toda la noche dándose de latigazos mentales por algo, eso me preocupo bastante, quizás le había pasado algo.

- Hola… - Me alejé de los chicos para acercarme a él, estábamos frente a frente le sonreí tímidamente. – Estas bien? – Le pregunté verdaderamente preocupada.

- Como lo sabes? – Me preguntó inquieto luego de fijar su mirada en mí.

- Que cosa? – Me puse un poco a la defensiva pero el me tomó del hombro.

- Como sabes que no estoy bien?...Nadie nunca ha notado mis cambios de humor… - Me miró fijamente, desvié un poco la vista incomoda.

- Es tu mirar Jasper, tu mirar me dice que no estas bien… No sé como, pero lo sé… - Me miro inquieto y luego tomo sus cosas del asiento cerrando el auto.

- Estoy bien, de maravilla!... No tienes porque preocuparte… - Y abrazando sus libros se marchó pasando por mi lado, pero apenas nuestros hombros tuvieron un pequeño roce nuestros cuerpos se enviaron millones de descargas eléctricas, como si se necesitaran para seguir…

.

.

**Edward Pov's**

Observé con atención la pequeña charla de Alice y Jasper, sonreí y abracé a Bella contra mi pecho y jalé a Alice.

- Chicas, que les parece irse unos días a Filadelfia?... – Les miré, a Alice le brillaron los ojos.

- En Serio??? – Mi tímpano volvió a sufrir las consecuencias.

- Si, quiero ir a ver a Irina y Eleazar – Alice me miró confundida.

- Irina?, no era la chica que comía cola en jardín de infantes? – Rompí en risas algo escandalosa y Alice me siguió, nos estuvimos riendo un buen rato.

- Si, si es ella, ya no se come la cola claro, jajaja si te oyera hablar de su 'vida pasada' estarías muerta Brandon… - Reí y ella sonrío.

- Quien es Eleazar? – Me miró cruzándose de brazos.

- Era un niño que iba un grado arriba de nosotros, solía sentarse sólo en los descansos cerca de las rejas del jardín, hablaba con Irina y muchos decían que era Autista… - Le expliqué y ella asintió.

- Si lo recuerdo!, era un chico muy callado… -

- Créeme los callados son los peores, tiene un humor de los mil demonios, si fuera mujer la dejarían en cuarentena cada vez que tuviera su período… - Bella y Alice rompieron en risas fuertes, sonreí divertido.

- Suena genial, yo me apunto! – Celebró Alice.

- Y tu Bella?, que dices, vas con nosotros? – Le miré.

- Chicos, me encantaría, pero que haré con Reneésme?... No puedo dejarla con papá… Lo siento – Dijo apenada.

- Bueno, puedes dejarla en mi casa, estoy segura que mi mamá no tendrá ningún problema en cuidarla – Sonreí por lo dicho por Alice y ambos miramos a la castaña esperanzados.

- Por favor Bella, ven con nosotros… - Le pedí en voz baja, me miró y por un instante me perdí en su mirada.

- Yo… esta bien… Si, iré con ustedes – Sonrío feliz.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y entramos a clases, aburridas como siempre pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención dos de los tantos estudiantes de mi salón comenzaron a conversar

- Oye y decidiste que estudiaras? – Le preguntó el susodicho uno al susodicho dos.

- Mmm, no sé, sabes hay varias materias que están en la carrera de ingeniería que se me han hecho muy difíciles estas semanas… - Alegaba el susodicho dos.

- Mmm, lo que es yo estaré bien con sociología, tan sólo faltan unos días… - Sonaba feliz.

- Alice? – Le llame, ya que estaba enfrascada es una conversación con Bella sobre que sombrero se le veía mejor al profesor de literatura.

- Dime… - Me miró mordiendo una de las puntas de su cabello..

- Disculpa pero que carrera es esta? – Le pregunté, ella me quedo mirando extrañada

- Querrás decir que carrera voy a escoger, bueno estoy pensando en diseño técnico o algo así… - Me sonrío pero al ver mi cara confundida. – No lo sabes cierto? –

- Que cosa? – Pregunté.

- Bueno te explico… - Se acomodó en su asiento mientras yo daba vuelta mi silla.

- Aquí en la universidad tenemos dos o tres semanas de clases generales, nos hacen de todo para que podamos escoger que carrera queremos tomar según los ramos que tengan y tu sientes que te va a ir bien… entonces luego de pasadas estas tres semanas tu te inscribes en alguna carrera, nee luego te paso unos cuantos folletos de las materias de cada carrera – Asentí y le tome la mano.

- Gracias Alice… - En eso llegó el profesor y tuvimos que volver a nuestros asientos, cuando ya la clase llevaba casi una hora apareció un chico por la puerta y le entregó un papel al maestro.

- Srta. Brandon – Llamó y Alice se puso en pie de inmediato.

- Presente… - El profesor le indicó que saliera del salón, Alice asintió y tomando sus cosas se marcho haciendo un gesto con la mano de que me llamaría.

- Sabes donde va? – Negué con la cabeza frente a la pregunta susurrada por Bella.

- Estará en problemas? – El profesor nos miraba, quizás sospechando que estábamos conversando, me encogí de hombros y di por terminada la conversación al inclinarme sobre mi asiento y tan sólo así el profesor viajó su vista hacia otro lado.

-

-

**Alice Pov's**

Iba caminando por los pasillos, según el papel debía ir al salón de música, porque no se que profesor necesitaba conversar conmigo, apenas llegué me colgué mi mochila al hombro entonces empujé la gran puerta de roble que se ceñía frente a mi, el salón estaba vacío, sólo resaltaba el blanco y pulcro piano que estaba en medio del salón rodeando por los diferentes instrumentos, incluso había un arpa, en eso oí como algo o alguien tocaba las cuerdas de una muy desafinada guitarra, me volteé a la fuente del ruido, allí estaba él…

Jasper me miraba desde un rincón del salón donde habían unas cuantas viejas guitarras colgadas en la pared hace ya muchos años.

- Alice… - Sonrío y yo no pude hacer más que mirarle.

- Jasper, que pasa? – Le miré un poco inquieta, su mirada fría y sin emociones me daba un poco de miedo… Era como si estuviera helándome o algo así.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Su mirada cambio en menos de un segundo, y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor e incluso creo que los vi aguarse.

- Que pasa Jazz? – No podía evitar llamarlo por el apodo que había inventado para él.

- Te necesito… - Me dijo antes de acercarse y abrazarme fuerte contra él, lo cual obviamente me dejo completamente sorprendida.

- Como es eso? – Le pregunté sintiendo como mi hombro se mojaba por culpa de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- Lo siento… Perdóname por favor… Se que soy un maldito bastardo y no merezco tu perdón pero estos días viéndote de lejos y sabiendo que no podría tenerte de nuevo así, entre mis brazos me estaban matando, me sentía vacío sin ti, que mi mundo se me había acabado… - Sus palabras me llegaron directo al corazón, pero con la voz quebrada no pude hacer otra cosa que preguntar.

- Por qué?... – Levanto su vista, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas y acarició mi rostro con suavidad.

- Porque tu eres mi mundo, porque tu eres mi vida y si no estas ya no tengo motivos para estar aquí… - Mis ojos se llenaron de aún más lagrimas que los suyos y arrojándome a su pecho me largué a llorar.

- Alice, podrás perdonar a este maldito? – Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No te trates así, te quiero así…Como eres… - Poco a poco la distancia que había entre ambos se fue acortando y nuestras bocas se reencontraron, se acariciaban con añoranza, como si también se hubieran extrañado, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, Jasper me sostenía en el aire mientras me abrazaba de la cintura, doblé mis rodillas hacia atrás sonriendo mientras le besaba y el me abrazó mas fuerte.

- Jazz…te quiero.. – Le susurré al oído y el me abrazó con fuerza

- Yo también, permíteme cambiar, arreglar lo que hice… Por favor… - Sonreí secando mis lágrimas y noté su boca manchada por el nuevo tono violeta de mi labial, reí un poco en voz baja

- Que sucede?, que te causa tanta gracia?... – me miró con una sonrisa, sonreí y con cuidado le limpié.

- Lo siento, te he ensuciado con labial… - Río y me beso antes pudiera terminar de limpiarlo.

- Por es me gustabas mas Oshare no había problemas con tu labial porque no necesitabas usarlo… - Sonreí y le abrazé.

- No quiero que este momento se acabe… - Le confesé suave.

- Yo tampoco, quiero estar aquí para siempre… - Me volvió a besar y con cuidado me dejo sentada en el piano, quizás ya cansado de cargarme.

- Me gusta tu nuevo cabello, pero te prefiero morena… - Me confesó acariciando mis mechas rubias y rojas, jugando con ellas.

- Jasper, que pasó?, porque cambiaste de opinión así de esa manera luego de lo sucedido? – Me aventuré a preguntar.

- Bueno… - Desvió la mirada – Porque fui un tonto…porque no le caes bien a mis amigos… - Me sorprendió un poco su respuesta pero luego le tome las manos meciéndolas suavemente. – Pero Edward me dejó claro que debía pelear por ti… Que no importaban mis amigos, si no tú. – Me tomó del rostro acariciándome la mejilla y me besó con decisión. - Me encantas Alice… Te amo…- Susurró contra mi oído lo que aparte de mandarme un escalofrío a mi espalda me llenó el corazón de dicha, mis ojos se humedecieron y sin retenerme más me lancé a sus brazos y le besé como nunca.

- Yo también te amo Jasper… Te amo tanto Jazz… - El me sonrío sin soltar mi cintura.

- Es muy lindo lo que has hecho por mí, cambiar totalmente tu estilo… - Se notaba sorprendido – Ni siquiera has hablado en japonés…Esto es algo increíble – Reí.

- Para que veas lo que te amo… - En eso escuchamos ruidos en el pasillo notable señal de que ya estábamos en el descanso.

- Vamos al patio? – Le tomé la mano, el me miró un poco inquieto…Claro estaban sus amigos allí, suspiré soltando suavemente su mano.

- Espera… - Me jaló hacia él y entonces me abrazó por los hombros saliendo ambos por la puerta.

- Alice! – Escuché el grito de Bella desde uno de los pasillos y claro, todos se voltearon a mirarme abrazada de Jazz.

- Bella!! – Le llamé sonriendo y llevé casi arrastrando a Jazz, ella estaba con Eddie quien le llevaba sus cosas como todo el caballero que era.

- Nee vamos a desayunar al centro comercial?, no tenemos clases hasta las 2 y son recién las 10…- Miré a los tres con ojitos brillantes.

- Nueva tarjeta de crédito?... – Bella me miró sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

- Siii! – Grité y Eddie rompió en risas junto a Jazz. – Entonces.. – Dije llamando su atención – Vamos?. –

- Yo hoy no tengo clases hasta las 4… Por mí esta bien… - Jazz como siempre apoyándome, mire a Edward y el se encogió de hombros apuntando a Bella.

- Nee Bells es tu decisión… - Le tomé las manos y medio me arrodillé en el piso suplicándole.

- Con una condición… - Me miró sonriéndome malévola.

- Cual?... – Le tomé la mano a Jazz entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Que no me compres nada… - Edward iba a reírse pero la furiosa mirada que le mande le bastó para disimular su risa con un 'ataque de tos'.

- Nada que no necesites?... – Bella bufó.

- Nada Alice… ninguna cosa, ni siquiera una goma de mascar… - Me amenazó y yo me abracé a Jazz con un puchero.

- Esta…esta bien… - Bella me sonrío pero Edward le miró.

- Bella… Me las pagarás, por tu culpa me comprará todo lo que alguna vez NO deseé… - La apuntó y ambos rieron.

- Muahaha si Eddie, te compraré todo el centro comercial y todas las bolsas las cargaras tú muahahaha… - Estaba sobreactuando todo y eso causó gracia en Jazz.

- Pero porque no tu novio?... No es justo… - Me alegó y yo me reí

- Edward… Jazz estará ocupado tomándome la mano así que no podrá cargar mas de 10 bolsas… - Le dije con una sonrisa y Edward estalló en risas, pero en eso noté como Bella se le quedaba viendo como embobada escuchando su risa.

- Bueno, vamos entonces, por lo que veo de nuevo todos a bordo del volvo! – Seguimos a Edward al estacionamientos, donde de inmediato me subí atrás con Jazz y le puse el seguro a la puerta.

- Alice… - Bella me miró enojada pero me reí.

**Bella pov's**

Miré a Alice enojada, pero ella sólo se río, yo no quería irme al lado de Edward!...Bueno, si quería pero no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él, después de todo recién nos conocemos hace algunas semanas, además no sé si el esta interesado en mí, no importa lo que diga Alice no puedo llegar y decirle.

- Por que no subes?, pasa algo? – Edward estaba a mi espalda y pasó su mano entre mi brazo y mi cintura y abrió la puerta suavemente, eso provocó que mis mejillas ardieran como si fueran dos enormes manzanas.

- Vamos Bella… apresúrate – Me dijo Alice desde el asiento trasero, asentí y me subí colocándome el cinturón, él, cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto en unos segundos.

- Al centro comercial!.. – Gritó Alice y el auto de Edward ronroneó como siempre.

…

**Edward Pov's**

La semana pasó lenta como siempre, no has notado que cuando esperas algo mas se demora en llegar?... Estaba totalmente impaciente por que llegara el fin de semana, el poder volver a mis tierras, volver a ver a mis amigos y a mis papas… Era algo que no podía evitar el pensar en la pareja que crió de mi como mis padres, es que ellos fueron los que estuvieron conmigo siempre…

Ding Dong…

Estaba botado en el sofá de la sala, así que obligadamente tuve que abrir la puerta.

- Holaa Eddie! – Oh No!... Desde que Alice y Jasper se hicieron novios, Alice venía cada día a estar con Jasper y eso significaba tenerla molestándome todo el día.

- Hola enana… - Sonreí y ella infló las mejillas, cada día estaba un poco mas Oshare aunque un poco mas sobria, este día llevaba una falda cuadrille blanca con negro, unas calzas blancas abajo con varias medias en tonos pastel, encima una polera blanca con varios dibujos de colores, su cabello aún estaba rojo porque aún no se lo teñía de vuelta, sus brazos cubiertas con mangas blancas con franjas grises claro. – Mi hermano esta en la ducha, me dijo que saldrían al centro comercial…-

- Si! – Gritó eufórica – Jasper me dejó comprarle ropa…- Estaba dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

- Te dejó o lo obligaste? – Alice me miró y luego me dio un empujón suave.

- Baka…Claro que me dejó yo nunca obligaría a mi Jazz a hacer algo que no quiere… - Blanqueé los ojos como diciéndole 'Si claro' pero en eso Jasper bajó las escaleras, estaba vestidos con unos pantalones de tela pitillos negros dentro de sus bototos con cordones rojos, una camisa cuadrille manga corta en rojo y sus muñequeras, tomó la chaqueta de encima del sofá la cual era la famosita de mezclilla que tanto usa y desordenándose un poco el pelo con las manos me sonrío.

- Oye hermano, volveré como a las 8, dile a mamá que Alice viene a cenar… Ok? – Asentí restándole importancia al tema.

- Bien Jasper, yo le aviso a mamá cuando llegue… diviértanse par de tortolos… - Reí y Alice me abrazó besándome la mejilla con fuerza.

- Si enana, también te extrañaré… - Reí cuando se soltó.

- Sólo iremos unas horas, pero quiero comer tarta de chocolate, si? – Reí dándole un toque en la cabeza.

- Olvídate que me veras cocinando…-

…

- Maldito Jasper! – Grité a los cuatro vientos, quien iba a pensar que yo…Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen iba a estar un dia miércoles libre, con un delantal de cocina blanco de Esme, lleno de harina cocinando un maldito pastel de chocolate para esa enana cuando podría estar escuchando música o haciendo cualquier otra cosa… Si no fuera porque Jasper me amenazó con decirle a Carlisle quien fue el que averió la exprimidora de jugo estaría feliz de la vida…Que iba a saber yo que el hueso de los damascos eran mas grandes aquí…

- Maldición! – Era la trigésima octava vez que maldecía, el pastel ya estaba en el horno mientras se inflaba o como sea que se diga, Tomé un trapo húmedo y comencé a limpiar la cocina, la cual era un asco, harina por aquí, un poco de masa café por allá, chocolate esparramado por la pared, sin contar que el delantal estaba sucio, al igual que mi rostro.

_Ding Dong…_

Miré la hora, aún era temprano para que Carlisle, Esme o Jasper y Alice llegaran, corrí a la puerta brincando el sofá ya que al no poder practicar Break me había vuelto un practicante de Parkour* resentido, abrí la puerta de golpe y me encontré con los ojos chocolate con los que sueño, me miraba interrogante, nos quedamos mirando yo sorprendido porque me estaba viendo en estas fachas, y ella extrañada por verme lleno de harina.

- Eddie? – Escuché la suave e inocente voz de Reneésme desde las piernas de Bella, poco a poco una cabecita rubia se asomó por detrás de ella. - … - Se quedó en silencio mirándome y entonces, rompió en risas fuertes mientras se tomaba la barriguita, me apuntó y gritó – Estas lleno de hadina!... –

- Ey… no te rías de mí, tengo masa y se como usarla… - Le dije acercándome a ella riendo, ella soltó un gritito y salió corriendo alrededor de Bella.

- Reneésme ya basta… - Bella la cargó – Sabes que no puedes agitarte mucho, te hará mal… - Le regañó.

- Lo siento mami… - La pequeña me estiró los brazos.

- Lo siento Bella, espera Reneésme estoy lleno de harina… Pero pasen… - Abrí la puerta – Pónganse cómodas vuelvo en un rato… si es que logró sacarme la harina… - Reí y Bella me miró algo incomoda.

- Pasa algo?... – Se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno… Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco, se nota que no sabes como sacarte la harina… - Asentí y estiré mi mano.

- Eres libre de pasar, ven a ayudarme o estaré 3 horas haciéndote esperar… - Río y subió con la niña en brazos.

- Nee Eddie puedo conoced.., tu habitación? – Sonreí y ella me tomo la mano, la guié a mi cuarto entrando los 3.

**Bella Pov's**

El cuarto de Edward estaba pulcramente ordenado, las paredes eran grises claras y estaban unos cuantos posters de Break Dance y uno muy escondido de Paramore lleno de dedicatorias. La cama era blanca y grande, había un mueble de madera oscura donde seguramente estaba la ropa. Una puerta al final del cuarto daba al baño, un enorme estéreo estaba pegado a la pared a su alrededor lleno de discos.

- Es muy lindo tu habitación Edward… - Le alagué, el me sonrío torcidamente.

- Eddie puedo ved televisión?... – Nessie miró a Edward desde el piso sonriendo.

- Pequeña… No tengo televisión en el cuarto, si quieres puedo llevarte abajo, te parece? – Nessie asintió y se tomó de nuevo de la mano de él.

- Quiero ver Backyardigans… - Edward río.

- No conozco esa serie, pero de seguro tu mamá sabrá en que canal está… - Llegamos abajo y Edward con cuidado subió a Nessie al sofá y encendió el televisor.

- En que canal esta?... – Me mostró el control remoto.

- En el Discovery Kids, pero Reneésme sabes que no dan todo el día lo mismo… - Mi pequeña asintió y estaban dando 'Hi-5'.

- Bueno Edward, vamos a lavarte un poco – Reí y el dejando a Reneésme tranquila me acompañó al segundo piso, su cabello estaba algo tieso en algunas partes ya que estaba con masa, llegamos a su baño de nuevo.

- Te molesta si me quito la polera?... – Negué con la cabeza, pero me arrepentí a los momentos, cuando se la quitó su cuerpo blanco y con algunas cicatrices me hizo perder la atención por completo, me sonrojé mientras le quedaba mirando como quien mira un bistec. – Bella…Estas bien? – No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme más, él se preocupo un poco.

- Si te sientes incómoda puedo ponerme una camiseta… - Negué de golpe con la cabeza y le sonreí.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo estoy bien… Ahora ven lo mejor será hacerlo con la ducha teléfono es la mejor manera de quitarte la harina… - Asintió y se arrodilló en la orilla de la ducha con la cabeza hacia dentro, me acerqué y tome la ducha regulando la temperatura del agua, luego comencé a lavar su cabello primero con agua, su cuerpo sufrió un pequeños espasmo lo cual me hizo sonreír, con mi mano quité todo resto de harina de su pelo y cuello.

- Ahí esta el Shampoo… - Me mostró una botella apuntándola con el dedo, me incliné para tomarla y me mojé el vientre con toda la orilla de la ducha.

- Mierda! – Musité y escuché la risa armoniosa de Edward, suspiré pesado y saqué un poco de Shampoo con mi mano y lo esparcí por todo su cabello, mis manos se perdían en las hebras suaves y cobrizas de su cabeza, a ratos jabonaba también su cuello lleno de harina, hasta que ya no hubo rastro de harina ni chocolate.

- Ahora voy a enjuagarte, cúbrete los ojos y quédate quieto o terminaré toda mojada y morirás… - Río y aproveche para enjuagarle el cabello, cuando ya casi estaba terminando, entonces aunque fue demasiado rápido como para poder evitarlo tomó mi muñeca y la volteó el chorro de agua me mojó la ropa, pegué un gritito y por inercia me eché hacia atrás pero como no por nada soy 'La torpe Bella', me tropecé con sus piernas, pero Edward se volteó a tiempo y me jaló pero al intentar afirmarme, cerré la puerta del baño y me quedé sin lugar donde afirmarme y ambos caímos dentro de la ducha, mientras esta seguía botando agua encima de nosotros.

- Santo cielo!, Edward estas bien? – Grité apenas me recuperé del golpe, habíamos quedado uno encima del otro, creo que se golpeó la cabeza, su torso desnudo y mojado se me pegó a la camiseta blanca que traía y mis jeans vaqueros mojados y pesado se me pegaban incómodamente al trasero, el cual estaba no sé si por desgracia o agradecidamente sobre las caderas de Edward.

- Si… - Me miró y su sonrisa torcida se esfumó por completo, su cabello estaba lacio y caía hacia delante de su rostro cubriéndole uno de sus ojos, mi cabello parecía una pantalla que caía por mis hombros y algunos mechones había terminado pegados a su mejilla, estábamos a tan sólo centímetros, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, y él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Bella… - Susurró y su aliento frío me puso la piel de gallina y mis ojos se entrecerraron, pero es que lo susurro con tanta suavidad que cada vez quería besarlo con mas ímpetu, mis ojos no se separaban de los dorados suyos, hasta que lo sentí acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, su boca fría y con sabor a chocolate se apegó a la mía mientras sus manos se perdían rodeando mi cintura… Al principio me sorprendí y hasta me resistí un poco, sentía mis mejillas arder, pero en eso caí en la cuenta de que…EDWARD ME ESTABA BESANDO!... Lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo por fin estaba pasando, después de todo si le gusto a Edward… Aunque lentamente fui cediendo a su boca, hasta que ya completamente entregada a él le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, nos movimos un poco de la incómoda posición, Edward se sentó apoyando su espalda dentro de la ducha, estando yo aún sentada en sus caderas, me aferró mas a él mientras nuestras bocas no querían separarse, su lengua acaricio mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar, entreabrí la mía y sentí el cálido sabor a chocolate de su boca, solté una risita después de todo estaba cocinando un pastel de chocolate, Nos seguimos besando así hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarnos y por un instante odié el tener que respirar, nos separamos tan sólo unos milímetros, mis mejillas ardían, mi pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de mi corazón, entreabrí mis ojos y su respiración era igual de irregular que la suya.

- Edward… - Me incliné hacia adelante tomando su rostro con mis manos y le besé con el mismo ímpetu sonriendo, él río entre el beso y me volvió a pegar a él, nuestras lenguas volvían a juntarse y a conocerse, cuando de pronto.

- Bella! – Escuché un grito seguidito de otro más agudo.

- Edward! –

_**Continuará…**_

*****

_Parkour: Deporte extremo en el cual el deportista, brinca y/o escala diferentes obstáculos cotidianos (Basureros, edificios, monumentos, etc). _


	12. 11 I Cant Meet

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __11 'I Can´t Meet'_

Ambos nos separamos de golpe, en la puerta del baño estaban de la mano Jasper y Alice mirándonos completamente sorprendidos.

- Como se les ocurre dejar sola a la niña para venir a la ducha a hacer sus cosas?! – Nos reclamó Alice.

- ….Que? – Fue lo único que pudimos musitar con Edward luego de unos minutos de shock.

- Si! Y porque no me lo contaron!! – Se puso a gritar como loca – Malos amigos, malos amigos! – seguía gritando.

- Alice cállate! – Gritó Edward mientras se paraba de la ducha, Alice se quedó en silencio de inmediato, Edward me extendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- No es lo que los dos piensan… Esto no estaba planeado… - Me ayudó a salir pero apenas puse un pie fuera me resbalé, antes que pudiera siquiera tocar el piso el me tenía en brazos como si fuera una novia, cerró la ducha con una mano y salió conmigo así bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros amigos…

- Iremos a mi cuarto, allí hay toallas secas y bueno veré si Esme puede prestarte algo para que te cambies mientras puedes usar algo mío… - Me explicó camino a su cuarto, yo sólo podía asentir…

**Edward Pov's**

Como fui capaz de engañar a Tanya de esta manera?!, me sentía un Idiota… No soy más que un Idiota, ella me entregó su amor incondicional y yo la estaba defraudando estando con otra persona… Ella me hubiera sido fiel si en vez de morir ella hubiera muerto yo, como debería haber sido… No se que voy a hacer!... Creo que voy a volverme loco…

- Edward te sientes bien?... – Asentí rígido como estaba, estaba demasiado perturbado, no entendía pero Bella me hacía sentir tan bien cerca suyo que me dolía mucho el no poder pensar en ella como mi novia o algo así…

- Estas con la misma cara de hace dos semanas, cuando recién llegaste aquí… Estas frío, algo te pasa?... Yo lo lamento mucho si te afectó mucho el beso que nos dimos, no quise incomodarte Edward, si crees que es lo mejor podemos olvidarnos de lo que sucedió en la ducha… no tiene importancia… - Comenzó a batallarme con miradas tristes y palabras de pena apenas cruzamos el umbral de vuelta al cuarto.

- Ya Basta! – Le grité molesto, ella me miró asustada ya que estaba dándole la espalda y de pronto me volteé a gritarle… Me sentí aún mas animal, bajé la cabeza mientras sentía la mirada de los tres.

- Edward… - Alice me llamó desde la puerta del baño, negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo del cuarto agarrando una chaqueta de paso, bajé las escaleras hasta la mitad porque la otra mitad la salté y salí de la casa dando un portazo, oí el llanto de Reneésme mientras terminaba de cruzar el jardín pero no me detuve, no podía hacerlos, no podía permitir que me quitaran a Bella tal como me quitaron a Tanya, seguí corriendo como un niño asustado, mi torso mojado y desnudo y la fresca brisa del atardecer comenzaron a pasarme factura unas horas después de haber corrido quizás demasiado, me detuve en una plaza, me ardían los pulmones, mis piernas eran de plomo, me apoyé contra un enorme cerezo que estaba en medio de la plaza y me dejé caer al piso jadeando, me abrigué con la chaqueta, mi ropa estaba seca pero se había secado contra mi cuerpo así que estaba fría y tenía los jeans tiesos.

- Ey chico quieres un trago?... – Oí la voz ronca de un hombre, me volteé aun jadeando, estaba borracho podía notarlo, su ropa estaba desgastada y tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, sostenía una caja de vino barato en sus manos y me la extendía con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe estoy bien… - Me miró y se río bebiendo un largo trago.

- Pues…hip!...No te veo muy bien que digamos… - Volvió a beber otro largo trago. – Vamos chicos cuéntame… - Le miré, su piel era morena y su cabello igual y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros y creí ver un leve brillo rojizo, quizás producto del alcohol…

- No se preocupe, son tonterías… Puedo saber su nombre? – En Filadelfia solía ir a pasar un rato con los indigentes que se ponían fuera del estadio, me encantaban todo el tema de conversación que tenían y lo feliz que los podías hacer tan sólo con un poco de pan, era tan humildes, se conformaban con tan poco…

- Laurent… Mi nombre es hip!...Laurent… - Volvió a beber otro trago pero se lo quité. – Ey! – Se quejó pero tiré la caga a la basura.

- Sr. Laurent, le invitó a comer algo, que le parece?...Además podría tomarse un café para que se le pase la borrachera… - Laurent me miró con los ojos brillantes y asintió. - Porque la verdad no me gustaría hablar con alguien ebrio en todo momento… Venga vamos… - Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y nos dirigimos a una gasolinera y compré dos cafés bien cargados, nos sentamos en el mismo parque no sin antes pasar a comprar uno de esos emparedados con mucha carne, mayonesa y millones de salsas que venden por los sectores.

- Muchas gracias Edward… - Me dijo luego de haber conversado un buen rato mientras se terminaba aquel pan y claro estaba mucho mas sobrio.

- No es nada, si aún esta con hambre no tiene que tener miedo en decírmelo… - Asintió y luego me dio un golpecito en la espalda.

- Deja de tratarme de usted, tan sólo dime Laurent… - Asentí y sonreí.

- No vas a comer nada?... – Me miró extrañado

- No tengo hambre, estuve toda la tarde preparando una torta de chocolate bajo amenaza de mi hermano. – Reí y el siguió mi risa.

- Si quiere, vamos a un baño público, se da una ducha y le cambiamos ropa, no puede pasar frío en esta temporada… - Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es mucho para mí, no podría aceptarte tanto… - Negó con la cabeza.

- Me gusta hacer esto, déjame ayudarte, mira si no quieres algo tan ostentoso vamos a la ropa usada y te compramos una o dos tenidas de ropa y luego vas a darte una ducha, además estas herido, soy estudiante de medicina – Eso era una vil mentira…pero que va – Puedo ayudarte…-

- Muchas gracias… - Se puso en pie y caminamos calmadamente, no pasaban de las 9 de la noche, luego de ir por su ropa y la farmacia por vendas y una maquina de afeitar para que estuviera presentable, nos fuimos a un baño público del sector, no se demoró mucho pero cuando salió estaba mucho mas presentable, vestía ropa normal y mas abrigada y sus heridas ya estaban curadas por mí.

- Bueno muchas gracias por todo Edward, pero ya es tarde y me gustaría que volvieras a casa, no sé que te ha pasado ya que no me dejaste preguntar, pero espero que las cosas se mejoren, sólo recuerdas las cosas del pasado allí se quedan, no se puede hacer nada para arreglarlas, pero no te ahogues por eso, porque luego cuando el futuro se vuelva pasado te lamentarás el no haber visto hacia adelante primero… - Me sorprendieron sus palabras, nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, aún no quería volver a casa, necesitaba pensar y sabía que Jasper o Alice comenzarían a interrogarme y Alice saldría de nuevo con el tema de Tanya…Por cierto, mañana nos íbamos a Filadelfia, si es que aún querían ir conmigo, durante toda esta semana tenía muy pocas clases porque era la última semana de clases provisorias, el lunes ya debía inscribirme a alguna carrera…

_Edward…_ Que loco estaba, por un instante oí que susurraban mi nombre... Seguí caminando…

- Edward No!!! – En eso me volteé y unas luces cegadoras y brillante me hicieron perder la noción.

**Esme pov's**

Habíamos estado buscando a Edward por horas, sin hallarlo, ya estaba a punto de darme un infarto, Carlisle conducía por las concurridas calles de California, pero se metió por un callejón para evitar el atacamiento y terminamos en una de los mas pobres barrios de la ciudad, íbamos mirando cuando vi la silueta de alguien caminar por en medio de la calle, se tambaleaba pero no eran de una persona ebria, en eso reconocí la chaqueta de Edward, ayer la había dejado sobre su cama.

- Edward! – Le llamé saliendo por la ventana mientras Carlisle detenía el auto, levantó la vista como perdido pero luego siguió caminando, entonces vi las luces de un auto acercarse a gran velocidad sin haber visto a Edward.

- Edward Noo!!! – Grité corriendo donde estaba, pero estaba demasiado lejos oí el chirrido del freno y mi mundo se me vino abajo.

- Edward!!! – Grité pero cuando el humo provocado por la frenada abrupta y los malos neumáticos se dispersó, Edward estaba apoyado en una mano sobre el capó y su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún rasguño, pero cuando se sintió a salvo se desplomó en el suelo como un saco de papas.

- Edward! – Corrí donde mi niño y lo levanté un poco del piso mirando sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entrecortada – Edward… Edward respóndeme por favor… - Le supliqué, Carlisle llegó a mi lado en unos momentos, había acercado el auto, se inclinó a un lado mío y revisó los signos vitales de Edward.

- Tranquila, tranquila, esta bien. Muy afiebrado pero bien… - Me abrazó y con cuidado cargó a Edward del piso dejándolo en el asiento trasero del auto. – Lo vamos a llevar a casa y vas a ver que con unos cuantos medicamentos y mucho reposo se pondrá mejor… - me besó y abrazó, eso me tranquilizó un poco, en menos de unos minutos ya estábamos en casa.

- Lo encontraron? – Alice saltó encima de mí apenas entre a la casa, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, Jasper le siguió, estaba parado atrás.

- Si, Carlisle lo esta bajando del auto… Y Bella? – Miré alrededor hallando la casa vacía.

- Fue a acostar a Reneésme al cuarto de Jasper, porque lo están bajando?! – Salió corriendo de la casa casi chocando con Carlisle quien traía casi arrastrando a Edward ya que se había negado a ser cargado, unos los brazos de mi pequeño estaba sobre el cuello de Carlisle y mi esposo lo llevaba dentro.

- Que le paso? – Preguntó Jasper igual de alterado que Alice.

- Se afiebró, lo encontramos en los barrios bajos… Casi lo arrollan… - Alice y Jasper ayudaron a subir a Edward y acostarlo en su cama.

…

- Edward ha pasado enfermo desde que llegó aquí… - Alice habló luego de haber estado en silencio durante casi las horas que Carlisle demoró en dejar dormido a Edward.

- Tienes razón… Tu crees que ir a Filadelfia le hará mejor? – Jasper la miró y yo me adelanté en responder.

- No estoy totalmente segura… Pero le hará bien encontrarse con sus viejos amigos… - Alice asintió.

- Si, se nota que extraña mucho a Irina y Eleazar, después de todo son amigos desde secundaria…- La abracé con suavidad ya que estaba bastante deprimida.

- Tranquila Alice, verás que para mañana estará mucho mejor ya lo verás y todos irán a filadelfia juntos… - Sonreí y la mirada castaña de Bella me llegó desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Bella… Tienes que entender a Edward, su intención no es ser malo contigo… Por lo que ha pasado es algo muy difícil… - Alice le suplicó con la mirada.

- Que es eso tan terrible?... – Preguntó la castaña poniéndose en pie.

- No podemos decírtelo, Edward se lo prohibió a todos los que lo saben… - Tuve que intervenir y Bella bufó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Alice, Bella lo mejor será irlas a dejar a casa es muy tarde… - Jasper miró a ambas amigas pero Alice se cruzó de brazos

- Yo no me muevo de aquí Jasper… - Le dijo algo molesta

- Yo tampoco – Alegó Bella – No me importa lo que diga Charlie…-

- Bueno, Bueno… Pero Edward va a dormir hasta mañana así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones…- Jasper las miró y volvió a sentarse con Alice en sus piernas.

**Edward Pov's**

Poco a poco comencé a sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo, me sentía horrible, me dolía el cuerpo… Lo último que recordaba era una luz cegadora… Me senté en la cama de golpe, con la respiración agitada, todo estaba oscuro y el trapo frío de mi frente me recorrió el rostro. Lo tomé con suavidad y me volví a recostar al verme en mi cuarto, suspiré poniéndolo de nuevo en mi frente, estaba afiebrado y eso me molestaba un poco, desde que llegué a California estoy siempre enfermo, golpeado o preocupado por algo…

- Mi cabezaaa… - Musité en voz baja sentándome en la cama abrazando mis piernas y apoyando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, hacer eso me alivia bastante la incomodidad que me provocaba.

-Te sientes bien? – Oí la voz profunda de Carlisle un poco distorsionada, levanté la vista y el estaba sentado al lado de mi cama mirándome preocupado.

- No… pero estaré bien…Como llegué aquí? – Carlisle se puso en pie y comenzó a revisar mis puntos vitales y me puso un termómetro en la boca.

- Te encontramos vagando por las calles, te estábamos buscando nos tenias preocupados a todos… - Me dijo algo severo

-Lo lamento… No fue mi intención preocuparlos…Mis antiguos padres solían decir lo mismo… -Dije mas al aire que al docto mientras jugaba con el termómetro con mi lengua -…desde niño me decían que los preocupaba mucho, porque temían por mi seguridad cuando salía a pasear… - Sonreí melancólicamente.

- No te pongas así… Lo importante es que estas bien y ya estas en casa…Para mañana tu fiebre ya debería haber bajado… - Asentí.

- Soy fuerte, quizás hasta dentro de unas horas puedo estar mejor… - Reí y Carlisle me sonrío.

- Que fue lo que paso con Swan?... – Me preguntó directamente.

- La besé… -Le respondí y su ceño se frunció.

- Porque?...Porque le besaste y luego te marchaste, ella piensa que sólo la quieres para divertirte…Y eso se da a entender Edward!... – Me puse en pie afirmándome de una mesa.

- Nunca…entiende esto…Nunca! He visto a una mujer para mi propio beneficio… - Le dije molesto. – Yo a Bella la quiero… y mucho pero simplemente no puedo hacerle esto a Tanya, no puedo engañarla de esta manera tan cruel… - Le dije desesperado, pero es que como podía pedirme que engañara a Tanya, como podía ser tan cruel.

- Edward… tienes que abrirte al mundo, Tanya esta muerta, ella no volverá ni se retorcerá en su tumba porque tu encontraste a quien mas querer…Eres joven Edward no puedes encerrarte en la muerte de esa muchacha… Además Bella es una buena chica, es muy sana de mente, aunque esta dolido su corazón, ambos pueden sanar sus heridas, pero sólo tu puedes hacerlo… - Carlisle igual se alteró un poco, pero yo no podía olvidarla así de esta manera.

- No Carlisle…No puedo engañar a Bella…La quiero pero aún no puedo sacar a Tanya de mi corazón!- Le grité y salí del cuarto.

- Edward espera! – Me llamó Carlisle pero no le escuche, baje las escaleras y Oh! Sorpresa, Bella estaba allí, me miraba confundida.

- Edward… Quien es Tanya?... – Me preguntó en voz baja..

- Bella… Lo siento… - Le susurré y negué con la cabeza – Pero no puedo decirte…-

-Por que?!.. –Se acercó tomándome de los hombros. – Edward… no entiendo como, pero simplemente me enamoré de ti… Me gustas…De verdad quiero estar contigo… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso me partió el corazón, quería abrazarla decirle que bueno…que la quería que sólo quería estar con ella pero el recuerdo de Tanya no me dejaba dormir en paz. – Pero no quiero obligarte a quererme sólo por lástima, no quiero que te de pena la 'Pobre de Bella'… NO QUIERO QUE PIENSES IGUAL QUE EL PADRE DE RENEÉSME!! – Me gritó y rompió en llanto, Alice se acercó rauda pero sólo le bastó una mirada mía y tomó a Jasper de la mano, le hizo un gesto a Esme y Carlisle… Los cuatro salieron de la sala, y Bella calló al piso totalmente destrozada.

- Bella… - La llamé suave y me arrodillé frente a ella, se abrazó a si misma mientras se encogía. – Lo siento…Lo siento mucho… pero Tanya es un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para mí…- Le tomé una de sus manos tibias y suaves y la separé de su cuerpo entrelazando nuestros dedos y con mi otra mano acaricie su brazo captando su atención…Levantó su rostro y sus ojos castaños acuosos por las lágrimas provocaron que mi corazón volviera a estrujarse. – No quiero hacerte daño… - Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y se me lanzó a los brazos abrazándose a mi cuello llorando en mi hombro. – Bella… Bella… No llores, me parte el alma verte así… No quiero que estés así por una poca cosa como yo… - Le acaricié el cabello y ella se aferró fuerte.

- No… - Se apegó más a mí rodeándome con sus débiles brazos, la sostuve por la espalda y me puse en pie.

- Mírame… - Le dije suave y con cuidado deslicé mi mano desde su cabello por su rostro hasta su mentón el cual levanté con suavidad – No llores… - Le supliqué secando sus lágrimas con suavidad, ella me miró fijamente algo sonrojada. – Eres muy linda, en todos los sentidos existentes…Pero cuando pueda olvidar a Tanya podré volver a entregarlo todo… - Ella asintió suave. – Prométeme que me acompañarás mañana a Filadelfia…por favor… - Le pedí acariciando sus mejillas suaves con mis dos manos.

- No sé si sea correcto Edward… - Me dijo inquieta, pero le sonreí

- Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo esta oportunidad… - Me quedó mirando en silencio, y luego bajo la cabeza asintiendo.

- Esta bien, vamos todos… -Cuando volvió a levantar la vista estaba sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias… -Le besé la frente con suavidad y la abracé.

- Nee…Podemos entrar? – Dijo Alice desde la puerta asomándose.

- Si, pasa… - Desplace a Bella a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarla Y Alice entró comiendo algo. – Que estas comiendo? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras las punzadas constantes en mi sien producto de la fiebre comenzaban a disminuir.

- Pastel!, esta muy rico, muchas gracias por prepararlo… - Decía comiendo otro trozo pequeño.

-Me alegro que te guste, pasé toda mi tarde de descanso haciéndolo… - Le dije mirándola fijo y ella río sacando la lengua.

- Yo también te quiero Eddie… - Río.

- Por cierto, mañana como lo haremos para irnos? A que hora estarán aquí? – Preguntó Jasper mirando a ambas amigas, mientras todos nos sentábamos en el sofá, Bella se acurrucó a un lado mío, se quitó sus zapatos sin siquiera desabrocharlos y se sentó de lado, su espalda estaba mi costado y mi brazo descansaba en su regazo, abrazó un poco sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Bueno yo quiero venirme en la tarde como a eso de las 6, pero necesito que vayan por mí… O mi padre se enojará… - Dijo Alice.

- Bien, voy por ti a eso de las 6 Alice… - Musité desganado. – Y tu Bella?... – Le acaricié el cabello.

- Quiero venir temprano para traer a Reneésme, puede que se sienta extraña en esta casa… Te parece bien a las 4?... – Me miró de reojo.

- Si, iré por ti… Que le dirás a tu padre? O mas bien dicho que le dijiste? – Ella se río y me miró.

- Hablé con Jessica una chica de la clase, le dirá a mi padre que ella la esta cuidando… No habrá problema… y si la hay bueno, luego tendré que decirle que la deje en una 'guardería'… - Río, negué con la cabeza.

- Con cuidado bien? – Asintió cerrando sus ojos.

- Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa? – Negó con la cabeza lo cual provocó que le mirara extrañado. – Por que no?-

- Le dije a mi papá que me quedaría donde Alice… - Alice río desde el otro sillón.

- Le dije a mi hermana que si tu papá llegase a llamar a casa le dijera que estábamos ya dormidas… - Suspire y me recosté en el sofá dejando a Bella entre mis piernas envuelta en una manta, esta se recargó en mi pecho tranquila.

- Veamos una película? – Nos dijo Alice mientras se ponía en pie desde las piernas de Jasper y acercándose al Dvd comenzó a revisar los CD's. – Que les parece, el día después de mañana? – Alice colocó el disco en el DvD y se fue a acomodar en brazos de Jasper en el sofá contiguo al nuestro…

…

Me desperté con el ruido de la televisión, aquel chirrido que te pone la piel de gallina y te chirríen los dientes, levanté la vista, Bella seguía en mi pecho profundamente dormida, su cabello le caía sobre el rostro cubriendo sus facciones, a nuestro lado Jasper dormía profundamente con Alice abrazados los dos cubiertos por una manta, tomé el control de la televisión a tientas porque aún me dolía un poco la cabeza y el chirrido lo escuchaba con mayor fuerza, cuando el sonido cesó suspire echándome en el cojín donde estaba, mis ojos se fijaron en el reloj eran tan sólo las 3 de la mañana, no había dormido mas de hora y media. Acuné a Bella en mi regazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro tranquila y sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, sonreí y pasé mis manos por su cintura estrecha y volví a cerrar los ojos para dormirme, pero creo que Jasper y Alice se despertaron porque estuve escuchando un buen rato sus susurros hasta que el cansancio me venció y volví a quedarme dormido.

**Alice Pov's**

En sueños oía el chirrido de la televisión, nos habíamos quedados dormidos con Jasper abrazados y Esme nos había traído mantas, sonreí cuando note movimiento en el otro sofá, abrí mis ojos y vi como Edward movía el cuerpo dormido de Bella a su regazo y volvía a dormirse luego de claro, Gracias al Cielo, apagar la televisión.

- Estas despierta? – Me susurró Jasper en mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me volteé un poco quedando frente a frente sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules míos, se inclinó contra mi cuerpo pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarme, me besó primero con suavidad cuando nos separamos relamí mis labios por inercia, sonrío.

- Te Amo… - Me susurró y no pude responderle ya que volvió a besarme, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y me erguí un poco medio sentándome en el sofá, se separó un poco de mí acariciándome el cabello, jugué con los rizos de su nuca mientras nos besábamos.

- Jasper, eres demasiado perfecto para mí… No sé por que pero como que sabía que algún día te encontraría… - Le confesé y él me volvió a recostar.

- Te me has vuelto muy especial, siento como si ya supiera que íbamos a estar juntos… - Acarició mi costado descendiendo su mano hasta el borde de mi falda.

- Jasper… - Reí suavecito – Te ves tranquilo, pero no lo eres para nada… - Le besé acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Él me quitó la chaqueta de lana y mis mangas.

- Mañana que harás? – Me preguntó sonriéndome inocente.

- Me teñiré el cabello en la mañana, quiero volver a tenerlo negro… - Le hice un puchero.

- Esta bien, pero amor no podré acompañarte, debo ir a entregar un trabajo a la universidad…- Me dijo.

- Esta bien, llevaré a Bella.. – Reí – Nee, Jasper por cierto, porque tu estas en la Universidad si tan sólo tienes 16?... Nunca te había preguntado… - Jasper me sonrío y se me tiró encima cerrando los ojos.

- Buaaah… que sueño tengo… - Se quedó inmóvil encima de mí.

- Jazz… vamos… - Pero no se movió – Jazz!... – Pero nada, simplemente seguía así… - Jazz!! – Volví a gritar dando patadas en el sofá pero por accidente (Lo Juro!) lo golpeé entre las piernas, soltó un quejido ahogado y se encogió encima de mí. – Noo!!, lo siento… lo siento…. – Lo abracé fuerte. – Lo siento….- Jasper no me respondió nada mientras yo seguía insistiéndole, luego de unos minutos recién se volvió a erguir.

- Estas bien?... – Le pregunté suave y me incliné mirándole.

- Definitivamente me castraste… - Me dijo apenas mirándome.

- Lo siento… pero es que no me decías nada y además pesas… - Le dije haciendo pucheros y él sonrío.

- Es que no puedo contarte… - Se revolvió incómodo.

- Porqué no? – Le pregunté espantada.

-Schts!... – Me hizo callar, me encogí un poco sacando la lengua sonriendo. – Dime porque no… - Le pregunté volviendo al tono susurrante que teníamos.

. Porque no, no vuelvas a preguntar… - Me dijo algo cruel y me crucé de brazos, él sólo se quedo en silencio, me puse en pie.

- A donde vas? – Me preguntó suave y yo sólo tome mi chaqueta del piso y mis mangas.

- Me voy a casa… Si quieres estar escondiéndome cosas mejor me marcho, además es tarde… - Me encogí de hombros, suspirando.

- Pero…pero Alice… - Negué con la cabeza marchándome a la puerta.

- Alice… Alice es tarde, será peligroso, vamos ven… - Me llamó estirando su mano, pero ni siquiera le miré.

- Nos vemos mañana Jasper… -Dije seria, muy fría. Lo odiaba, odiaba que me escondiera cosas tan sencillas… Si sabía porque iba a la Universidad, Esme me lo dijo hace poco. Jasper era muy bueno en las matemáticas y se ganó una beca para estudiar algo así como ingeniería, entonces durante este año estudiará con nosotros y el próximo debe terminar su preparatoria en su antigua escuela… No era algo muy vergonzoso, además yo sabía que era menor que yo y el lo sabía. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, de inmediato se puso en pie corriendo el tramo hasta la puerta y me cogió del brazo antes que pudiera dar un paso hacia afuera.

- Alice no… - Cerró la puerta y me apoyó en esta mirándome totalmente herido – No te vayas por favor… lo siento… no quise hacerte sentir mal… - Se me aferró con fuerza al cuerpo, lo cual me sorprendió…

- No me gusta que me mientas… - Le dije bajito y el asintió.

- No sé ser un buen novio lo siento mucho…- Le miré y suspiré.

- Si sé porque vas a la Universidad, me lo dijo Esme…-Me quedó mirando – De verdad quiero irme a casa Jazz… -Le dije bajito soltándolo.

- Alice… - Me llamó pero luego se quedo en silencio con la cabeza gacha. – Bien, si eso quieres esta bien, pero tengo que ir a despertar a Carlisle para que te lleve, porque en mi moto a esta hora no salgo, es peligroso… - Me dijo y soltó mi rostro con cuidado muy triste.

- No me gusta que me escondas las cosas, es muy feo y me da mucha pena… - Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos, estaba arrepentido.

- No lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más, lo juro… - Asentí y el me besó mientras me abrazaba firme.

- Te amo… - Le susurré cuando nos separamos un poco.

- Yo también, vamos a dormir si?... Mi colcha azul nos espera… - Reí suavecito y tomando mis cosas nos marchamos al segundo piso…

…

**Edward Pov's**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, eran las 3 y media y ya debía de ir por Bella… En la mañana, bueno desperté solo, Bella seguía en mis brazos dormida, estaba algo sudado por la fiebre, pero Bella estaba cubierta por la manta así que no tenía problemas, el sillón al lado estaba frío y vacío clara señal que hace mucho que no era ocupado. Las niñas se habían ido como al mediodía y con Jasper nos comenzamos a arreglar las cosas, nos iríamos viernes, sábado y domingo. Mi bolso ya estaba listo y sólo tenía que terminar de ponerme mi camisa blanca para poder salir, me puse un poco de colonia y tomando mis llaves del Volvo y de la casa bajé las escaleras, Esme estaba en la cocina desde temprano había pedido estos días para poder cuidar a Nessie, olía a chocolate y masa caliente.

- Mamá que estas haciendo? – Me asomé y ella se volteó, estaba con un suave y algo manchado con masa delantal blanco con algunas flores bordadas, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba una cuchara en la mano llena de chocolate.

- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una pequeña a la casa, así que estoy preparando unos cuantos dulces… - Me sonrío inocente.

- Sólo ten cuidado de no darles mucho, si se agita mucho con la adrenalina, podría pasar algo… - Entré por completo a la cocina y ella asintió.

- Tranquilo, ya he hablado con Carlisle, sé que debo darle y como prepararlo… Vas por Bella? – Asentí robándole la cuchara metiéndomela en la boca saliendo.

- Edward!... – Me gritó y yo sólo salí de la casa.

En menos de un cuarto de hora ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Bella, me bajé del auto y por el vacío en la cochera pude darme cuenta que no estaba Charlie.

- Eddie!!! – Unos pasitos apresurados por la gravilla llamó mi atención, Nessie venía corriendo hacia mí feliz

- Nessie!... – No la deje correr mucho porque la cargué en brazos de inmediato, ella me besó la mejilla sonoramente, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa y una chamarra de lana ya que estaba haciendo frío en esta temporada, además sus bucles estaban amarrados en un par de coletas bajas sostenidas con listones.

- Te ves hermosa hoy… - Le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella se sonrojo y la dejé en el piso, comenzó a mostrarme su vestido.

- Si?, es muy lindo me lo regaló mi abuelito… - Me celebraba.

- Wow, entonces tu abuelito tiene buen gusto… - Le dije y en eso apareció Bella con un bolsón enorme y otro un poco mas compacto y se notaba algo complicada. – Espera aquí Nessie, iré a ayudar a tu mamá bien? – Asintió y me acerqué a Bella tomando el bolso pesado. – Por favor que este sea el bolso de Nessie, mi maletero no es tan pudiente, con lo que lleva Alice es suficiente para llenarlo.

- Hola Edward… - Me dio un golpe en la cabeza – Y sí, el bolso grande es de Reneésme… El pequeño es mío, además no llevo mucha ropa, Alice me hará ponerme la suya de todas formas… - Reímos y metí los bolsos en el maletero del Volvo.

- Eddie… Puedo ir adelante? – Bella la miró y posó sus brazos ahora libres en sus caderas.

- Tu te vas atrás… Y en tu silla entendido? – Nessie le miró con un puchero.

- Yo quiero ir con Eddie… - Le dijo al borde del llanto.

- Nessie ven… - La llamé y la cargué acariciando sus mejillas – Mira, hagamos un trato ok?... – Me miro atenta – Si te portas bien y le haces caso a tu mamá, prometo decirle a Esme que te deje dormir en mi habitación… quieres? – Me miro y sollozó bajito restregando sus ojitos.

- Yo quería ir contigo, porque no te veré en todo el fin de semana… - Me dijo llorando, la cargué un poco mas

- No pienses así pequeña, Esme no va a permitir que nos extrañes, tiene muchos dulces preparados para ti, con ella podrás ver todas esas películas de Disney que te gustan… - Le animaba, poco a poco Nessie dejo de llorar.

- En serio? – Dijo mirándome, asentí y la cargué.

- Entonces…Nos vamos? – Asintió y gritó un 'Sí!', Bella apareció a un lado mío, con una silla algo grande para ella.

- Deja de forcejear tanto, te vas a cansar… - Le quité la silla y la amarré al asiento trasero, senté a Nessie y le puse el cinturón cerrando la puerta.

- Gracias por la ayuda… - Me sonrío Bella frente a mí, me encogí de hombros.

- Vamos, es tarde y debemos ir por Alice e ir al supermercado para comprar provisiones… la has visto con el pelo negro? – La conversación se volvió casual, le abrí la puerta dejándola subir y rodeé el auto en un segundo, encendí el motor y partí en dirección a tu casa a mucha velocidad, cuando llegamos Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono con Alice.

- Pasa algo? – Me acerqué apresurado y Bella se quedó en el auto bajando a Nessie.

- No, nada malo no te preocupes… - Me sonrío.

- Me asustaste… - Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta de la casa – Ya llegó Carlisle? –

- Esta en camino… - Asentí y Jasper entró a la casa

- Eddie!! Esperame!!... – Me gritó Nessie

- Nessie ten cuidado no te vayas a… - Le gritó Bella desde la puerta, de pronto los piecitos de Nessie se enredaron con una maleza y cayó de rodillas, de inmediato se largo a llorar.

- Whaaaa!! – Se sentó en la gravilla con sus manitas contra el piso llorando a gritos.

- Nessie! – Gritó Bella, pero como estaba cargada con el bolso, sus pasos se volvieron torpes, me acerqué a la niña, lento para no asustarla más.

- Whaaaa mi dodillaaaa… - Me gritaba llorando.

- Ya Nessie no llores, todo esta bien… - Le dije suave viendo que tenía un pequeño rasguñó y en sus manos igual.

- Whaaaaa!!... – Seguía llorando desconsolada, y por más palabras que le dijera no se calmaba.

**Bella Pov's**

Veía a Edward intentar calmar el llanto de Reneésme, deje los bolsos en el piso y me acerqué al ver que no tenía éxito, pero Edward hizo algo que me dejó shockeada, comenzó a llorar y a imitarle las caras a Reneésme, me mantuve rígida a unos pasos… Acaso se había vuelto loco?...Pero extrañamente Nessie dejo de llorar… Y miró a Edward extrañada.

- Podque pones la cada asi?... – Le preguntó aun entre sollozos e hipos.

- Bueno tu la estas poniendo así, yo sólo te imito… - Reneésme le miro doblando la cabecita hacia un lado pero luego estiro sus brazos

- Upa! Me duelee… - Decía sollozando.

- Ven aquí mi amor… - Edward la cargó con cuidado y limpio con sus mangas las mejillas llenas de tierra de Reneésme, me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a mi.

- Bien Nessie, ahora vamos a llevar esto dentro y vamos a lavarte el rasguño que te hiciste bien? – Reneésme asintió, le encantaba que la mimaran y Edward era un experto.

- Vamos… - Y como si fuera pluma levantó los dos bolsos con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía a Nessie.

- Edward!...Bella! – Me volteé a la puerta, en ella estaba Esme la madre de Edward, era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, además con tan sólo mirarla se reflejaba lo humilde, amable y cariñosa que era, ayer se había portado muy bien conmigo y estaba agradecida con ella.

- Hola… - Saludé un poco tímida, pero es que me estaba abrazando como si fuera la hija prodiga o algo así…

- Bella que gusto me das que estés aquí! – Celebró – Hice galletas por si quieren llevarse para el viaje… - Sonaba muy entusiasmada

- Claro que si las llevaremos mamá, con Jasper las usaremos por si se nos desinfla un neumático y no tenemos una gata*… - Río.

- Edward! – Le gritó Esme molesta pero Bella se la ganó con un beso en la mejilla aún con Nessie y todo en brazos.

- Hola!!... – Reneésme tan comunicativa como siempre no quiso dejar de ser el centro de atención, Esme apenas la vio le tomó el rostro con las manos y le besó ambas mejillas.

- Hola mi pequeña, porque tienes los ojitos hinchados? – Esme le miró y Nessie como la actriz que era comenzó a hacer pcuhero.

- Me caí… - Esme la cargó en brazos.

- Pero no te preocupes, mira vamos dentro y te doy unas galletas, y cuando llegue Carlisle te va a curar porque el es doctor si? – Nessie asintió y se abrazó al cuello de Esme y ambas entraron a la casa.

- No sé quien es peor de malcriador…Tú…. O tu mamá… - Edward me miró al principio como marcando ocupado pero luego rompió en risas.

- Vamos dentro mejor…. – Entramos y Jasper que hasta ese momento lo había perdido de vista, bajo las escaleras con un casco en la mano.

- A donde vas? – Le preguntó Edward.

- Voy por Alice, ya es muy tarde… - Edward negó con la cabeza

- Con la maleta que trae no te la podrás en la moto… - Jasper lo pensó un poco.

- Pero hay que ir a buscarla y no puedo ir en carro porque no tengo… - Edward le miró y luego miró su Volvo a través de la ventana.

- Edward?... – Le miré y el suspiro y como si estuviera vendiendo su alma le pasó las llaves a Jasper.

- Ve en mi auto… - Jasper asintió y tomo las llaves.

- Espera… - Le tomó el brazo y después sonrío. – Ve con cuidado, si vas a ir a mas de 60 tienes que estar ya en la cuarta marcha, no derrapes mucho los neumáticos aún son nuevos… Cuando pares no olvides de ponerlo en neutro… - Tuve que ahogar mis risas entre mis manos, porque Jasper le miraba cada vez más cabreado y Edward a cada segundo sonaba un poco más indeciso.

- Edward… - Le llamó Jasper.

- Sólo bencina de 95 por favor o si no los frenos suenas feos, recuerda que el asiento es fácil de ensuciar así que cuidado… - Seguía diciendo

- Edward… - Jasper ya estaba a punto del colapso

- Y por favor dile a Alice que no raye la pintura con las ruedas de la maleta… -No pudo seguir hablando porque Jasper lo tenía contra la pared con fuerza

- SE COMO MANEJAR UN AUTO MALDITA SEA!! - Todos quedamos en silencio, totalmente en shock… Jasper luego de gritarle su rostro volvió a ser el mismo sereno de siempre, lo soltó sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Te lo voy a cuidar hermano… Nos vemos en un rato – Y salió por la puerta principal, el sonido del ronroneo del vehículo resonó suave como siempre, pero Edward se pegó a la ventana.

- Te extrañaré… - Decía despidiéndose con la mano.

- Edward, de seguro no te golpeaste en la cabeza muy fuerte cuando eras niño?... – Le miré, el me miró y notó en el grado de stress que estaba, así que se calmo.

- Dueleeee!! – Escuchamos desde la cocina, ambos nos encaminamos, Esme tenía a Reneésme sentada en el mueble de cocina mientras intentaba limpiarle los rasguños con povidona*, pero Reneésme estaba tan llorona que no se podía hacer mucho.

- No quiedooo…Dueleee… - Gritaba llorando, Edward suspiro y dio un paso al frente un poco fuerte pero fue porque en la sala hay alfombrado y en la cocina cerámica, Reneésme dio un bote donde estaba y miró a Edward quien la miraba tranquilo.

- Eddie…duele… - Edward ocupó el puesto de Esme viendo la rodilla rasguñada de Reneésme manchada de tierra y luego miró a Nessie.

- Sabes, una vez yo conocí a una niña que le pasó lo mismo que a ti, también se había caído… - Nessie le miro interesada.

- En sedio?.. – Edward asintió.

- Tenía lleno de tierra igual que tu su herida, pero sabes que le pasó? –

- Que cosa?... – Lo miraba expectante.

- Como ella no quería que la limpiaran con Povidona, la herida se le puso de muchos colores y luego tuvieron que tomar un cuchillo y sacarle la rodilla de una solo corte… - Le dijo muy cerca de ella, los ojos de Nessie se abrieron de par en par.

- Ahhh!!!!!!... Mamiiii…. No quiedo que me codten la dodilla!!!... – Gritaba llorando.

- Edward! – Le grité molesta, pero él solo me miro como pidiéndome que confiara en él.

- Pero no te preocupes, porque sólo los doctores pueden hacer eso y yo no soy doctor… - Nessie le miró y suspiro, Esme siguiéndole el juego soltó un gritito sorprendida.

- Pero Carlisle sí! Y ya viene en camino…No!, que vamos a hacer? – Nessie estaba asutadísima.

- Mamiii!!!... – Lloraba me acerqué y la cargué mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

- Tengo un plan! – Gritó Edward luego de unos segundos, Nessie le miro.

- Dime… - Le pidió.

- Mira, si Carlisle llega y ve que ya tienes tu herida con povidona y un parche no podrá cortarte la rodilla… - Nessie asintió y le estiró sus brazitos.

- Prometes ser valiente?... – Sentó de nuevo a Reneésme en la encimera, ella asintió.

- Prometo que no va a doler tanto… - Estiro su dedo meñique y Nessie riéndose le siguió el juego 'sellando el trato'.

- Te pondré un parche con muchas mariposas, te gustan las mariposas amor? – Le decía mientras con suavidad iba limpiando las heridas de su rodilla y manos, le soplaba cuando Nessie le hacía pucheros.

- Si… - Nessie le miró restregando sus ojitos, Edward sacó un parche de colores con mariposas dibujadas y se lo puso sobre el rasguño.

- Ves que no estuvo tan mal? – Nessie asintió y se colgó a su cuello.

- Gracias papi! – Gritó y todos en el salón quedamos petrificados. Edward seguía trayéndola en brazos pero simplemente se quedó en silencio y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Jeje… - Río incomodo – Bueno ahora ve con Esme a ver que cosa rica comen y que hacen el día de hoy… - Esme la cargó y asintiendo salió de la cocina.

- Nada más que decirle a Esme? Ya estamos por partir porque Jasper debe estar por llegar… - Asentí y pasé por su lado en dirección a la sala donde se había marchado Esme.

- Mami!, midaaa Esme me compdo cubos de colores!! – Gritó Feliz mostrándome los cubos esparcidos por el piso de la sala.

- Son hermosos amor… - Me agaché a su lado y en eso escuché el timbre de la puerta, señal de que Jasper ya había llegado

- Hay algo que quieras decirme acerca de tu pequeña? Algún cuidado especial, algo que no pueda comer? – Miré a Esme.

- Bueno que no se agite mucho o tendrán problemas, en su bolso esta el inhalador por si lo necesitase, además es alérgica a la acelga y a la vainilla bien? – Esme asintió y le acarició el cabello a Nessie.

- Nessie, despídete de tu mami que ya deben marcharse… - Le dijo en un tono totalmente maternal, sonreí y abrí mis brazos, como siempre Nessie saltó a ellos y me besó la mejilla.

- Mami cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a papi… - La abracé mas fuerte.

- Nessie, no es bueno que le digas papi a Edward, sólo es un amigo y se puede sentir incomodo si lo llamas así… - Nessie me miró y suspiro triste.

- Esta bien mami… -Luego me miro y sonrío – Te quiero mucho!, te voy a estar esperando ok? – Asentí y la abracé fuerte a mí, por desgracia me hubiera gustado decir que es la primera vez que dejo a mi pequeña sola, pero no es cierto, a Jake le encantaba ir de viaje y la presencia de Nessie no le agradaba entonces debía dejarla bajo el cuidado de alguien la mayoría de las veces… Edward me había ofrecido a llevarla pero por su salud no quería que fuera peligroso para ella.

- Ya nos vamos Bella… - Dijo Edward entrando junto a Jasper y Alice quien de nuevo estaba pelinegra como antes.

- Mamá cuídate mucho… - Edward abrazó a Esme y Jasper se unió al abrazo.

- Vayan con cuidado por favor…No quiero accidentes bien? – Ambos asintieron y yo con Alice nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Adiós amadísima mami-postiza! – Gritó Alice abrazándose a Esme, llevaba unos pantalones que la parte de arriba llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo como un short y la otra parte recién comenzaba bajo la rodilla y ambas partes se unían con unas cintas a los lados*… Una camiseta negra con franjas y rayas blancas, una sola manga rosa con negro y su cabello en una coleta hacia el lado. Jasper por otro lado llevaba un Jeans negro y roto, una camisa negra con sólo dos botones abrochados, sus accesorios habituales y su cabello estaba amarrado con un pañuelo en su frente dándole un aspecto más de rebelde. Edward llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros y una chamarra blanca que cubría la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo y yo a petición de Alice llevaba unos jeans apretados claros y un chaleco algo largo de color crema.

- Vamos?... - Dijo Alice luego de abrazar a Esme y soltándola le tomó la mano a Jasper.

- Si vamos… Ven aquí Nessie dale un abrazo a tu amigo Eddie ok? – Estiré mis brazos y la pequeña se colgó a mi cuello besándome las mejillas.

- Cuida a mi mami si? – Le besé la frente asintiendo.

- Tranquila, que no dejaré que le pase nada malo… - Asintió y volvió donde Esme….

**Continuará…**

*

Gata: Herramienta que sirve para levantar el vehículo, aquí se llama así o le dicen así pero no se como se llamara en otras partes.

Povidona: Antiséptico líquido, es muy útil y no escuece tanto.

Ropa de Alice: Una imagen, me base en Bou (El rubio platinado :D)… (h tt p:// .com/albums/e288/emoxpuppy/70 . jpg)

_+ Holaas! Al fin pude entrar a internet, desde ayer que lo estoy intentando :B!..._

_Gracias chicas por sus post aunque podrían ser mas u.u…_

_**Cami-Granger**_

_**Ale-cullen4**_

_**Andrux**_

_**Carmen Cullen.**_

_+ Se que siempre les escribo algo pero me deprime el hecho que los review van disminuyendo conforme siguen los caps u.u eso quiere decir que no esta tan bueno como parece u.u… Pero prometo seguir esforzándome ;D por todas aquellas que si les gusta mi fic y siguen leyendo… :D gracias_

_+ Amm pronto comenzaré con otro fic pero sólo tengo la idea, muy pronto comenzaré a escribir, además con A Sense tengo un pequeño retraso el cual espero arreglar hoy :B_

_+ Gracias por leer_

_Janeliz_


	13. 12 'I'll miss you'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __12 'I'll miss you'_

**Edward Pov's**

Subimos los cuatro al Volvo, Jasper y Alice atrás y Bella de copiloto, llevábamos unas cuantas cosas para comer y unos abrigos porque había mal tiempo… Llevaba unas tres horas manejando y ya estábamos bastante lejos de California, era amante de la velocidad y eso ayudaba al viaje, Alice estaba dormida y Jasper escuchaba música, Bella estaba mirando por la ventana escuchando Debussy en la radio del Volvo.

- Estas mareada?... – Le dije suave cuando me detuve en un cruce de trenes inclinándome contra ella.

- No… no – Me sonrío mirándome. – Estoy bien… - Me acarició el brazo con suavidad pero sólo para apuntarme que ya debía poner en marcha el vehículo. – Estas cansado? –

- Sólo un poco… - Me restregué el ojo suave.

- Si quieres puedo manejar, la ley de 'Las mujeres manejamos mal' no cae en mí, lo juro… - Reí y negué con la cabeza

- Viste el trauma que sentí cuando le pase mi auto a Jasper?... – Ella rompió en risas bajas y asintió.

- Pero podríamos parar en una bencinera y te compras un café, ya que no trajimos – Sacó la lengua y luego me quedó mirando. – Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Asentí y ella sonrío. – En la tarde cuando Reneésme se cayó, tu comenzaste a imitarla… Porque hiciste eso? – Le sonreí y le subí un poquito a la música.

- Lo hacía cuando Alice lloraba… - Dije mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Alice dormida.

- Alice?… - Me miró.

- Teníamos 6 años… Y era muy llorona, además la molestaban mucho por lo extrovertida que era… - Asintió. – No sabía como calmarla porque cuando comenzaba a llorar no había quien la parara, dejaba de llorar sólo para mirarme extrañada ya que era muy tímido y callado y era raro verme haciendo muecas… -

- Que lindo que tu y Alice se conocieran de niños… - Asentí.

- Era igual que ahora… - Reímos.

- Edward… yo… - Me miró, nuestros ojos se toparon y noté sus intenciones.

- No Bella, por favor ahora no… Es muy complicado y no quiero hablar acerca de ello… - Suspiró y volvió su vista afuera.

- Eres un obstinado!... – Me dijo molesta.

- Eddie… - Murmuró Alice desde el asiento trasero despertándose.

- Lo siento Alice, te despertamos… - la miré por el espejo.

- Tengo que ir al baño… - Dijo bostezando.

- Mas adelante hay una bencinera pero es muy tarde y es peligroso porque estamos llegando a Filadelfia… - Le dije acelerando un poco.

- En serio necesito ir al baño… - Me alegó y Jasper se quitó los audífonos.

- Que pasa Alice? – Alice le miró haciendo puchero.

- Quiero ir al baño y Edward no quiere parar en la gasolinera… -

- Antes que me digas algo Jasper, estamos llegando a Filadelfia, la gente no es la misma y sólo un loco se detendría… - Iba a terminar pero Alice.

- O DETIENES EL AUTO O TE JURO QUE ESPARZO ESTA ROSQUILLA DE CHOCOLATE POR TODO EL TAPIZ DE TU AUTO ME OISTE??!! – Alice era cosa sería, estábamos con la entrada de la gasolinera encima, quebré el manubrio de golpe y todos sufrimos un zamarreo brusco, estacioné de golpe un lugar frente al baño, sabía que mi Volvo no pasaría desapercibido.

- Gracias Eddie!... – Me dijo Alice y se bajaron con Jasper, él se quedó en la puerta y Alice entró sola.

- Te molesta si cambio la radio? – Le pregunté a Bella suave.

- No, cámbiala si quieres… - Me sonrío, saqué de la guantera mi Cd de Paramore y lo cambié por el de Debussy, sabía que era un suicidio total pero todos estos lugares me hacían recordar a Tanya, y quería quizás recordar lo bueno de ella y no lo malo.

- _Im finding out… - _Bella tarareó las primeras frases de _My heart_, distraída, la miré sorprendido.

- Escuchas Paramore?... – Ella me miró y río.

- Si, me encanta la voz de Hayley… - Asentí y sentí mis ojos escozer.

_- Edward… Mira quiero que escuches esta canción! – Estaba sentado en las canchas de basquetball de mi escuela, debía tener unos 14 años, apareció ella tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello rubio lo llevaba en una coleta alta, habíamos estado jugando un rato, llevaba un short corto rosa algo suelto y una camiseta amarrada sobre su ombligo, estaba mojada porque habíamos abierto un grifo para refrescarnos…Me extendía sus audífonos sonriéndome – Mi hermano de __Texas me ha mostrado esta banda y suena bien… -_

_- Esta bien, déjame escuchar… - Me puse en pie pero ella donde se agachó chocamos frente a frente, ella casi se cae hacia atrás. – Lo siento… - La jalé hacia mí_ - Estas bien? –

- Si… Gracias… - Se sonrojó un poco, tenía el audífono puesto en mi oreja, y comenzaron los acordes de My Heart. - Edward…Te quiero… - Me susurró muy sonrojada lo cual me causó ternura, me incliné contra ella y con cuidado y suavidad uní nuestros labios en un inocente beso… Al principio ella dudó pero luego rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello.

- Edward?... – _Aún recordaba la calidez de su boca, la dulzura de sus palabras y el timbre de su voz… _

- Edward! – Desperté de golpe, me había quedado congelado mirando la nada, el rostro de Bella frente a mí se veía inquieta, me movía con fuerza. – Edward, te sientes bien?... – Me acarició las mejillas y recién pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Lo…lo siento… - Bajé la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas, pero ella me tomó del rostro levantándome.

- Edward, quiero saber de ti… Quiero conocerte… Pero si sigues así de cerrado al mundo nunca vas a poder salir de aquel dolor que guarda tu corazón… - Me dijo muy cerca, posando su mano en mi pecho.

- Bella… Yo… - Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, pero unas fuertes risotadas me hicieron voltear, al lado de la puerta del baño había un grupo de 6 hombres grandes y fuertes, eran de tez muy morena y en la noche sólo se podían diferenciar sus sonrisas blancas.

- Ey!, linda tu novia… - Me gritó uno de ellos y se acercaron al auto.

- Sera mejor que se vayan… - Les dije serio bajándome del auto cerrando con la llave.

- Edward! – me llamó Bella gritando desde dentro del auto.

- Uyy!... que miedooo!... – Volvieron a burlarse.

- Si no se marchan luego no se quejen, es la última oportunidad que se vayan… - Les dije serio, Bella bajó la ventanilla del auto.

- No te pases de listo chico! – Me gritó uno de ellos y me lanzó un puñetazo, lo esquivé aunque con dificultad.

**Jasper pov's**

Alice me estaba haciendo esperar demasiado, en eso al ver todo desierto entre al baño con ella, me encantaba asustarla.

- AHHH! – Gritó cuando me vio salir de la nada, se estaba secando las manos.

- Malo!!!...- Me gritó con pucheros y me abrazó en eso escuchamos barullos afuera. – Edward! – Gritó Alice y salió corriendo.

- Alice! – La llamé y salí tras ella, pero unos tipos de piel morena la habían agarrado apenas había salido.

- Pero que tenemos aquí… una hermosura pelinegra… - Dijo el hombre abrazando a Alice.

- Alice! – Grité corriendo hacia ella, pero uno de ellos me lanzó de un solo golpe unos metros mas atrás y me hizo perder el equilibrio, eran 6 y 4 de ellos se me lanzaron para golpearme, pero de reojo pude ver como dos de ellos se perdían de mi campo visual, el tercero se me lanzó encima, lo tomé del brazo pasándolo por detrás de mi espalda y en menos de un segundo lo tenía sometido con el brazo doblado contra su espalda inmóvil.

- Ahh!...Maldito niñato! – Me gritó intentando golpearme, miré hacia el lado y Edward estaba sometiendo a dos de ellos, los cuales eran 2 veces mas grande que él…

- Suéltame maldito chimpancé de tercera! – Gritó Alice.

- Cállate Zorra! – Y antes de que el tipo pudiera ponerle una mano encima Alice, Edward lo lanzó a través del vidrio de la tienda de comida con fuerza creando un gran estruendo.

- No te atrevas a tocarla! – Le gritó y los hombres se alejaron de nosotros asustados, Edward cruzó los escombros y levantó el tipo algo ensangrentado y lo tiro a los pies de Alice. – Pídele perdón imbécil!... – Le ordenó parándose detrás de ellos.

- Primero muerto… - Edward le levantó y sus ojos brillaron asemejándose a los de un asesino.

- No!!... no puede ser… - Dijo uno de los que estaban alejados.

- T…tu…tu eres… - El que Edward tenía levantando comenzó a temblar de miedo – Er…res… 'Ghost'… - Se intento zafar de los brazos de hierro de Edward pero este le seguía mirando.

- Mira… No quiero verte cerca de nosotros… Ve y díle a James que estoy de vuelta y si lo veo cerca de mi o mis amigos no me voy a parar a pensar si debo o no arreglar las cuentas que tengo pendientes con él bien? – El tipo asintió asustado, Edward apenas lo soltó salió corriendo seguido por sus amigos.

- Edward!... – Alice se abrazó a mi hermano fuerte – Aún él sigue aquí?... –

- Quien es él?... – Me acerqué y Alice se cambió de brazos a los míos, estaba temblando

- Es un chico, era compañero nuestro… - Alice se aferró más.

- Solía golpear a Alice y la fastidiaba mucho… A Tanya también… - Bella se bajó del auto apenas ya que Edward lo había cerrado por fuera y corrió donde Edward.

- Estas bien?... – Le dijo tomando sus manos.

- Si, gracias… - Le sonrío y la abrazó con cuidado.

- Será mejor marcharnos… Volver a California… - Mi idea perturbó a Alice y Edward.

- Eso sería peor Jasper, puede creer que le tenemos miedo y de seguro cuando tenga la oportunidad irá a causarnos problemas, o peor aún le causara problemas a mis amigos, si quieres, vuelvan ustedes… - Edward sonó tajante.

- James le tiene miedo a Edward… No hay problema… - Alice me besó, en eso la dueña de la tienda salió gritando desesperada.

- Mi ventana!!...Mi ventana!!... Fueron ustedes!!!... – Nos apuntó, Edward se puso por delante.

- Tranquila Sue… - Miró a la mujer a quién se le iluminó el rostro, se abrazó a Edward besándole las mejillas – Fue el grupo de James… -

- Maldición!... – Se quejó – Ya van tres esta semana…Pero lo importante es que estas aquí de vuelta…- Edward suspiró.

- Ahora puedo ayudarte con un poco más de dinero si lo necesitas… - Dijo sonriéndole.

- Mmm…Bueno si insistes… - La mujer río y acepto los billetes que le extendió Edward.

- Ya nos vamos Sue, para llegar temprano a buscar hospedaje… - Le anunció.

- Puedes quedarte en tu casa… - Sue bajo la vista. – Será mejor que te apures, Hace una semana me llamaron del hospital… Tus padres sufrieron una fuerte gripe…Están internados… - Edward se quedó plasmado.

- Edward estas bien?... – Apenas le toqué el hombro el salió disparado al auto.

- Vámonos ahora!... – Ordenó, Alice me jaló del brazo en dirección al auto.

- Debemos apurarnos… - También estaba desesperada por irnos rápido.

- Alice espérame! – Gritó Bella corriendo y me quedé solo parado allí.

- Hey! Esperenme!! – Corrí al auto, nos subimos y apenas pude cerrar la puerta porque Edward partió de inmediato.

**Edward Pov's**

Apenas escuché que mis 'padres' estaban enfermos sentí como el corazón se me encogía, no pude hacer nada más que correr a mi auto, aún podía hacer algo por ellos, mis padres eran muy débiles de salud tuve que aprender mucho de medicina para cuidarlos, quizás podía llevarlos a California y Carlisle podría hacer algo por ellos… Alice me siguió, mis padres, la mayoría del tiempo enfermos, cuando Alice vivía en Filadelfia solían mimarla mucho, les encantaba que fuera a casa y Alice siempre los animaba con juegos y chistes.

…

Manejé como unas 2 horas más mientras comenzaba a amanecer, todos los demás se habían quedado dormidos, el cartel desgastado y rayado de la entrada de Filadelfia se mostró en todo su esplendor, el mismo que había visto desaparecer hace unos meses atrás, ahora volvía a mis ojos. Podía ver algunas luces de casa encendidas, no faltaba la gente esforzada que mandaba a sus hijos a trabajar antes de ir al colegio para poder comprar comida… La fábrica vieja botaba desde su chimenea kilos y kilos de humo negro que eran protagonista de muchas historias de terror cuando era un niño.

- Ya hemos llegado?... – Bella a mi lado se despertó lentamente.

- Si, vamos entrando a la ciudad, el hospital esta al otro lado, estaremos en unos 15 min… - Asintió y Alice se despertó al rato.

- Ya estamos aquí?... – Sonó algo nostálgica. – La vieja Fábrica! – Gritó emocionada, despertando a Jasper.

- Si, recuerdas las historias?... – Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Claro, Tanya siempre contaba que los chicos se perdían entre las nubes de humo… - _Tanya…_Tanya murió aquí… en esta misma ciudad… entre mis brazos… Con Tanya viví aquí…Con ella fue mi primer beso, todo lo que viví con ella, todo lo que pasamos juntos.-

- Cuidado!! – Me gritó Bella y tomó el manubrio girándolo, había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había visto venir el auto negro por la misma pista, apreté el freno de golpe y nos detuvimos con brusquedad.

- Auch!... – Se escuchó el quejido en el asiento de atrás.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Tenía mi cabeza contra el manubrio mis manos parecían garrotes, no sentía la sangre correr por ellas de lo apretadas que estaban, no podía creer como había sido lo bastante idiota para venir a meterme aquí, no estaba listo para afrontar la realidad de que Tanya no estaría esperándome en su casa, con aquella hermosa sonrisa, con sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes, que ya no iba a poder dormir con ella sobre el tejado viendo las estrellas, que ya no tenía alguna razón para seguir con esta vida.

- Eddie?... – Escuché la suave voz de Alice como estaba contra el manubrio y ella es pequeña y menudita se paso sin mucho problema hacia la parte de adelante y arrodillándose detrás de mí me abrazo fuerte apoyándose en mi hombro. – Eddie, no te pongas así… - No entendía que me decía, yo estaba destrozado pero no estaba haciendo nada malo…

- Alice… - Oí un segundo susurro y Alice se separó de mi, me aferré mas al manubrio cuando sentí otro cuerpo pasando detrás mío y la puerta de la parte trasera abrirse.

- Edward… - Susurró en mi oído… Aquella voz era conocida para mí, pero no era Tanya… - Edward, shhh todo esta bien… - Con cuidado sus dedos finos y delicados recorrieron mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos agarrotada. – Todo va a estar bien, ya no pasa nada… - La puerta trasera se cerró y obviamente ya no quedaba nadie en el auto excepto ella y yo… - Edward, sólo escúchame… Olvídate de todo lo que te preocupa… Yo estoy aquí contigo y te prometo que no voy a dejarte solo, no te voy a exigir nada, si quieres que sea tu amiga lo seré, pero no quiero verte mal, necesito verte sonreír… - Sus palabras me calaban hondo, en aquel abismo en el que me había sumido, ella intentaba sacarme jalando de mis manos con desespero… Pero no era suficiente.

Sus manos seguían recorriendo mis brazos y con suavidad se posaron en mis manos, intentando hacerme ceder.

- Edward, no quiero verte así… No quiero que te destruyas solo… Por favor… - Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza abrió mis manos, y entrelazo nuestros dedos, estando sus manos sobre las mías. – Dime algo si?... Prométeme que intentarás estar bien… Por favor, no puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que te estas cayendo a pedazos… -Todo lo que ella me decía me afectaba demasiado, me estaba llegando y poco a poco el cubo de hielo que se había convertido mi corazón se fue derritiendo, muy lentamente.

- La primera vez que te vi… Tus ojos estaban vacíos, negros…pero ahora poco a poco habían comenzado a brillar, se volvieron dorados…Por favor no te permitas a ti mismo que vuelvan a ese color…- Sollozó…No puede ser!, estaba llorando por mi!!... – Yo te quiero Edward, aún no conociéndome hiciste mucho por mí y mi familia, además eres una persona muy especial… -

- Tanya esta muerta… - La interrumpí, sus manos se tensaron sobre las mías.

- Q…que? – Musitó casi sin voz.

- Tanya es mi exnovia, la conocí junto con Alice, cuando éramos niños y nunca más nos separamos, comenzamos a ser novios en secundaria y así pasamos la preparatoria… - Bella se recargó en mi hombro aún llorando, como compartiendo mi dolor. – Estábamos en una competencia de Break clandestina, en el grupo adversario eran todos hombres mientras que en el de nosotras eran 3 chicas y 3 hombres, ella y las demás chicas tenían miedo pero muy idiotamente competimos igual, comenzamos a bailar y les ganamos en creces… Ella estaba muy feliz, todos lo estábamos… - Tuve que guardar silencio un momento, los recuerdos me abrumaban y apenas podía respirar – Nos atacaron, estaban enojados por perder, la perdí de vista durante unos segundos, y cuando la volví a ver estaba siendo acosada por el líder de la otra banda, lo golpeé hasta que retrocedió… La abracé y le prometí que todo estaría bien, pero mientras le hablaba su cuerpo cayó contra el mío luego de un gran impacto… Le dispararon! – Golpeé el manubrio y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Santo Cielo!, pero Edward…como… -

- Le dispararon frente a mis ojos, la vi morir en mis brazos, me culparon de su muerte y me llevaron a prisión, como no tenían pruebas me sacaron, en esos días Esme se enteró de lo sucedido y pensó que lo mejor sería marcharme de aquí… Apenas salí de prisión me marché, no me despedí de nadie ni recogí mis recuerdos, sólo me marche… - Golpeé el manubrio con furia – Soy un cobarde, un idiota… - Volví a romperme y mientras me desquitaba contra el manubrio mi respiración no dejaba de llenarse de jadeos ahogados.

- No… Edward no eres un cobarde, ni un idiota… tu la amabas, fue algo que no hubieras podido controlar aunque lo supieras… - Me decía intentando detener mi ataque de furia. - Te amo… Quiero ayudarte a curar esa herida, no me importa lo que venga, quiero ayudarte… - Cerré mis ojos, mis manos se movieron por si solas, la pase de un solo movimiento delante de mí, sentándola en mis piernas y la besé, la besé con fuerza abrazándola fuerte a mí... Ella al principio pareció sorprendida, pero luego correspondió mi gesto, rodeó mi cuello tal como lo hacía Tanya, me acariciaba la nuca y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, mientras yo delineaba con la punta de mis dedos su espalda.

- Edward… - Susurró suave, sonrojada, me miraba enamorada.

- Tanya… - Susurré y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho la solté de golpe bajándome del auto.

- Edward! – Me llamó.

- Lo ves?!... Nunca podré hacerte feliz como tu quieres Bella, Tanya sigue siendo la mujer que amo, como te puede gustar que te compare todo el tiempo con ella?!, que piense en ella cuanto estoy contigo, ¡¿como puedes soportarlo?!... – Se quedó en silencio y retrocedió un poco bajando la cabeza apoyándose en el Volvo, Alice y Jasper nos miraban desde un poco mas atrás, la gente que paseaba temprano miraban nuestra escenita, algunos reían por lo bajo mientras que otros se veían compasivos hacia Bella. – Lo siento… - Susurré y me acerqué a ella, pero me hizo el quite y se marchó al asiento del copiloto, suspiré y mire a Alice. – Vamos… - Asintió y todos nos subimos, aceleré camino al hospital de Filadelfia.

- _Doctor Henry a la sala de operaciones, Doctor Henry a la sala de operaciones… -_

_- Cof cof… mami…me duele la garganta…cof cof –_

_- Por favor Doctor, tiene que poder hacer algo - Sollozo – Es mi esposa!, que le diré a mis hijos?! –_

Era por este motivo que odiaba los hospitales, los quejidos, los llantos, las esperanzas rotas y el no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, Alice me tomó la mano y juntos caminamos a la recepción, Bella y Jasper venían un poco mas atrás.

- Buenos días…- Puse mi mejor voz, la enfermera una mujer morena, de pelo en melena y negro azabache, se veía muy amable y apenas me miró sonrío, a su lado otra mujer ya de edad de tez blanca con el cabello castaño claro, crespo y corto llevaba un uniforme de paramédico.

- Buenas tardes chico, puedo ayudarte en algo? – Me respondió la mujer morena con una sonrisa.

- Estoy buscando al señor Edward Mansen y Elizabeth Mansen, me dijeron que fueron internados hace una semana… - Dije tranquilo, la mujer comenzó a revisar unos papeles, cuando halló el que quería encontrar, me miro inquieta.

- Puedo tomar su nombre, por favor… - Asentí y le apreté la mano a Alice.

- Soy Edward Mansen…Su hijo… - La mujer pareció conmovida, suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

- Sr. Mansen… – Asentí y ella sonrío meláncolica – Hijo… - Su sonrisa se esfumó – Tus padres murieron hace dos días… No era una simple gripe, fue un extraño brote de la gripe española… Lo siento mucho, ahora están en la morgue para la biopsia… - El mundo ahora si se me venía encima, estaba completamente mudo, intente abrir la boca para decir algo pero lo único que salió fue el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones todo este momento.

- NO!... Esto no puede estar pasando!! – Gritó Alice a mi lado y me soltó la mano – Esto es una broma cierto?... – Rompió en llanto – Por favor dígame que es una broma – La enfermera negó con la cabeza triste. – No esto no puede estar pasando…no puede… - Negaba con la cabeza retrocediendo, Jasper intentó abrazarla pero lo empujó. – No…ellos no están muertos… no lo están…-

- Lamento mucho la pérdida… - Dijo sincera.

- Puedo ir a verlos?... por favor… - Al fin pude sacar la voz, la enfermera estrujó los papeles que estaban en sus manos.

- Me encantaría, pero esta estrictamente prohibido hasta que la biopsia termine y el ministerio de salud venga a firmar para poder sepultarlos… - Le di un golpe a la mesa ofuscado.

- SON MIS PADRES MALDITA SEA!...No me pueden negar ir a verlos!, no me pueden alejar de ellos… no me llamaron para avisarme que estaban internados y ahora no me dejan verlos?!... No lo voy a permitir!!... – La enfermera me miró temerosa.

- Edward…ella no tiene la culpa… - Bella intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, me tomó del brazo pero me solté de ella.

- Necesito verlos!... no se pueden haber muerto… no… - Me eché hacia atrás con mis manos empuñadas.

- Edward?... – Aquella voz… Me volteé de golpe, allí en uno de los pasillos estaba Irina, su cabello rubio casi plateado, le caía recto hasta la altura de la barbilla dividido en dos partes iguales por una partidura en medio, a su lado estaba mi viejo amigo Eleazar con su cabello negro y corto, ambos de ojos dorados pero mas oscuros que los míos y tez casi tan blanca como la mía, iban de la mano pero Eleazar llevaba abrazada a Carmen, la última chica de nuestra banda y novia de Eleazar.

- Irina?... – Musité al reconocerla, tenía los ojos hinchados, su brazo envuelto en un yeso hasta el hombro donde le seguía una venda que se podía apreciar por la fina camiseta que llevaba, su rostro estaba con algunas vendas, ella también había salido muy mal parada de la pelea. Eleazar a su lado andaba con una muleta y en su mano llevaba un vendaje, Carmen sólo unos cuantos parches. – Irina! – La llamé, ella me miró con odio y avanzó hacia mí, Eleazar la retuvo del brazo.

- Eddie… - Alice sonaba preocupada

- Déjala Eleazar… - Él me miro y asintiendo le soltó la mano a su hermana, ella se acercó a mí, su mano avanzó rauda cortando el viento de lo rápido que iba y se estampó en mi mejilla con fuerza obligándome a voltear el rostro.

- Porque no me lo dijiste?!... Por que no me dijiste que te marchabas idiota!!??... – Su voz se quebró – Lo hubiera entendido… y no te habría odiado todas estas semanas, si te ibas sólo para conocer a tus padres biológicos!... Tan difícil era decírnoslo?, tus padres murieron y yo no quería decírtelo porque pensé que ya no te importaban!... Porque pensé que a ellos ya no le importabas!!... – Su llanto fue en aumento y comenzó a golpearme el pecho, todos en el hospital nos miraban conmovidos, y esa enfermera morena cada vez se veía más dolida.

- Lo siento… No puedo decir nada más, no tengo excusa alguna para que me perdones… Sólo te he hecho daño, por mi culpa estas herida, por mi culpa tuviste problemas con la policía, yo te obligué a participar esa noche y yo soy el culpable de la muerte de Tanya… Pero por favor no me sigas torturando con lo que sucedió con mis padres… - Mi voz subió 3 octavas por un instante – Tengo suficiente con no poder haberlos visto antes de que murieran… - Alice se aferró a Jasper destrozada.

- Deja de echarte la culpa de las cosas Edward… No siempre es culpa tuya… Lo sabes… - Alice apenas habló pero bastó para que Irina le mirara, vio lo destrozada que estaba y se fijó en sus gestos y su rostro.

- Eres… la amiga de Tanya… aquella niña revoltosa? – Alice le miró y asintió cabizbaja.

- Caray!, nunca pensé que volverías a andar por aquí… - Soltó una sonrisa melancólica, Alice le tomó la mano e Irina la abrazó consolándola y Eleazar se acercó a mí.

- Edward… - Le miré y el me sonrío. – Siempre pensé que volverías… - Nos abrazamos, ya no quería mas sorpresas…

- Edward… - Llamó Bella tímidamente, me volteé y todos hicieron lo mismo provocando un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Que pasa Bella? – Me acerqué abrazándola a mí cuerpo.

- Mira… - Apuntó una puerta donde encima salía con letras rojas y bien marcadas 'Morgue', la enfermera estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave.

- Los vas a sepultar? – Me preguntó, asentí suave – Debes ir a cambiarles ropa, la Sra. Clearwater ha dejado un bolso al encargado… Encárgate de lo demás bien? – Asentí y todos dimos un paso hacia adelante.

- Eleazar, yo me quedaré aquí… - Anunció Carmen, pero Eleazar le sonrío.

- Yo también me quedaré – Me volteé a mirarlos extrañado. – Tranquilo, ya luego tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora es tu momento… - Sonreí y asentí.

- Edward yo también me quedo, no estoy preparada… - Me anunció Irina y se abrazó a Eleazar, asentí, Jasper me miró hablándome con la mirada.

- Bella…Alice… Las dos van conmigo? – Las miré y ambas asintieron tomándome la mano.

…

El lugar estaba frío y oscuro, habían focos de alógeno en el techo, un hombre alto, de mirada seria y molesta estaba detrás de una mesa.

- En que puedo ayudarlos? – Nos dijo apenas estuvimos en su campo visual.

- Venimos a… bueno… - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda – A p…preparar a dos cuerpos… - El decir la palabra Cuerpos sentí algo dentro mío romperse.

- Nombres? – Preguntó como si nada revisando una planilla.

- Edward y Elizabeth Mansen… - Musité, el asintió y marcó supongo que los nombres de mis padres.

- Firme aquí y ponga su nombre aquí – Asentí tomando el lápiz que me extendió hice todo lo que me dijo.

- Por aquí por favor… - Y emprendió camino.

**Bella Pov's**

Nos guió por unos archivadores gigantes, ya conocía muchas morgues, el hecho de vivir con el jefe de policía desde que eras niña y el estar constantemente cambiando de ciudad, uno se acostumbra. Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, en las manos del señor había un bolso negro deportivo, quizás con la ropa que la enfermera nos nombró.

- Estas bien?...- le pregunté a Alice, quien estaba cada vez más pálida conforme nos acercábamos, ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a romper en llanto, la abracé fuerte mientras no dejábamos de caminar, Edward oyéndola le tomó la mano reconfortándola un poco, sabía que estaba peor que ella… No había llorado, ni por lo de Tanya ni por lo de sus padres, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba muriéndose.

- Aquí es… - Tomó la manilla de uno de los archivadores y lo jaló, una especie de bolsa de lona gruesa apareció frente a nuestros ojos, apenas hubo terminado abrió la siguiente y con cuidado abrió las bolsas, el rostro de una mujer hermosa, era rubia de rasgos finos pero no le ganaba a Esme, se notaba que su piel había sido algo bronceada, pero ahora que no tenía vida era blanca como la cal, no pasaba de los 30 años, su padre tenía el cabello negro con algunos sectores canosos y sus rasgos masculinos contrastaban con el frío de su tono de piel.

- No…- Alice cayó de rodillas, me agaché a recogerla y desde el piso, del rostro cabizbajo de Edward vi caer una lágrima.

- Alice… - La llamó, se acercó lento y se agachó a su altura. – Debemos hacerlo, ellos estarán orgulloso de ti… De ver lo grande que estas, lo hermosa y fuerte que te has vuelto… - Le sonrío y se me asemejó a un hermano mayor. – Estarán orgullosos de los dos Alice… No tienes que dudar de eso, ellos siempre te recordaron… - Alice le miró y se abrazó con fuerza a él sollozando, el la cobijó en sus brazos, yo estaba frente a ellos, acuclillada con el bolso en mis manos estrujándolo levemente.

- Bella… - Me llamó, levanté mi vista, mientras aún tenía abrazada a Alice me sonrío cálidamente aunque sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que sentía.

- Mh? – Me atreví a responder.

- Ven, ayúdame a llevar a Alice fuera… - Edward fue a zafarse del abrazo de Alice, pero esta se aferró mas.

- No!... yo quiero quedarme… - dijo bajito luego de casi haber gritado – Prometo hacerlo bien, pero déjame quedarme por favor Eddie… - Le suplicaba a Edward y me miraba a ratos de reojo.

- Edward… - Le miré suplicante.

- Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal sólo sal bien? – Alice asintió y me arrebató el bolso de las manos, quedé con mis manos extendidas y mirándola extrañada.

- Lamento lo que acaba de hacer… - Me dijo Edward desde el otro lado de las camillas, me encogí de hombros y comencé a ayudar a Alice a sacar la ropa pulcramente doblada.

- Es hermoso… - Murmuró Alice estirando un aparatoso vestido, era de satén rosa en la parte superior se asemejaba a un corazón, muy ceñido de la cintura y era largo casi asemejándose al de una novia, en la parte del pecho que quedaba descubierto todo era cubierto por encaje rosa pastel, las mangas eran ajustadas a las muñecas dándole un toque mas sobrio.

- Que joven es tu madre Edward… - le halagué al ver la piel perfecta y suave de la mujer comparada con la del padre.

- Si, tiene tan sólo 35 años… - Me sonrío mientras sacaba las cosas de su padre del bolso.

- Y tu padre? – Mirando al hombre.

- 54… A que no los aparenta cierto? – Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- No, para nada… - Alice comenzó a levantar el cuerpo de la madre de Edward pero no era nada fácil.

- Déjame ayudarte… - Edward se acercó y con facilidad cargo el cuerpo… En eso se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de su madre, añorando quizás los recuerdos… Me dolió verlo así, ver a aquella hermosa mujer, inerte entre sus brazos, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar.

- Edward est… - Intenté preguntar pero el nos miró y rugió.

- Vístanla rápido, maldita sea! – Con Alice nos apresuramos en pasar el vestido por su cabeza, era como vestir a Reneésme cuando estaba dormida, sólo que ella no despertaría llorando porque no la dejo dormir…

- Ya esta, déjala de nuevo en la camilla para poder arreglarla… - Edward dejó con suavidad el cuerpo de su madre acariciando su mejilla, sonrío melancólico y una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla cayendo en los pálidos parpados de la mujer.

- Te voy a extrañar… - Susurró, con Alice nos estremecimos donde estábamos, el padre de Edward llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones de tela negros, y la camiseta que usan debajo de la camisa.

- Edward… - Le acaricié la palma de la mano con suavidad como infundiéndole fuerzas, Alice se apresuró en copiar mi gesto, él sólo nos miro y volvió donde su padre.

- Vas a ver las maravillas que hago Bella… - Me dijo Alice sonriendo – Ella me prometió que cuando fuera mayor iba a dejar que la maquillara para un día especial… Nunca pensé que ese día especial llegase de esta manera… - Bajo la cabeza con el envase de maquillaje entre las manos.

- Alice, ella estará feliz que al menos en su funeral alguien la pudo ver con un poco de maquillaje, sin presentar alguna reacción alérgica como siempre le pasaba… - Edward le dijo a lo lejos.

- Bueno, si… - Alice me tomó la mano arreglando el último pliegue del vestido y abrió el cosmetiquero poniendo manos a la obra con una sonrisa melancólica, a veces soltaba frases como 'Que linda esta quedando Mami Eli…' o 'Su esposo de seguro se volverá loco de amor cuando la vea'… Y cosas así, el padre de Edward ya estaba listo, sólo faltaba peinarlo y eso estaba haciendo Edward…

…

Aquella tarde había comenzado a lloviznar, como si el cielo llorará la perdida de aquellas dos hermosas personas como la mayoría le llamaban. Tan sólo ayer habíamos llegado a Filadelfia, y estábamos en el cementerio general, despidiendo el alma de los padres de Edward, quienes le acompañaron durante toda su vida sin siquiera tener un lazo de sangre.

- Hermanos… Despedimos el alma de Elizabeth y Edward Mansen en el nombre del Padre, Del Hijo y Del Espíritu Santo…Amén. – _Amén…_Repetimos al unísono, habían mas de 30 personas en el funeral todos amigos íntimos de la pareja… Edward mientras bajaban los ataúdes de sus padres estaba frente al agujero, vestido completamente de negro, con un ramo de crisantemos en sus manos mirando como el cuerpo de sus padres descendía hasta el centro de la tierra. Alice estaba dormitando en los brazos de Jasper en una de las sillas, anoche no había podido dormir, el llanto y el viaje la tenían destrozada, los amigos de Edward estaban de pie detrás de todo casi como guarda-espaldas.

No encontré necesarias las palabras, tan sólo me acerqué a él y entrelacé nuestras manos mirando junto a él el agujero en el piso, el al principio se vio extrañado, pero luego me tomó la mano con fuerza y comenzó a andar.

- Edward?... – le llamé mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

- Vete a casa con Eleazar, ya vamos nosotros… - Jasper le miró extrañado pero Edward ya estaba arrastrándome de nuevo, habló entre susurros con el pelinegro y seguimos marchando.

- Edward donde vamos?...- Le llamé, pero el sólo siguió caminando. – Edward?... Edward! – Fue cuando le grité que cayó en cuenta que me llevaba a la rastra, me soltó con suavidad y yo le seguí en silencio, nos detuvimos cuando ya estuvimos bastante alejados del barullo, era una zona del cementerio bastante bien cuidada, llena de flores.

- Es un lugar especial para mí… - Asentí y el apunto una lápida., mi mirada viajó rauda y lo primero que pude leer con letras finas pero oscuras

´**Tanya Kate Denalí**

**1990 – 2009**

**Q.E.P.D**

Me agaché y tuve que limpiar un poco el polvo de la parte baja de la lápida, porque estaban talladas unas palabras, escritas con la letra de Edward, pero esas palabras me llegaron al alma y hasta me hicieron humedecer los ojos.

'**Porque siempre estarás en mi corazón aun cuando el tuyo ya dejó de latir'**

**Edward Mansen.**

**- **Es…aquí? – Pregunté suave, él asintió y se sentó en el piso, me senté a su lado pero el me paso a sus piernas y tomando aire comenzó a hablar.

- Hola Tanya, lamento no haberte venido a ver desde que me fui… De verdad…tenía miedo… Miedo de perder la cabeza y perderme del sentido de la vida que ambos creamos juntos… Pero estoy dispuesto a dar el paso, se que es esto lo que tu quieres…- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras, en eso vi pasar corriendo un grupo de niños entre ellos uno de cabellos cobrizos y cortos y el recuerdo de Nessie me estremeció.

- Pasa algo? – Me susurró al oído mientras acariciaba la lápida con gesto ausente.

- N…no…no pasa nada, tranquilo – Le sonreí y el me abrazó un poco más.

- Tanya, te presentó a Bella… Es la chica que me gusta… Me gusta desde que la vi, aunque constantemente la comparo contigo y se que eso tanto a ella como a ti le molesta… - Parecía como si estuviera hablando con alguien de verdad, ya que sonrío melancólico como intentando excusarse.

- Se que ella no esta molesta, porque yo no lo estoy… - Le sonreí con ternura y me acurruqué mas entre sus piernas. En eso un recuerdo llegó a mi mente y bajé la cabeza incomoda. – Además, la manera en la que puedo soportar el hecho de que me compares con Tanya y me hayas escondido el hecho de su existencia es porque… -

- Porque Bella?... – Me miró inquieto.

- Porque…yo también tengo un secreto. - Lo que le dije me dolió bastante, y se que a él mucho mas que a mi, tomo aire conteniéndolo, lo sabía porque lo sentí en mi espalda.

- Como es eso? – Me preguntó suave.

- Todos en California saben mi secreto, eres el único que no…- Me volteé arrodillándome en el pasto pero mirándolo de frente, estaba incómodo.

- Es sobre ese imbécil de Jacob!? – Gritó molesto, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, el se iba a poner de pie pero apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

- Edward!... no, no es con él… - Intenté mantenerlo sentado, pero con mi 'super' fuerza alcanzó a casi ponerse en pie y pararme con él.

- Entonces?...Con quién Bella? – Volvió a sentarse y me volví a arrodillar.

- Con…con lo relacionado con…Reneésme - Le confesé bajando la cabeza.

**Edward Pov's**

Cuando me confesó que me contaría lo sucedido con el nacimiento de Reneésme algo dentro de mí comenzó a revolverse…

- Al padre de…Nessie? – Asintió suave. – No es Jacob? – Pregunté incómodo.

- No, no lo conoces… - Asentí y con cuidado tomé su rostro levantándolo.

- Me quieres contar? – Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cuando le pregunté me miro y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

**Bella Pov's**

- Claro que sí, por eso te lo dije de esta manera – dije luego de que su voz tranquila y suave me hiciera temblar las piernas. – Como habrás notado Reneésme tiene 3 años… -

- 3?... Yo pensé que tendría menos… Ósea la tuviste cuando tenías 15? – Asentí algo avergonzada.

- Pensé que me amaba… Me había prometido que nos casaríamos, tenía dinero y era guapo… Todo lo que mi padre buscaba, pero yo no… - Le sorprendió un poco mi respuesta.

- Como?...Creo que no estoy entendiendo – Me dijo mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos quedando ambos frente a frente.

- Era algo así como mi 'novio', o al menos eso quería meterme en la cabeza mi padre… Lo conocíamos desde que tenia 8 años, el tenía 2 mas que yo, era un chico tranquilo, pero demasiado correcto para lo que yo quería y bueno…quiero… - Asintió escuchando atento mi relato – Iba por mi a la escuela, ya que él iba en una privada, luego caminábamos a mi casa y yo…con una falsa sonrisa aceptando todo lo que venía…Claro tan sólo tenia 13 años, fue un año completo de farsa, de falsas caricias inocentes y tiernas palabras… Simplemente no sabía quererlo… - Suspiré y el con su mirada me incitó a seguir.

- En mi escuela había cada delincuente, entre ellos mi mejor amigo…'Mike', era un chico becado, no era muy inteligente, pero era un excelente deportista y eso lo mantenía dentro de la escuela… Éramos muy buenos amigos, solíamos escaparnos de clase para ir a dormir a la plaza… - Edward suspiró fuerte. – Nadie sabia lo que había entre nosotros, así que cuando me harté de esa tonta relación con el niño rico, le pedí a Mike que se hiciera pasar como mi novio para que me dejaran en paz… - Las manos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza en torno al piso, sacando todo el pasto que había a su alrededor. – Tranquilo… - Susurré acariciando su pecho y él sólo aflojó sus manos pero seguía rígido. – Todo iba bien, o al menos eso pensaba yo… Nunca pensé que ese idiota reaccionaría así, pensé que sería mas…maduro- Recordé lo que pasó y mi cuerpo sufrió un fuerte escalofrío incontrolable, Edward me miró inquieto frunciendo el ceño.

- Nos halló 'besándonos' en la casa del árbol, se puso como loco, comenzó a gritarnos insultos y a golpear a Mike, quien obviamente se libró fácil de los golpes, pero nunca pensamos que él cargaría un arma consigo… - El cuerpo de Mike a un lado del mío… él con esa mirada dolida y asustada.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward me miró asustado, las cálidas lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas y se perdían en mi cuello, lo que hizo, nunca pensé que lo haría, se inclinó y con sus pálidos labios capturó una de las lágrimas fugitivas y siguió el recorrido de esta con la punta de su lengua, entreabrí mi boca, luego de recorrer dos o tres lágrimas mas, yo ya estaba totalmente sumida en sus caricias, mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero cuando dejé de sentir su calidez pero no así su aliento frío, entreabrí mis ojos topándome con los topacios suyos, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi boca sonriéndome de lado como siempre lo hacía, queriéndome volver loca.

- Él…el le disparó a Mike… - Edward asintió borrando su sonrisa. – Me rogó que lo perdonará… que no había querido hacernos daño… la policía llegó y el les dijo que había sido un accidente, obviamente con todo el dinero que tenia…le creyeron… - Edward me acarició la mejilla secando las nuevas lágrimas que corrieron por mis ojos.

- Que mas pasó?... – Le copié el gesto y acaricié su rostro delineando sus facciones.

- Pasaron los meses y poco a poco comencé a alejarme de él, tenía miedo… Apareció una noche en mi cuarto, me dijo que se iba a Europa… pero que no quería marcharse sólo…Que me quería llevar con él. Obviamente le dije que no… - Hice una pausa para tomar aire – Me dijo que ya que no me quería ir con el, que si le podría entregar algo importante para mí… Mi inocencia… - Sollocé y Edward se removió inquieto. – En ese momento no entendía lo importante que era mi virginidad ni nada de eso, mi padre siempre me mantuvo bastante ignorante del tema porque tenia temor a las preguntas… - Le miré y sus ojos brillaron – Esa noche me entregué a él, faltaba poco para que cumpliera 14 años….Nunca mas lo volví a ver y tiempo después comprendí…que de verdad le quería, que no importaba todo el daño que me había hecho, yo le quería… - Bajé la cabeza triste y las lágrimas se abrieron paso por mis mejillas, Edward me tomó las manos con las cuales me había cubierto el rostro y las separó de mi cuerpo, se inclinó contra mi cuerpo y me besó, me zafé de su agarre y le rodeé el cuello.

- A veces… cuando haces cosas me recuerdas a él… Tanto como yo te recuerdo a Tanya… - Le confesé, el me besó suave.

- Shht… - Me dijo en un susurro y volvió a besarme obligándome a perder la noción de todo a nuestro alrededor, me aferré mas a él y el me pegó a él desde mi espalda baja, delineaba mis omóplatos con sus dedos y me llenaba de escalofríos.

- Edward… - Me separé de él con una sonrisa mientras mis mejillas ardían – Tanya va a hacer un agujero y me enterrará con ella si no respetamos su tumba… - Río y me abrazó fuerte.

- Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño… el no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por ti… - Me miró y yo le sonreí.

- Aunque inconscientemente si luchaste por mí… Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría recibiendo los maltratos de Jacob. – Me desordenó un poco el pelo con la caricia.

- No me hables de ese chucho, arruinas el momento… - Ambos reímos y el miró la hora en su reloj – Vamos, ya es tarde y todos comenzarán o a preocuparse o a inventar cosas… - Asentí poniéndome en pie, la lápida me había resguardado de la fría brisa que corría esa tarde, y yo la muy descuidada solo llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes negra, mientras que Edward llevaba su ropa habitual, es decir sus jeans rotos, un polo manga larga negro y encima sus famosas capuchas, la brisa me puso la piel de gallina apenas lo paramos y esto alertó a Edward.

- Debí haberme percatado que no traías abrigo… - Se disculpó y se quitó su capucha colocándomela y aprovechando de robarme un beso, luego acarició la tumba con cuidado. – Te quiero Tanya, adiós… - Sonrío y me tomó la mano pero le retuve.

- Espera… - Me devolví a la tumba poniéndome en cuclillas. – Gracias por permitir que conociera a Edward, prometo que te lo voy a cuidar… -

**Edward Pov's**

Al escucharla decir eso, vi como sonreía con ternura y se ponía en pie para tomarme la mano.

- Vamos? – Asentí y nos marchamos a casa de Eleazar donde nos estábamos quedando.

…

Apenas abrí la puerta me topé con una escenita que me dejó descolocado, Jasper y Alice estaban besuqueándose en un sofá del rincón de una manera no muy inocente que digamos, Eleazar y Carmen les imitaban en un sofá del otro rincón y fácilmente pude escuchar el stereo a todo volumen en la habitación de Irina (que quedaba en el primer piso).

- Es que acaso estaban viendo una película porno o que? – Pregunté con una ceja alzada y Bella a mi lado se sonrojó dándome un golpecito en las costillas, todos se separaron de golpe y me miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados.

- Así se hace Edward! – Me gritó Alice desde el sofá riendo y Bella en vez de ponerme roja se puso violeta.

- Cállate pequeñaja pederasta… - Le dije – No me acosté con Bella… -

- Huy… y yo pensaba que si ibas a poder… -Me dijo Alice como dándome un pésame, me alegraba verla mas contenta.

- Ven aquí enana… - Corrí donde ella, pero mas rápida que yo saltó el sofá y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina que se conectaba con el comedor, la correteé unas dos vueltas para darle confianza y luego me di la vuelta esperándola en el comedor donde la alcé sobre mis hombros.

- No… no Edward me voy a enojar contigo si lo haces… - Me dijo pero no le presté atención y comencé a caminar con ella hacia el patio. – Edward… Jasper Auxilioo!! – Gritó, estirando sus brazos.

- Que van a hacer? – Escuché la dulce voz de Bella algo preocupada.

- Lanzarla a la piscina… - Dijo Eleazar como si nada.

- Ahhh… - Bella asintió como si nada y yo solté una risa.

- Gracias amiga! – Le gritó Alice sacándole la lengua y salí con ella con todos atrás. – Edward si me botas te prometo que tu Volvo pagará las consecuencias… - Asentí.

- Bien Alice, pero tu te vas directo al agua aunque no quieras… - Reí y la piscina de cemento y aguas cristalinas me dio la bienvenida en el centro del patio cercado por vallas blancas.

- Edward no…por favor… te prometo que… que… no te vuelvo a molestar nunca más…pero por favor no…es mi mejor ropa…lo juró… - Me suplicó y la cargué como un bebé sacándola de mis hombros, comenzó a patalear. – No.. nooo – Reí.

- Uno.. – Contó Eleazar con una risita.

- Dos… - Le siguió Carmen.

- Tres! – Celebró Bella.

- Aquí vas… - Me preparé para lanzarla.

- AHHH! – Gritó cerrando sus ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

_+ Hola! Al fin de vuelta… bueno chicas se preguntaran donde estuve metida todo este tiempo?... jeje creo que no pero bueno para las que sí, mi mamá la que me trajo al mundo (xd) bueno ella se enfermó bien feo ii tuvieron que operarla u.u, iba todo bien pero cuando ya estaba en la casa se le infectaron las heridas y tuvieron que internarla de nuevo, entonces con respecto a la historia no tenia tiempo, internet ni ganas de escribir ni de subir, pero al menos mi mamá ya esta mejor, porque al menos yo estuve ajetreada entre el hospital y mi casa, espero me puedan entender n.n_

_+ Como siempre gracias a todas mis amadísimas lectoras, ustedes saben que las adoro y algún día les pagare (?) xd!_

_**Taniiah: **__Ay! Chica tu como siempre presente, en serio muchas gracias n.n! Sobre los review, bueeno al menos ustedes me dejan y son importantes para mi n.n. A mi igual ya me estresó Eddie xd!... pero al menos en este cap mejoró no?_

_**Lily_Black_14: **__J__**e**__je no te preocupes, gracias por el review n.n, si solo cuida el estetoscopio recuerda que son delicados xd!_

_**Missju: **__No es buena idea..es cierto xd!!! Jajajaja en el universo de Twilight eso si xd!_

_**Camii-Granger: **__Tranquila ya me reconcilié porque ustedes si que se mandaron con los review, las adoro! n.n_

_**Ale-Cullen4: **__Tu y Tanya son demasiado amor!, adoro sus review tan constantes n.n _

_**Bibliofila: **__Tranqi, que bueno que pudiste leer el fic n.n, gracias por el review._

_**Pauletta:**__ Woo lectora nueva! n.n bienvenida!! A mi mundo loco ii sicótico xd!_

_**Andrux**__: Jeje tranquila si es algo irrelevante para ciertos puntos de vista, pero como Eddie estaba tan sicótico por lo de Tanya que el muy bruto -.-U no quería aceptar lo que sentía por Bella. Bueno Alice tiene 18 como Eddie y Bella… n.n_

_+ Jojoj bueno este cap salió gracias a una canción muy hermosa, debo advertir que no siempre la letra tiene que ver con lo que dice el cap, o al menos a algunos no les parecerá, pero es que como soy rara xd! Bueno para mi sí lo son… la canción se llama _Yo te extrañare – Tercer cielo.

(h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A y P U h _ 4 m R X M)

+ No se cuanto me demoraré en subir el otro cap :S! por la simple y sencilla razón que no tengo inter, en mi casa hay inter inalámbrico (es como una capsula rara xd!) y no es mío y el dueño (no diré quien) no me lo facilita muy seguido ¬¬… Pero espero que pronto. Los quiero a todos!!

**Review? owo**


	14. 13 'Liar Liar'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __13 'Liar Liar'_

-Nooo! – Gritó Alice pero la solté, en eso sentí un empujón y me precipité junto a Alice a la piscina del patio de Eleazar.

- Jajajajaja…!! – Fue la risa colectiva de todos, salí del agua sacudiéndome el pelo que se me había pegado a los ojos, Alice a mi lado comenzó a chillar como si tuviera 3 años.

- Jazz!!... – Le llamó llorando, abrí los ojos luego de quitar el exceso de agua de ellos y Jasper estaba en la orilla de la piscina donde momentos antes estaba yo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Atacas por la espalda?... Ya verás… - Me subí de un salto y a Jasper le cambió la cara y salió corriendo por todo el alrededor de la piscina, le seguí y cuando nos cansamos de correr nos lanzamos al agua aunque claro yo tuve que empujarlo.

- Parece que tuvieran 3 años! – Nos gritó Alice molesta, su ropa se había mojado y se le pegaba al cuerpo, se sacudió el pelo que al estar corto se le pegó a las mejillas.

- Vamos mi amor, no te pongas así… - Le dijo Jasper acercándose a ella, pero Alice le hizo el quite.

- No… no me gustó para nada la bromita – Seguía molesta y de brazos cruzados.

- Alice…vamos, sólo es un poco de agua no tienes porque ponerte así… - Le sonreí, ella nos miró a ambos y esbozo un tierno puchero.

- Ven aquí… - La llamó Jasper y la abrazó besándola. – Te amo – Le susurró luego de besarla.

- Ya! Basta de cursilerías ustedes dos, miren que estoy cerca de ustedes… - Dije riendo y me salí del agua, Bella que hasta ese momento se me había perdido de mi campo visual me cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla gruesa, y es que a nosotros tres se nos ocurría meternos a la piscina en pleno invierno.

- Te divertiste pequeño Edward? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sip…- La tomé de las mejillas y con suavidad presione mi boca contra la suya, aún estaba mojado y no quería mojarla a ella. – Voy a cambiarme, vamos dentro mejor. – Eleazar apareció con dos toallas para Alice y Jasper que acaban de salir, entré con Bella de mi mano y desde su cuarto apareció Irina, a medio vestir con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicos! – Saludó mientras se terminaba de abrochar una chaqueta deportiva.

- Ey! Si que dura tu novio, nosotros hasta a la piscina nos hemos tirado… - Me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego rompió en risas.

- Eres un idiota… - Negó con la cabeza – Tienen hambre? –

- Yo sí… - Alice levantó su mano.

- Nosotros también – Dijo Eleazar, mirando a Carmen.

- Bueno, entonces iré a preparar la cena, mientras vayan a cambiarse… - Dijo Irina y se marchó a la cocina pero se detuvo en el umbral – Las noticias dicen que quizás comience a caer nieve así que les aconsejo una ducha caliente y ropa abrigada.-

- Gracias Irina – Le dije mientras llevaba a Bella al piso superior – Eleazar, me voy a tu cuarto -Anuncié

- Irina tu cuarto esta decente? – Preguntó Alice, esta chica me causaba gracia, se había hecho amiga de Irina en menos de dos días!, eso si que era record.

- Si, pueden usarlo si quieren… - Gritó desde la cocina.

- Vamos Jazz… - Le jaló la mano.

- Ey! – Les llamé, ambos me miraron – Recuerda que eres mi hermano menor Jasper, así que me van a obedecer…los dos… - Alice me hizo un puchero sabiendo lo que se venía – No se pueden bañar juntos, me oyeron? – Las mejillas de Bella a mi lado se compararon con las de un tomate maduro.

- Pero Eddie! – Me alegó Alice.

- Lo siento, pero esto no es un motel… Además Irina hará la cena – Me sacó la lengua y se marchó al cuarto, sonreí triunfante y seguí subiendo con Bella al cuarto de Eleazar.

- Edward?... – Me llamó temerosa, le miré y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

- Pasa algo? – La abracé de la cintura y le besé la frente.

- No… no es nada… - Me sonrío y entramos a la habitación.

- Báñate tu primero Edward, estas mojado… - Me dijo con una sonrisa, no lo había notado pero Bella tenía las rodillas sucias, de seguro fue en el cementerio.

- Bien, pero luego tu también toma un baño, mira como te dejaste las rodillas en el cementerio – Asintió con una risita. Me metí al baño con ropa limpia y toallas, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y esperé a que se templara el agua para entrar, no quise demorarme mucho así que me duché rápido y me vestí, había optado por unos jeans algo desteñidos ajustados, un polo manga larga de color negro y cuello en V bastante grueso, salí del baño secándome el cabello con una toalla, Bella estaba sentada en la cama viendo televisión, tenía a su lado la ropa limpia.

- Que estas viendo? – La abracé por el costado, ella me miró y sonrío

- Dibujos animados… - Se encogió de hombros, le sonreí y le besé.

- Extrañas a Nessie? – Pregunté contra sus labios, entreabrió sus ojos y asintió – Luego de cenar, llamaremos a casa bien? – Me sonrío, se veía tan hermosa, ya había anochecido y los copos de nieve estaban comenzando a caer, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver mas hermosa, me emborrachaba su belleza, su aroma a fresa. – Bella… - Susurré contra su boca, antes de que pudiera decir algo le besé, ella me correspondió rodeándome el cuello con los brazos, acaricié su espalda con una mano y su mejilla con la otra, el beso se comenzó a volver mas fogoso, mi lengua recorría la suya con suavidad, su boca dulce y cálida encajaba perfectamente en la mía, se apegó mas a mi cuerpo mientras su respiración se tornaba irregular, la mía tomó el mismo ritmo, la medió recosté en la cama, sus brazos abandonaron mi cuello y se aferraron a mi espalda, dejé su boca y recorrí su mejilla con mis labios hasta su cuello, donde fui dejando besos suaves.

- Edward… - Susurró con los ojos cerrados aferrándose mas a mí, podía sentir su cuerpo suave, su piel lechosa y pálida acoplarse a la mía, sus manos levantándome el polo a cada caricia que dejaba en su cuello, sus piernas desnudas se aferraron a los costados de las mías, cada roce me había perder un poco más la razón, era tan hermosa, volví a besarla con un poco mas de pasión ella me correspondió, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando deslizó sus dedos por mi columna vertebral por debajo del polo, sentía las punzadas en cierta parte de mi anatomía.

- Edward… - Gimió suave, sabía que si no me detenía ahora ya luego no iba a poder arrepentirme... Tomé aire, recordé a Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Alice y Jasper, ellos estaban abajo, iban a incomodarla con sus bromas, sus labios en mi cuello provocaron que perdiera la concentración de mis cavilaciones.

- Bella… Bella espera… - Me separé de ella a regañadientes, ella me miró confusa. – Están todos abajo recuerdas? – Se sonrojó aun mas de lo que ya estaba y se sentó en la cama.

- Lo siento… - Susurró incomoda.

- Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, ve a cambiarte, esta haciendo frío… - Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé con ternura. – Ya luego tendremos tiempo de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido – Reí guiñándole el ojo, amaba cuando se sonrojaba, se veía muy tierna.

Se bajó de la cama y se metió al baño. – Bella te espero abajo bien? – Le golpeé la puerta.

- Esta bien… - Me dijo desde dentro y esa fue mi señal de salida, antes de bajar me miré en un espejo del pasillo, me arreglé un poco la ropa y bajé, estaban todos en el sofá.

- Y Bella? – Me preguntó Alice, Jasper aun estaba en el cuarto.

- Esta bañándose… - Asintió y bostezó.

- La cena estará en un momento, así que tanto ella como Jasper alcanzarán a terminar de vestirse – Me dijo luego, me senté a su lado y ella se apoyó en mi pecho somnolienta.

- Que me dices de mañana ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? – Le pregunté, tenía su cabello húmedo y me hacía cosquillas.

- Si… me gusta la idea – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Luego de cenar vete a dormir, casi no has dormido nada… - Le regañé paternalmente, asintió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a apoyarse en mi pecho.

…

**Bella Pov's**

Estábamos todos en la mesa, Irina acababa de servir, estaba al lado de Edward, frente a mí estaba Alice con Jasper, Eleazar a la cabecera, Carmen estaba entre Edward y Él, entre Eleazar y Jasper estaba Irina. La cena consistió en carne mechada con tallarines, había soda en la mesa, y algunas ensaladas, todos estabmos comiendo tranquilamente, Edward tenía tomada mi mano por debajo de la mesa y la acariciaba en un gesto cariñoso.

- Estoy llenísima… - Anunció Alice con una sonrisa, quien apenas se había terminado su plato. – Muchas gracias Irina, estaba delicioso… - Felicitó a la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Alice… - Sonrío.

- Yo también creo que no puedo comer un bocado más… - Dije luego de terminar mi plato y comer unas porciones de ensalada y le sonreí a Irina, quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Alice, porque no te vas a dormir?, ya te veo tirada sobre los tallarines – Le dijo Edward con una risa, y es que Alice ya estaba cabeceando de sueño.

- Claro… por cierto…esta noche como dormiremos?, anoche los cuatros nos quedamos en el hospital…- Dijo Alice mirando a los dueños de casa.

- Yo dormiré con Irina y Carmen en mi cuarto porque es más pequeño, ustedes cuatro en el cuarto de Irina, ahora mismo bajamos el colchón que falta… - Anunció Eleazar.

- Por mi esta bien, pero fácilmente podemos dormir en la sala… - Dijo Alice con un puchero y es que ni Eleazar ni Irina habían cedido a esa petición.

- Ya dijimos que no Alice, no sigas insistiendo… - Le dijo Irina.

- Bien, entonces las chicas duermen en la cama y nosotros en el colchón? – Nos preguntó Jasper, Edward le miró sorprendido.

- Y luego me confundes con Alice?... no gracias, además tu abrazas… - Todos rompimos en risas, Alice sonrío.

- Entonces yo duermo con Jazz, yo si quiero que me abrace… - Anunció abrazándolo del costado con sus dos brazos.

- Bien… al azar quien usa la cama? – Preguntó Edward, Alice asintió y ambos sonrieron.

- Piedra, papel o tijera! – Canturrearon al unísono, y quien ganó fue Alice.

- Gane!...gane! – Celebró Alice feliz de la vida, miré a Edward y el sólo permanecía con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, mis mejillas se encendieron cuando recordé lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer en la cama de Eleazar, me miró preocupado.

- Te sientes bien? – Tocó mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, me puse aún mas roja.

- No… tranquilo – Tomé su mano alejándola de mi rostro pero la entrelacé con la mía…

- Bien, bajemos el colchón… - Anunció Eleazar poniéndose en pie, y es que ya todos habíamos terminado de cenar, él y Edward se marcharon escaleras arriba a por el colchón, con Alice y Jasper nos metimos al cuarto para organizar donde lo pondríamos.

- Cambiaré las sabanas… - Alice estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar desde el ropero las sabanas limpias.

- Y para que? – Preguntó Jasper y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo bajo las sabanas con la otra.

- Irina no estuvo jugando a las cartas con su novio aquí dentro Jasper… - Le miró con una ceja alzada, Jasper se sonrojó un poco y río.

- Cierto… - Le ayudó a cambiar las sabanas a Alice y luego Jasper ayudó a Eleazar y Edward a entrar el colchón, lo pusimos frente a la cama y es que el cuarto era enorme.

- Vamos a ponernos el pijama Bella – Me dijo Alice mientras los chicos le ponían sabanas y cobijas al colchón. Me guió al baño y cerró la puerta.

- Te vas a poner este… - Me anunció Alice, dándome un vestido de seda casi transparente negra, pero era tela doble donde no debía verse tenia una especie de top de una tela cerrada así que no se veía nada que no debiera verse, era corto de seguro me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

- Estas loca!? – Me espanté y mis mejillas como había sucedido durante todo el día se llenaron de rubor.

- Ay vamos, es demasiado lindo además…Es lencería francesa! – Me anunció con una sonrisa

- Ni aunque fuera de china me lo pondría Alice!, además hay casi 3 grados bajo cero y tu quieres que use un vestido?! – Le reclamé.

- Bella… - Suspiró pesado – Somos 4 personas en una habitación, tu crees que vamos a sentir frío? – Rezongue como una niña.

- Alice, no me quiero poner eso… además es un vestido y si se me sube cuando este durmiendo?!... – Le pregunté espantada, ella río.

- Será mejor no? – Fruncí el ceño y ella me sonrío.

- Mmm veamos, te parece ponerte esto debajo? – Me mostró unas pantaletas negras de lycra y encima un encaje con un hermoso diseño.

- Alice… - Volví a rezongar, pero ella me miró inquieta.

- Bella, vamos no seas infantil… - Me extendió el pijama.

- No me lo voy a poner Alice! – Me crucé de brazos.

…

**Alice Pov's**

- Vamos Bella, sal… - Le dije desde fuera del baño, llevaba un camisón blanco de seda hasta el muslo, Jasper estaba embobado viéndome desde la cama y Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de brazos cruzados.

- Alice, que le pusiste? – Le miré con cara inocente.

- Nada, es sólo que le da vergüenza salir… - Golpeé de nuevo la puerta – Bella sal en este momento! –

- No! – Me gritó de vuelta – No pienso salir, dormiré en la tina – Me dijo testaruda.

- Bella si no sales en tres segundo le diré a Jasper que tire la puerta… - Le amenacé, pero la manilla se mantuvo en su lugar. – 1… 2… y… - La manilla comenzó a girar, sonreí de lado y me corrí para que pudiera salir, lo único que salió de Bella fue su cabeza.

- Porque todos tienen que mirar?!... Vayan a dormir – Dijo toda sonrojada.

- Ya sal! – Me exasperó y cogí la puerta ya abierta y abrí de sopetón.

**Edward Pov's**

Definitivamente mataría a Alice!... Bella quedó completamente expuesta cuando Alice abrió la puerta, no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, el camisón de seda transparente dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano y piernas, su pecho estaba cubierto por un top que por lo que noté venía con el camisón, sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, su cabello le caía por los hombros hacía el pecho y sus mejillas no dejaban de estar rojas, si antes al tenerla vestida casi no había podido resistirme, ahora si que tenía que poner a prueba mi autocontrol.

Alice aplaudió y es que era cierto que se veía hermosa, incluso Jasper quedó embobado viéndola, lo cual claro no me causó mucha gracia, mi hermano llevaba un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camiseta blanca, mientras que yo sólo un buzo negro, y mi torso desnudo.

- Deja de mirar a Bella, Jasper Cullen! – La enana se me adelantó y le lanzó un cojín molesta.

- No la estoy mirando a ella! – Alegó Jasper y se acercó a Alice – Te estoy mirando a ti tontita… - Le dijo y le besó.

- Estas bien? – Me acerqué a mi Bella, quien me miró y asintió. – Entra a la cama, quizás así te sientas mas cómoda.

- Gracias… - Me besó con ternura apoyando sus manos en mi pecho desnudo y se metió al colchón cubriéndose las piernas.

- Apagaré la luz, ya vayan a la cama los dos… - Anuncié con la mano en el interruptor, Alice corrió y de un brinco subió a la cama, uno de los tirantes del vestido le recorrió el brazo, se lo subió de inmediato y se metió bajo las cobijas esperando a Jasper, quien entró detrás de ella.

- Hasta mañana a los dos! – Nos deseó Alice y apagué la luz, me subí a tientas al colchón y me acosté por encima de las cobijas, no quería incomodar a Bella.

- No vas a tener frío? – Me dijo en voz baja mirándome.

- No lo creo, estoy bien así… - Le sonreí y le besé – Ya duérmete, es tarde – Asintió y se acomodó.

…

Eran las tres de la mañana, tenía mis ojos abiertos de par en par y es que esos dos animales en celos que estaban sobre la cama no habían parado de besarse y bueno hacer otras cosas…

- Edward…estas despierto? – Me susurró bajito Bella al oído, Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que estaría dormida, me erguí mirándola, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se notaba incomoda.

- Si, no puedes dormir? – negó con la cabeza

- Hacen mucho ruido… - Seguíamos hablando en susurros.

- Que te parece si vamos a divertirnos un poco? – Me miro espantada y se sonrojó aún mas.

- No, no tranquila…No es lo que tu piensas – Reí un poco cuando la oí suspirar – Primero salgamos del cuarto, luego te explico.-

…

Bella me seguía escaleras arriba, yo llevaba en mis manos unas cuantas cosas envueltas en una frazada.

- Donde vamos? – Me preguntó suavecito y algo incomoda por el sexy pijama que traía encima.

- A ver las estrellas… -Me volteé guiñándole el ojo y le tome la mano para guiarla dentro de un cuarto.

**Bella Pov's**

Edward me guió dentro de un cuarto abandonado, habían muchos muebles pero todos cubiertos por frazadas y sabanas, una enorme ventana sobresalía por el contorno de la casa dándole el aspecto de 'ático' de todas las casas de las películas por la ventana sólo se podía ver blanco, Edward me paso el bulto de cosas que llevaba

-Ténmelas sí? – Asentí tomándolas y por el tacto descubrí un termo, iba a seguir investigando pero Edward abrió uno de los tantos armarios y sacó dos bultos, uno era un abrigo muy hermoso, blanco y largo bastante abrigado y el otro era solo un polo manga larga.

- Ten, abrígate – Me quitó las frazadas y me tendió el abrigo, mientras me iba calzando el abrigo, el cual parecía haber sido hecho para mí, porque se adaptaba bastante bien a mi cuerpo, el se calzó el polo y abrió la ventana, quitó un poco el exceso de nieve y tendió la frazada a un lado de ella.

- Vamos arriba… - Se río ya que de un brinco había subido al techo de la casa.

- Ehh… yo… yo paso Edward…de seguro con lo torpe que soy me caeré… - Dije avergonzada, quedando frente a él.

- Ni hablar Bella… - Me tomó de la cintura y me pasó fuera de la ventana sentándome en la frazada, hasta ese momento me había aferrado a su cuello como un gato en una piscina.

- Tranquila, ya estamos aquí arriba – Me dijo con una risa, soltando su aliento frío en mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecer, me separé de él suavemente.

- Je… - Me volteé para ver el paisaje y lo que vi me dejo pasmada, toda la calle cubierta de nieve, era hermoso, parecía casi el ambiente de una película.

- Te gusta? – Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, me recargué en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

- Es muy hermoso, todo esto… - Me volteó y me besó recargándome en la manta, sonreí correspondiéndole, conocía sus intenciones y por eso no me preocupaba, el no haría nada que yo no quisiese.

- Te amo… - Me susurró, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, río y salió de encima de mí sentándose a mi lado, me erguí y me abracé a él con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

- Yo también… - Le dije mirando un punto fijo entre toda esa nieve.

Pasamos quizás horas allí sentados, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía, mi nariz había comenzado a enrojecerse por el frío y la mano que no estaba cubierta por la de Edward se enfrió, le mire de reojo, con ese polo tan desabrigado, en eso algo llamó la atención, una estrella cruzó el cielo pasando por encima nuestro y perdí la atención, cuando volví a la tierra, un vaso de un liquido caliente estaba entre mis manos y las de él.

- Quieres chocolate?, esta haciendo mucho frío… - Le besé

- Pareciera que me lees la mente Edward… - Reímos y bebí un sorbo de mi taza. – Que haremos mañana? – Le pregunté mirándolo, el tomó la taza de entre mis manos y bebió un sorbo, el liquidó bajo por su garganta moviendo su manzana de Adán.

- Que te parece ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?, conocerás los lugares que frecuentábamos con Alice y Tanya… - Me sonrío, asentí con una sonrisa y volví a beber, amaba a este nuevo Edward, quien no temía de hablar, me ponía muy alegre saber que él estaba mucho mejor, después de todo esto.

- Será divertido… - Le confesé y el se recostó en la manta dándose suaves golpecitos en el pecho invitándome. – Eres especial Edward… - Le besé y el tomó mi pierna desnuda y la recorrió con su mano desde la rodilla subiendo por mi muslo y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza me dejó sobre sus caderas y con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, me estremecí hasta que su mano abandonó mi cuerpo.

- Te ves hermosa con esa lencería, creo que debería agradecer a Alice no? – Río y su risa me hizo perder la razón, me tomó el rostro medio sentándose y me besó con pasión, su lengua recorría la mía llenándome de nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones, acarició mi espalda con aparente inocencia y luego se separó de mi.

- Estas cómoda? – Su hablar tranquilo me revolvió el estomago y mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún mas.

- Si… bastante – Sonreí y me apoyé en su pecho lentamente, el acarició mi cabello con suavidad jugando con cada hebra.

No sé en que momento, ni como pude con tanto frío, pero me quedé dormida en el pecho de Edward.

_**Continuará…**_

+ Chicas lamento mucho la demora con este cap, pero aparte de no tener internet por motivos ya conocidos por ustedes, sufrí un bajón horrible, este capitulo debería haber sido mas largo pero con el animo con el que estoy solo terminaría acabando con lo divertido del cap u.u… Si hubiera seguido escribiendo Bella se hubiera caído del techo y se habría partido la cabeza dejando traumado-depresivo a Eddie…Asi que pefiero dejarlo así. Lamento mucho la baja calidad del cap u.u

+ Faltan pocos días para entrar a clases de nuevo…T___T nooo…Ahí si que no tengo seguro si me meteré mas veces que ahora o menos, pero sólo quiero seguir subiendo esta historia y comenzar con una segunda que la verdad me tiene bastante intrigada, esta en mi profile es ''

+Gracias a todos los que dejan review, los adoro!! *-*

**Tanniah: **Niña xd!, sii se lo merecía el muy imbécil ¬¬.

**Bibliofila: **Jeje si lo puse es porque yo igual lo hago, con una persona muy especial para mi n.n… Ettu prefiero que aparezca Emmett pero me conformo con Eddie xdd!!!

**Missju: **Jejeje gracias por el review n.n

**Cataa_Cullen: **Gracias x el review n.n espero verte pronto.

**Ale-Cullen4: **Gracias entonces n.n me gusta saber que tengo gente q siempre esta leyendo mi fic, no importa cuando me demore… muchas gracias n.n! ojala tengas un peluche de Eddie muy pronto n.n

**Camii-Granger: **Si fue tristísima esa parte u.u!, pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo :P!

**Marie Swan: **Intento no demorar, pero sufro sin inter u.u

**Palas:** Jeje gracias n.n!

+ Este cap esta basado en Liar Liar – LM.C (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = U P l O X e 5 s 2 N 0)

+ Los adoro n.n!

**Review? owo**


	15. 14 'Justice And Mercy'

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __14 'Justice and Mercy'_

Mis sentidos poco a poco fueron despertando, sólo recordaba haberme quedado dormida con Edward en el techo, y ahora por extraño que pareciera no sentía esa fría brisa que gobernaba el ambiente, ni tampoco el duro pecho de Edward, me removí un poco, estaba sobre algo mullido y cálido, entreabrí los ojos restregándomelos. La luminosidad del tenue sol de invierno me llegó a los ojos desde la cortina entreabierta del cuarto de Irina… El cuarto de Irina?!, pero como había llegado hasta aquí?!... sentí un peso sobre mi cintura, estaba cubierta hasta el pecho, corrí un poco las cobijas y lo que me estaba haciendo peso en el cuerpo no era nada más que el brazo de Edward, me volteé como pude y me topé muy de cerca con sus ojos dorados, lo cual me sobresaltó un poco.

- Lo siento… - Susurró acariciándome el rostro – Supuse que estarías despertando –

- No pasa nada, hace cuanto estas despierto? – Le pregunté luego de haber levantando la cabeza por su hombro y ver que el reloj no daban mas allá de las 9.

- Alice se levantó al baño e hizo algo de ruido hace una media hora… - Asentí y medio me senté sin que Edward quitara su brazo de mi cintura mirando el colchón, en él estaba Alice y Jasper bien dormidos los dos y abrazados.

- Porque estamos en la cama? – Le pregunté mirándolo, el me volvió a recostar y me hizo un gesto de silencio con los dedos.

- Cuando bajé contigo en brazos, Alice y Jasper ya habían terminado y no precisamente en la cama…- Me sonrojé al oírlo – Sabía que te daría ataque si te acostaba en el colchón, por lo que les cambie la cama…. – Me dijo como si nada en susurros, sonreí y me acomodé sobre la almohada. – Aún es temprano para despertarse en esta casa – Río bajito – tenemos dos horas más de sueño – Su brazo se tensó sobre mi cintura y me jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándome mejor. – Lo que es yo tengo sueño… - Me anunció besándome los cabellos.

- Yo también y mas si estoy así de cómoda – Con el jalón quedó mi cabeza sobre su pecho, le rodeé con mis brazos su torso cubierto por una camiseta y cerré los ojos, al igual que la noche anterior me acariciaba el cabello o la espalda…

…

- A levantarse dormilones! – El gritito estruendoso de Alice me revolvió la cabeza.

- Alice cállate… - Edward me robó las palabras de la boca, como aún estaba sobre su pecho su pecho vibró y con ello mi cabeza.

- Edward arriba, ya esta listo el desayuno, vamos Bella no seas dormilonaaaa… - Gritaba removiéndome.

- Ya, ya… Ya estoy despierta… - Le anuncié abriendo los ojos, Alice también estaba con pijama y su cabello recogido en una cola baja.

- Vamos a comer Bella… - Me besó de nuevo y recordé que no me había lavado los dientes desde anoche, quizás mi aliento no era un delicioso olor a menta como el esperaba, me separé de él ganándome una mirada inquieta de su parte y de parte de Alice.

- Es que… - Mis mejillas tomaron un tono rosa – Aún no me he lavado los dientes Edward… - Me cubrí el rostro con las cobijas cuando oí la risa de ambos.- No se rían de mi! – Grité y Edward intentó forcejear con la cobija.

- Vamos Bella, no te pongas así…- Siguió forcejeando conmigo hasta que cedí, me abrazó y me beso la mejilla. – Vamos a comer sí? – Asentí y me puse en pie.

- Voy a lavarme los dientes… - Anuncié, Alice me miró y río

- Yo también… - Edward se levantó.

- Ire a avisar que ya sirvan el desayuno… - Y salió dando saltitos por la puerta.

Apenas entré al baño Edward me rodeó la cintura, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y le vertí dentífrico, el estiró el suyo con una sonrisa, reí y también vertí en su cepillo cerrando la tapa ya con el cepillo dentro de mi boca, ambos nos cepillamos los dientes turnándonos para enjuagarnos la boca.

- Esta servido! – Gritó Irina, ambos salimos del cuarto cuando ya estaban todos en la mesa, Eleazar, Carmen e Irina se quedaron mirando mi 'hermoso' pijama.

- Fue idea de Alice – Dije sonrojada y ella aplaudió con la boca llena por un pedazo de hot cakes.

- A que se ve mona, no? – Preguntó y Eleazar asintió recibiendo un codazo de Carmen.

- Bueno a desayunar chicos… - Irina me miró con una sonrisa.

…

**Edward Pov's**

- Quiero un helado… Quiero un helado… Quiero un helado… Quiero un helado… - Alice me tenía mas que enfermo con su pedido, hace unos minutos habían pasado unos chicos comiendo esas paletas de leche que vienen en bolsas y comenzó a pedirnos un helado como loca.

- Alice… cuando encontremos algún lugar donde vendan paletas te compraré una bien? – Alice negó, iba dando saltitos enfurruñada, llevaba unos pantalones parecidos a los del primer día aquí, con un corte desde el muslo hasta la rodilla, y una camiseta gris ajustada, sus mangas negras con rosa y el cabello en una coleta hacia el lado.

- Pero quiero una paleta ahora… - Alegaba Alice haciendo pucheros.

- Ya no te pongas así Alice, pareces una niña… - Le alegó Jasper quien la traía de una mano medio jalándola mientras paseábamos.

- Además no era que le querías mostrar a Bella la vieja escuela? – Edward le sonrío mientras íbamos tomados de la mano.

- Si Alice, ya me has mostrado todos los lugares, falta la escuela… - Le animé, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo quiero un helado?, acaso es mucho pedir, mira allí venden helados!, porque no me puedo comprar uno?! – Preguntó un poco mal genio.

- Ya Alice no te pongas, yo iré a comprarte uno bien, quédate aquí… - Jasper le besó y cruzó la calle para ir a comprar el dichoso helado, en ese momento la bufanda que llevaba Bella al cuello se desenredó por la brisa.

- Mi bufanda! – Salió corriendo tras de ella.

- Bella espera! – La llamé corriendo hacía ella dejando sola a Alice.

**Alice Pov's**

No entendía que tanto podía costar comprar un helado?!, sólo era de buscar un puesto, Achs! Me enferma que me traten como si fuera una niña, me crucé de brazos y Jasper anunció que iría a comprarme un helado dejándome con Bella y Edward, pero ellos también se marcharon en búsqueda de la bufanda de Bella, la cual se había volado, aburrida y algo cansada me apoyé en la pared de un callejón para esperar a Jazz, quien desde la otra calle me lanzó un beso y se volteó para entrar a comprar, de un momento a otro mis ojos fueron cubiertos por un trapo, mi cuerpo chocó con fuerza contra otro más grande y tosco, intenté gritar pero adivinando mis intenciones me cubrieron la boca con una mano gruesa, que también me cubría la nariz, intenté patalear, desesperada, mi cuerpo pequeño y liviano fue cargado como un saco de papas y sólo sentí los pasos apresurados hacer eco en el callejón, estaba aterrada, quién me estaba llevando no emitía ningún sonido, no bajaba la guardia, seguía intento gritar pero la mano me lo impedía, mis vendas se mojaron por las lágrimas asustadas que comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, aquel cuerpo grande y tosco me tenía fuertemente agarrada, y no tenía ningún cuidado con lo frágil de mi cuerpo, corría provocando que me golpeará contra su espalda, liberé mis de la presión de su cuerpo y el mío e intenté quitarme la mano de la boca que me estaba acabando el aire, le rasguñe y sólo recibí un gruñido de parte de mi agresor, de pronto recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con algo que sonaba como metálico, un fuerte zumbido llenó mis oídos y el dolor comenzó a expandirse por mi cabeza, algo caliente recorrió mi mejilla desde mi cabeza y de un momento a otro…Todo se volvió negro…

…

…

…

…

(Las dejó con la duda un rato ia? Jeje)

…

Me desperté algo abrumada, tenía mis ojos cerrados, me dolía la cabeza y tenía adormecidos los brazos por lo tensos que estaban amarrados en mi espalda, entreabrí los ojos, me topé con la máxima oscuridad, parecía una habitación o algo así, estaba sobre una cama pequeña, eso lo pude comprobar con mis pies, que era lo único que tenía libre, al fondo había una ventana por la cual entraba un débil rayo de luz al estar mal cerrada, entre el zumbido de mi cabeza por el golpe y la poca luz me tomó mas de 5 minutos el poder acostumbrarme a lo oscuro de la habitación, luego de estar un poco más lúcida pude reconocer un escritorio al lado de la cama, un ropero de puertas grandes y la puerta pegada a su lado por el cual se colaba sólo un poco de luz por las rendijas, cuando me sentí segura me senté con los pies en el piso, mi cabeza me dio una punzada dolorosa y recién en ese momento pude darme cuenta que llevaba algo así como una venda en la cabeza, me recosté en la cama y pasé mis brazos con bastante dificultad por mis piernas, lo había visto en una película y agradecía al cielo que funcionaba el truco, al menos así tenía mas libertad de acción, no entendía donde estaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me separé de Jasper, quien era el que me había traído aquí… Me puse en pie y trastrabillé al intentar dar un paso, me sostuve con las manos atadas al escritorio y con cuidado avancé con las manos en las paredes hasta la ventana, lo que vi me dejó completamente atónita, la calle estaba en penumbras, las estrellas adornaban el despejado cielo y la luz que se filtraba hacia dentro no era nada más que el foco de un poste de luz que estaba frente a la casa donde estaba.

- Maldito Idiota!, no te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella?! – A través de la puerta y cada vez mas cerca pude oír una voz gruesa y varonil gritar colérico.

- Yo…yo lo siento… pero se había logrado zafar, podría haber escapado además tenia a Ghost a sólo unos pasos de mí – Intentaba defenderse una voz un poco mas aguda.

- Pero casi la matas imbécil!, no se como pude haber confiado en ti, me has decepcionado, pensé que podías hacer un buen trabajo. – Las voces y las siluetas llegaron hasta fuera de la puerta, el terror recorrió una a una las neuronas de mi cabeza, que iba a pasar conmigo ahora?, porque esa persona me quería aquí?, era dinero lo que quería? O acaso me quería a salvo para poder torturarme e ir cobrando por cada trozo de mi cuerpo?... Mi respiración subió de nivel hasta el punto de no poder aspirar el suficiente oxigeno, cuando la manilla se revolvió no pude evitar soltar un gritito ahogado, retrocedí tropezando con la silla del escritorio justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grité cerrando los ojos mientras rompía en llanto, sus pasos se acercaron corriendo, me tomó de los hombros y sólo pude volver a gritar cada vez mas histérica.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Por favor…por favor no me hagas nada… mis padres no tienen dinero para pagar un rescate, ni siquiera soy de aquí de Filadelfia, no te serviré de nada… -Repetía llorando aterrada, un fuerte olor a perfume y mi mejilla chocar contra una camiseta de algodón me hizo separarme de aquella persona de golpe, le miré aterrada y mi terror creció cuando reconocí el rostro serio y duro de aquella persona…

- James… - Musité… Él sonrío, de manera extraña, casi sicopática, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta de algodón negra, su cabello rubio lo llevaba en una coleta, sus ojos extrañamente celestes brillantes se fijaron sobre los míos de manera penetrante el tacto de su piel casi tan blanca como la mía me hizo estremecer y dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Shh shh Alice – Me dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos y luego los metía a su boca de manera lenta sin borrar esa sonrisa atemorizante de su rostro. – No llores, no voy a hacerte daño… - Se acercó más a mí y yo por inercia retrocedí hasta chocar con la cama. – No huyas pequeña… después de todo _sólo eres un ratoncito en las manos de un tigre – _Aquellas últimas palabras me arrancaron más lágrimas, el solía decirme eso siempre, siempre me hizo sentir inferior a él, siempre me hizo daño…Y ahora, aún lo hacía.

- Porque? – Apenas pude musitar, él me miró y recorriendo desde mi tobillo hasta mi rodilla con su mano fría mientras iba acorralándome hacia la cama me susurró en el oído.

- Porque al fin puedo tenerte… - Iba a empujarlo cuando su mano siguió subiendo por mi rodilla, pero como leyendo mi acción me tomó las manos amarradas y las puso sobre mi cabeza, dobló mis codos y así apoyo mis muñecas sobre la mullida cama, inmovilizándome con ese simple movimiento.

- Sueltame… Por favor… - Le supliqué llorando de nuevo, me encogí sobre mi misma cuando se acercó a mi rostro y con su boca secó mis lágrimas, sentí repulsión, la imagen de Jasper estaba latente en mi cabeza, no quería hacerle esto, aún cuando ahora no pudiera hacer nada para defenderme, no podría volver a tener nada con él si James tomaba la decisión de hacer algo más…

- No… Ahora por fin al vuelto y no permitiré que te marches… - Sonrío.

- Por que me haces esto?, por que me haces daño? – Le pregunté llorando, y a ratos soltaba ciertos sollozos.

- Es que acaso no lo entiendes Alice?... – Me dijo besándome la mejilla pesé a que intente alejarme de él…

- Entender que? – Mi voz apenas sonó ya que las lágrimas me impedían hablar con claridad.

- Yo te amo… - Me soltó las manos, aprovechándose de mi estado de shock, no podía creerlo, no veía a James desde que salimos de primaria, y no éramos precisamente amigos cuando me fui de Filadelfia.

- Amarme? – Pregunté apenas mientras sus manos subieron por mi cintura, me revolví intentando zafarme, sintiendo nauseas, quería devolver, quería dormirme y no despertar hasta que todo haya pasado, quería que Jasper aparecía por esa puerta y me salvará… Quería que algo impidiera lo que James quería hacer.

- Si Alice… - Se inclinó sobre mío y aspiró el aroma de mi cabello cerrando sus ojos, me daban miedos sus facciones, parecía un sicópata, me tomó el rostro con las manos – Acaso esta mal amar?, sobretodo a alguien tan perfecto como tú, nunca te odié Alice, no a ti, pero si al hecho que estuvieras mas pendiente de ese estúpido de Cullen que de mí… Debía encontrar la manera de llamar tu atención, de poder recibir alguna de tus sonrisas, alguno de tus pucheros, algo tuyo… - Mientras mas hablaba mas fuerte se volvía el agarre contra mi rostro, me apretujó con tal intensidad contra el costado de la cama, que mis piernas quedaron fuertemente pegadas contra su vientre, sentía cierta parte de su anatomía contra mi pantorrilla, sus manos se alejaron de mi rostro y tomaron mis piernas, conocía sus intenciones, me mantuve firme soltando un grito cuando ejerció fuerza contra ellas.

- Suéltame!, Suéltame!... – Le solté unas cuantas patadas, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue una fuerte y estruendosa bofetada, que me dejó con el rostro hacia un lado y con una punzada en mi labio superior, el sabor metálico de la sangre llenó mi boca y el olor mis fosas nasales, me volvió a tomar el rostro poniéndolo frente al suyo con brusquedad.

- Vas a ser mía, me entendiste?, no permitiré que nadie ni siquiera tu me impida tener lo que me pertenece… Tu eres mía… y de nadie más… Me oíste?, y como ya tienes dueño te voy a pedir 'ratoncita' que te comiences a comportar, no pienso soportar estas actitudes conmigo – Me escupió enojado – Quizás tu noviecito te aguantaba los berrinches, pero ahora tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga o créeme que no te irá muy bien – Volvió a escupir con veneno y me soltó el rostro de golpe alejándose un poco de mí, baje las manos de la cama y me toqué el labio dañado, de otro golpe me alejó las manos del cuerpo, me encogí del miedo y del dolor, mi mejilla ardía y las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, tomo mi rostro y me besó, mi sangre se mezcló con su saliva, pero el peor calvario fue cuando aun sabiendo del daño que me había echo mordió el labio inferior y lo succionó, el ardor y dolor que me provocó esa acción fue casi insoportable, intenté alejarlo, me dolía y eso él lo disfrutaba.

- Que pasa?, te duele? – Soltó una risotada, estaba iluminados por la alógena luz que entraba por la puerta, su boca se había manchado con mi sangre, se relamió los labios riendo y me puso en pie a tirones.

- No no… - Supliqué apenas parándome, me dolía todo el cuerpo, cada toque suyo sobre mí me quemaba, me hería.

- Supongo que debes tener hambre no pequeña? – Negué con la cabeza asustada, pero mi estomago rugió solo frente a la mención de comida, no había comido mas que el desayuno y ya era bastante tarde por lo que pude notar.

- Veo que sí… - Volvió a reír y me causo un fuerte escalofrío. – Pero claro, primero tendrás que ganarte la comida claro.. – Me sentí tan humillada, quería hacerme un ovillo y alejarme de él, quería volver a estar con Jasper, quería volver con Bella, con Edward… Con Irina, a mi casa, ver a mi padre, no quería estar aquí…

- Déjame en paz, por favor… No me sigas haciendo esto James, te lo suplico… - Le miré llorando aferrándome a su camiseta, el se inclinó y me besó, intenté alejarme pero me aferró de la cintura con una mano y con la otra me acercó el rostro, me obligó a abrir la boca y metió su lengua acariciando la mía, recorrió mi paladar mientras las arcadas me llenaban por completo, me revolví, pero el no me soltaba, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar, o que me iba a desmayar… - Quiero ir a casa… - Dije apenas cuando se separó de mí, un hilillo de saliva dejó de unir nuestras bocas, pero el asco duró poco, una nueva bofetada me volteó el rostro, casi perdí el equilibrio pero me jaló de la camiseta y me puso frente a su rostro.

- Entiende una cosa Alice, tu no te vas a ir de aquí…así que vete olvidando de tu noviecit y de tus amigos, me oíste? – Le miré aterrada, la manera tan cruel en la que me dijo todo eso, nuevas lágrimas se formaron en mis mejillas. – No importa cuando llores, no va a cambiar las cosas y al contrario… - Me refregó contra su cuerpo mientras me decía al oído – Que llores me pone… - Lo empujé como pude y el rompió en risas, salió del cuarto dando un portazo y en ese momento me quebré, caí al piso de rodillas envuelta en llanto, quería irme de aquí, quería ver a Jasper, tan sólo con verlo podía estar bien, no pedía nada más…

Las luces de un auto me llegaron de lleno en el rostro por la posición en la que estaba, un brillo de esperanza se asomó en mi cabeza, corrí a la ventana e intenté abrirla, pero además de que tenía las muñecas vendadas y no podía hacer mucho, estaba soldada la cerradura, intente al menos liberarme las manos, había un pequeño trozo de metal roto en uno de los costados de la ventana, pasé mis manos atadas por detrás e hice fricción para cortar la soga, poco a poco la soga fue cediendo hasta cortarse por completo, ahora estaba libre, tenía que poder salir de aquí sin que James se diera cuenta, me pegué a la puerta para poder oír, pero por lo visto el pasillo estaba vacío, tome la perilla y me aseguré que la puerta estaba abierta, con cuidado e intentando no hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta, era un extenso pasillo blanco con varias puertas que terminaban en una escalera, avancé sigilosa, llegué a las escaleras sin señales de nadie, paso a paso y mirando hacia todos lados llegué al piso inferior, la puerta estaba luego de cruzar la sala, me asomé por si estaba James o alguien pero no vi nada así que avancé con paso sigiloso, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando algo se agarró a mi pantalón, era un enorme siberiano, un perro hermoso, y no parecía peligroso, pero estaba influenciado por su amo quien me miraba desde uno de los sofá con una loca sonrisa.

- A donde vas?... – El animal me jaló desde el pantalón hacia atrás alejándome de la puerta.

- … - Retrocedí hasta que quedé a la altura del sofá, en animal me soltó y se fue a echar a un lado del rubio con gesto tranquilo.

- Te hice una pregunta Liz! – Me gritó poniéndose en pie, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llegó, entreabrí los ojos y James estaba frente a mí, muy cerca. – Es que no entiendes pequeña Liz… no entiendes que te quiero sólo para mí?... – Me tomó de los hombros.

- Estas enfermo James… necesitas ayuda… - Le dije apenas temerosa de lo que podía pasar.

- Enfermo?...Ja! claro que estoy enfermo…pero de amor… te amo con locura Alice, no te saliste de mi cabeza desde el momento en el que te fuiste… - Sus palabras eran sinceras, lo podía ver en sus ojos pero yo amaba a Jasper, además el fue uno de los que marcó negativamente mi infancia, además ahora se comportaba como un sicópata, podía ser que me amara pero sólo era un enfermizo sentimiento de posesión.

- James, no hagas esto… Yo amo a Jasper, el hermano de Edward, no puedes acabar con lo nuestro sólo por tenerme aquí encerrada.. – Intenté razonar con el pero el me jaló del brazo hacia él.

- Pero puedo intentarlo… - Me besó inquieto – Una y otra vez, hasta que termines olvidándote de ese niñito, que no tiene más que ofrecerte que el buen sueldo de su padre… - Dijo con sorna, pero a mi sus comentarios me causaron un terror y una sorpresa que casi no me sentí capaz de contener.

- C…como sabes t…tanto?... – Apenas pude musitar inquieta

- Alice, Alice, Alice – Negó con la cabeza y sonriendo – Soy el líder de una de las mas fuertes bandas de aquí, tu crees que no puedo mandar a alguien a echar un vistazo a California de vez en cuando? – Retrocedí un paso pero el me impidió alejarme de él.

- Ahora devuélvete a la habitación si no quieres que te lleve a la fuerza… - Me amenazó serio y soltó un pequeño silbido, el animal se levantó del piso y se paro a un lado mío. – No tengo porque advertirte que puede atacarte sin pensárselo dos veces cierto? – El animal gruñó por lo bajo, apenas pude asentir, pero antes de marcharme, me tomó de la cintura y me besó – Nos vemos mas tarde, y podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido – Río y me soltó, me encaminé escaleras arriba y el perro dócil con su amo, cada vez que intente desviarme del camino a la habitación me mordía el pantalón y me guiaba de nuevo, apenas le había dado la espalda a James, las lágrimas no habían abandonado mis ojos, intentaba secármelas con las mangas pero seguían saliendo, tuve que ir arrastrándome por las paredes para llegar al cuarto, no prendí la luz y sólo me hice un ovillo en el piso, abracé mis piernas a mi pecho y seguí llorando.

- Jazz, te extraño… - Susurré mirando las estrellas a través de las ventanas – Y… y tengo miedo… - Musité soltando un sollozo, el peso cálido del animal recorrió mi espalda y su hocico se apoyó en el espacio libre que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro, me gimoteaba en el oído mientras me lamía las mejillas. Le miré hacer ese gesto conmigo y volví a llorar volteándome y abrazándome al can desde el cuello y rompí a llorar…Donde estaría Jazz?

…

**Jasper Pov's**

Alice había estado pidiéndome un helado hace mucho, me discutió un poco y por fin pudimos encontrar una heladería,

- - Ya Alice no te pongas, yo iré a comprarte uno bien, quédate aquí… - le besé y cruzé la calle para ir a comprar el helado, cuando termine de cruzar me volteé y Bella con mi hermano ya no estaban, le hicé algunos gestos a mi novia entre esos le envié un beso y entre al local, cuando llegué a la maquinas de helado, no estaba seguro de que helado quería Alice, por lo que decidí volver a salir para preguntarle, cuando salí vi el callejón vacío pero divisé una sombra corriendo a lo lejos, el cuerpo se me lleno de escalofríos como presintiendo que algo malo había pasado.

- Jasper! – La voz de Bella me hizo volver en sí, no se en que momento lo había hecho pero ya estaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado Alice antes. – Donde esta Alice? – Me preguntó extrañada, mis ojos se nublaron.

- No esta contigo?... – Le miré lentamente, Edward apareció fatigado desde el callejón. – Por favor dime que esta contigo?! – Me aferré a su camisa, Edward negó con la cabeza y tomó aire queriendo explicar algo.

- Se la llevaron… - Logró decir…

- Que cosa?! – Grité colérico, como que se habían llevado a Alice?! Y a donde?.

- No se quienes son, pero cuando veníamos de vuelta reconocí la silueta de Alice, intenté seguirlos pero fue demasiado tarde se subieron a una camioneta… - Edward aun apenas podía hablar, pero no era suficiente para mí, necesitaba saber más de él, lo zamarreé medio histérico.

- Dime que sabes quienes son!, por favor dime que podemos ir a buscarla… - Le supliqué al borde del llanto.

- Jasper… - Bella intentó calmarme, pero le hice el quite.

- Mierda! Habla Edward! – Lo volví a zamarrear pero no me sirvió de nada, el seguía en silencio, muy lentamente negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

- Lo siento Jasper, no conocía al tipo que se la llevo, no se quien pudo haberlo mandado… - Se disculpó, pero a mi unas disculpas no me traerían a Alice de vuelta.

- Necesito saberlo Edward!, necesito ir por ella entiéndeme! – Me tomó las manos y las alejó de su cuerpo.

- Cálmate Jasper, aquí es poco común que se lleven a alguien así como así, hay alguien detrás de todo esto y lo averiguaremos… Tranquilo… - Me decía suave.

- Pero porque a Alice?, si Alice no conoce a mucha gente aquí… Al menos no gente que ella recuerde tanto como a ti y Tanya… porque se la llevaron a ella?? – Pregunté con los ojos acuosos, Edward se encogió de hombro y me pasó un brazo por los hombros apegándome a su pecho.

- Tranquilo Jasper, la encontraremos… y la traeremos de vuelta, no te preocupes… - Asentí en su pecho respirando entrecortado, sentía el impulso de correr, de ir tras ella aún cuando no sabía donde estaba.

…

**Edward Pov's**

Se había pasado la tarde y no teníamos noticias de Alice, Eleazar había estado rastreando a cada una de las bandas de la ciudad, pero hasta ahora no teníamos noticias, habíamos contactado a todos, pero nadie sabia nada… Estaba vuelto loco, se me estaban acabando las posibilidades y Alice aún no aparecía, no había nada que decir de Jasper, ya había recibido 5 puñetazos de su parte y un sinfín de insultos y frases de 'amor fraternal', mucho ratos sacó 'amorosamente' a Esme en sus comentarios dejándome boquiabierto, ahora iba de aquí para allá, ni me pregunten cuantos cigarrillos se había fumado ya, casi el doble de los que míos, Eleazar cerró la lap donde estaba.

- No hay nada Edward, ya no tenemos donde buscar…no se quién mas puede ser… - Me confesó y asentí acabándome el cigarrillo, Bella no me hablaba, estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándose por Alice como para estar en el piso de abajo, Irina le había dado un té y la había mandado a recostar, Bella me tenía preocupado, cuando se enteró de lo de Alice se puso a temblar, se descompuso horrible, quizás peor que Jasper.

- Sigue buscando! – Rugió Jasper a Eleazar.

- Ey!, no te pongas insolente Jasper, ya dijo que no hay donde más buscar… - Le grité y el iba en dirección hacia mí con los puños en alto.

- Que quieres que haga?, que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras le están haciendo no-se-que a mi novia, un tipo que puede ser un maldito asesino, o un sicópata… - Me dio un puñetazo que esquive – O es que la explicación mas racional que tienes, es que vino un fantasma y se la llevó por eso no la encontramos?! Respóndeme Edward! – Me gritó

- Fantasma… - Repetí, un chispazo llegó a mi mente, como no se me había ocurrido antes?, él era el único con el dinero y la influencia suficiente para hacer esta estupidez, pero, porque llevarse a Alice?, si nunca le interesó siquiera acercarse a ella, miré a Eleazar y abrí la lap por él.

- Busca donde vive James, todo lo que sea relacionado con él tienes 10 minutos, si no es él de seguro me rindo… - Le miré suplicante, Eleazar asintió y comenzó a teclear.

- Que pasa? – Preguntó Jasper inquieto.

- Creo que puede haber sido James quien mando a llevarse a Alice, es el único con la influencia necesaria para poder darse esos lujos… - Iba a seguir hablando pero Eleazar me llamó claramente excitado.

- Edward ven a ver esto urgente! – Me gritó corrí a la lap y lo que ví me dejo atónito, era una foto, robada parecía como si le hubieran tomando una foto a la foto, en ella salía Alice de unos 6 años, llevaba una falda gris con pequeños tirantes sobre la polera blanca de cuello gris que llevaba con la insignia de nuestra escuela bordada en uno de sus pequeños bolsillos, llevaba un caso amarillo y dos coletas bajas, tenía abrazado de la cintura a un chico, mucho mas alto que ella y un año mayor, su cabello era corto y desordenado, llevaba unos pantalones grises y una camisa a medio abrir, la insignia al bolsillo y con los bolsos de ambos en una mano, Alice sonreía infantilmente mientras que el chico rubio miraba serio la cámara, aunque bastante incomodo.

-James…Con Alice?! – Logré musitar viendo la foto, según decía se la habían pillado a James un personaje anónimo y la subió a internet… Las ideas tomaron forma en mi cabeza, los recuerdos del pasado rellenaron los datos faltantes.

- Fue él… - Me alejé de Eleazar y tomé mi chaqueta.

- Espera, espera – Me llamó el pelinegro jalándome del brazo – James ya no tiene la misma guarida de antes, la policía la desalojo hace unas semanas… - Me anunció

- No te preocupes, creo saber donde esta… - Me calcé la chaqueta y emprendí carrera a la puerta, Jasper apareció atrás mio.

- Voy contigo… - Le miré y asentí.

- Espero tengas piernas largas, debemos ir corriendo la nieve esta muy fuerte como para ir en auto… - Se encapuchó ya que caía nieve fuerte y salió de la casa, le copié el gesto y ambos nos marchamos por la puerta.

…

**Alice Pov's**

Creo que me dormí, o bien fue algo demasiado rápido, estaba en el piso, el can estaba a mi lado pero apenas sentimos los pasos acercarse a la puerta se marchó de mi lado y se puso en alerta, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró James, traía solo un jeans y una musculosa negra, me encogí cuando lo vi entrar con una bandeja en sus manos, el olor a comida me revolvió el estomago vacío.

- Te traje algo para comer, has sido obediente y te mereces un premio – Me dijo encendiendo la luz, los ojos me ardieron y tuve que cerrarlos y volverlos a abrir lentamente, en la bandeja habían dos platos con pasta y salsa Alfredo (jamón con salsa blanca), dos vasos de jugo y dos trozos de pan.

- En…en serio? – Mi estomago rugió de nuevo, el apoyó la bandeja en el escritorio y se agachó a mi altura arrodillándose.

- Claro que sí… No podría dejar que la persona a quien amo sufra hambre… cierto? – Me acarició la mejilla, no quería ni verme en un espejo de seguro mi rostro estaba hinchado, ya que así lo sentía, además bastó que James tocara mi mejilla para que este me escociera, cerré uno de mis ojos al contacto, el sólo me sonrío y me besó. – Siéntate… - Me pidió abriendo la silla del escritorio frente a la bandeja, me puse en pie algo temerosa, no entendía claramente las intenciones que tenía James conmigo, cuando me iba a sentar el se sentó primero y golpeó sus piernas, di un paso hacia atrás y el negó con la cabeza.

- No no no… ven aquí o no comes nada… - Preferiría morir de hambre que sentarme en sus piernas, menudo Idiota, me alejé un poco más y el frunció el ceño.

- Bien, yo puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, me avisas si tienes hambre luego… - Me sonrío y bebió un trago largo de uno de los vasos, mi boca se resecó, me senté en la cama para no verlo comer, pero el olor a comida me estaba mareando, cada vez que el tenedor chocaba con el plato era una tortura para mí, mi estomago me pedía a gritos comida, pero mi cordura me impedía acercarme a James, debía salir de aquí, pero cada vez me sentía mas desfallecer por la falta de alimento, no sabía que hora era pero si no me iba de aquí mañana no podríamos devolvernos a California y eso preocuparía a papá y se metería en todo este problema. Estaba cavilando cuando una fotografía llamó mi atención, estaba colgada en la pared, en ella estábamos yo y James en la escuela, esa fotografía la recordaba muy bien.

- Esa foto… - Me puse en pie y James dejó de comer mirándome, me acerqué y tomé el marco sacándolo de la pared. – Ese día, tu me estabas molestando y me quitaste mi bolso, apareció mi madre y dijo que nos veíamos tiernos juntos, pensó que éramos amigos y nos sacó una foto… - Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, di un pequeño brinco y la foto casi se me cae de las manos, el la cogió antes de que eso pasara y la alzó para mirarla.

- Luego tu madre me la regaló cuando las revelaron, la había botado pero cuando supe que te marchabas la rebusqué y la conservé como un tesoro… - Sus palabras me conmovieron, yo siempre pensé que James me odiaba, siempre se burlaba de mi cabello corto, o de mis cosas, me ensuciaba y hasta me golpeaba, pero lo que el hacía no significaba nada de eso, era su manera de tenerme cerca… - Alice, a mi no me bastaba con verte todos los días en el descanso, el que fuera un curso mayor que tú me impedía poder conocerte, por eso era así contigo, porque quería que tu atención solo estuviera puesta en mí…No en ese idiota de Mansen… - Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas de nuevo quería luchar por salir de mis ojos, me sentí incomoda, me sentí como la mala de la película. – Yo sólo te quería para mí… - Me confesó, James se había enfermado… Y era mi culpa, yo lo había llevado al extremo de 'necesitarme' y no de quererme, sabía que lo que el sentía era cierto, pero no podía corresponderle, yo amaba a Jasper y nada iba a cambiar lo que hemos pasado juntos.

- James entiéndeme, no puedo corresponderte, yo amo a Jasper, quiero tener una vida con él, quiero estar con él y no quiero perderlo… - Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura haciéndome daño.

- - Que tengo que hacer para que te olvides de ese idiota Alice?! – Me preguntó zamarreándome.

- Nada James, no puedes hacer nada, con ninguna de tus acciones podrás impedirme estar con Jasper, incluso si me matas lo esperaré en el cielo y seguiremos juntos… - Me volteó de golpe, el vidrio del marco se hizo trizas en el piso creando un estruendo, le miré asustada, sus ojos celestes brillaban furiosos, se inclinó contra mí y me besó, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, me quedé estática, sus manos siguieron recorriendo mi cuerpo, su boca dejó de ser tan demandante y se volvió un poco mas dulce, mas pasional, no sabía que hacer, no me atrevía a dejar que James lo hiciera conmigo, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría volver a mirar a Jasper a los ojos, me sentiría una maldita prostituta, una cualquiera, pero James estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a amarrarme a la cama si me oponía, las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cerrados, pero James no se inmutó, siguió besándome, sus manos llegaron a mis piernas, acarició mis muslos y las paso por detrás y de un solo movimiento me obligó a rodear su cintura con mis extremidades mientras que su cuerpo caliente se pegaba al mío, sonrío entre el beso cuando un gemido ahogado escapó por mi boca, sus manos eran hábiles, sabían donde tocar pero podía estar mi cuerpo respondiendo, pero mi cabeza no, en mi mente sólo quería desconectarme, irme a 'Mi lugar feliz' como lo llamaba Bella, su boca descendió a mi cuello y un sollozo escapo de la mía.

- James por favor no me hagas esto… - Él negó con la cabeza y entre jadeos cortos me respondió.

- Alice… no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de tenerte… por eso, no hagas las cosas más difíciles… - Y depositando un beso en mi boca siguió con la tarea de saborear mi cuello, con sus manos recorría los tirante de mi camiseta y besaba esa zona, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y eso lo lleno de auto-satisfacción porque sonrío malicioso, con cuidado me quitó los dos tirantes de mi camiseta hacia abajo, pero mi estomago rugió, cerré los ojos algo avergonzada, cuando los volví a abrir el estaba mirándome con una sonrisa cruel.

- Que te parece si comes algo primero… - Me mostró la bandeja, me arreglé los tirantes de mi camiseta – Ya sabes la condición… Dime, lo tomas o lo dejas? – Me quedé en silencio un momento, mientras mi respiración iba normalizándose.

- Lo tomo… - Respondí pesadamente bajando la cabeza, se separó de mí dejándome con cuidado en el suelo y se sentó en la silla con ruedas, avancé como un reo sentenciado a la silla eléctrica y me senté en sus piernas, pasó mis manos por mis muslos y me apegó a su abdomen duro y bien formado, digno de un pandillero.

- Vamos come, esta rico… - Y tomando el tenedor envolvió un poco de pasta y me la ofreció a la boca.

- Puedo comer sola… - Le hice el quite, pero me obligó a comer.

- Bien… - Me tendió el tenedor, lo tome con brusquedad y comencé a comer, casi me ahogué cuando mientras tomaba jugos sus manos comenzaron a hacer dibujos invisibles sobre mis muslos semi-desnudos, me estremecí, quizás debí haberle permitido que me diera de comer.

- Te gusta? – Asentí y comí un poco de pan, quise comerme todo rápido para acabar con esto de una vez, pero era bastante comida, cuando ya llevaba la mitad del plato lo deje a un lado.

- No quiero más… estoy llena… - Suspiré.

- Debes comértelo todo… - Me dijo en un tono que me costó descifrar.

- Es demasiada comida para mí, como porciones menores… - Le dije con veneno y el suspiro.

- Muy bien, entonces quédate aquí, ya vengo… - Río y me dejo encima de la mesa unas pastillas de menta guiñándome el ojo y tomando la bandeja se marcho por la puerta, tome con rabia las pastillas y me comí una de mala gana. El perro que hasta ese momento se había permanecido impasible se me acercó moviendo la cola y se me refregó en las piernas, me agaché a su altura revolviéndole el pelaje blanco con tonalidades grises.

- Porque tu amo no puede ser amable como tu nee? – Le acaricié las orejas y el reflejo de su collar me encandiló un poco, lo tomé y en una letra perfecta y pulcra tenía tallado 'Seth'.

- Con que Seth eh? – Sonreí y el me lamió la mejilla.

- No es común que se comporte amable con alguien, suele ser agresivo, genial, incluso a mi perro le gustas… -Ambos dimos un brinco al oír la voz de James, el can se alejó de mi y se fue a su rincón habitual, me puse en pie secándome la mejilla.

- Por favor James esto está mal, déjame ir por favor… - Me acerqué un poco a él, pero me tomó las manos como captando mi intención de escabullirme y me retachó en la pared.

- No soy idiota Liz… - Me besó, su boca sabía a menta fresca, me revolví en sus brazos, pero volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes, se enredó mis piernas a su cintura y se pegó a mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agitó con mayor facilidad que antes, comenzaron a gustarme las caricias de James y mi nariz se embriagó con el aroma de su perfume.

- Eres demasiado perfecta Alice… - Mi cuerpo no me respondía, mi mente luchaba por la lucidez, pero hace mucho había dejado de perder la noción en mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban enredadas en su cuello, acariciando su nuca, mis piernas se aferraban más fuerte a él, movía mis caderas y de mi boca escapaban jadeos y gemidos suaves, no se en que momento ni porque no se lo impedí pero estaba sin mi camiseta y mis manos estaban terminando de quitarle la suya, pegó su torso desnudo al mío cubierto por mi brazier, gemí de nuevo y mis manos solas se deslizaron por su torso a su cinturón, intenté detenerme, gritarle a mi cuerpo que si hacía eso ya no había vuelta atrás, luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero mientras mas lo intentaba mi cuerpo me lo pedía con mas ansias.

- Que rápido hacen efectos esas drogas… - Dijo riendo mientras pasaba sus manos a mi espalda y desabrochaba el brazier el cual cayó por mi torso dejando mis pechos a su merced.

- Maldito enfermo… - Apenas pude musitar porque los gemidos llenaron mi boca cuando comenzó a deleitarse con mi cuerpo, me acariciaba el abdomen, dejándome marcas, mientras que mis manos jalaban el cinturón hasta sacarlo de su pantalón, lo aventé lejos por encima de su cabeza y el comenzó a desabrocharme el mío mientras se movía contra mío, mis sentidos me pedían a gritos un descanso, mi mente me pedía que dejara de luchar, pero yo no quería hacerlo, no con James, no quería… no quería…

- Te amo Alice… - Musitó quitándome el pantalón.

- Jasper… - Llamé mientras la última lágrima corría por mi mejilla y se perdía en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el torbellino de colores llenara mi mente creando 'Mi lugar feliz'.

_**Continuará…**_

+ Jooo! Chicas lo lamento tantooo T________T en serio lo lamento pero han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo, 1° mi primo se fue de vacaciones y se llevó el cable de la corriente de mi notebook y me dejó a medias el cap, 2° Entré a clases y me vino un bajón imaginativo enorme, 3° he tenido un stress horrible tanto con el colegio como con el Grupo de Twilight el cual lidero por problemas internos y 4° No he tenido internet!, para nada ni siquiera he podido entrar a Fanfiction a leer reviews ni nada, ahora recién los leí, espero poder avanzar gran parte del otro cap ahora, aún queda de esta historia para rato, pero estoy teniendo miedo de que mi inconstantes actualizaciones termine aburriéndolas u.u!.

+ Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz n.n!

**Mrz. Darcy**

**Marie Swan**

**Camii_Granger**

**Missju**

**Cataa_Cullen**

**Lily_Black_14**

**Jessicaxtrem **_(Tu me dejaste en el primer cap gracias n.n)_

**Karliwii**

**Maria Swan De Cullen**

**Alisea**

+ Chicas quizás cambie la categoría de este fic, pero no se si será precisamente M, es que la verdad el fic se pone algo violento y creo que debería aclararlo desde ahora. También yo quiero que ustedes me digan, si quieren ver lemmon o no, lo dejo en sus manos. ^^

+ Lo ultimo xd!, este cap fue inspirado por una de mis bandas favoritas Justice And Mercy – Flyleaf (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = g m F R 1 Z L N j Z M)

Lizzie las adora n.n!

**Review? owo**


	16. 15

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __15 'All around me'_

**Jasper Pov's**

Habíamos estado toda la noche recorriendo una calle de la ciudad, pero ni rastros de ese tal James, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, el sol comenzaba a salir y todavía no teníamos rastro de Alice, y mi paciencia estaba comenzando a flaquear, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a cada minuto, no me imaginaba la vida sin ella, quería verla y saber que estaba bien.

- Tranquilo… - Edward me posó una mano en el hombro abrazándome – La encontraremos, ya lo verás… - Me infundió un poco más de confianza pero aún así tenia miedo, en eso se volteó y encontró lo que quería, una casa blanca con verjas oxidadas.

- Ven vamos! – Saltó la verja de un salto conmigo detrás, Edward golpeó la puerta pero la casa parecía abandonada.

- Donde estamos? – Pregunté, el apuntó la casa

- La casa de James… - Comenzó a golpear la puerta con su cuerpo para intentar botar la puerta, que parecía como si estuviera siendo sostenida con algo desde el otro lado. – No abre… - Se quejó Edward.

- Alejate… - Le pedí, me hizo caso y le di una fuerte patada con mis bototos llenos de nieve y la puerta crujió un poco, sonrío y me ayudo a patear, derribamos la puerta luego del 5 intento, los clavos salieron volando y el sonido de la madera al caer lleno de estruendo la casa.

- Clavaron la puerta?!... – Edward entró pateando las tablas que habían caído de la puerta, entramos y lo que vimos nos dejó boquiabiertos, estaba todo destrozado, no había nada ni nadie en esa casa hace mínimo un año.

- Pero como?, James siempre vivió aquí… Como puede estar tan destruida… - Edward no se lo podía creer.

- Estas seguro que James vivió aquí los últimos años? … - Le pregunté, el recorrió la casa hallándola vacía.

- Bueno, no vengo desde que iba en primaria, pero nunca nadie lo vio cambiarse de casa… Esto es extraño… - Edward se paso las manos por la cara claro signo de que estaba preocupado.

- Y ahora?...- Se encogió de hombros mientras abría una a una las puertas del segundo piso, hallando sólo desorden.

…

**Alice Pov's**

La lucidez comenzó a llenar mi cabeza, había terminado haciéndolo con James, claro que no recordaba nada pero el estar sobre su pecho, ambos desnudos y bajo las cobijas de la cama me daba la respuesta, su pecho subía y bajaba lento signo de que dormía profundamente, las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron mi mente, el como desperté en este cuarto, en el extenso pasillo… en…en la sala con la puerta… Abrí los ojos de golpe, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, cuando reconocí algo, una mancha en la pared, roja, estaba cubierta por un cuadro, pero yo estaba segura que si era lo que yo pensaba… Esta no es la casa de James, como fui tan idiota de no verlo antes?, esta bien, vivimos a unas casas de distancia todo el tiempo y las casas eran muy idénticas entre sí, pero sólo mi habitación tenía esa mancha roja y fue cuando dibujé a Tanya, Edward y a mí envueltos en un corazón que el día en el que me fui lo pinté completo para borrar todo… James había estado viviendo en mi casa, quizás desde cuando… Después de todo, esta casa quedó vacía cuando nos fuimos de Filadelfia. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, Edward no sería capaz de encontrarme si alguna vez llegase a descifrar que fue James quien me raptó…

Mi mano colgaba a uno de los costados de la cama, sentí algo húmedo pasearse por ella, me revolví un poco y me asomé, Seth me miraba moviendo su hocico hacia la puerta.

- Que cosa? – Susurré, gimoteo un poco y movió su hocico hacia la puerta. – La puerta?... – La ampolleta se prendió en mi cabeza, James estaba profundamente dormido, con los movimientos adecuados podría escapar de aquí sin que lo notara, me levanté con cuidado de la cama sin meter mucho ruido, no sabía donde estaba mi ropa, así que cogí lo primero que hallé, me calcé los bóxers de James y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad con su camisa en la mano, el can me siguió por el pasillo, fui a pauso raudo y callado, no por nada me decían la duendecilla, mientras cruzaba la sala termine de abrocharme los últimos botones, intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

- Alice! – Pegué un brinco, James gritaba mi nombre desde el segundo piso, aún no sabía que yo aun estaba en la casa, miré hacia todos lados, la adrenalina llenó mi corazón, y recorrió mis venas, divisé una ventana en el comedor, pero en ese momento James apareció por la puerta.

- Seth! Detenla! – Gritó pero el can se mantuvo quieto a un lado de la escalera, eso me dio tiempo de correr, pero el terror lleno mi mente cuando escuché el salto de James, había bajado 11 escalones de un solo salto, olvidaba sus condiciones físicas, llegué a la ventana y la abrí pero sus brazos de hierro se aferraron a mi espalda y de un solo movimiento me estampó la cabeza contra la orilla de la mesa en un golpe seco.

- AHHHHHH! – Grité mientras la sangre bombeaba en mi cabeza, la habitación me dio vueltas y escuchaba todo distorsionado, su grito de dolor me alertó, el can le había mordido la pierna e intentaba retroceder con el peso de James, quien me soltó para intentar agarrar al perro, pasé una de mis piernas por la ventana y luego la otra, la nieve estaba tan alta que quedé enterrada hasta las rodillas, el hielo se me pegó a las piernas desnudas como miles de agujas, la nieve frente a mi se manchó de sangre, me quejé de dolor pero salí de esa especie de agujero y comencé a correr, el aullido de dolor de Seth me revolvió las tripas, pero lo que terminó con mi cordura fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de James al bajar a la nieve.

- Alice!, ven aquí en este mismo instante – Fiuk!, algo así sonó el disparo que rozó mi rostro haciéndome caer al piso.

- Ahh!, Déjame en paz James… - Grité volviendo a pararme al sentir sus pasos cada vez mas cerca, el corazón me latía en la cabeza, me hacía presión en las sienes y el frío estaba comenzando a entumecerme el cuerpo, provocando que mis pasos fueran mas torpes y lentos.

**Edward Pov's**

Estábamos a punto de salir de la casa cuando me alertó el sonido de un disparo, me volteé y lo que divisé me dejo boquiabierto, Alice venía corriendo a medio vestir y no me fue difícil distinguir la cabellera rubia de James.

- Allí esta! – Le grité a Jasper y me eché a correr, apenas James me divisó detuvo sus pasos de golpe.

- Mansen… - Gritó con veneno y me apuntó con el arma directo a la cabeza.

- Edward! – Gritó Jasper e intentó correr donde Alice, quien al vernos cayó al piso de rodillas temblando, pero James le apuntó y luego volvió a mi cabeza.

- Un paso más y no dudaré en apretar el gatillo Mansen… - Me amenazó, le lancé una mirada a Jasper.

- James, acaso quieres que muera de hipotermia? – Le pregunté mirando a Alice, el la miró y dudó un poco, su mano armada tembló un poco y eso me dio el tiempo para acercarme corriendo, el disparo resonó en mis oídos y sentí ese calor punzante en mi brazo, no le presté atención y le tomé la mano que sostenía el arma antes de que disparará de nuevo, forcejeamos unos momentos pero poniendo un pie delante de sus piernas y usando su cuerpo para botarlos le quité el arma y de un movimiento se la puse en la cabeza mientras le doblaba el brazo con fuerza, soltó un alarido de dolor.

- No dudaré en dispararte si te mueves un ápice maldito imbécil! – Le grité enojadísimo.

- Edward… - Jasper sonaba sorprendido, le miré de reojo tenía en brazos a Alice quien tenía el rostro desfigurado por grandes moretones y una herida horrible en la mitad de su cara, su cuerpo a través de la camisa se veía lleno de marcas donde este depravado la había tocado.

- Te juró que te mataré… te voy a matar James! – La cordura abandonó mi mente, apoyé con mas fuerza la pistola en su cabeza, intentó rogar por piedad, pero cada vez fui echando su brazo más atrás.

- Edward! – Fue un grito lejano, pero no terminó de alertar mi mente.

- Maldito depravado, eres un maldito enfermo James, no debiste meterte conmigo, ni con mis amigos, de esta no te salvas James, no te salvas… - El brazo crujió y James soltó un alarido de gran magnitud

- NO EDWARD! – Esa voz… con lentitud fui soltando a James, pegó su brazo herido hacia su pecho y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo quejándose, me volteé y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y ahora por mi culpa de nuevo llenos de lágrimas, su cabello castaño se le pegaba al rostro por la ventisca.

- Bella… - Llamé completamente descolocado, miré a James retorcerse de dolor en el piso y miré mis manos llenas de mi propia sangre por el disparo.

- Edward… - Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, corrió hacia mí y se abrazó a mi cuerpo sollozando, aún no podía creerlo, acababa de casi sacarle el brazo al tipo y ella me abrazaba… Levantó su rostro y tomando mi cara se puso en puntillas y me besó, su boca estaba húmeda y salada por las lágrimas, la abracé de la cintura y recordé que estaba sangrando, quité la mano para no asustarla pero ella se separó y me miró con los ojos llorosos.

- Estas bien? – Asentí con una sonrisa y le besé la frente.

- Maldito Mansen! – Gritó James y con un movimiento rápido me quitó la pistola que estaba en mi pantalón, cogí a Bella más rápido que él y la aparte, Eleazar apareció oportuno como siempre y la alejó me volteé y de una sola patada le boté el arma que se hundió en la nieve.

**Jasper Pov's**

Al ver a Alice en ese estado mi ser ardió en llamas, Edward estaba como loco y la verdad es que yo también mis puños estaban cerrados y era como si tuviera ponzoña en la boca, sentía un sabor amargo, quería ir y romperle algo más que un brazo a ese pandillero.

- Dámela, hay que llevarla al auto… - Miré a mi costado, Irina cogía con cuidado el menudo, pequeño e inconsciente cuerpo de mi niña en brazos. Asentí y cuando me aseguré que estaría bien, vi la bajeza que cometió James, de atacar a mi hermano por la espalda, pasé a Eleazar de dos zancadas y quedé a la altura de Edward, me adelanté a sus movimientos y lo cogí del cuello ahorcándolo.

- Te metiste con la persona equivocada… Y lo vas a pagar caro, no mereces haber si quiera tocado el cuerpo de MI novia… - Le lancé el ñetazo* que lo dejé tambaleando en la nieve, era unos centímetros mas alto que yo pero aún así no dude en romperle la cara a golpes, puñetazo tras puñetazo lo fui dejando mas herido, lo aventé al piso y le di un golpe de lleno en las costillas, luego otro, era algo común para mí el pelear así, seguí pateándolo cada vez con mas cizaña mientras recordaba lo que había sentido al no tener a Alice a mi lado, ideando lo que había sentido mi niña cerca de él…

- Ni siquiera pensarás en volver a acercarte a Alice, luego de que te muela a patadas! – No le di ni tiempo de contestar y mi bototo se estampó en su cara no se si fue su nariz la que crujió o su rostro completo, pero cuando intenté volver a golpearlo Edward me detuvo desde el pecho echándome hacia atrás, intenté zafarme mientras lágrimas traicioneras corrían por mis ojos.

- Suéltame!, Edward suéltame por favor… Nunca le perdonaré que haya tocado a Alice… - Mi hermano seguía reteniéndome, James nos miró y aún con el rostro des configurado por el dolor y los golpes río.

- Créeme que gritó mi nombre toda la noche, me seguía pidiendo más… -

- Eso es mentira! – Grité e intenté con mas fuerza el librarme de los brazos de hierro de mi hermano.

- Jasper cálmate!, no te ensucies la mano con una cucaracha que no vale la pena… - Gritó con veneno mi hermano y le aventó nieve. – Vete al auto… - Me dijo tranquilo.

- Pero Edward… Ese imbécil… - Le miré.

- Te dije que te fueras al auto maldita sea!! – Rugió mirándome, retrocedí intimidado, pero sus facciones se calmaron un poco y su voz sonó en un susurro – Voy en un segundo, por favor vete al auto… - Asentí y avancé a la gran camioneta negra donde ya estaban todos arriba.

- Aléjate de Alice, o te irá muy mal James, yo no permitiré que mi hermano se ensucie las manos con un maldito enfermo como tú, pero yo no tendré pudor alguno de apretar un gatillo contra tu cabeza… Y lo sabes… - Esas fueron las palabras dichas por Edward, avanzó un poco y cogió el arma de la nieve, luego llegó trotando a mi lado y subimos al auto.

…

**Alice Pov's**

Un aroma familiar llegó a mi nariz, como de fresas, apreté un poco más los ojos al sentir una brillante luz contra mis párpados cerrados, el aroma a fresas terminó mezclándose con un olor a madera que tanto había extrañado, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos… Mi casa, como la extrañaba, quería volver con todos.

-_Alice… -_ Aquella voz ligeramente ronca pero sin perder la inocencia de los 16 llenó mi cabeza, estaba confundida, porque podía oírlo… Acaso James me había matado cuando caí en la nieve?, esto era el paraíso?...

-_Alice, mi amor despierta… - _La voz rota y llorosa de mi ángel me estrujó el corazón _– Por favor… - _Cada vez la voz se hacía mas real y mas concreta, me intenté levantar pero una mano me detuvo del pecho.

- No Alice, no te levantes, te vas a marear, sólo abre tus ojitos… - Era la voz de Jasper!, de verdad estaba con él!, abrí mis ojos de golpe, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor.

- Jazz! – Grité y no me importaron sus indicaciones me abracé a su cuello con fuerza, lo miraba y le besaba con desesperación, luego lo volvía a abrazar, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos, nos besamos largamente, el sabor de su boca borró lo amargo de lo vivido, esto era lo que yo necesitaba, sólo esto.

- Jazz te amo… te amo como no tienes idea… Sólo deseaba verte, tenía tanto miedo… - Sollocé intentando explicarme, pero él sólo me sonrío y me besó callándome.

- Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí conmigo, y que no te me vas a ir nunca más… - Me abrazó fuerte mientras no se separaba de mi boca, miré mis manos cubiertos por un abrigado pijama de algodón, me separé un poco de él mirándome, el pijama era azul cielo y me quedaba excelente.

- Bella apenas llegamos, decidió darte una ducha para que te asearas un poco… - Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, pero ni una ducha con lejía limpiaría la manera en la que James me marcó…

- El pijama es de ella, estuviste inconsciente casi dos horas… Nos tenías preocupados, Edward aún se esta recuperando un poco de la fiebre… - Lo que oí me descolocó… Edward… Con Fiebre?.

- Edward?... – Me aventuré a preguntar y recién pude notar que mi ojo derecho estaba cubierto por una venda – Que tengo? – Me toqué pero me escoció un poco el tacto.

- No te toques… - Me quitó la mano con suavidad – Tenías una herida horrible y hemos tenido que cubrirte el ojo… - Asentí – Y James le disparó a Edward en el brazo, no estaba muy bien y ahora esta descansando, para marcharnos en la tarde… - Edward… El había salvado mi vida, vi el rostro de Jasper, igual algo amoratado.

- Ustedes dos… me salvaron? – Pregunté llorosa.

- Edward descubrió una fotografía de James y tú y fuimos a su casa, pero nos equivocamos, estaba en la tuya… - Sus puños se cerraron – Oímos el disparo y cuando salimos nos topamos contigo… Nos caíste del cielo cuando ya no teníamos mas esperanzas… - Me abrazé fuerte a él.

- Mi héroe, te amo… - Le volví a besar, el me inclinó en la cama y susurró contra mis labios.

- Nunca más te dejaré sola, no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño… Lo juro… - Sonreí y mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban por mis mejillas le besé con desespero.

**Bella Pov's**

Edward me salvó la vida, si él no hubiera reaccionado James nos habría disparado a los dos, o quizás sólo a mí… Edward habría tenido que pasar lo mismo que pasó con Tanya, y no podría permitirme eso.

- Bella… - Jadeó, me incliné tomando el paño caliente de su frente y volví a sumergirlo en la batea de agua fría que había en la mesa de noche, lo estrujé y lo coloqué en su frente con cariño.

- Estarás bien, y estaremos en casa para esta noche… Lo juro… - Le besé y por primera vez desde que lo conocí su boca estaba cálida, dos lágrimas cayeron contra sus mejillas provocando que abriera los ojos.

- No llores hermosa… - Me susurró y lento levantó su mano hacia mi rostro secando mis mejillas.

- Lo siento, te desperté… - Volví a cambiarle el paño.

- Tengo sed… - Murmuró, tomé el vaso con agua de la mesa de noche y con cuidado le di de beber, se tomó la mitad del vaso y luego se volvió a acostar suspirando.

- Como te sientes? – Acaricié su cabello cobrizo quitándolo de su sudada frente.

- Mejor de cómo me sentía hace media hora, creo que al fin el antipirético me hizo efecto… - Sonrío y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Te amo Edward… - Le besé, el correspondió mi gesto, su lengua ardía pero eso no lo detuvo a acariciar la mía con la suya, acarició mis mejillas mientras su respiración era profunda y silenciosa, su pecho se movía a su compás y poco a poco me fui embriagando de esa sensación y terminé sobre él sin separar nuestras bocas.

- Yo también te amo – mi vista se desvió a su brazo herido, me tenía preocupada… -

- Te duele? – Le pregunté inquieta, el sonriendo negó con la cabeza y luego me volvió a besar.

- Quiero irme a casa pronto… - Me confesó mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con algo de fuerza.

- Te vas a hacer daño, deja de forzar tanto tu brazo Edward!... – Le regañé, provocando sólo una risa y un beso.

- Quédate conmigo… - Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

- Si… - Me apoyé en su pecho y en algún momento de caricias a mi espalda me quedé dormida junto a Edward.

…

Nos despertamos en la tarde, el cuerpo de Edward estaba perlado por el sudor seco, pero lo importante era que ya estaba mejor.

- Me alegro que estés bien… - Le dije sonriendo cuando salió de la ducha ya vestido y bastante abrigado.

- Yo también, sólo quiero llegar a casa… - Me respondió abrazándome – Con todo este ajetreo sólo has llamado a Nessie una vez… Lo siento… - Su aliento de nuevo frío chocó contra mi boca, cerré mis ojos negando con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Nessie no tiene mamitis*, pero si la extraño mucho… - Le confesé, me beso suave, corto mientras me abrazaba.

- Chicos, ya es hora – Irina entró en la habitación, nos vio juntos y río. – Vamos, vamos luego se regalonean*… - Y se marchó.

- Vamos Bella… - Me tomó la mano y ambos bajamos.

Nos despedimos de todos, les agradecimos la hospitalidad y en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos en el auto bebiendo chocolate caliente todos en silencio.

Miraba de reojo a Edward, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas pero me soltaba cada vez que pasaba una marcha, estaba rígido y preocupado, Alice en el asiento de atrás iba acuclillada abrazando sus piernas, el parche en su rostro se había manchado de sangre por un brusco movimiento, Jasper a su lado la apegaba a su cuerpo acariciando su cabello negro, quizás con un aura algo aprensiva.

- T… te sientes bien E…eddie? – Preguntó Alice apenas, inquieta con la velocidad que había tomado el Volvo, la mano que no sostenía la mía estaba desfigurando el manubrio por la fuerza que ejercía sobre él – Te juro que no me duele, sólo fue un poco de sangre, es común… - Pero nada, Edward seguía igual, con la vista al frente.

- Edward, estas subiendo mucho la velocidad y aún no salimos de la ciudad – Jasper le miro inquieto, pero nada, los dos me miraron a mí, con intenciones de que yo hiciera algo. La mano que me sostenía la apreté un poco para llamar su atención, pero no funcionó, lo llamé pero nada, iba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Edward mira!, no es James?! – Grité colérica apuntando un punto perdido en la nieve, derrapó en la primera esquina siguiendo mi alarma y me miró ceñudo cuando se percató de que no era nada.

- Ey!, no me mires así, acaso nos quieres matar a la velocidad que vas?, aún no salimos de la ciudad sabias?, y hay leyes que respetar… - Le dije molesta, su expresión se calmó.

- Lo siento, iba totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos… - Asentí y le abrace.

- Ya, será mejor seguir…- Encendió nuevamente el motor y terminamos de despedirnos del solitario cartel de la entrada de la ciudad.

…

Ya había anochecido, estaba dormitando en el asiento del copiloto, la mano de Edward no había abandonado la mía en ningún momento, en el asiento de atrás Alice se había quedado profundamente dormida por los anti-inflamatorios que le habíamos suministrado, en algún minuto me quedé dormida, escuchando la voz de Edward y Jasper como un murmullo.

**Edward Pov's**

Bella escuchaba música a mi lado y Alice dormía en el asiento de atrás, miré por el retrovisor a Jasper quien se revolvió un poco.

- Gracias… - Me dijo en voz baja – Si no me hubieras detenido, no habría podrido detenerme y no tendría la fuerza de mirar a Alice a la cara… - Sonreí, negando con la cabeza

- No te preocupes hermano, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti… No quiero que te trastornes como tu hermano mayor – Reí y el acompaño mi risa aunque bastante perturbado.

- Idiota… Estarás bien? – Me preguntó echándose hacia adelante tocándome el hombro.

- Claro, no es algo nuevo el golpear a James… Aunque sí quebrarle el brazo, eso fue nuevo… - Intenté sonar despreocupado, pero por dentro estaba asustado de mi propia ira. – Por un momento no pude contenerme y me desconecté de la racionalidad – Asintió acariciando mi hombro amistosamente.

- No te preocupes… Me ha pasado – Sonrío y volvió a acomodarse cuando Alice se removió buscando su presencia.

- Cómo estarán mamá y Carlisle?, habrán tenido paciencia con Nessie? – Río y asintió.

- Papá tiene mucha paciencia, y mamá es muy amorosa… - Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya quiero llegar a casa, el estar aquí en Filadelfia me ha abierto muchas heridas… - Le confesé suspirando.

- Entiendo… - Me miro como queriéndome preguntar algo, pero luego se alejó.

- Sabes…Nunca pensé que la muerte de mis padres iba a ser tan abrupta… Me hubiera gustado despedirme, no sé, poder decirles que estoy bien, que mi verdadera madre esta preocupada por mí, que me quiere de verdad… Que aunque no conozco a mi padre, Carlisle es una excelente persona…- Dije algo pensativo mientras miraba las oscuras calles, cada vez estábamos mas cerca de California.

- Estoy contento de haberte conocido… - Me confesó luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

- Eh? – Le miré por el espejo.

- Mamá me contó sobre ti cuando tenia 5 años, me dijo que habías tenido que marcharte cuando eras muy pequeño, porque tenía miedo de que tu padre te hiciera daño… Me explico que eras mi hermano mayor y todo eso…- Sonrío melancólico- Crecí con la esperanza de algún día conocerlo, no se yo quería que mi hermano me enseñara a jugar beisbol, tal como lo hacían los hermanos de mis amigos, y cosas así… - Río triste.

- Lo lamento… - Fue lo único que pude musitar, él me miro y negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy reprochándote nada, pero me hubiera gustado que Esme hubiera sido mas fuerte, que hubiera luchado por recuperarte, no esperar a que las desgracias te hundieran para sacarte del abismo donde caíste inocentemente… - Asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

- No te pongas así Jasper, lo importante es que ahora estamos todos juntos y no tengo intenciones de marcharme hasta dentro de unos años… - Reí y el se unió a mi risa, en eso Alice se removió por el ruido, su venda tenía sangre seca, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo, Bella a mi lado venía sumida en el quinto sueño protegida por su MP3.

- Tuviste una infancia bien dura Edward… Ya me imagino toda una vida aguantando a ese idiota… - Se echó hacia adelante en el asiento para estar mas cerca.

- La verdad es que sí, me costó alcanzar el respeto que ahora tengo, me costó lágrimas, sudor y sangre, sin mentirte, desde ensayar una semana sin descanso, pasos de Break hasta pelear 7 contra 1 en un lugar apartado de la ciudad… La vida aquí es bastante dura, es casi como se ve en las películas, la gente esta muy resentida aunque claro sólo es en este sector de Filadelfia, hay barrios bastantes decentes debo informarte… - Asintió escuchándome interesado. - En donde yo viví, eras marginado si te atrapaban estudiando o leyendo, cuando no era nadie, debía esconderme de mis compañeros para estudiar o leer, no podía hablar en clases aún cuando supiera las respuestas, creo que fui uno de los únicos que termino la escuela en los años correctos, Tanya la terminó conmigo al igual que Irina, claro que ella la cruzó haciéndole favores a los profesores… - Jasper me miró completamente sorprendido. - Eran profesores jóvenes, los viejos nos temen, así que para Irina no fue mucho sacrificio… - Asintió aunque igual algo asqueado.

- Eleazar?, él no termino la escuela? – Negué con la cabeza

- Los padres de Irina y Eleazar se fueron de viaje hace mucho tiempo y nunca más supieron de ellos, Eleazar dejo la escuela para poder mantener a su hermana, y cuando comenzamos a ganar dinero con el baile, volvió a entrar, sale este año… - Sonrío asintiendo.

- Tienes buenos amigos… - Me confesó y bajó la cabeza – No como los míos, ellos nunca harían algo así por mí, sólo se preocupan de si mismos, y de beber o golpear a alguien… - Suspiro.

- Y entonces porque estas con ellos?... – Le miré en un cruce donde tuve que detenerme.

- Mmm… No lo sé, quizás porque nadie más se acercó a mi el primer día…- Se encogió de hombros.

- No has pensado en cambiar amistades?, no te digo que dejes de verte con ellos, pero quizás cambiando el ambiente puedas encontrar amigos de verdad… - Lo pensó un momento y se recostó en el asiento.

- Quizás podría intentarlo…- Musito y en eso Alice se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en el pecho de Jasper despertando.

**Jasper Pov's**

- Buenas noches dormilona… - La saludé con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello negro, ella abrió su ojos sano y río.

- Dormí mucho? – Bostezó estirándose, para así acomodarse sobre mi regazo.

- Mmm... El doble de Bella…- Reímos con Edward.

- No se burlen de mi… - Nos sacó la lengua a ambos y se acomodo más en mi pecho, la mano de Edward dejo la palanca de cambios para sostener la de Bella quien seguía sumida en su mundo MP3, fue su manera de darnos privacidad, sonreí y Alice me miró extrañada

- Pasa algo Jazz? – Iba a voltearse, pero le tomé el rostro, posando mis manos en sus mejillas y deposité un suave beso en su boca.

- No… no es nada… - Le sonreí, ella se sonrojó y asintió. – Como te sientes pequeña?

- Mucho mejor, creo que ya no me duele nada… - Asentí y acaricie con la yema de mis dedos la vendad donde se encontraba la peor herida de su rostro, ella me miraba extraño, pero estaba tan concentrado delineando cada contorno de la gasa que casi ni me fije en su mirada.

- Te amo Jazz… - Susurró, sonreí y debo reconocer que me sonrojé un poco, la upé mas contra mis caderas para tenerla mas cerca, ella aceptó el gesto rodeándome el cuello con los brazos lo cual la dejó un poco más alta que yo, me miraba desde arriba y me besaba suave.

- Pensé que te perdía… Tuve mucho miedo de no volverte a ver mi pequeña… - Susurré contra su boca, su ojo visible estaba entrecerrado y cristalino, movía sus labios a cada palabra que le decía provocando un dulce roce. – Te necesito, no puedo estar lejos de ti, ni siquiera 5 minutos, para mí el no saber donde estabas fue mi infierno personal, necesitaba verte o mínimo saber que estabas bien… - De su ojo corrió una gruesa lágrima.

- Mi Jazz… - Susurró.

- No importa lo que ese imbécil te haya hecho mi Ángel, tu siempre vas a ser hermosa para mí, siempre serás mía y yo seré tuyo… Aunque estemos separados siempre voy a estar contigo, Lo juro… - No me dejó terminar porque su boca estaba sobre la mía besándome con pasión, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos apegándola mas a mí, me encantaba volver a saber que estaba conmigo, la abracé con fuerza, impidiéndole separarse de mí, era tan pequeña, sentía como si tuviera que estar siempre a su lado…No paraba de besarla, además de su boca le besé todo el rostro, sus manos blancas, sus muñecas, todo…

- Ejem… - Carraspeó Edward desde el asiento de adelante, pero luego río – Estoy manejando chicos, me desconcentran…-

- Lo sentimos… - Dijo Alice sonrojada pero sonriendo.

- Si hermano, lo sentimos… - Reí arrimando mas a Alice hacia mi cuerpo dejándola de lado.

- Por cierto Jasper, no te ha llamado Carlisle? – Preguntó extrañado, mientras a lo lejos se veían las luces de la ciudad.

- No, pero… - Me quedé en silencio, para mi desgracia mi celular estaba… apagado… - Tengo apagado el celular!!... – Me levanté un poco provocando que Alice casi cayera al piso y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo trasero, mientras lo encendía volví a sentar a Alice en mis piernas – Lo siento amor… - Le dije mientras le daba un corto beso viendo como la pantalla de mi celular se encendía…

**Edward Pov's**

- 6 llamadas perdidas de papá! – Gritó Jasper a mi espalda, provocando que Bella se quitara los audífonos.

- Que sucede? – Preguntó mirando a Jasper.

- Jasper, intenta llamar, quizás es una emergencia… - Le dije serio y con suavidad le tomé la mano a Bella. – No te preocupes Bella, es que Jasper tenía apagado el celular y ahora tiene muchas llamadas perdidas de Carlisle… - Ella me miró asustada, al principio no lo entendí pero luego acerté su pensamiento… - Reneésme! – Dijimos al unísono asustados.

- Que?! – Alice atrás nos miró durante unos segundos y luego suspiro – Edward si algo le llegó a pasar a Reneésme, no hay de que preocuparse, Carlisle sabrá manejar la situación, tranquila Bella…- Le dijo a mi ángel, quien estaba nerviosa en el asiento del copiloto.

- Lo sé Alice, pero Edward por favor apresúrate… - Me suplicó, aceleré un poco y en la tercera marcha avancé por las primeras calles de la ciudad.

- No puedo llamar, esta muerta la línea… - Anunció Jasper abatido, saqué mi celular de la guantera en un solo movimiento y lo encendí… También tenía llamadas perdidas de Carlisle y Esme, algo me decía que debíamos apresurarnos.

…

Llegamos a los 10 minutos a la casa, apenas el Volvo subió la acera, salieron a recibirnos una preocupada Esme en pijama y Carlisle con la bata de doctor.

- Mamá! – Llamó Jasper apenas se bajo del auto, Esme lo abrazó con fuerza repitiendo 'mi niño'…

- Pasó algo? – Le pregunté a Carlisle mientras ayudaba a bajar a Alice y Bella.

- Están todos bien?... – Me preguntó Carlisle, posando su vista en el rostro de Alice.

- Si… - Le respondí, seguí su mirada y bajé la cabeza – Eso creo… - Murmuré.

- Edward… Mi niño, me alegra que estés bien… - Esme me abrazó apenas soltó a Jasper, esto era extraño, le correspondí el abrazo y le miré.

- Mamá, porque estas así?... – Le miré fijamente a los ojos.

- Ay! Es que ha pasado algo terrible… - De inmediato cambiamos una fugaz mirada con Bella.

- Que pasó Esme?... – Preguntó mi ángel asustada.

- Hoy en la tarde nos llamaron unas personas, dijeron que ustedes habían chocado el carro de uno de sus familiares… Que quien iba manejando el otro carro quedó muy mal herido y que les enviáramos dinero para que ellos no nos demandaran ya que, supuestamente tu estabas ebrio… - Cada palabra de Esme, me llegó al cerebro como un revoltijo.

- Un accidente?... – Preguntamos los 4 sin entender nada.

- Si, pero luego de que ellos llamaran, me llamó Irina, y gracias a ella pudimos darnos cuenta de la mentira… - Bella me miró inquieta tomándome la mano.

- No entiendo nada… - Le dije tomando la mano de Esme que temblaba.

- Mi amor cálmate… - Le dijo suave al oído Carlisle, mientras la abrazaba. – Lo que tu madre quiere decir, es que nos quisieron estafar… - El gritito de sorpresa de Alice me devolvió a la tierra. – Pero Irina nos dijo por cual carretera se habían venido y no coincidía con la que nos dijeron esas personas, además Esme me juró que tu no bebes… - Carlisle deslizó sus dedos suavemente por el hombro de Esme quien estaba un poco mas tranquila.

- Entiendo… - Murmuré y acerqué a Bella a mi cuerpo.

- Eso no es todo… - Murmuró Esme.

- Que ha pasado? – Preguntó Alice poniéndose a mi lado con Jasper de la mano.

- Reneésme escuchó la conversación, y le dio un ataque de Asma… - Susurró Esme.

- QUE!?- gritó Bella y fue a subir corriendo pero la retuve.

- Espera Bella… - Suplicó Esme – Ya esta bien… Carlisle pudo intervenirla aquí en casa, hace poco se quedó dormida… - Bella que me hacía fuerza para que le soltara la mano se detuvo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- Mi ángel… - Susurré acercándome a ella, Esme me miro confundida, bueno, ella no sabe que con Bella somos algo así como novios, no sabe que dormimos juntos tanto en el techo de la casa de Irina como en su cuarto, no sabe… no sabe que mis padres murieron…no le he dicho nada…

- Los estas recordando… - Me dijo Bella en voz baja mirándome triste – Te pones muy triste cuando los recuerdas… - Me acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y se puso en puntas.

- Lo siento… - Acaricié su mejilla y le besé suave,- Reneésme está bien… esta en mi cuarto y esta noche te quedarás aquí… - Le medio ordené, hablando en su oído.

- Esta bien… todo lo que tu quieras haré Edward… - Susurró mirándome.

- Acaso nos perdimos de algo? – Preguntó inocente Esme, Bella le miró sorprendida y se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, le rodeé la cintura

- Es algo largo mami… - Dije con una sonrisa, Carlisle miro a Alice quien se encogió un poco y luego me miró.

- Bastante… - Musitó serio – Será mejor que se pongan cómodo y comiencen a hablar… - Dijo entrando a la casa.

- Lo siento Eddie… - Me dijo en voz baja Alice parándose al frente mío.

- No es tu culpa enana… - Le besé la frente abrazándola, - Vamos dentro… - Y los 4 nos metimos a la casa, luego de bajar las maletas.

Carlisle nos hizo sentarnos a los 4 en el sofá mientras que el con Esme se quedaban en los dos individuales de enfrente.

- Comiencen a hablar chicos, desde el principio… - Dijo Carlisle mirándonos.

- … lo que pasó es que… - Alice comenzó a hablar, pero la detuve.

- Espera Alice… Creo que me concierne a mí, contar el principio… - Carlisle y Esme me miraron confundidos. – El día que llegamos a Filadelfia, una amiga de mis padres me dio la noticia de que ellos… - Bella me tomó la mano dándome fuerzas, la apreté un poco y me relajé – De que mis padres habían muerto hace sólo un día… - Esme me miro aterrada.

- Oh Edward! – Gritó y se puso en pie para abrazarme, intenté ser fuerte pero en lo que concernía a mis padres me rompía por completo, la abrace soltando un momento la mano de Bella y cerré los ojos respirando rápido para contener las lágrimas.

- Sigue hablando Edward… - Me pidió Carlisle un poco mas tranquilo y enternecido.

- Lo que sucedió con Alice, fue mi culpa… - Bajé la cabeza

- Deja de echarte la culpa Edward! – Me regañó Alice – No es tu culpa que ese malnacido exista! – Gritó poniéndose en pie, Carlisle le miró sorprendido al igual que Esme.

- Alice… Ese malnacido se la tomó contigo porque pensaba que tu estabas enamorada de mi cuando éramos niños… y por eso creo esa maldita obsesión hacia ti… Por mi culpa te golpeó y casi te perdimos… - Le dije también poniéndome en pie.

- Me pueden explicar de quien están hablando? – Habló Esme cruzada de brazos.

- James… - Le dije suave – Es un viejo compañero nuestro, solía fastidiar a Alice con bromas de mal gusto… Pero ahora cuando la reconoció, él… el la secuestró… Alice al intentar escapar ha sufrido las heridas que tiene… Pero gracias al cielo, pudimos encontrarla con Jasper a tiempo… - Musité cada vez mas bajo.

- Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen! – Esme me miraba molesta. – Que excusa quieres que les dé yo a los padres de Alice, cuando vean llegar a su hija con un ojo vendado!? – Me gritó molesta.

- Esme… no te la tomes con Edward… - Le rogó Alice – Mis padres conocen a James, y saben lo que hacían, entenderán que él intento protegerme… Y lo hizo, porque si no hubiera sido por el razonamiento de Edward nunca habrían encontrado donde James me tenía… Además Eddie no descansó hasta encontrarme, al igual que Jazz… - Esme la miró y con cuidado la abrazó.

- Ay niños… Que fin de semana más difícil… - Suspiró, Bella me abrazó del torso mas tranquila, sonreí y le besé la cabeza.

- Mmm…Y ustedes dos?... Que ha pasado? – Esme nos miró con una sonrisa, Bella se sonrojó soltándome, pero le tomé la mano y la puse en pie abrazándola de la cintura.

- Con Bella somos algo así como novios… - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Algo asi? – Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que aún no se lo pregunto… - Reí, Bella se sonrojó aún mas…

- Y que esperas Edward Anthony?! – Esme me dio un empujoncito.

- 'Privacidad'… - Le saqué la lengua.

- No es necesario que me lo pidas… - Bella me miró toda sonrojada poniéndose frente a mí. – Porque ya sabes mi respuesta… - Y jalándome del polo me besó agachándome a su altura. – Acepto Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen… - Susurró contra mi boca, el grito masivo de Alice, Esme y Jasper la hicieron sonrojarse aún mas…Sonreí y acariciando su mejilla le susurré al oído.

- Te amo Bella… - Ella se abrazó a mi, apoyando su boca en mi cuello humedeciéndolo un poco provocándome un escalofrío.

- Mamá… - Jasper miró a Esme – Alice se quedará esta noche bien?... – Jasper miró a Esme suplicante.

- Esta bien, pero no dormirá en tu cuarto Jasper Cullen! – Le regañó Carlisle afable. – Mira que con tu madre no somos idiotas… - Río abrazando a Esme, Alice se sonrojó y asintió.

- Quiero ir a ver a Reneésme… - Me pidió Bella.

- No es justo!, porque Bella puede dormir con Edward y Alice no conmigo… - Alegó Jasper abrazando mas a Alice.

- Porque en primer lugar Nessie esta usando la cama y estarán obligados a dormir en el sofá o dormir con Nessie en medio… Y segundo porque ellos no usan la casa como motel… - Dijo Esme cruzada de brazos mirando a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo.

- Haré una demanda por desconfianza infantil… - Dijo Jasper subiendo con Alice quien reía.

- Si Jazz… Pobre niño, que no dormirá con mami hoy… - Le dije desde abajo, el se volteó y me lanzó una toalla que estaba colgada en la baranda de la escalera, rompí en risas. – Vamos Bella… - La abracé por la cintura y comenzamos a subir.

- Que conste que estoy confiando en ti Edward… - Anunció Esme, solté a Bella y alcé las manos en señal de inocencia, Esme y Carlisle soltaron una risa cálida.

- Tu madre es muy cariñosa, al igual que el … - Me dijo Bella apenas estuvimos en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Aja… - Sonreí abriendo la puerta, estaba todo en penumbras y en medio de mi cama se resaltaba un pequeño bultito envuelto en las mantas, en el piso habían bastantes juguetes regados, sonreí y abrazando a Bella de la cintura la guié dentro.

- Se ve tan hermosa dormida… - Me susurró mirando a Nessie dormir, sus bucles dorados caían con gracia por unos de sus hombros ya que dormía de lado y acurrucada, se veía tan pequeña e inofensiva en mi cama que no pude evitar sentirme enternecido por la imagen, sus mejillas pálidas pero suaves eran acariciadas por los mechones mas largos de su chasquilla provocando que a ratos se la intentara quitar del rostro.

- Mi Nessie… - Susurró Bella inclinándose en la cama corriéndole el cabello.

- Mami… - Musitó Nessie acomodándose mas en la cama, Bella sonrío viendo a su hija dormir, me incliné un poco y abrí las cobijas.

- Duerme con Nessie… - Le susurré al oído suave, ella se estremeció y con cuidado se sacó las converse que llevaba y se metió así a la cama, abrazando a Reneésme hacia su cuerpo acunándola.

- Donde vas? – Me preguntó Bella al ver como me marchaba hacia el sofá.

- Estoy cansado… Sólo quiero dormir… - Susurré, ella me miro inquieta

- Duerme también en la cama, no es justo que duermas en el sofá… - Me dijo mirándome, reí bajito y apoyando mis manos en la orilla de la cama la brinqué sin mucho esfuerzo llegando al otro extremo donde caí en un golpe seco y sin sonido, Bella me miraba maravillada, presumí un poco con mi sonrisa y mientras me quitaba los zapatos y el poleron ella se acercó a mí.

- Te amo… - Susurró inclinándose un poco sin aplastar o incomodar a Nessie y me besó, la abracé por la cintura y la apegué a mi provocando que Nessie quedara entre los dos, de inmediato se aprovechó de la situación y se apegó a mi pecho, reímos con Bella y con cuidado la subí sobre mi pecho, su dedo pulgar viajo a su boca, aproveché de cubrirla un poco mas con las mantas para que no pasase frío, Bella se acurrucó en mi costado, una de mis manos le rodeaba la cintura mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos y la otra se ocupaba de acariciar el cabello suave y sedoso de Reneésme, me sentía tan dichoso de todo, que no tardé en quedarme dormido luego de oír la respiración acompasada de Bella en mi cuello…

_**Continuará…**_

+ ñetazo: Mi madre suele decir eso, para referirse a un golpe dado con odio pero que te sientes satisfecho de haberlo dado xd!.

_+ Al fiiin!, al fin pude meterme a …Ay! chicas si supieran por todo lo que he pasado para subir el cap, incluso para terminarlo…Entré a clases u.u ii no me ha ido muy bien por lo que he tenido que estudiar bastante, además hace unas semanas tuve un accidente y me tuvieron que operar, por lo que estuve en la clínica varios días, sufrí un bajon imaginativo y si antes el inter me escaseaba ahora ya no existe….u.u estoy sin internet, espero poder terminar el otro cap pronto…En serio perdónenme la demora, las qiero mucho a todas las que siguen leyendo! Prometo que el fic cada vez se pondrá mejor n.n…Lo juro! Sólo no dejen de leer, ténganme paciencia si? Owo_

_+ Gracias a todas esas personas que dejan un mensajito por allí mandándome saludos….n.n_

_+ Nos vemos owo._


	17. 16 Midnight Cartier

**Lizzie**

_Cap. __16 '__Midnight__Cartier__'_

Cuando desperté, Reneésme me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Eddie! – Gritó abrazándome sonriendo. Estaba algo adormilado aún, pero igual le correspondí el abrazo sentándome en la cama, a mi lado Bella se movió también despertando.

- Mami!!... – Volvió a gritar Nessie y se cambió de mis brazos a los de Bella.

- Mi pequeña… - Bella la abrazó emocionada, le acarició los rizos rubios y sus mejillas sonrosadas. – Te extrañé tanto… - Susurró Bella, la imagen tan maternal de Bella me causó mucha ternura, tanto así que me incliné y le besé la frente mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno… - Le dije sonriendo de lado, ella sólo se sonrojó asintiendo, Nessie nos miró a ambos extrañada

- Son novios? – Preguntó inocente con un dedo en su boca, Bella me miró espantada pero yo comencé a reír, me causo mucha gracia que Nessie fuera tan perceptiva.

- Tienes algún problema con ello? – Le alcé en brazos haciéndole cosquillas mientras reía.

- Jajaja…no no… - Reía dándome pataditas, no duró mucho tiempo porque no quería que le pasase algo, la mantuve contra mi pecho, ella calmó su respiración y me miró – Yo quiedo que Eddie y mami estén juntos… - Me dijo con una sonrisa, le besé las mejillas riendo.

- Porque?... – Bella se levantó también mirando a la pequeña.

- Porque así Eddie seria mi nuevo papi y no Jake… - Dijo inflando las mejillas, a Bella se le borró la sonrisa, la abracé de la cintura apegándola a mi costado, le miré y le sonreí para intentar calmarla. – No me gusta como Jake mira a mi mamá…Y a mi mamá no le gusta Jake… - Dijo mientras asentía.

- Cómo es eso de, 'como Jake me mira'? – Preguntó Bella extrañada robándome la pregunta de la boca.

- Mi abuelito lo decía todo el tiempo… Decia Achs! No me gusta como Jake mira a Bella, es como si quisiera guardarla… La mira con calentura – Repetía la pequeña, Bella bajó la cabeza.

- Entonces porque siguió insistiendo en que estuviera con el? – Musitó muy bajito, la miré y soltándola deje a Nessie en el piso agachándome a su altura.

- Princesa, porque no vas a ver si Esme se despertó?... De seguro querrá jugar contigo… - Asintió y me besó la mejilla.

- Mami Esme!! – Salió llamando Nessie del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta, me volteé poniéndome en pie, Bella seguía con la cabeza gacha pero algunas lágrimas corrían traviesas por sus mejillas.

- Mi Bella… - La llamé y tomando sus mejillas les sequé las lágrimas con la boca.

- No entiendo… no entiendo porqué mi papá, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía no fue capaz de detenerlo… - Me decía soltando un sollozo.

- Bella… - La abracé y le besé castamente – A veces el Ser humano suele dejarse manejar por el dinero… Y eso sucede la mayoría de las veces… - Le miré acariciando sus hombros – Tu papá, bueno no quiero sonar como esas viejas chismosas de barrio – Soltó una risita aún debajo de sus lágrimas – Pero tu sólo viste una parte del dinero que Jake le daba a tu padre, ese imbécil puede haber dado aún más dinero, un padre no 'vende' por tan pocos billetes a su hija… - Le dije levantando su rostro – No llores mi amor… pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que Jake haga yo siempre te protegeré, a ti y a Nessie…- Susurré abrazándola, ella se aferró a mi cuello sollozando destrozada. – Tranquila amor, si tu padre lo hizo, fue sólo porque quería darte lo mejor, a las dos… - Acaricié su cabello castaño.

- Eddie?, Bells? – La vocecita de Alice nos hizo separarnos un poco, Bella se secó las mejillas y la miró sonriendo.

- Que pasa Ali?... – Alice llevaba uno de los pijamas de Jasper, un polo gris mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones de algodón negros, llevaba un parche nuevo porque estaba limpio.

- Nosotros queríamos venir a pasar un rato con ustedes… - Entró llevando de la mano a Jasper quien llevaba un polo idéntico al de Alice y unos pantalones rojos, se posicionó a mi lado. – Muchas gracias… De verdad fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, ignorando lo sucedido con James, yo fui demasiado feliz, volví al lugar de mi infancia donde más feliz fui, me uní mas con Jazz – Le miró con amor, y su mirada fue correspondida – Además hice amigos nuevos… - Sonrío meciendo la mano que estaba sujeta a la de Jasper – Los quiero mucho… - Me tomó la mano y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Bella – Abrazo colectivo? – Dijo con una risita.

- No dejas de ser una niña… - Alice nos apretó a todos riendo. – También te quiero Ali…-

- Buenos días a los 4… - Saludó la voz ronca de Carlisle, nos separamos todos sonriendo y le miramos.

- Buenos días papá… - Saludamos al unísono con Jasper.

- Buenos días Dr. Cullen – Saludaron las chicas.

- Como durmieron chicas? – Esme traía en brazos a Nessie, quien comía una galleta de avena tranquilamente.

- Muy bien gracias Esme… - Sonrío Alice, y Bella asintió.

- Me alegro mucho niñas, porque no bajan a desayunar?, esta todo listo… - Ali le tomo la mano a Jazz y salió del cuarto.

- Mi amor, ven aquí… - Llamó Bella a Nessie, pero ella se aferró al cuello de Esme haciendo puchero.

- Quiero quedarme con mami Esme… - Dijo mirando a Bella.

- Jajaja… No te preocupes Bella – Esme le sonrío – Nessie vamos a servirles el desayuno a mamá y a Edward? – Nessie gritó un 'Sí' y ambas se marcharon escaleras abajo.

- Vamos a desayunar hijo… - Carlisle me pasó un brazo por los hombros…Me había llamado hijo?... Bueno creo que después de todo, puedo comenzar a ver a Carlisle como un padre.

…

**Alice Pov's**

- Jasper ya cálmate, mi papá no dirá nada y mi mamá tampoco, no te desesperes… - Estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, aún Jazz llevaba el casco de la moto, mientras que el mío descansaba en el asiento, Edward había venido a dejar mis cosas cuando fue a dejar a Bella.

- Pero Alice, si te vieras como yo te estoy viendo… Tu madre querrá matarme y tu padre lo hará… - Jasper se quitó el casco y yo aproveché de besarlo.

- Ya Jasper, Basta… - Me crucé de brazos delante de él – Ven, vamos dentro vas a ver que no dirán nada. – Tuve que llevarlo casi a rastras, pero al menos entro, mi madre tejía sentada en el sofá al verme llegar corrió a abrazarme.

- Mi amor, que te pasó?... – Preguntó preocupada.

- Mami, fue el loco de James, lo recuerdas?... Pero no es nada grave… - Mi madre asintió y me revisó el parche.

-Te sientes bien?... –

- Si, mamá –

- Tomaste algo? –

- Si, mamá –

- Hola Jasper… -

- Ehh…Buenas tardes Sra. Brandon… - Jasper saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza todo caballeroso, y mi madre mas tranquila comenzó a hablar que había dejado mi maleta sobre mi cama, que debía pasarle la ropa sucia…Agarré a Jasper de la mano y me lo llevé escaleras arriba.

- Hola Jazz… - Saludó mi hermana Cinthya desde la puerta de su recamara, tenía la edad de Jasper, pero no era más que un gusano.

- A tu cuarto gusano!. Y es Jasper para ti… - Le grité tomando la perilla de su puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.-

- Alice… No seas tan mala con ella… - Murmuró rodeándome la cintura, Cinthya corrió a la puerta, (lo sé porque escuché sus pasos en el piso de madera), y asomándose a la puerta, gritó.

- Le diré a papá que tiraste la puerta!... –

- Pues dile gusano feo!... – Le grité de vuelta.

- Niñas!, dejen de discutir… - Nos regañó mi mamá desde el primer piso.

- Mamá!, Alice me esta diciendo gusano feo!!... – Gritó la mimada de mi hermana llorando y corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Caéte…- Musité molesta cruzándome de brazos.

- Ali… - Me regañó Jazz.

- Entonces que se caiga despacio... – Dije haciendo puchero, su risa ronca me puso la piel de gallina.

- Ya mi amor, no te desesperes… - Me pegó mas a él caminando a mi paso y apenas entramos a mi cuarto, me volteé para besarlo.

- Te dije que no diría nada…- Sonreí sacándole la lengua, el la atrapó con su boca inclinándose a mi altura. Me puse en puntillas rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos, cada vez que el me besaba era como tocar el cielo con los dedos, me pegué mas a él, aunque se alejó un poco de mí dejándome casi suspendida en el aire, ya que el me sostenía por la cintura.

- Jazz!... – Me bajó riendo un poco y me abrazó, su mirada era cálida, me volvía loca, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos… Se sentó en mi cama rosa, sentándome en sus piernas y me abrazó de la cintura… Nos quedamos en silencio tan sólo mirándonos el uno al otro durante largo rato.

…

**Bella Pov's**

- Papá?... – Llamé entrando a la casa, traía a Reneésme en brazos y a Edward de la mano, quien llevaba nuestras cosas.

- Abuelitoo?? – Canturreó Nessie.

- Bella!...Nessie! – Saludó mi padre besándonos a ambas, y dándole la mano a Edward. – Hola chico… - Saludó serio.

- Buenas tardes Jefe Swan… - Edward dejó las maletas en el piso de la sala, yo le seguí para no soltarle la mano, como tengo claro que mi padre no es tonto, de inmediato se fijó en nuestras manos unidas.

- Ejem…Ustedes dos?... – Mi padre se acercó y cargó a Nessie quién se recargó en su hombro.

- Si papá… - Le miré desafiante, que ni se le ocurriera decirme algo. – Edward y yo somos novios…- Me mostré decidida, no iba a ocultarle algo tan importante a mi padre, pero eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesta a aceptar si Edward le gustaba o no.

- Ustedes dos no pueden ser novios! – Gritó enojado provocando que Nessie se asustara.

- Abuelito?... – Preguntó Nessie con puchero.

- Y Porque no?!... – Solté a Edward sólo para quitarle a Reneésme, quería mucho a mi padre pero no iba a permitir que me pisoteara de esa manera. – Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir quien será mi novio… - Dije molesta.

- Si claro… - Mi padre sonó sarcástico. – La última vez que 'fuiste lo suficientemente mayor' quedaste embarazada Isabella!... – Esas palabras me calaron hondo, si tenía pensado responder algo no lo recordaba, las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos.

- Bella…- Edward me llamó, no sé en que momento lo hizo, pero tenía a Nessie en sus hombros y esta me miraba preocupada.

- No Edward… - Lo alejé y me enfrenté a mi padre – Ya me cansaste papá… Definitivamente mi madre tenía razón, debí haberme ido con ella cuando pude!... – Mi padre me miró sorprendido – Duele?... Bueno para que veas que se siente que alguien de tu propia familia te saqué en cara un error del pasado… - Me di media vuelta y corrí escaleras arriba y de allí grité.

- Me voy de esta mierda de casa!... –

**Edward Pov's**

-Mami dijo una mala palabra? – Me preguntó en un susurro Nessie, asentí mirando las escaleras viendo a Charlie correr por ellas detrás de su hija, Cargué mejor a Nessie y también le seguí.

- Odio todo esto!, simplemente me voy… - Le seguía gritando Bella a Charlie desde el otro lado de la puerta, nosotros estábamos dentro de su cuarto y Charlie estaba fuera.

- Bella escúchame por favor… - Suplicaba pero Bella lo cortaba al momento.

- No!, deberías estar feliz que me marcho, ya no tendrás que casi vender a tu hija para costear los gastos… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, metía bastante ropa a una maleta grande de ella y de Nessie.

- Mami?... – Nessie hizo un puchero al verla llorar, la aferré a mi pecho calmándola un poco.

- Bella, no pienses eso de mí… - La voz de Charlie se quebró y eso terminó de destruir a Bella, se tiró de rodillas al piso llorando destrozada.

- Que quieres que piense entonces?!... – Preguntó entre sollozos – Lo único que has hecho desde que Reneésme nació es quejarte de lo que hago, e imponerme a ese imbécil de Jacob sólo porque tiene dinero y no se apellida Cullen… -

- Hija, tu no entiendes las razones que tengo para no dejarte acercar a los Cullen, quizás mas adelante las entenderás, pero por favor piensa bien lo que… - Bella abrió la puerta de golpe de nuevo molesta.

- No padre, no las entiendo… Porque nunca me las has dicho!... Que te hizo el Dr. Cullen o su esposa para que los odiaras de esa manera?!... –

'_I often close my eyes, And I can see you smile' _*****

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, ambos me miraron de golpe, lo tomé algo incómodo en la pantalla se leía 'Emmett Black', ¿Desde cuando tenía el número de Emmett?... Corté la llamada y lo puse en silencio, Bella volvió a mirar a su padre con las manos en su cintura.

- Espero una respuesta papá – Musitó y Charlie bajó la cabeza, dolido.

- No te puedo responder eso ahora hija, pero sólo te pido que confíes en mí, no puedo permitir que salgas con Edward… - Musitó de vuelta.

- Eddie… Porque mi mami y mi abuelito están discutiendo? – Me preguntó con suavidad Nessie al oído.

- No te preocupes princesa, ya dejaran de hacerlo… - Susurré de vuelta, Nessie se abrazó a mi cuello.

- Porque mi abuelito no quiere que estés con nosotras?... Tu eres bueno Edward, y nos quieres mucho… - Dijo en voz alta para que todos la escucháramos, al menos sirvió para que dejaran de discutir frente a ella. – Mi abuelito siempre dice que quiere mantener a mi mami alejada de las personas malas, pero tú no eres malo… Entonces, porque mi abuelito no te quiere cerca?... Tu eres bueno Eddie? – Me preguntó mirándome.

- Claro que si amor, Edward es muy bueno… - Bella se alejó de su padre y le acarició el cabello cobrizo a Nessie. - Y tu abuelito no quiere lejos a Edward, cierto papá? – Le miró ceñuda, Charlie se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto molesto.

- Bella… - Acaricié su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia – No quiero que pelees con tu padre por mí… -

- Shh… - Posó un dedo sobre mi boca. – No me importa lo que mi padre diga, yo te quiero y lo que más deseo es estar contigo… No voy a permitir que monopolice mi vida Edward… - Susurró, asentí y Nessie se aferró a mi pecho.

- Mami, yo quiero que Edward se quede con nosotras… - Murmuró haciendo puchero.

- Y lo hará cariño… No llores… - Le acarició sus mejillas.

- Sabes que será difícil cierto?... – Le murmuré besando sus mejillas y ella asintió suspirando.

…

**Esme Pov's**

- Carlisle… - Estaba cocinando la cena, y mi esposo estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

- Que pasa Esme?... – Dejó su lectura para mirarme, no sé que le gritaron mis ojos pero dejo el libro a un lado y se puso en pie mirándome preocupado.

- Estas bien?... – Me abrazó besando mi frente.

- Esta bien?... Lo que esta sucediendo…Esta bien? – Le pregunté con la voz rota.

- No podemos hacer nada al respecto Esme, el destino lo quiso así… - Murmuró acariciando mis mejillas y recién pude notar que estaba llorando.

- Estará todo bien, te lo prometo… - Me besó suave acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, cerré mis ojos y recordé porque me había enamorado de él…

- Te amo… - Susurré sonriendo cuando se separó de mi.

- Yo también… - Me confesó, en eso escuchamos las llantas de un auto derrapar suave en la entrada.

- Debe ser Edward… - Sonreí y el sonido del motor y el intermitente de la moto de Jasper me soltó una risita. – Llegaron juntos… -

- Eso veo… - Carlisle blanqueó los ojos divertido.

- Hola mamá… - Edward se asomó por la puerta.

- Ve a lavarte las manos que la cena estará en un momento… - Me besó la frente y asintió. – Dile eso también a tu hermano… - Asintió saliendo, saludándose con Carlisle.

…

- Mamá, la pasta te quedo deliciosa… - Me dijo Jasper con ternura, estaba sentado al lado de Edward, justo a mi lado, y frente a mi estaba Carlisle.

- Gracias, y a ti Edward, te gustó?... – Le pregunté al verlo algo ausente revisando su celular.

- Ah?... – Me miró extrañado.

- La pasta?...Esta rica? –

- Ah!.. ah la pasta… si esta deliciosa mamá… - Murmuró.

- Pasa algo con tu celular?... – Le preguntó Carlisle.

- No… es que tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de Emmett, y eso me llama la atención un poco… -

- De Emmett?, quien es hijo? – Le pregunté.

- Es mi compañero de cuarto, mamá… - Me sonrió y guardó su celular – Lo llamaré más tarde.-

- Esta bien, pero ahora come un poco o se te enfriará… -

- Eso hago mamá… - Me dijo riendo comiendo.

- Hijo no olvides que mañana tienes que ir al Instituto… - Le dijo Carlisle a Jasper, quien frunció el ceño.

- Si papá… -

- Te pasaré a dejar después que Edward, ten cuidado por allá… - Edward miró a Jasper.

- Al instituto?... – Murmuró.

- Si Edward, cada 3 meses Jasper debe ir su antiguo instituto a dar exámenes libres para seguir terminando sus estudios, después de todo no puede sacar la carrera sin terminar el año que le falta primero… - Edward asintió.

- Aguantaré a la enana yo solo??... – Se quejó aunque riendo, Jasper le dio un codazo riendo también.

- Bueno mamá… Yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerto… - Edward se puso en pie y me besó la cabeza, asentí sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana papá… - Musitó a Carlisle despidiéndose con la mano y de 3 en 3 subió los escalones.

- Yo igual voy a dormir mamá… - Jasper se levantó y besándome se marchó escaleras arriba.

**Edward Pov's**

Llegué a mi cuarto, me quité el polo y dejando un camino de ropa me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha, cuando sólo estaba con mis bóxers, tomé unas toallas limpias dejándolas colgadas y mi pijama dejándolo sobre el lavabo y quitándome mi última prenda me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, algunos mechones mojados me cayeron sobre los ojos, dejé que el agua caliente mojará hasta el último de mis poros y cerré la llave, tomé mi champú vertiéndome un poco en el cabello creando espuma, la imagen de Bella con ese pijama que le puso Alice en Filadelfia llenó mi mente, como la tela se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, la manera en la que el azul se veía contra su piel blanca.

'_I often close my eyes, And I can see you smile'_

- Mierda!... – Mi móvil estaba sonando y yo tenía toda la cabeza llena de espuma, tomé una toalla secándome un poco y cerré la llave, tenía el celular a mano por lo que contesté

- Alo?... –

_- Edward?... Soy yo Bella… - _Su vocecita me provocó un escalofrío, había estado pensando en ella todo este tiempo.

- Ahh…Hola amor, como estas? – Intenté sonar casual.

_- Amm…Bien, que haces? – _Muy buena pregunta Bella…

- Estoy en la ducha…- Pensando en ti…Obviamente no le diría lo último.

- _Lo siento, si quieres te llamo después… -_

- No!... No te preocupes, pasa algo? – Un suspiro salió de su boca

_- Sólo quería hablar contigo… Te extraño… - _Sonreí y me recargué en la pared dentro de la ducha.

- Yo también te extraño amor… - Susurré.

_- Mañana tenemos la primera clase juntos… Y estará Jacob… - _Ya sabía por donde iba la cosa.

- Tienes miedo que nos vea juntos?... –

_- No!... – _Dí en el clavo. _– No es eso… es sólo que… Jacob es tan peligroso… tengo miedo que pueda hacerte daño… o a Alice… o a mí… - _

- Tranquila Bella, yo estaré siempre para protegerte, Jacob no se acercará a nosotros porque yo no se lo permitiré… -

- _Gracias Edward… - _Sonreí y de pronto un buen poco de espuma me cayó al ojo.

- Mierda! – Me quejé.

-_ Edward, estas bien?! – _Me preguntó asustada.

- Si, si… Te llamó en un momento, me cayó espuma a los ojos… - Corté la llamada y a tientas dejé el celular de vuelta en su lugar y abrí la llave, al principio el agua salió muy fría, pero al menos me quitó la espuma, aunque no el ardor… - Doble mierda!... – Me quejé sintiendo el agua temperarse un poco, rápido me quite la espuma y terminé de ducharme.

Abrí la cortina secándome el rostro con una toalla y un poco el cabello, me sequé el cabello con una grande blanca y me puse mi pijama frente al espejo, tenía el ojo derecho muy irritado por el champú, así que me lo restregaba a cada rato, me cepillé los dientes y terminé de prepararme para dormir y volví a llamar a Bella, ya acostado (Y seguro) en mi cama.

- _Estas bien?..._ – Me estaba secando el cabello con una toalla.

- Sí, me arde el ojo sólo un poco… pero creo que sobreviviré… - Reí y ella se unió a mi risa aunque un poco apenada.

_- Lo siento… - _

- No pasa nada Bella, ya estoy en mi cama, y preparado para dormir… -

- _Acabo de acostar a Nessie y yo también estoy en mi cama… - _Me dijo tranquila.

- Como están las cosas con tu padre?... –

_- No hemos vuelto a discutir del tema, pero creo que me evita… - _Suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho por eso… - Me tocó a mi disculparme.

- _No pasa nada… -_

- Mañana puedo ir por ti?... Jasper tiene que ir al instituto y no quiero retrasar a Carlisle yéndome con el.

- _Para mí sería un honor… - _Río bajito.

- Bueno, pasaré temprano por lo que no quiero robarte mas horas de sueño amor… -

_- Muy bien, descansa tu también…Te quiero Edward… -_

- Yo también te quiero Bella… - Corté la llamada conectado mi celular al cargador metiéndolo debajo de mi almohada como costumbre, me recargué sobre la almohada y simplemente me quedé profundamente dormido.

…

- Eddie – Llamó Nessie desde la puerta vestida con un pijama completo, llevaba su cabello suelto y algo revuelto, tenia vocecita somnolienta y se restregaba los ojitos, me bajé del auto aprovechando de cargarla.

- Buenos días princesa… - Saludé y le besé la frente. – Como dormiste? –

- Muy bien… - Me sonrío cerrando sus ojitos.

- Reneésme!...Oh Edward… - Bella se asomó con una toalla y apenas se topó con mi mirada se sonrojó.

- Buenos días Bella… - Le saludé besándola suave, ella me sonrío aunque no le quitó el sonrojo.

- Mami, no quiero ir a la guardería quiero quedarme con Eddie… - Musitó la pequeña aferrándose a mi cuello, Bella iba a decir algo pero la retuve con la mirada.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Nessie… -

- Porque no? – Me preguntó haciendo puchero.

- Bueno, porque ahora yo tengo que ir a la Universidad como lo hace tu mamá… - Le dije sonriendo, ella me miró y bajó la cabecita triste.

- No princesa, no estés triste, Te prometo que el fin de semana, te llevo al parque de diversiones como recompensa por no poder quedarme contigo…Que te parece? – Le pregunté alzándola para quedar frente a ella, me miró y asintió abrazándome. – Muy bien, ahora ve con tu mamá para que te cambie ropa… - Le besé las mejillas y se la pasé a Bella, quien me sonrío negando con la cabeza.

- Eres un mimador… - Me invitó a pasar con un gesto de cabeza, cerré la puerta tras de mí y la seguí al segundo piso, en la habitación de Nessie estaba la ropita que usaría hoy sobre la cama.

- Ven Nessie, vamos a mojarte un poco la cara, a cepillarse los dientes y arreglarte el cabello. – Tomó la ropa y se metió con ella al baño, saliendo a los 10 minutos con Nessie cambiada y perfumada.

- Mira que te ves hermosa, princesa… - La cargué cuando estiró sus bracitos hacia mi, llevaba una jardinera rosa, con una polera gris de mangas largas debajo y un gorrito de invierno.

- Vamos? O se nos hará tarde… - Asentí y llevé a Nessie escaleras abajo.

- No te molestaría ir a dejar a Nessie a la guardería?, queda cerca del campus…- Me pidió, sonreí y le rodeé la cintura.

- Claro que no me molesta Bella… Ven vamos al auto… - Asintió y se subió en el asiento trasero para poder llevar a Nessie segura… Corrimos por las calles de la ciudad, escuchando una radio local

- Nos encontraremos con Alice en la entrada… - Me avisó Bella sonriendo. – Esta 'deprimida' porque hoy estará sin Jasper. – Reí

- Esta Ali, hablará todo el día de él… Estas preparada? – Bella asintió riendo y me apuntó un edificio.

- Allí es Edward… - Entré al estacionamiento, y ella se bajó. – Espérame aquí un momento, voy a dejarla y vuelvo… - Me besó suave y dejó que Nessie se despidiera de mí con otro beso y se metió al edificio, con Nessie en brazos y una pequeña mochila de Disney colgada a uno de sus hombros.

Tuve que esperar no más de 5 minutos y Bella salió medio corriendo subiéndose al auto de vuelta.

- Se nos hace tarde, vámonos – Se abrochó el cinturón y aceleré marchándonos de allí, el campus quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina, apenas estacioné me rodearon el Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice, los 3 con caras preocupadas.

- Chicos?... – Me bajé, Bella rodeó el auto ya que los tres se pusieron frente a mí.

- Que pasa Ali? – Preguntó Bella preocupada mirándome y se abrazó a mí.

- Bells, que bueno que llegaste! – Alice la abrazó efusiva, aunque sin una pizca de felicidad, sólo alivio.

- Que sucede aquí?... – Emmett me miró y suspiró.

- Porque no me contestaste el teléfono ayer? –

- Lo siento, estaba ocupado… Quise volver a llamarte pero se me hizo tarde… - Me disculpé, Emmett me miró inquieto y asintió apoyándose en mi auto.

- Pensé que habían logrado dar contigo… - Murmuró Revolviéndose un poco los rizos negros.

- Quién?... – Pregunté y Bella me miró.

- No sabes quien es él Edward? – Me dijo apuntando a Emmett.

- Amm…Mi compañero de cuarto?... – No entendía que quería decirme.

- Además de eso… Edward, Emmett es el hermano mayor de Jacob… - Me dijo exasperada.

- Ahh, si ya lo sabía… - Murmuré restándole importancia.

- En serio??... – Bella sonó sorprendida.

- Claro, lo supe hace un buen tanto… - Sonreí abrazándola recargándome en su hombro.

- Edward… tengo algo que decirte…Es importante… - Emmett me pidió alejándose del auto, pero en eso alguien chocó contra mi costado botándome al piso, claro que en el camino también botó a Bella.

- Que p… - Un puñetazo me dio vuelta el rostro contra el polvo del piso e incluso me hizo escupir sangre, levanté el rostro, había un chico encapuchado, en su mano llevaba una manopla y con esa me había dado el puñetazo.

- Edward! – Gritó Alice, cuando el chico levantó su mano con intenciones de volver a golpearme, le detuve la mano muy cerca de mi rostro y lo empujé lejos de mi cuerpo.

- Que haces aquí?! – Le pregunté poniéndome en pie limpiándome la sangre de la boca con la manga de mi chaqueta, el chico se quitó la chaqueta, su cabello era rubio oscuro, era mucho más bajo que yo, casi del porte de Alice, sus ojos rojizos se posaron con ira contra los míos.

- Estas perdido Mansen… - Su voz sonaba cantarina, era como un niño.

- Quiero verte intentar derribarme Alec… - Le desafié

- Edward… - Emmett iba a entrometerse pero le detuve, Alec corrió hacia mí, brincó e intentó patearme el torso, tomé su pierna y arrastré su rostro por el piso y con la inercia de su salto se impulsó unos metros lejos de mí.

- Suelta a mi hermano imbécil! – Recibí un golpe entre los omoplatos con una manopla gruesa, y ya conocía a la dueña de esa voz de bebé, y esa arma…

- Jane… - Siseé cuando caí al piso.

- Edward!!....Emmett haz algo por favor… - Escuché el tono de suplica de parte de Rose.

- Hermana cuidado… - Jane saltó por encima de mi cuerpo y Emmett quedó sorprendido, me levanté tomando su tobillo lanzándola al piso, dio unas vueltas y quedó boca abajo, Alec la ayudó a ponerse en pie y ambos me miraron con odio, Alec tenía toda su mejilla magullada, al igual que Jane.

- Como llegaron aquí?... – Les miré, ambos sonrieron como niños.

- James nos envió… - Dijeron al unísono sonriendo.

– No te has portado bien, Edward? – Preguntó Jane, sonando inocente – Aro esta molesto… -

- Porque eso no me sorprende?... – Pregunté sarcástico, limpiándome la sangre de mi rostro.

- Muy gracioso… - Alec quiso acercarse, pero Jane le retuvo.

- Esto es sólo una advertencia Edward… -

**Bella Pov's**

Mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho, Edward estaba siendo perseguido por James, y había mandando a dos niños a advertirlo, al principio parecían inofensivos, pero luego de verlos pelear y la manera en la que se complementaban… Esto estaba mal, como Edward pudo sobrevivir estando en Filadelfia con gente así… Alice me rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos, el niño la miraba de reojo extrañado, él llevaba unos jeans sueltos claros y una camiseta gris debajo de la chaqueta negra con el gorro que lo encapuchaba hace unos minutos, guantes sin dedos ocultando ese trozo de metal que le rodeaba los dedos, la niña llevaba unos jeans ajustados color blanco, una chaqueta ancha manga corta que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, una mitad era a cuadros negros con blanco y la otra negra con brillos plateados, en su pecho llevaba miles de parches y chapitas, además a la altura de su cintura tenia bordado como una especie de cinturón rojo con negro, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una polera manga larga roja de la cual sólo se veía parte de su cuello por lo grande de la chaqueta, que al mismo tiempo se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver lo bella que era, su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, en su cabeza tenia una visera hacia el lado derecho, era roja y tenia una estrella plateada y llena de brillos al costado izquierdo. Se veía bastante bien, y ni siquiera con la herida en su mejilla se veía mal.

- Por ella, James está tan furioso?... – Alec terminó finalmente de posar su mirada sobre Alice. Quien retrocedió un poco.

- No te acerques… - Murmuró Edward al ver las intenciones de Alec.

- No, no… - Jane en un instante estaba en frente de Edward dejándonos a todos petrificados menos a él obviamente, Alec se acercó a Alice mas confiado, mis ojos se posaron en las manos de Jane, estas recorrieron el pecho de Edward, quien se tensó pero no hizo nada por alejarse, ella soltó una risa cantarina, como el arrullo de un bebé.

- Sigues siendo igual de guapo Edward… - Sonrío coqueta y eso provocó un pinchazo en mi corazón. – Recuerdas la fiesta en secundaria?... Tanya estaba enamorada de ti… - El rostro de Edward se contrajo de dolor – Pero yo te besé en el armario de balones, recuerdas como se sentía mi boca contra la tuya?... Besas delicioso, aún cuando estas pensando en otra persona, y aún cuando tenias una magnum contra tu pecho… - Río muy cerca de Edward, quién intentó alejarse leyendo las intenciones de Jane en sus ojos, pero sólo bastó que Alec arrastrara un poco su pie en el asfalto para que volviera a quedarse quieto…Que pasaba con Edward?, porque se mostraba tan cauteloso, Alec se detuvo a ver el sufrimiento de Edward, estaba a unos pasos nuestros.

- Ella nos vió… - Hizo un gesto de pena y acarició su cabello delineando su cuello. – Y comenzó a llorar, no fuiste detrás de ella porque yo no te lo permití, ella pensó que tú estabas enamorado de mí – Río – Nunca logró olvidarlo cierto?, Aro me dijo que siempre que podía te lo recriminaba… Pobrecita… - Edward cerró sus ojos bajando la cabeza derrotado, su pecho se infló y lo que vino después terminó de crear el odio que sentía por esa niña, tomó el rostro de Edward y poniéndose en puntas le besó, Edward la pegó a su cintura, Alice me apretó con fuerza cuando un sollozo escapó de mi boca y me hizo un gesto de silencio, acallé mis sollozos antes que Alec se volteara a mirarme, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Edward para alzarla por sobre su cabeza y lanzarla unos metros mas allá.

- Maldito! – Gritó Alec e intentó acercarse a nosotras, unos fuertes brazos nos rodearon a ambas y nos mantuvieron alejadas del campo visual de Alec durante un instante.

- Aléjense de aquí – Les amenazó Edward cuando de un puñetazo hizo retroceder a Alec a la altura de la niña, pero Alec hizo de las suyas, antes de caer le lanzó un segundo puñetazo a Edward en la boca con la manopla y este cayo al piso.

- Esto no se quedará así Edward, James no lo permitirá… - Murmuró Alec ayudando a Jane a ponerse en pie y se marcharon corriendo de allí.

- Edward! – Grité zafándome de los brazos de Alice y Emmett con dificultad y corrí hacia él, justo cuando se estaba poniendo en pie, lo abracé del cuello colgándome a él sollozando.

- Shh… Tranquila, tranquila… - Acarició mi espalda aún turbado – Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… - No me importa que se haya besado con esa niña, no me importa, sólo me importa que este bien.

- Escuché la historia – Acaricié sus mejillas – No importa que la hayas besado Edward… no importa… - Le besé mojando su boca con mis lágrimas, el sabor salado de las lágrimas mezclado con la sangre me llenó la boca, entreabrí los ojos y a Edward se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas, lo abracé más fuerte hacia mí, hasta que respiro mas tranquilo y supe que ya estaba mas repuesto… Me separé de él y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de mis jeans le limpié la boca que había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

- Te he ensuciado… - Susurró cuando termine de limpiarlo y paso el pañuelo por mi boca también y aprovechó de secar mis lágrimas.

- Estas bien amigo? – Emmett se acercó apoyando su manota en el hombro de Edward mirándole.

- Si… No entiendo como Jane y Alec pudieron saber que estaba aquí… - Murmuró y Emmett se encogió un poco.

- De eso quería hablarte… James se alió con Jacob… - Apenas mi cerebro proceso la información todo se volvió negro…

_**Continuará…**_

+ Chiicas! En serio lo lamento muchooo u.u, espero puedan perdonarme el no haber actualizado en varios meses, me gustaría poder contarles todo lo que me ha sucedido en este tiempo, pero es demasiado u.u… De verdad incluso estuve un tiempo decidida a dejar de escribir para siempre, no sé como pero de pronto las ideas fluyeron solas, y pude terminar de escribir este cap, ya no sé que hacer para poder actualizar mas seguido, espero no perder a la gente que lee este fic, porque creo que eso terminaría por destruir mis sueños como escritora u.u… Ammm muchas gracias a las que leen, y a las que dejan un review doble gracias… Tengo en mente mucho más fics, pero primero quiero terminar este… De verdad ya tengo armados en mi mente cada uno de los siguientes capítulos hasta su final, pero se me es muy difícil sentarme a escribirlos…

+ Les mando un beso a todas mis lectoras y a las que me han alegrado durante estos meses con sus fics, *-*…

+ Espero verlas pronto….Espero poder escribir mas seguido, les aviso que quedaran aprox unos 10 capítulos de este fic mas o menos… *--*

+ Jajaja lei los review que me dejaron *---* gracias chikas las qiero mucho, amm aqi estoi acostadista pues estoi con inicios de porcina :B, y estoy algo afiebrada, pero aprovecho de estar en una casa con inter xD! I subo el cap que termine de escribir ayer n.n

+ 100 Reviews!!....Dios nunca pensé tener tantos T____T chicas les doi las gracias a cada una de ustedes por ayudarme a lograrlos, las adoro *---*

+ Gracias a:

**Lils_Cullen.**

**Tityscaya**

**Karliwiii**

**Missju**

**Camile_Cullen**

**Sovampire**

**Little_Miss_Dreamy**

**Masen_Emily**

**Camii_Granger**

**Taniiah_Darcy**

**MaRiA_sWaN_dE_cUlLeN**

**Pauletta**

**Eydaf**

Por sus reviews del capitulo anterior…*-*

**#**

**Review? owo**

**(Yo sé que si quieren… **

**Miren el botón, es sexy)**


	18. 17 In A Second

**A Sense.**

_Cap. __17 'In a Second'_

'_Cuando creas que el mundo esta contra ti, …_

_Voltéate!, a tu espalda tus amigos celebran tu nombre'_

Lizzie

**Edward Pov's**

Luego de la pelea de esa mañana, habíamos decidido hacer novillos e irnos al cuarto de Emmett y mío. En la cama de Emmett estaban Rose, Alice y él mismo sentados, mientras que yo estaba sentado en mi cama, dejando que Bella me curara la boca, la cual tenía un gran corte por el labio inferior.

- Escuché una conversación telefónica entre Jacob y James… Por lo que entendí, James dio con Jacob por la pelea de la discoteca, y convenció a mi hermano con el 'enemigo en común' y ahora están como aliados, James esta dispuesto a venirse a vivir a California para hacerte la vida imposible Edward y mi hermano esta dispuesto a ayudarlo, entraran en un concurso de Break para ganar dinero y ese tal Aro que nombró la niñata será quien lo entregue, y… además del dinero recibirán un favor de él… Y adivina cual será… - Emmett me relató, me quejé cuando Bella tocó directamente la herida con alcohol, al dar un bote asustada.

- No… -

- Shh tranquila… - Acaricié sus hombros sonriéndole. – No pasará nada y esto es para todos… -

- Porque estás tan seguro? – Rose se puso en pie algo molesta.

- Soy mucho mejor que James bailando Break…Y entraré a la competencia… Simple, ganó yo y les arruinó el 'favorcito' de Aro… - Emmett se puso en pie también.

- Edward es en grupo… -

- Mejor aún, tengo a Eleazar, Riley, Irina, Carmen y… - Guardé silencio, la imagen de Tanya bailando llenó mi mente, suspiré y miré a Bella, debía aprender a quitarme a Tanya de mi mente, ahora tenía a esta chica castaña, y la quería de verdad… Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación, negué con la cabeza y le sonreí besándola. – Nos falta una persona solamente… - Le dije a Emmett tranquilo.

- Yo quiero hacerlo… - Murmuró Alice aún sentada.

- Que dices Ali? - Preguntó Bella inquieta volteándose

- Yo bailaré Break con tu grupo Edward… - Alice se puso en pie mirándome decidida.

- Sabes bailar? – Le pregunté extrañado.

- No, pero puedo aprender, si sé bailar Para-Para podré bailar Break… - Río, me puse en pie y extendí mis brazos acunándola entre mis brazos junto a Bella.

- Yo puedo enseñarte… - Susurró Bella también abrazando a Ali. – Jacob me enseño a bailar –

- Incluso yo podría hacerlo… - Los 5 nos volteamos a la puerta, por ella apareció… Irina!, venía con una mochila al hombro, detrás de ella estaba Eleazar y Carmen. Pero lo que sorprendió a Bella, ya que la sentí moverse en mis brazos fue que de la mano de Irina venía un chico rubio como de mi estatura, sus ojos se parecían al vino, tenían un extraño tono rojizo muy parecidos a los de Jane y Alec, sólo que los de ellos eran mas claros.

- Irina! – Alice corrió a abrazarla, e Irina aceptó gustosa el abrazo soltando a Riley.

- Edward… - Eleazar me saludó con un apretón de manos.

- Que hacen aquí?... – Le miré sonriendo aún llevando a Bella conmigo.

- Lo sabemos todos, uno de los infiltrados con Aro nos lo contó… Venimos a ayudar obviamente… - Sonrío.

- Uno de los infiltrados?... Aún los hay? – Eleazar esbozó una mueca.

- Habían… Era el último – Susurró bajo.

- Me lo imaginé… - Bella me miro sorprendida, le miré encogiéndome de hombros.

- No podemos hacer nada… -

- Quien es ese tal Aro?... – Preguntó mirándome algo molesta.

- Es un mafioso amor, no es bueno meterse con él… - Murmuré algo distraído, mirando a Riley e Irina.

- Así que después de todo no terminaron su relación?... – Reí, mirándolos Riley suspiro.

- Nop, Esa pelirroja no era rival para mí… - Me dijo Irina en tono petulante.

- Ok… - Reí – Tienen donde quedarse?... –

- Si amigo, no te preocupes, nos hemos conseguido un apartamento donde estaremos los cuatro… - Asentí al comentario de Eleazar.

- Me parece bien, dejaremos que se acostumbren un poco al ambiente de California, y además que Alice aprenda lo básico, para comenzar a ensayar… - De inmediato volví a sentirme el líder.

- Lo que digas Edward… -

- Seré su 'infiltrado'… - Emmett se acercó a nosotros llevando a Rose. – Puedo sacar mucha información de Jacob dormido sabían? – Dijo con una risa.

- Yo también ayudaré con eso… - Dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo.

- Me parece bien, ahora debemos tener cuidado, Jane y Alec están mas agresivos que nunca… - Les comenté a los recién llegados. – Y Aro esta molesto, estoy seguro que no sólo los enviará a ellos… - Eleazar asintió.

…

**Alice Pov's**

Estábamos en mi casa, exactamente en mi habitación, tenía corrido todos los muebles y sólo la televisión estaba en frente. Y sólo tocaba música.

- No sé como hacerlo… - Musité al ver a Irina bailar.

- Si puedes, no es muy difícil… - Me decía Bella, cuando estábamos solas su vergüenza se iba, ella baila excelente Break, pero si le ponían público no podría hacerlo. – Mira, mueve tus caderas así… - Me mostraba, comencé a imitarla e Irina sonrío.

- Muy bien… Ahora pon tus manos aquí… no las dejes flojas… - Irina tomó mis manos y me guió como ponerlas.

- Luego comienza a mover todo tu cuerpo pero por partes… - Bella me mostró como hacerlo, creo que lo hice bien pero las niñas me miraron.

- Mmm Algo falta… No sé, que dices Bells? – Preguntó Irina.

- Si, lo mismo siento… Quizás una esencia, no sé… Haber, veamos videos de Break, traje unos cuantos para que sepas como bailan las mujeres… - Puso en la televisión un Cd y lo hecho a correr, en él Salieron muchas chicas bailando, hacían pasos sexys y extravagantes, intenté imitarlos, al menos lo que mas me gustaron.

- Sigue ensayando Alice, la práctica hace al maestro… - Me dijo Bells, luego de haber visto mas de 3 Cd's y me sonrío.

- Vas muy bien para sólo ser un día… Mañana seguiremos ensayando, ahora debemos irnos a casa de Edward o llegaremos tarde a cenar… - Irina me dejó una caricia en mi cabello.

- Gracias chicas, me han ayudado demasiado… - Musité abrazándolas, nos reímos un rato y fuimos corriendo a cambiarnos, mientras Bells se bañaba con Irina dejamos lista su ropa para que se cambiara, y dejamos listas las nuestras, cuando entró Irina aproveche para maquillar a Bells quien estaba en ropa interior, y finalmente entré yo, momento en el que Irina aprovechó para peinar a Bells quien ya estaba cambiada, salí del baño vestida, llevaba un jeans pitillo de color verde musgo, converse blancas, una polera ajustada a mi cuerpo blanca con algunas palabras en rojo, una chaqueta de diseño militar, las mangas eran ajustadas a mis muñecas y el lado interior era idéntico al exterior por lo que no se veía la diferencia, la capucha de la chaqueta tenía el fondo blanco, me maquillé de manera sencilla, una sombra verde en la parte baja de mi párpado, me delineé los ojos negros, máscara de pestaña negra y un gloss rosa.

- Ali, te ves hermosa! – Celebró Irina cuando salí del baño, ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados a sus piernas sencillos, una camisa cuadrille amarilla, naranja y rojo con los 4 primeros botones abiertos pero debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, botas altas negras con taco en punta, una chaqueta de mezclilla bastante juvenil, un maquillaje casi tan sencillo como el mío, se había delineado los ojos azules resaltando su color, una sombra roja oscura en el parpado bajo y en todo lo demás un brillo cobre, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta baja hacia el lado.

- Tu también te ves bellísima Irina! – Celebré aplaudiendo.

- Y yo chicas, como me veo? – Preguntó Bells saliendo del baño toda tímida. La hice usar un pantalón pitillo cuadrille en negro y blanco con algunas líneas rojas, converse negras, una polera manga larga gris con rayas muy finas blancas, en el cuello descubierto una delgada bufanda negra tejida con un punto separado, y una chaqueta negra sin mangas como de pelo de algún animal, pero era 100% artificial… Alice Brandon no mata animales!... Le maquillé los ojos con una sombra gris claro el párpado bajo, le delineé los ojos negros también y la misma máscara negra mía, un gloss blanco porque ya sus labios tenían el suficiente color.

- Simplemente Hermosa… - Musitamos al mismo tiempo con Irina y rompimos en risas.

- Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde… - Las apuré, salimos del cuarto no sin antes apagar la luz y cerrar con llave para que la patosa de mi hermana no entre y las tres nos subimos a mi Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo, Irina se fue detrás y Bella fue mi copiloto.

…

- Hola chicas!, simplemente se ven hermosas – Ese fue el saludo de Esme cuando llegamos a la casa. – Pasa Bella, Pasa Alice… - Ambas entramos a la casa, cuando Esme vio a Irina sonrío. – Bienvenida Irina… Espero podamos ser amigas… - Irina le miró primero ceñuda, no es menor el hecho que es la mujer que abandonó a Edward cuando era un bebé…Pero al ver los ojos de Esme comprendió la bondad de estos y recibió el abrazo de Esme.

- Muchas gracias Sra… - Irina le sonrío.

- No me llames así, dime Esme… - Ambas rieron y entraron a la casa.

- Alice... – Jasper que estaba en el sofá conversando con Carmen y Eleazar se levantó al verme, no nos habíamos visto en todo el día, nos acercamos de manera lenta hasta quedar frente a frente, llevaba una camisa azul marino cuadrille entreabierta y arremangada un poco hasta bajo sus codos dejando ver las pulseras de cuero que llevaba, unos jeans algo rotos y desgastados negros y su cabello algo húmedo, nos quedamos mirando un instante, el me sonrío de manera suave y yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos suspirando de alivio al tenerlo de nuevo cerca, acarició mi espalda por encima de la chaqueta.

- Te extrañé…- Susurré en su oído cerrando los ojos.

- Yo también…- Me tomó el rostro y me besó suave sin separarse de mí.

- Aww!...Que dulce… - Me separé de Jasper para mirar feo a Edward, este venía bajando las escaleras, llevaba una polera manga larga blanca con un dibujo de un fénix azul en la espalda, unos jeans a la cadera negros que dejaban ver parte de sus bóxers azules… Avanzó desordenándome el cabello con la mano, pero siguió de largo hasta Bella.

- Hola hermosa… - Sonrío y tomándole el rostro le besó, Bella como siempre se sonrojó y se escondió en su pecho.

**Esme Pov's**

Sonreí al ver a Edward rodeado de tantos amigos, aunque mayor fue mi alegría al ver a Jasper… Mi pequeño quien siempre fue tímido y de pocos amigos, ahora lo veía sonreír de verdad… Alice…Como le agradecía lo que hacía por mi hijo, como ha logrado en tan poco tiempo llenar el corazón de Jasper de vida. Suspiré y Carlisle lo notó porque me rodeó la cintura.

- Estas viendo lo que yo?... – Susurró en mi oído.

- Eso creo amor… - Le miré abrazándome a él, había conocido a los amigos de Edward en la tarde, pues se habían quedado aquí mientras las chicas ensayaban… Eran buenas personas y se notaba como Edward había influido en ellos.

- Chicos…a comer… - Les llamé, todos me miraron y asintieron, habíamos abierto la mesa para las 12 personas que éramos.

- Mamá faltan Emmett y Rose, me dijeron que ya vienen llegando… - Me avisó Edward quien no soltaba la cintura de Bella, asentí pero en eso sonó el timbre.

- Emmett… - Saludó Edward a un chico alto y grande, aunque se le veía en los ojos esa aura de niño, llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta blanca de capucha, llevaba el cabello corto negro y noté que tenía un cierto parecido a alguien… Pero en ese preciso momento no recordaba a quién, a su lado una hermosa chica, alta, con unos rizos rubios muy definidos, llevaba una mini falda de mezclilla con botas altas negras taco de aguja, una camiseta rosa de tirantes algo brillosa y una chaqueta de mezclilla del tono de la falda, un lindo y elaborado maquillaje quien sonreía con petulancia, pero no se veía una mala persona.

- Rose, como siempre te ves hermosa… - Halagó mi hijo mayor, como todo un caballero. La pareja entró y Edward de inmediato la guió a mí.

- Mamá, Él es Emmett Black, y su novia Rosalie Hale – Nos presentó Edward y el apellido Black se me vino a la cabeza.

- Emmett Black?...Eres el pequeño Emmie?... – Le pregunté al grandulón, el sonrío divertido.

- Si Esme, soy el pequeño Emmie… - Río con su voz mucho más gruesa de cómo la recordaba.

- Ay! Mírate como has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre…Cuantos años tenias cuando te conocí? 5… 6?... – Lo abracé y el me correspondió con uno de sus singulares abrazos de oso.

- En realidad tenía 3, digamos que siempre he sido 'mas desarrollado' – Respondió Emmett mientras me soltaba.

- Hola Esme… - Saludó Rosalie de manera grácil y serena.

- Bienvenida a mi casa Rosalie… - La saludé tomando su mano.

- Sólo llámame Rose… - Sonrío.

- Claro Rose, ahora pasen al comedor, ya vamos a cenar… - Emmett de paso saludo a todos y nos fuimos a sentar, Bella, Alice y Carmen me ayudaron a servir, debo decir que Carmen es una chica muy tranquila, pero amable.

…

- Mamá te quedo delicioso… - Me halagó Jasper y todos asintieron, había servido una entrada de verduras cocidas con limón, luego de plato fuerte chuletas de cerdo aliñadas con especias aromáticas, arroz primavera y algunas rodajas de distintas verduras. Todos asintieron frente al comentario de mi hijo menor y me sonrojé al oírlos tan entusiastas.

- Si como un bocado más exploto… - Exclamó Emmett cuando ya todos terminaron de comer recostándose en el asiento.

- Oh… Y yo que había preparado una tarta de chocolate con fresas para el postre – Suspiré recogiendo los trastos sucios.

- Tarta?... Woo! Creo que si me cabe un trozo de tarta… Y que sea grande! – Emmett levantó su mano como si fuera un niño y Rose le pegó un codazo por lo bajo.

- Disculpa Esme… Emmett es un loco por el chocolate… - Se veía apenada, además que todos rompieron en risas.

- No te preocupes Rose, alcanza para todos, incluso para darle una ración más grande a Emmett. – Reí.

- No es justo… Sólo porque Emmett da abrazos de oso… - Se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

- JA! Enana… - Emmett le sacó la lengua – Tu das abrazos de hámster! – Se burló.

- Niños… Alice tu también tendrás una gran ración…Se cuanto te encanta la tarta de chocolate… - Le dije sonriendo y ella de estar enfurruñada, me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Esme!! – Aplaudió feliz.

- Pero porque no toman el postre en la sala? Deben estar incómodos todos en la mesa como pingüinitos… - Todos de inmediato se pusieron en pie y se marcharon a la sala, Carlisle me ayudó a servir el postre, cuando salimos todos hablaban animadamente repartidos por el salón.

- Aquí tienes Emmett, un gran trozo… - Le di el plato al grandulón quien celebró

- Yuju!... – Lo tomó – Muchas gracias Esme… -

- Toma Alice… - También le di un buen trozo de pastel.

- Wooo! – Celebró del mismo modo.

- Eddie, porque tu tienes dos fresas y yo sólo una???... – Emmett se le pegó a la espalda viendo su plato con ojitos de borrego.

- No me llames Eddie, Emmett – Dijo en un suspiro cansado mi hijo y solté una risa - Y si quieres otra fresa, vamos saca una… - Emmett acercó su tenedor –…Sólo UNA – Le amenazó al ver sus intenciones.

- Okey Okey… - Emmett tomó una y volvió a sentarse al lado de Rose comiéndosela feliz.

**Edward Pov's**

Sonreí al ver marcharse a Emmett, mis ojos se toparon con los de Esme quien nos 'espiaba' desde la cocina con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su boca… Abracé a Bella mas hacía mí besando su coronilla hablándole al oído.

- Mira a mi mamá… Me siento tan bien al verla sonreír… No sé, como un calorcito en el pecho… - Le confesé aspirando el aroma de su cabello, ella se estremeció entre mis brazos pero sonreía.

- Edward… Eres su hijo, estas aquí con ella, luego de 18 años…Jasper quien era un niño arisco y solitario está rodeado de muchos amigos… No creo que tu mamá deje de sonreír por mucho tiempo… - Acarició la mano que la rodeaba sonrojada.

- Tienes razón… - La volteé para besarla suave – Siempre la tienes… - Reí dándole un bocado de pastel desde su plato.

…

- Hagamos algo divertido?... – Rogó Emmett cuando terminó de comer sentándose en la alfombra felpuda con una sonrisa.

- Que cosa?... – Preguntó Alice

- Juguemos verdad o castigo! – Alice río.

- Yo me uno! – Se sentó frente a Emmett llevando consigo a Jasper, Irina se encogió de hombros y seguida por su novio, su hermano y su 'cuñada' se sentaron en el circulo, Rose, Bella y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar al juego, Esme nos seguía mirando de la cocina claro que a ratos se perdía en la conversación con Carlisle.

- Bien, y como lo sortearemos? – Pregunto Rose

- Ya sé, lo haremos con una botella, pero quien salga escogerá a quien le preguntará…Que les parece? – Jasper asintió y se acercó al bar de la sala sacando una botella de Ron entregándosela a Emmett.

- Bien, yo lanzaré primero porque yo tuve la idea… - Río e hizo girar la botella, todos menos Bella rogaban para salir. La botella lentamente paró de girar y quedó frente a Alice.

- Wii! – Tomó la botella en sus manos mirándonos a todos. – Escogo a… Emmett – Lo apuntó. – Verdad o castigo? –

- Verdad… - Musitó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Mmm…Cual ha sido la peor golpiza que te han dado en tu vida?... – Preguntó riendo.

- Mmm… - Lo pensó.

- Tiene que ser la verdad Emmett… - Musitó Rose divertida.

- Bueno… - Suspiró. – La peor golpiza de mi vida, fue cuando tenía 8 años… Jacob tenía 6, estaba jugando beisbol con sus amigos en el jardín, mientras yo practicaba basquetbol solo… Me lanzó la bola con el bate adrede, me enojé y la lancé a la piscina del vecino…Se molestó muchísimo y comenzó a golpearme…- hizo una pausa y Rose soltó una risa - …Con el bate… - Todos estallamos en risas y el suspiro algo molesto. – Hey! Sólo tenia 8 años…Y él estaba armado! – Alegó defendiéndose pero más nos reímos. – Ya…ya dejen de reír…Me toca – Tomó la botella y la hizo girar, esta rodó y rodó y se detuvo enfrente de mi ángel…- Je! – Emmett río malvado – Verdad o Castigo Bella?... –

- No sé cual es peor… - Murmuró Bella, le abracé para infundirle valor – Escogo…Verdad –

- Cuál era tu fobia de niña, y porque? –

- Ammm… - Se sonrojó – Le tenía miedo a las cajas…de cartón – Más de uno ahogo una risa.

- A las cajas de cartón??... – Le preguntó Alice sorprendida pero con ganas de reír – Porque Bells? –

- Porque CIERTA PERSONA – Miró a Emmett quien silbó haciéndose el inocente – Desde que tenía 4 años me amenazaba diciendo que un día me metería a una caja de cartón y me mandaría a Africa para que los niños con hambre se alimentaran de mí… - Murmuró muy sonrojada – Y lo hacía, me metía a la fuerza a cajas de cartón y las cerraba con cinta adhesiva durante horas, y yo como era pequeña e inocente, le creí ciegamente hasta los 8, no podía ni acercarme a una caja sin gritar y correr despavorida… - Todos rieron y yo no me pude resistir y reí bajito, Bells me miró ceñuda.

- Vamos mi amor…Es divertido – Le besé suave acariciando su cabello tendiéndole la botella –Te toca… - Tomó la botella y la hizo girar, esta rodó un poco y se detuvo frente a Alice de nuevo.

- Verdad…o Castigo? – Bells le miró sonriendo.

- Auch… Verdad… - Murmuró Alice apresurada. – No! No…Castigo…Castigo.

- Lo siento Alice, ya has dicho verdad… - Bella se frotó las manos – Porque dejaste de ser Otaku y te hiciste Visual? – Alice suspiro apoyándose en Jasper tomando su mano como si fuera el peor castigo.

- Cuando tenía 14 había un chico en mi clase que era muuuy guapo, y era Otaku como yo… Lo adoraba, conversábamos mucho incluso intercambiábamos series y toda la cosa Otaku… - Soltó una risita nerviosa- Un día salimos juntos a tomar helado y ver una película y el me besó… -

- Ella… - Bella rompió en risas.

- Ella?, que tiene de malo?... – Preguntó Emmett al aire.

- Después que nos besamos, me confesé y entonces me di cuenta que… Era una mujer! – Todos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, Alice estaba algo roja… No bastaron más de dos segundos para que estalláramos en risas convulsivas.

- Como?, pero Alice como no lo notaste? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Bueno se veía bastante macha cuando la conocí, se llama Denis y todos los profesores lo pronunciaban como nombre de chico y ella nunca lo corrigió…Nosotros le decíamos Yuki, lo cual es un nombre tanto de hombre como de mujer… Yo que iba a saber que era mujer si no se metía al baño de niñas! – Alegó Alice toda roja, Jasper le tomó el rostro y riendo le besó.

- De ahí que le tengo maña a la gente Otaku… - Dijo Alice haciendo puchero, pero cuando recordó que había terminado río malévola y tomando la botella la hizo girar.

- Edward!... Wuaaha! – Celebró al ver la botella detenerse en frente de mí. – Escoge… -

- Castigo… - Sonreí de lado, no iba a permitir que me sonsacara información.

- Uhmm…Besa a Emmett! – Gritó riendo, Emmett casi se ahogó con el vaso de soda que estaba bebiendo.

- Que dices enana!!?? – Gritó histérico.

- Jaja solo bromeaba… - Dijo Alice riendo.

- Que Emmett Black, acaso dudas de tu masculinidad? – Le pregunté acercándome 'sensualmente' a él, me miró todo cohibido.

- Edward…Que mierda estas haciendo?! – Dijo retrocediendo con cara de niño traumado.

- Yo… nada…Sólo cumplo el castigo… - Seguí avanzando, Emmett como no estaba tomando atención no vio que detrás de él estaba Eleazar, quien murmuró en su oído un simple 'Bu~uh'! y Emmett gritó casi como niña.

La risa fue totalmente colectiva, volví a mi puesto aún riendo y Emmett me miró ceñudo.

- Eddie, me hiciste hacerme tinta*!... – Alegó con una frase típica de 'Buscando a Nemo' y todos volvimos a reír.

- Ya, Alice, dame mi castigo… - Le dije mirando a la enana, quién aun reía.

- Haz el baile de la manzana!... – Gritó y me golpeé la frente con la mano.

- Alice… - le miré.

- Es un castigo Eddie y debes hacerlo como en el video… - Me amenazó.

- Que video? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- Youtube… - Murmuramos al mismo tiempo con Alice

- Es un tipo que se cree manzana… - Les expliqué, mientras me ponía en pie y subía las escaleras, todos me siguieron quedando a los pies.

- Vamos Eddie o recibirás uno doble y peor…Ahh y debes SON-RE-IR – Alegó y asentí, esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica

- Soy una manzana Roja! – Canturré – Tengo pepas! – Apunté mi estomago, luego me acuclillé abrazando mis rodillas – Y ruedo las escaleras como una manzana! – Y me lancé por ellas rodando, aunque claro no me hice daño… Todos me miraron durante dos segundos de silencio y rieron agarrándose el vientre de tanto reír.

- Alice debes mostrarme ese video… - Murmuró Rose muerta de la risa.

- Es muy antiguo, quizás y ya no esté… - Murmuró Alice aun riendo bajito.

- Seguimos jugando? – Me puse en pie sacudiéndome la ropa, Bella reía cubriendo su boca, la abracé por la espalda – Y te enojaste cuando me reí de ti… - Murmuré en su oído sonriendo, ella me miro apenada, pero le piqué las costillas. – No estoy enojado… - Nos fuimos a sentar todos de nuevo e hice girar la botella, esta giró y giró pero no se detenía hasta que se detuvo frente a Emmett…de nuevo.

- Grandulón…Escoge Verdad o castigo?... – Él me miró y río.

- Mmmm… esta bien Castigo… - Dijo riendo abrazando a Rose sentándola en sus piernas.

- No debiste decir eso Grandulón… - Me puse en pie. – Ven conmigo… - Sonreí malévolo.

…

**Alice Pov's**

Esperamos unos 10 minutos y bajo Edward ahogando una risa.

- Y Emmett?... – Pregunté acomodándome mejor en el pecho de Jazz.

- Ahí viene… -

- No bajaré!... – Gritó Emmett desde arriba.

- Debes hacerlo… - Le alegué.

- Te odiaré por siempre _Eddie –_ Dijo con voz quejosa y la escalera resonó, apareció Emmett con un vestidito de marinera, una faldita azul que se le levantaba en la parte de atrás pero llevaba unas calzas del mismo tono, unas medias blancas hasta la rodilla sin zapatos, arriba una polera de mangas cortas con cintitas azules en las orillas un pañuelo azul y un rosón en el cuello a lo _Sailor Moon_, el cabello negro se lo tomó en dos coletas pequeñas que por su cabello eran un bucle definido negro y las amarró con una cintita, la primera risa que sonó fue la de Rose, quien se tomó el vientre golpeando el piso con las manos.

- OH POR DIOS!...Emmett! necesito una foto de esto!! – Río Bella, intenté no reír pero no pude resistirme, el pecho de Jasper vibraba por sus risas.

- Y eso no es todo… - Murmuró Edward, sacándole una foto con el celular.

- Hum! – Murmuró y puso las manos en su cintura – Soy Sailor Emmettina y te castigaré… - Puso una de sus manos sobre su frente en el gesto típico de Serena de la serie y cabeceó suave – En el nombre de la Luna... – Murmuró y todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio para oírlo y cuando lo dijo todos volvimos a explotar de la risa, ya Rose no podía respirar, y nos terminó de matar cuando se acercó a Edward riendo siguiéndole el juego.

- Tuxedo Mask! – Llamó con esa vocecita del doblaje eshpañolízimo* de la serie y más nos reímos viendo como Edward se lo quitaba de encima.

- Emmett! – Gritó antes de que ambos cayeran rodando por la alfombra.

- Pero Tuxedo Mask… quiero saber quien eres tú… - Decía desordenándole el cabello, la imagen de ese grandulón con ese trajecito rodando encima de Edward quien lo miraba aun medio riendo e intentando quitárselo encima terminaba por casi matar a Rose de la risa.

- Sailor Emmettina… - Murmuró poniéndose en pie, y con el pie corrió a Emmett de encima de Edward sentándose en las caderas del grandulón. – Eres MI idiota… - Lo jaló del rosón y le besó, Emmett le atrapó la cintura profundizando el beso.

- Wow! Sexo lésbico que excitante… - Murmuró Jasper e Irina le dio un golpe en el hombro a la par conmigo y reímos, Rose se separó de él sonriendo de lado y se levantó. – Ve a des transformarte… - Le dio una palmada en el trasero mientras Emmett reía y subía trotando las escaleras.

En eso sonó un trueno, y se fue la luz.

- Maldición! – Murmuró Edward poniéndose en pie encendiendo su celular.

- Chicos!...Están bien? – Llamó Esme apareciendo por las escaleras, seguida de Carlisle y Emmett, los tres venían con velas y linternas.

- Ha comenzado a llover de repente – Murmuré mirando las gotas golpear la ventana con gesto desilusionado.

- Pasa algo malo con eso amor? – Susurró Jasper entrelazando nuestras manos bajo la luz de las velas.

- Mi porsche se va a mojar… - Murmuré haciendo puchero, el río mientras me daba un beso cortito dejándome de puntitas persiguiendo su boca.

- Chicos, lo mejor será que se queden aquí… Las líneas telefónicas están cortadas y es peligroso que manejen con este clima que empeora – Propuso Esme alumbrando la casa con las velas.

- Si, será lo mejor… - Edward nos miró a todos.

**Edward Pov's**

- Los chicos pueden dormir en mi cuarto mientras que las chicas en el de Jasper… - Murmuré.

- Mejor que sea al revés… Mi cuarto esta…algo desordenado… - Murmuró Jazz abrazando a Alice y estuve de acuerdo.

- Bueno, no creo que podamos seguir jugando, será mejor ir a prepararnos para dormir… - Esme sonrío acercándose a nosotros.

- Yo les prestaré algo chicas, de seguro les queda algún pijama mío… - Mi madre es demasiado buena, Alice río.

- Eres demasiado linda Esme… - Alice la abrazó feliz de la vida y mi madre le acarició el cabello maternalmente.

- Bueno las chicas vengan conmigo… - Esme subió las escaleras y todas le siguieron.

- Chicos si alguien quiere algún pijama o algo, mi closet esta abierto para todos… - Anuncié riendo y Jasper asintió.

- El mío también… - Agregó.

- Bueno vamos a dormir… Aprovecharé de ir por mis cosas al cuarto antes que entren las chicas… - Troté escaleras arriba, iba a sólo entrar al cuarto pero decidí golpear suavemente.

- Quien es? – Gritó Alice

- Soy yo, Edward… -

- Nos estamos cambiando… - Dio un golpecito en la puerta.

- Bueno terminen y me avisas para sacar mis cosas por favor… - Le pedí.

- Okey! – Se alejó de la puerta según la bulla.

No pasaron 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, Alice llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de mangas cortas y le quedaba algo grueso.

- Pasa Eddie, chicas Edward viene entrando… - Gritó hacia dentro, apenas entré Bella me saludó desde la pared, llevaba un pantalón de buzo rojo arremangado de arriba y de las piernas, y una polera manga larga gris igual que le quedaba algo ancha y larga de mangas, Irina un camisón azul parecido al de Alice aunque le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, Carmen en el rincón sentada en la orilla de mi cama, llevaba un buzo azul y una polera manga larga blanca, Rose era la única que se veía 'decente' con la ropa de mi madre, por su altura, de largo le quedaba perfecto, llevaba un camisón rosa claro de tirantes y un chal de lana blanco para el frío que había comenzado a hacer.

- Permiso… - Les sonreí yendo directo a mi closet, saqué mi pijama de invierno y algunos pijamas más. – Buenas noches a todas… - Me despedí con un gesto y salí sintiendo la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

Llegué al cuarto de Jasper, Emmett estaba ya sin camisa sólo con sus jeans, Jasper llevaba su pijama cuadrille en rojo con camisa y pantalón, Riley estaba algo retraído, Eleazar estaba sentado en la cama de Jasper tranquilo.

- Regresé… - Todos me miraron, Emmett se cubrió el torso y pegó un gritito de niña.

- _Eddie! _No me veas!, estoy desnudo… - Dijo riendo, le dí un zape y le pasé un pantalón.

- Espero que te quede bien tonto… - Asintió desabrochando sus pantalones y dejándolos caer al piso, me acerqué a Eleazar alcanzándole un pantalón, y finalmente a Riley a quien le pase un pantalón y la camisa de mi pijama. – Oye, no te retraigas tanto, no te van a comer… - Reí empujándolo un poquito al centro de la habitación, mientras me quitaba la camisa lanzándola por allí.

- Oye Edward, que te pasó en la espalda?... Además tienes algunas heridas bastante recientes – Preguntó Emmett contemplando mis cicatrices - Eleazar también las tiene… - Dijo mirando la espalda y pecho de mi amigo.

- Bueno, eso pasa cuando vives en Filadelfia… Ah, y las últimas son de la pelea con Jacob en la discoteca Emm… - Asintió sin quitarme los ojos de encima – Me puedo vestir Emm?, o quieres seguir mirándome semi-desnudo? –

- Idiota! – Me golpeó el hombro, reí, quitándome los pantalones y calzándome el pijama, entonces Riley se quitó la camisa y Emm no pudo reprimir una exclamación, y es que tenía una cicatriz que recorría desde su codo hasta el final de su omoplato, bastante gruesa y notoria… En cada unión de sus extremidades tenía una gruesa cicatriz rodeándole, parecía una muñeca, además de las ya conocidas cicatrices en la espalda, una de sus manos llevaba cicatrices entre cada uno de sus dedos y palma.

- Je… - Riley soltó un suspiro vistiéndose rápido.

- Co…como… - Emmett no podía emitir palabra, era comprensible.

- Como se las hizo?... – Completé su pregunta sonriendo.

- Si… - Murmuró echándose en la cama de Jasper, habían dos colchones mas…

- Yo era uno de los infiltrados de Aro… - Murmuró Riley sentándose a su lado, Jasper se arrodilló en uno de los colchones, con Eleazar nos sentamos en el otro. – Desde que tenía 12 años… Pero… -Se sonrojó un poco.

- Conoció a Irina en una de las competencias, cuando teníamos 15… Como siempre Aro enviaba a alguien a mirar… - Le apoyé y el me sonrío.

- Era hermosa, Aro los odiaba, o algo así… Pero semanas después me envió a golpearlos… Pero no pude… Fue demasiado para mí… La adoraba en silencio… - Murmuró y Emmett como siempre molestoso, nos sorprendió al verlo en silencio. – Me revelé contra Aro… - Acarició las cicatrices de sus manos. – Uno de los seguidores de Aro, utilizó una sierra y me cortó las extremidades hasta el hueso, me encerró en una bodega para que muriera desangrado, y si eso no pasaba quemó la puerta y el fuego poco a poco comenzó a expandirse… - Emmett se revolvió los cabellos sorprendido.

- Irina me llamó… me rogó, me lloró para que ayudara a Riley… - Reí, Riley me miró negando con la cabeza. – Me salté al lugar junto con ella, cuando lo vio desangrándose casi se quiso morir, hubieran escuchado sus alaridos cuando Irina con el dolor de su alma lo tomó y me lo colgó a la espalda… Tuvimos ciertas complicaciones… - Murmuré y Emmett estaba de ataque.

- El fuego alcanzó la pierna de Irina, tiene unas pequeñas cicatrices… - Eleazar miró a Jasper y Emmett.

- Eso me volvió loco, me llevaron al hospital a punto de morir, Irina me dio de su sangre para la transfusión, y cuando pude salir del hospital me llevó a su casa y me cuidó… - Riley se cubrió el rostro.

- Wow!... – Musitó Emmett acomodándose mejor en la cama arrodillándose – Tenías 15 años?!... No puedo creerlo! –

- Nadie puede Emm… Es demasiado difícil… - Me encogí de hombros.

- Cambiemos el tema por favor? – Riley río.

- Que tal… el ver como dormiremos…Tendremos que compartir camas… - Reí mirando la cara de sorpresa de todos.

- Yo duermo con Eddie! – Dijo Emmett guiñándome el ojo y lanzándome besos.

- Si quieres volver a tener vida sexual… Aléjate de mi cama – Gruñí, pero amistoso.

- Edward… Y si Emmett que tiene cierta 'atracción sexual' de extraña procedencia por ti – me dijo mi hermano con una risa – Duerme sólo en mi cama, y en los colchones, Eleazar y Riley duermen juntos y nosotros dos en el otro colchón? – Jasper me dio un golpecito en el hombro cambiándose a mi colchón.

- Es muy pequeño para ambos Jazz, esta bien dormiré con Emm y me abstendré a las consecuencias… - Tomé mi almohada y la tiré sobre la cama, Emmett río acomodándose. – Pero si intentas abrazarme esta noche… Que Dios nos ayude Emm - Emmett se hecho a reír cobijándose.

- No quiero sonar arrogante Eddie, pero para serte franco si tuviera esas semejantes inclinaciones, creo que haría mucho más que eso… - Le di con el cojín en la cabeza.

- Creo que… mejor dormiré con Carlisle y Esme… - Dije poniéndome en pie y el me jaló del brazo acostándome a su lado, me cubrió con la cobija como una madre.

- Ya Eddie… - En eso sonó un rayo muy fuerte. – Será mejor dormir… - Murmuró acomodándose a mi lado.

- Hasta mañana a todos… - Fuimos diciendo uno detrás del otro y me acomodé para quedarme dormido.

…

**Bella Pov's**

Estábamos llegando a la facultad cuando reconocí los papeles de colores pegados por todas partes, venía de la mano de Edward.

- Mi amor… Ya había olvidado que hoy es el último día para escoger las clases que tomaremos y la carrera… - Edward me miro inquieto.

- Que es eso?... No me lo habían dicho… - Me dijo sonriendo aunque se notaba la curiosidad en sus ojos dorados.

- Bueno… Primero se toman todas las clases y tu luego de un tiempo escoges que carrera quieres tomar según las clases que te hayan gustado claro esta… - Le sonreí incrédula – El Dr. Cullen nunca te dijo?...-

- Pensé que él había escogido mi carrera, y no le tomé mucha importancia… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y me abrazó de la cintura. – Que escogerás tu?... –

- Enfermería creo… O parvularia… - Asintió acariciando mis mejillas, en eso alguien le pegó con un bolso fuerte en la espalda, pero también me llegó parte del golpe, era Felix, el amigo de Jacob.

- Estas bien? – Me preguntó Edward luego de mirarlo con odio.

- Si, casi no me ha llegado el golpe… - Sonreí besándole con suavidad. – Y tú? Que tomarás?... – Le pregunté restándole importancia al golpe, sus ojos brillaron y lo comprendí… Acaricié sus mejillas. – Medicina cierto?... – Asintió suave y le abracé rodeándole el cuello. – Yo te apoyaré Edward… En todo lo que quieras yo te apoyaré… Porque te amo… Te amo tanto Edward… - Rodeó mi cintura y apoyé mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma. – Yo tomaré enfermería…Quiero poder ayudar a Nessie cuando enferme… No quiero no poder hacer nada… - Murmuré y le tocó a él consolarme, tomó mi rostro y lo puso delante del suyo y me besó con suavidad.

- Te ayudaré también… - Reí y en eso Jasper nos golpeó el hombro.

- Van tarde a clase chicos…Alice ya está dentro… - Murmuró riendo, nos separamos le sonreí a mi hermano y tomados de la mano corrimos a clase entrando segundos antes del maestro, Jacob nos miraba desde el último asiento con sus amigos, Edward por instinto me puso detrás de su espalda devolviéndole la mirada asesina.

- Tienes algún problema Black? – Le preguntó en seco cuando ya estábamos arriba, ya que la mirada lasciva de Jacob me tenía mas que incomoda.

- Nada que te interese Cullen… - Le respondió agresivo.

- Me vas a disculpar, pero podrías dejar de comerte con la mirada a MI novia?... – Con un gesto me hizo sentarme en mi puesto y se sentó a mi lado, aunque noté que no puso atención en toda la clase pendiente de cada movimiento de Jacob, y es que ese imbécil a ratos intentaba atacarlo o algo así…

- Jacob Black ni se te ocurra empujar a Edward o pondré cargos en tu contra por agresión… Y créeme que mi padre estará gustoso de aceptar mi demanda… - Le dije con odio mirando sus intenciones cuando la clase terminó y Edward se puso en pie. – Entiende Jacob, ahora mi padre no te defenderá… Y ya no hay nada que me ate a ti! – Le dije con odio.

- Cállate Isabella! – Me ordenó levantando su mano hacia mí.

- Aléjate de ella! – Edward chocó contra el gran cuerpo de Jacob impidiéndole que se acercará, él intentó quitárselo de encima y lo golpeó en las costillas, pero ya estaba Jasper alejándolo de nuestro pasillo.

- Estas loco imbécil… - Le dijo Edward arreglándose la camisa – Como puedes hacerte llamar hombre si intentas golpear a una mujer?!... Das asco! – Llamó con la mano a Jasper, quien junto con Alice me rodearon y nos marchamos del salón.

- No puedo soportar mas su actitud sicópata… - Murmuré tomándome la cabeza con las manos pero Edward me abrazó.

- Tranquila amor, te amo demasiado como para permitir que te dañe de nuevo… Hoy mismo hablaré con tu padre… No permitiré que esto se vuelva a repetir… - Me recargué en su pecho y el me besó la mejilla. – Mejor vamos a inscribirnos en las carreras… - Me pidió tomando mi mano y acariciando su torso.

- Que tomaran chicos? – Preguntó Alice alivianando el ambiente.

- Edward medicina y yo enfermería Alice… y tu? – Alice dio brinquitos.

- Diseño… Y compartiré clases con Jasper! – Celebró.

- Por qué? – Preguntamos al unísono con Edward.

- Edward…no me digas que no sabías que tu hermano esta sacando arquitectura?... – Edward negó riendo. – Bueno arquitectura y Diseño tienen algunas clases compartidas… Así que estaré mas tiempo con Jazz! – Celebró abrazando al susodicho de la cintura.

- Eso esta genial… Bueno vamos a anotarnos… - Alice se colgó a mi brazo y caminamos los 4 en dirección a donde decían los papeles.

…

- Buenos días…En que puedo ayudarlos? – Preguntó una chica con voz nasal, gafas aunque no era fea.

- Buenas, queremos venir a inscribirnos… - Dijo Alice poniéndose delante de mí.

- Ah claro, llenen estas formulas y traigan los papeles necesarios para mañana por favor… - Dijo de memoria y nos entregó un montón de papeles apilados.

- Gracias… - Nos marchamos al estacionamiento, metí mis papeles, los de Bella y Jasper en mi auto y Alice aprovechó de hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

- Entonces hoy te vas conmigo Jazz? – Le pregunté cuando estábamos todos sentados bajo un árbol grande que tenía algunas hojas regadas por el suelo.

- Claro, no traje la moto… Si no es molestia claro… - Río mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

- Claro que no es molestia tonto, te voy a dejar y luego a Bella que quiero hablar con su padre de algo importante… - Bella asintió sentándose entre mis piernas dejando que la abrazara y Alice le imitó el gesto…

**Continuará…**

+ Holaa!, bueee disculpan la demora T.T…en serio quería subir el cap antes…pero como algunas saben mi pc no ha estado en muy buenas condiciones últimamente, por lo que decidí formatearlo, iba todo bien pero… u.u no quería arreglarse! Y mi abuelo trabaja hasta tarde y estoy en su casa de 'vacaciones' (Aburridas debo agregar xD) y lo puede ver sólo de 20 pm a 22 pm…Pero creo que hoy me lo traen ya bueno xD!...

+ No se cuando pueda volver a escribir el otro cap, el día 21 de Julio esta de cumpleaños una de mis mas grandes amigas y estoy en un proyecto, de escribirle un fic para ella solita xD!...Y bueno no creo que me de mucho tiempo para seguir este… Apenas pase la fecha y le entregué terminada mi historia xD!, empezaré con el cap siguiente…Así que paciencia por favor *---*

+ El 28 de Julio toi de cumple lala (8) así que se aceptan regalos xDDDDD!!... naah bromita owo *---*… quizás suba una peqeña parodia que he estado maquinando xD!, pero no es seguro…

+ Nunca pensé que tendría mas de 100 reviews!!!!!! *O*…Creo que voy a llorar T.T

+ u.u tengo una duda…bueno un problema…es que no se si ya comenzar con todo lo bueno… (Lemmon BellaxEd, Competencia de Break) siento que…no se xD!...va todo demasiado rápido… o es sólo mi idea? Y si quieren que pase un poco mas rápido el tiempo xD! Y ya lleguemos a la competencia??

+ Aclaraciones que me han preguntado xD.

**{POSIBLE SPOILER ECLIPSE Y TWILIGHT PARA LOS NO LECTORES}**

**People:** ¿Porque James tiene esta obsesión con Alice?

**Lizzie:** Bueno, en Twilight libro xD!, James menciona que sólo una vez dejo escapar una presa…Y esta era Alice, y que se le escapó porque el 'viejo' la convirtió… Y que mató al vampiro que la convirtió… Quise darle no sé, vida a esa 'relación' ya que si lo vemos James lo que quiere es poseerla, casi guardarla…(:

**People: **¿Porqué en este cap Riley tiene esas cicatrices?... (Esta me la hizo una amiga que lee el fic cuando recién lo termino porque me los roba en su MP3 xD)

**Lizzie: **Riley como todos saben es la 'pareja' de Victoria en Eclipse… y entre Seth y Edward lo desmiembran y lo hacen picadillo (XD), y luego es quemado, entonces quise hacer la historia un poco más callejera xD!!

**People: **¿ Porque has dejado de aclarar las palabras o expresiones que pones con *** **en tu fic?...

**Lizzie: **u.u lo sientooo!!! Es que como escribo una vez a la semana… luego 3 días seguidos y así olvido que los pongo u.u…Pero sii hay algo que no comprenden, pregúntenmelo en un Review *O*… y yo gustosa responderé…

+ Quisiera hacer una mención de un fic :3… Bueno se llama **Hola, Soy Emmett **de Simplementelaru Simplemente es un amor de fic! xD! Muy loco muy bizarro owo…Y bueno lo nombro porque (Además que me gusta demasiado) he salido en los últimos caps! *O* y hago gritar a Emmy Pooh!...como una niña!!!!!! *O*… Y soy muy feliz xD! Y es muy bueno…y me río demasiado de él… Les dejo el link owo

http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5072899 / 1 / Hola_me_llamo_Emmett

+ Si quieren que anuncie su fic, déjenmelo en un review…lo leeré xD y dejaré mi humilde opinión owo y el link xD!...

+ Cada vez hago mas largo esto i soi feliz xDD!! Wiiiiii :3… todavía me faltan mis dulces agradecimientos a mis lectoras :3… ojala pudiera regalarles algo a todas n.n… (Espero regalos de uds xDDDD!! Hahahaha) xD!

+ 28 de Julio…Recuerden xDDD!!!! (AY! Que soi jugosa :B…ignoren mis delirios por favor owo)

**Review? owo**

**(Si aprietan el botón simultáneamente **

**con alguien… Habrá…**

**UNA LLUVIA DE CHOCOLATE!!)**


	19. 18 Please Dont Leave Me

**A Sense.**

_Cap. 18 'Please, Don't Leave Me"_

**Edward's Pov**

Después de dejar a Jasper en la casa, me marché con Bella para ir a buscar a Reneésme a la guardería y luego las lleve a casa. Apenas llegamos Charlie nos recibió en la puerta, en su rostro se notaba el inmenso intento de parecer sereno.

- Hola chicos – Saludó y se agachó para alzar en brazos a Reneésme quien corrió hacia él.

- ¡Abuelitoo! – Le besó la mejilla y comenzó a parlotear feliz sobre lo que había hecho con sus amigos y maestras.

- Te serviré un jugo – Me dijo mi preciosa novia y me dejó solo en la sala. Me senté en el sillón, quería hablar con Charlie, y necesitaba que fuera rápido.

- Charlie, necesito hablar contigo algo importante, pero primero deja que Bella y Nessie se vayan de aquí – Le dije tranquilo, el frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Cullen? – Me dijo algo molesto, Bella llegó, dejó el jugo y tomando a la pequeña en brazos se marchó escaleras arriba, en todo lo que se demoró me quedé callado sintiendo la peligrosa y desconfiada mirada de Charlie sobre mí.

- Quiero hablar acerca de Black… Ahora que Bella y yo somos novios…Aunque si no lo fuéramos también te lo pediría… - Hice una pausa y el pareció interesado en lo que iba a decir – Necesito que lo alejes de Bella… -

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó y luego se rió malditamente – ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un poco de sana competencia? – Se cruzó de brazos relajándose un poco.

- No… - Sonreí mirándolo – Si fueran simples celos, créeme que no vendría a hablar contigo, esto es más importante – Me puse serio – Bella no puede hacerse respetar frente a Black, no sé cómo era la relación de ellos antes de que yo viniera a vivir a California, pero él cree tener poder sobre ella, hoy intentó golpearla… No sé tú, pero yo no voy a permitir eso y también es Bella quien tiene miedo de seguir cerca de él. Yo puedo hablar con él, pero necesito que lo hagas no como Charlie Swan, sino como el jefe de policía… Soy capaz de pedirle a Bella que pida una restricción para él – Dije todo esto sin inmutarme, no iba a permitir que dañara a mi novia, o a Reneésme, el se quedó en silencio unos minutos, parecía estar meditando lo que acababa de oír. Estaba claro que me odiaba, pero era el bienestar de su hija lo que estaba en juego.

- Papiii… - Oí la voz de la pequeña y sentí sus pasitos en las escaleras.

- ¡Reneésme!, ¿Qué te he dicho de bajar las escaleras?, es muy peligroso, además Edward y el abuelito están ocupados… - Bella apareció detrás cargándola en brazos.

- ¿Por qué le dice papi? – A Charlie casi le da un paro cardíaco, se levantó del sillón y nos miró más que furioso.

- Porque Eddie quiede mucho a mi mami, además juega conmigo, y me degala galletas y la tía Esme el otro día me dijo… - Le blanqueé los ojos a Bella, y ella se río cortando la historia de la niña.

- Ay, papá no exageres… Sabes cómo son los niños – Soltó a Nessie, quien se revolvía. La niña al verse libre llegó a mi lado para que la cargara en brazos.

- Además no me molesta – Lo dije mientras la tomaba en brazos, pero la subí a mis hombros y ella se río encantada. – Charlie estaba a punto de sacar el machete y asesinarme, así que le tomé la mano a Bella. - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque? –

- ¡SI! – Gritó la niña en mis hombros, Bella río y asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Voy a buscar una chaqueta para ella – Dijo marchándose por las escaleras, asentí y me quede jugando con la niña.

- Eddie, cuando vayamos al padque, ¿Puedes compladme un algodón de azúcar como los que salen en televisión? – Me preguntó tomando mi cabeza con sus manitas obligándome a mirarla hacia arriba.

- Claro, pero debes portarte bien – Reí y la bajé para jugar con ella un poco, Charlie se había marchado de ahí bufando, pero por hoy preferí ignorarlo.

_**2 meses después…**_

**Bella's Pov**

- ¡Cumpleaños Feliz, Cumpleaños Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie, Que lo cumplas feliz! – Con papá terminamos de cantar y mi hija sopló las cuatro velitas en el pastel que había preparado en la mañana, ella río aplaudiendo.

- Felicitaciones Reneésme, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuelo – Dijo Charlie tomando en brazos a mi hija y besando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Tomé el pastel y me lo llevé a la cocina para cortarlo, pero en eso sonó el timbre. Extrañada corrí a abrir sin mirar antes quien era.

- ¡Hola! – Gritó Alice con una enorme sonrisa, iba de la mano con Jasper quien también sonreía.

- Hola Ali, Jasper – Saludé besando sus mejillas – Pasen –

- Venimos a ver a mi sobrina postiza favorita… - Dijo la pelinegra mientras entraba canturreando.

- ¡Tía Alice! – Escuché el grito de mi hija y apareció por la puerta segundos después para saltar a sus brazos.

- Hola preciosa, felicitaciones – La niña río encantada y miró a Jasper quedándose en silencio. La relación entre ellos dos era particular, Nessie se quedaba mirándolo intensamente cada vez que podía como extrañada por sus presencia.

- Hola tío Jasper – Saludó marcando cada sílaba.

- Feliz cumpleaños Nessie – La cargó con un solo brazo mientras que con la otra le entregaba un paquete algo grande.

- Es un regalo para ti – Celebró mi amiga y ambos fueron a sentarse para que mi hija luchara contra el papel de regalo, me marché a cerrar la puerta escuchando los grititos de emoción de mi hija de fondo… Fueron sus ojos dorados los que me ensimismaron, llevaba una pequeña cajita entre sus manos y me sonrío cuando casi le cerré la puerta en las narices.

- Hola Bella – Me saludó con un beso.

- Hola Edward… Pasa – Le pedí y apenas entró cerré la puerta. – ¿No se supone que luego iría a tu casa? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

- Es que quería traerle esto a Reneésme, es un pequeño regalo – Susurró en mi oído. Me sonrojé un poco, a veces Edward se comportaba como si fuera el padre de Nessie, haciéndole grandes regalos, además no le importaba que mi hija lo llamara como papi… Era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada.

- Está bien – Lo deje pasar y el abrazándome me guió hasta la sala, Nessie acababa de sacar de un gran caja una muñeca rubia, eran de esas que se mueven, van al baño y puedes cambiarles la ropa, emocionada la abrazó y luego abrazó a Alice y Jasper.

- Muchas gracias, la cuidaré mucho – Les prometió sonriendo, Edward le había estado enseñando a hablar y ahora casi no tenía problemas con las palabras, lo cual enfurecía pero al mismo tiempo agradaba a mi papá.

- Lo sé mi amor, pero aún hay más, revisa bien el paquete – Le dijo riendo mi amiga, Nessie lo dio vuelta sobre el piso, cayó una bolsa de color rosa y dentro habían muchos cambios de ropa para la muñeca.

- No pude detenerla – Nos explicó Jasper.

- Hola a todos – Saludó Charlie desde la puerta, traía una bandeja entre sus manos con una porción de torta para cada uno, estaba feliz, era el cuarto cumpleaños de su nieta así que no le importo ver a Edward a mi lado ni que luego nos fuéramos a "celebrar".

- Reneésme ven aquí un momento – Llamó Edward y la cargó en brazos – Tengo un regalo para ti-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó con una sonrisa mi pequeña, Edward asintió y le extendió la cajita, mi niña la tomo con sus dos manos y le quitó el listón que la cerraba. Edward con una de sus manos sacó la pulsera que estaba dentro, era de plata y tenía entrelazada una cinta roja, además de ella colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón y era transparente.

- Es muy linda Edward… - Murmuró mi hija maravillada viendo el juego de colores que desprendía el colgante al contacto con la luz, la tomé con cuidado y se la crucé en la muñeca a mi hija

- Es preciosa, gracias – Le besé sonriendo y él sólo me guiñó el ojo. Me volteé a ver a Alice, me extrañó que se quedara en silencio, estaba abrazada a Jasper viendo la pulsera algo emocionada.

- ¿Comamos pastel? – Preguntó luego de carraspear e intercambiaron una mirada intensa.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward por la tarde, Nessie venía feliz con su muñeca y su pulsera, además de la casaca nueva que le regalé. Iba con Nessie en brazos y Edward me dejó pasar primero, entré y me sorprendió ver a los padres de Edward, Emmett, Rose y todos los amigos de Edward menos Irina y Riley rodeados de globos, una piñata y caramelos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie! – Gritaron al unísono, Nessie aplaudió riendo y Esme se acercó con un pastel rosa, algo ostentoso pero precioso, tenía una vela en forma de princesa y se puso frente a Nessie mientras todos cantaban.

- Sopla las velitas, pequeña – Le dijo cariñosamente y mi niña le hizo caso, todos aplaudieron y se acercaron para saludarla.

- Oye Alice… - Aproveché que estaban todos ocupados para hablar con ella, nos alejamos hacia la cocina. - ¿Por qué esas miraditas con Edward, cuando le regaló la pulsera?¿Que significa? – Pregunté interesada, ella me miró y se sentó en la barra.

- Bueno… - Suspiró meciendo sus pies – A Tanya le encantaba buscar el significado de las cosas, de los sueños, de símbolos y cosas así – Me miró sonriendo – Esa pulsera significa algo muy lindo Bella… Pero no soy quien tiene que decírtelo, pregúntale a él – Terminó de decirme eso y se fue de vuelta a la sala, me crucé de brazos molesta y me devolví con ella, Edward estaba hablando con Emmett y se fijó en mi cara así que se acercó a mí.

- ¿Pasa algo? –

- Si, ¿Qué significa la pulsera que le regalaste a Nessie? – Pregunté mirándolo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, al igual que el de Eleazar.

- Disculpa – Se miraron un momento confundidos y contestaron… No pasaron ni dos minutos cuano colgaron al mismo tiempo. – Bella tengo que irme, disculpa – Me dijo sin quitarle los ojos de vista a Eleazar, quien se veía furioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté inquieta intentando detenerlo, eso pareció molestar a Eleazar quien bufó y se acercó enojado.

- Edward… - Le llamó algo inquieto, mi novio asintió y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

- Necesito irme rápido Bella, luego te explico… - Me besó la frente sin soltar a su amigo. – No te voy a volver a involucrar en esto… - Murmuró y se marchó con Eleazar sin despedirse de nadie, no soy idiota así que sabía que estaba pasando.

- ¡Emmett!, ¡Alice! – Los llamé, ellos habían estado algo pendientes, pero no entendían nada. Se acercaron corriendo, junto a todos.

- Algo malo está pasando, Eleazar estaba muy enojado y la ausencia de Irina me hace especular que algo le paso… - Murmuré.

- Sigámoslo en mi auto – Ofreció Emmett sacando sus llaves, iba a salir de la casa cuando recordé a mi hija.

- Reneésme – Miré hacia atrás buscándola, pero Esme apareció a mi lado.

- Tranquila, déjala aquí yo la cuidaré – Me besó la mejilla – Cuida a mi hijo a cambio por favor… - Asentí y salí junto a todos. Alice y Jasper se fueron en la motocicleta del menor, y los demás entramos perfectamente en el Jeep de Emmett, sólo era cosa de seguir las marcas de los neumáticos que había dejado el Volvo para saber hasta donde seguirlos.

.

Llegamos a un lugar baldío, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos era un poco tarde, Irina y Riley estaban bastante golpeados tirados en el piso, dándole la espalda estaban dos chicos, uno era rubio bastante guapo, mientras que el otro era moreno, alto como Emmett, y era precisamente Félix… El amigo de Jacob… Edward estaba frente a ellos sobándose la mandíbula mientras sostenía a Eleazar quien parecía rugir.

- No me hagas reír niño… - Dijo el moreno y le lanzó un puñetazo a Eleazar, pero antes de poder golpearlo Edward saltó deteniendo el golpe con sus manos, el rubio aprovechó esa distracción para darle un golpe seco en la espalda botándolo al piso.

- ¡Edward! – Grité bajándome de un salto del auto.

- ¡No te acerques! – Me gritó molesto - ¿Para qué viniste? – Me recriminó enojado, retrocedí intimidada por sus ojos brillantes, el rubio me miró y río burlón.

- Veo que tienes otra putita… - Dijo con sorna e intentó acercarse pero de inmediato delante de mí se situaron Emmett y Jasper.

- No te metas con ellos Demetri, estas peleando conmigo – Le dijo Edward poniéndose en pie sacudiéndose la ropa, el chico se dio la vuelta y asintió sonriendo. Bastaron unos segundos para que comenzaran a luchar, Alice me tenía tomada de la mano ya que sólo quería correr y detenerlos.

**Edward's Pov**

Sentía sus puños en cada parte de mi cuerpo, no me hacían mucho daño porque lograba esquivarlos un poco. Estaba asustado por Bella, Alice y los demás… No quería que se metieran por problemas.

- ¡Edward! – Eleazar saltó para derribar a Félix quien venía directo hacia mí.

- Gracias – Murmuré y detuve un puñetazo de Demetri, tomándolo del brazo lo hice girar apresando su extremidad contra su espalda, se quejó e intentó zafarse pero aproveché de golpearlo en el estómago para dejarlo sin aire y bajar un poco la intensidad de la pelea. Cayó al piso tosiendo y sosteniéndose el brazo, así que aproveche de ayudar a Eleazar quien tenía problemas con Félix.

Mi amigo fue lanzado con ira contra el piso, sabía que estaba enojado, habían dañado a su hermana y eso lo debilitaba bastante.

- ¡Eleazar concéntrate!, Irina está bien… Por favor te van a terminar matando – Le grité arremetiendo contra el grandulón moreno, pero fue tarde, Félix le dio una patada que lo hizo encogerse y toser sangre. Sorprendido intenté detenerlo, pero unos brazos pálidos y fuertes me tomaron por la espalda lanzándome al piso boca abajo, sentí el sabor de la tierra mezclado con la sangre, me zumbaron los oídos, pero el suplicio no terminó ahí. Félix me levantó por sobre su cabeza y me lanzó de nuevo al piso, el dolor se extendió por toda mi espalda como si me hubieran enterrado un fierro caliente, apreté los dientes para no gritar, no quería asustar a Bella.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó histérica y oí las sirenas a lo lejos.

- Félix…Vámonos de aquí – Gritó Demetri, pero antes se acercó a mí y levantándome de la camiseta murmuró cruel – Recuerda que Aro no da segundas oportunidades, no te ha mandado a matar porque la invitación a unirte aún está presente… Pero ten cuidado idiota – Me soltó dejándome caer y se marcharon.

- ¡Esperen! – No oí quien lo gritó, pero alcé la voz lo más que pude.

- No…los sigan… -

**Bella's Pov**

Tenía los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, pero cuando los vi marcharse corrí empujándolos a todos hacia Edward, estaba en el piso, con bastantes heridas, sangraba de la boca y la mueca de dolor no se borraba de sus facciones.

- Edward… - Me arrodillé mientras tomaba su rostro besándolo, no me importo sentir el sabor de su sangre y de la tierra, sólo quería saber que estaba vivo…

- Bella… Bella – Me intentó llamar apenas abriendo los ojos, estiró una mano hacia mí pero se quejó.

- No te muevas… Te hará mal – Dije tomando su mano enredando nuestros dedos y acaricié su frente llena de tierra. – Estarás bien, la ambulancia viene en camino.- Le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la otra mano.

- No…llores… - Quiso seguir hablando pero se quedó sin aliento, lo cual me preocupó.

- Bella… - Llamó Alice y se acercó – Ven deja que Emmett y los enfermeros lo suban a la ambulancia – Me jaló hacia ella y Jasper también me abrazó. Lo que paso después no puedo explicarlo, porque no estaba totalmente consciente, fue como ver una película, no estaba allí. Me llevaron al hospital, pero no me dejaron ir con Edward en la ambulancia, después me sentaron en una banca del hospital y se olvidaron de mí… Pasé tres largas horas sola, estaban todos ocupados haciendo algo, a veces Alice pasaba a mi lado, sabía que quería sentarse a mi lado pero aparecía Carlisle y pedía ayuda.

.

- Mami – Estaba sentada como una muñeca, lo sabía. Pero nunca pensé que mi hija lo notaría, apareció en brazos de Esme, quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ella me la entregó e intentó sonreírme, pero sólo me mostró una mueca. Abracé a Reneésme, me aferré a su calor, y rompí en llanto.

- Carlisle me dijo que estará bien… - Esme se sentó a mi lado sin tocarme, tenía la voz rota y lo entendía – Pero está bien llorar… Me imagino que te asustaste bastante ¿Cierto? – No respondí y seguí llorando aferrada a mi hija, quien no entendía lo que pasaba pero permanecía en silencio, Esme siguió hablándome como si fuera una niña y eso comenzó a hartarme.

- ¡No tengo cuatro años! – Le grité mirándola, pero al ver su rostro desfigurado por las lágrimas bajé la cabeza.

- Mami… ¿Edward estará bien? – Me preguntó mi niña al oído – Tía Esme está llorando desde que Jasper llamó – Me dijo bajito, la miré y a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas asentí.

- Él estará bien amor, tienes que tener fe… ¿Bien? – Asintió y me secó las lágrimas con sus manitas.

- Si el va a estar bien, entonces no tienes porque llorar mami… - Me dijo sonriendo, por un costado del pasillo aparecieron Emmett y Alice, venían bastante sombríos pero tranquilos.

- Princesa, ¿Quieres ir a jugar con tu ex tío Emmett? – Dijo sonriendo y alzando en brazos a Nessie, quien río.

- Mami… voy a ir a jugar con Emm, pero prométeme que no vas a volver a llorar ¿Si? – Me miró desde los hombros del grandulón, quien sonrío enternecido.

- Claro amor – Me levanté y Emmett se agachó dejándome a la altura de mi niña, le besé las mejillas. – Diviértete y nada de azúcar mira que es tarde… - Ambos asintieron sonriendo, las margaritas del mayor se marcaron y noté el brillo de malicia en sus ojos. – Cuando digo nada de azúcar, es nada Emmett… - Le amenacé sonriendo.

- Claro… Nos vemos – Se marchó corriendo para así robarle risas a mi hija.

- Bella, Esme… Vamos a tomar un café. Edward está en una habitación y pronto podremos verlo – Asentí y nos marchamos juntas hacia la cafetería. Las tres pedimos un expresso y nos sentamos en una mesa, Esme estaba más tranquila y yo misma estaba en paz.

- Esto se está saliendo de control… - Murmuró Alice – Y creo que todo es mi culpa – Nos dijo jugando con la taza.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le dije colérica.

- Es que mira, si hubiera sido más cuidadosa James no me habría raptado, no se habría aliado con Jacob y la mafia de Filadelfia no estaría metida en esto. – Bajó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas.

- No, Alice, no es tu culpa… Ya hablé con Edward de esto, es algo inevitable, es parte de lo que mi hijo es… La única culpable aquí soy yo, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera dejado que Edward siguiera con su vida… Él no estaría pasando por esto… Ni ustedes – Dijo Esme destrozada y no pudo contener de nuevo las lágrimas.

- No Esme, no pienses así… Las cosas allá eran iguales o peores, además piensa que Edward ahora estaría solo, él es fuerte, el logrará que todo esto se detenga – Alice le tomó la mano sonriéndole.

- No diga que fue un error traerlo aquí. Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo quiero – Le dije abrazándola, ella me correspondió el abrazo…Y fue tan cálido, lo sentí como los abrazos que mi madre me daba de niña.

- Chicas – Llamó Carlisle apareciendo por la puerta, se veía tranquilo. – Ya pueden pasar a verlo, pero está dormido – Nos advirtió.

…

**Edward's Pov**

Volví a estar consciente en algún momento, me dolía el cuerpo, sobretodo la espalda. Sentía como si mis pulmones ardieran, pero al menos estaba vivo…

- Se ve mal… - Esa voz era la de mi hermano.

- Vamos, no seas malo Jasper… No ayudas mucho – Alegó la enana, quería reírme pero me dolió el pecho.

- ¡Edward! – La voz de mi ángel llegó a mi lado, su olor a fresas me llenó los sentidos, su mano nívea la sentí contra mi frente.

- Déjenlo descansar, debe estar consciente, pero no sé si estará con fuerzas para moverse – Aquel era Carlisle, su voz la recordaba en medio de mi inconciencia dando órdenes.

- Estoy aquí Edward, mi amor, no te voy a dejar – Susurró en mi oído y tomó mi mano – Me voy a quedar a tu lado cuanto sea necesario, vamos a terminar con todo esto… Te lo juró – Su boca suave y cálida se posó sobre mi boca. – Te amo –

- Mami… - Llamó una dulce vocecita y no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

- Ven aquí – Dijo Bella y con cuidado dejo a la niña a un costado de mi cuerpo, no podía abrir los ojos ni moverme, pero podía sentir cada movimiento. Reneésme apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y habló con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Eddie? – La escuché removerse un poco.

- Sólo háblale, de seguro puede escucharte – Le dijo mi novia y Nessie volvió a moverse.

- Quiero que te mejores Eddie, escuché decir a tío Carlisle que estarás bien… pero debes apresurarte, no puedes dejar a mi mamá tanto tiempo sola – Mi corazón se partió en dos, claro que no debía hacerlo, lo que más quería era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a Bella. – Te quiero – Susurró luego de un rato y besó mi frente, quise abrazarla pero mis extremidades no respondieron.

Las conversaciones siguientes, fueron simples, Bella se quedaría esta noche a dormir y Reneésme había insistido en querer quedarse también… En algún momento de ese tema me quedé dormido por culpa de los narcóticos.

**Bella's Pov**

Reneésme se quedaría conmigo en el hospital, así que Alice fue a buscar un bolso con ropa para ambas, era tarde y esperaba que mi hija ya estuviera dormida. Entré al cuarto con la mochila al hombro y escuché algo que me conmovió en demasía. Reneésme estaba arrodillada en la cama del costado de Edward, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y las manos juntas delante de su rostro.

- Dios, mi mami me pidió que tuviera fe y mi maestra me dijo que con fe tú podías cumplir las cosas que te pedíamos… No sé bien como hacerlo, pero espero que puedas escucharme y cumplir mi pedido… Quiero que sanes a Eddie, él es el novio de mi mamá desde hace tiempo, es muy tierno, caballero y palabras raras que dice tía Alice, pero como las dice sé que son cosas buenas. Tuvo un accidente, eso dijo tío Jasper, y está muy mal, como puedes ver – Suspiró – El es muy importante para mí, es mi amigo y es como el papá que no he tenido, lo quiero mucho y no soportaría perderlo… Sé que tu nos regalas cosas, eso me dijeron, y yo creo que me enviaste a Edward como un papi, y también se lo enviaste a mi mamá para que ella sea feliz… Así que por favor no me lo quites, ya me quitaste a mi verdadero papá, ni siquiera pude conocerlo… - No pude contener las lágrimas para esas alturas, pero Reneésme siguió hablando – Pero si Edward se muere, también le harías daño a mi mami y ella se merece alguien que la quiera de verdad…tal como la quiere Eddie… Bueno, espero puedas cumplir con lo que te estoy pidiendo, no es muy difícil. Si quieres puedo regalar mis juguetes o la ropa que me compra tía Alice, para poder pagar por el favor… Amén – Me acerqué a ella, sin secarme las lágrimas y la abracé.

- Nessie, mi amor… - Ella se aferró a mi espalda y rompió en llanto.

- No quiero que nada malo le pase a Edward, mami – Sollozó.

- Él estará bien hija, te lo prometo. Es muy fuerte y nada puede detenerlo… Es como un superhéroe – La miré y le guiñé el ojo, Edward de verdad era fuerte… Él era tan fuerte, que una vez que lo conoces te sientes segura a su lado, dependes de él. – Vamos a dormir cariño – La arropé en la cama que amablemente Carlisle nos facilitó, apagué la luz y me acosté con ella mirando hacia la cama de Edward. En medio de la oscuridad el rostro de Edward brillaba bajo la luna y creo haber visto una lágrima surcar su mejilla, pero estaba demasiado cansada para comprobarlo.

**Edward's Pov **

Me desperté con calor, sentía mi cuerpo sudar lo cual me molestó. La boca la sentía reseca y eso me daba mucha sed. Poco a poco comencé a percibir lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

- Tranquila, tiene fiebre. Es común, significa que estará bien… Sólo hay que hidratarlo – La voz de mi padre sonó tranquilizadora.

- Bueno, pero. ¿Despertará pronto? – Esa voz era la de mi madre.

- Eso dejémoselo a sus defensas, tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y puede que aún le duela un poco, por lo que los relajantes musculares son fuertes – Intenté abrir los ojos y poco a poco fui reconociendo el fuerte brillo que entraba por la ventana, me quejé suave con un gemido que sonó débil. De inmediato alguien se interpuso dándome sombra y facilidad para reaccionar.

- Gracias Emmett – Murmuró alguien, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en recordar que músculos mover para abrir los ojos que no me percaté quien era. Apenas enfoqué la mirada, reconocí los siete rostros de mi "familia" sobre mí.

- Bienvenido hombrecito – Saludó Emmett con una risa, a su lado Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Me alegra verte bien – Me dijo sonriendo.

- Al fin volviste tonto – Alice me sacó la lengua y sonreí a eso.

- Que bueno que estás de vuelta hermanito – Obviamente allí estaba Jasper, abrazando a la enana.

- Me tenías tan preocupada mi amor – Dijo Esme tomando la mano de Carlisle, guardé su rostro para el final, porque sabía que me embobaría mirándolo, era preciosa, aún con el cabello algo enmarañado y tenues ojeras, sus ojos chocolates me miraron con alivio y amor.

- Hola – Dije lentamente conectando de nuevo mis músculos a mis movimientos habituales, intenté moverme pero era demasiado difícil.

- No te esfuerces tanto, pronto volverás a tener la movilidad de tus músculos… - Me informó Carlisle y me dejó una caricia en la cabeza.

- Está bien –Cerré los ojos agotado.

- Lo mejor será que descanses un poco más, para mañana estarás de vuelta en casa – Mi madre se acercó para abrazarme. – Te quiero hijo, no vuelvas a darme un susto igual por favor – Me rogó inquieta.

- Perdóname mamá, estaba furioso, esos imbéciles dañaron a mis amigos, me dejé llevar por la ira, y no medí las consecuencias – Acaricié su mejilla.

Pasé ese día recibiendo visitas, Irina vino a verme, no estaba tan lastimada como creí lo cual me calmó un poco, Riley se mantuvo a su lado en silencio, sabía que estaba preocupado, y un poco asustado. Los seguidores de Aro no lo mataron, por pura suerte… Eleazar se quedó a mi lado toda la tarde planeando estrategias, tanto de baile como de defensa. Tendría que hablar con las chicas luego, ya no era seguro que salieran solas por allí. No con ellos dando vueltas por la ciudad… Además que Jane estaba viajando esporádicamente, y Demetri se encargaría de informarle "amablemente" que tengo novia.

- Edward estas pensativo desde que Eleazar se fue – Me dijo Bella, quien estaba cambiándole ropa a Nessie, la niña se había ensuciado comiendo helado con Carlisle en la sala de las enfermeras.

- No te preocupes amor, estoy bien… Con todo esto de Aro y James, hemos tenido que crear varias estrategias… De defensa. – Me miró ceñuda.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó cargando a Nessie en brazos.

- De ahora en adelante nadie del grupo saldrá solo… Muchos menos ustedes las chicas – Le dije tomando su mano. – No sé que haría si algo llega a pasarte Bella, y no voy a intentar descubrirlo…- Sonrío y soltándome la mano rebuscó en su bolso un pequeño bote.

- Papá me lo dio cuando tenía 15 años, es gas pimienta – Rodó los ojos – Siempre me compra uno nuevo, tengo millones en casa sin abrir, además tengo piernas largas, seré torpe pero corro rápido- Se inclinó para besarme y le sonreí.

- Igual no saldrás sola, sé que no tendré problemas contigo, pero es a la enana a la que hay que convencer, ya sabes como ama esas "Salidas de chicas". Bueno, si alguna de ustedes sabe Kung Fu, me avisan y allí veré si les permito deambular solas por allí – Me dio un golpe suave en el pecho.

- No seas tan sobreprotector Edward, estaremos bien… Además mi padre es policía, tengo nociones básicas de Defensa Personal…- Fue a alejarse y no pude resistirlo más, es que se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera, la tomé del brazo, Nessie medió dormida se sobresaltó por el tirón.

- Bella, esto no es un juego… Ellos no van a dudar en matarte o incluso llegar a Reneésme. Son gente peligrosa, no le temen a la ley, ni al dolor… - Me miró asustada y por inercia abrazó a la niña con fuerza. – Es la mafia verdadera, no un juego. No son niños ricos que quieren sentirse rudos… Son asesinos experimentados, crecieron con el pensamiento que haciendo daño lograrían las cosas, es la verdad Bella, y por eso te quería mantener lo más alejada posible. Si no me mataron es porque Aro hace algunos años me invitó a unirme a ellos, según él tengo potencial. Eso me salvó la vida, o yo ahora no estaría hablando contigo – La solté lentamente, ella aún no se reponía del tono en que le dije todo, así que calmé un poco mi respiración, hablando lento y calmado – Todo estará bien si me haces caso, de ahora en adelante todo será más difícil. Jane volverá y hará cosas imposibles por dañarte, por verte sufrir… Demetri las tratará de mujerzuelas, pero no voy a dejar que te toquen – La miré durante unos segundos – Pero tienes que ayudarme también – Susurré y cerré los ojos.

- Lo siento… - Susurró luego de un rato, dejó a la niña en la otra cama y me abrazó. Con cuidado de no hacernos daño, la subí a mi regazo, parecía una niña acurrucada contra mi pecho, besé sus cabellos con olor a fresas y sonreí.

- Está bien Bella… Siempre voy a protegerte – Susurré en su oído

…

**Alice's Pov**

Me aferré a la espalda de Jasper cuando la moto volvió a acelerar luego de detenernos en una luz roja, el casco y la espalda de Jazz me protegían del fuerte viento y me apoyé en ella cerrando los ojos, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos días. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que viajamos a Filadelfia, pero en mis pesadillas, aún seguían fijos esos ojos celestes brillantes, no recordaba exactamente que fue todo lo que hice con James, pero sé que es malo… Sé que es capaz de usarlo para alejarme de Jasper... Desde que volvimos de Filadelfia con Jasper no nos hemos acostado, bueno no soy una pervertida ni nada de eso, pero el saber que James fue el último hombre en tocarme me daba asco, nadie lo sabía, pero el día que llegamos a California, luego de que Jasper se devolviera a casa me bañé, me sentí tan asquerosa, que sin importarme los hematomas ni nada, me restregué con la escobilla para lavar ropa, provocándome ciertas heridas, que ya estaban más que cicatrizadas… No sé si Jasper va a seguir viéndome como antes, sé que me dijo que me amaba, que no importaba nada de eso, pero en el fondo no es cierto… Yo sé que el corazón de Jasper está dolido, que imagina lo que sucedió esa noche, y que se aterra o se asquea… No pude evitar llorar, siempre que pensaba en eso no podía controlarme, las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y los sollozos escaparon de mi boca. No quería que él me escuchara, no necesitaba más de su lástima. Se removió un poco, pensé que no se había percatado, pero cuando llegamos a su casa él se bajo y me abrazó fuerte, su casco no era completo como el mío por lo que no lo incomodaba, con algo de torpeza por la prisa me quitó el mío y lo dejo donde antes estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó preocupado, pero no me separó de su pecho. Negué con la cabeza y me aferré a su chaqueta destrozada, sólo quería estar cerca de él, sentir su calor, respirar su aroma… No pedía nada más… No me sentía capaz de pedir. – Alice, te conozco… No estas llorando por nada – Me dijo y sin poder evitarlo levantó mi rostro desde su pecho para que quedara frente al de él, pensé que me besaría… Como lo hacía siempre que estaba triste, pero por primera vez no lo hizo, sólo me miró, y eso me hizo sentir peor aún. Bajé la cabeza y volví a romper en sollozos. Suspiró preocupado y sin mucho esfuerzo me tomó en brazos. A esa hora no había nadie en casa, así que entramos en silencio, lo único que lo rompía eran mis constantes sollozos contra su cuello. Subió las escaleras lento y me llevó a su habitación. – ¿Me puedes decir que te tiene así?, mi duendecilla, mírate como estás… - Con ternura secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas, pero volvieron a mojarse en segundos. – Alice me estás asustando, por favor dime algo – Me rogó arrodillándose delante de mí, cerré los ojos y me los restregué con mis manos.

- No es nada… Estoy bien, lo siento – Dije casi sin voz, alzó una ceja incrédulo de que le estuviera diciendo eso. Se acercó y pasó un mechón de mi corto cabello detrás de mi oreja y me besó dulcemente.

- No intentes verme como un idiota – Susurró sonriendo – Algo te tiene mal cariño y quiero saber que es, aunque no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte – Se sentó a mi lado en la cama tomando mis manos con ternura.

Se supone que en una relación tiene que haber comunicación, deberíamos contarnos todo… Pero tampoco puedo decirle "No, lo que pasa es que como tú sabes James me violó y bueno, como estaba drogada me gustó. Eso ahora que estoy lúcida me parte el alma, porque siento que ya no querrás acostarte conmigo. ¿Qué piensas tú?"…

- De verdad Jasper, no es nada – Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Suspiró algo molesto y se puso en pie soltándome. Caminó a la ventana y se apoyó en esta claramente frustrado.

- Necesito un cigarrillo – Murmuró y se dirigió a su closet.

- No – Me puse en pie para detenerlo, del cajón más alto donde estaban todas sus correas (Esme no ordenaba allí) sacó una cajetilla de mentolados. Le quité el cigarro de la boca y lo guardé en mi bolsillo junto con la cajetilla. – No es bueno que fumes, y además sabes que no puedes fumar en la casa – Le regañé, me miró medio sorprendido de que le hubiera quitado el cigarillo de la boca, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Primero te pones a llorar y me dices que no te pasa nada, y ahora vienes y me quitas un cigarrillo de la boca como si fueras mi mamá… Sabes, cuando no sé que hacer me dan ganas de fumar, y tu no me quieres contar, pero tampoco me quieres dejar matar la ansiedad – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que no, el cigarro es malo, además Esme y Carlisle te regañarían – Apoyé mis manos en las caderas y él me abrazó.

- No me cambies el tema… - Susurró y caminó conmigo de vuelta a la cama, cuando mis piernas chocaron con el borde se detuvo, se agachó a mi altura besándome de manera lenta y dulce, a pesar de ser menor que yo, era tan varonil, su aroma, su voz, su boca, me paré de puntillas para intentar profundizar el beso, pero él sólo jugaba con mis labios, cerré los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria y me abracé a su cuello, algo divertido me alzó en brazos parándome en su cama, quedé más alta que él, y eso lo aprovechó para acariciar mi cintura por encima de la camiseta. Algo dudosa le quité su chaqueta, pero pareció no notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado besándome.

- Te amo – Susurró – Pero quiero que me digas que sucede, porque últimamente estás triste… - Acarició mi mejilla con ternura sin quitarme sus ojos verdes de encima, me sonrojé un poco, pero él me besó suave. – Confía en mi Alice, por favor – Me pidió y su semblante se entristeció.

- Es que no puedo Jasper, no es tan fácil – Le dije intentando alejarme de él.

- No… no te voy a dejar evadir el tema de nuevo – Me apegó más a él y con cuidado me bajó de la cama, pero como intenté escaparme, terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y caímos sobre las cobijas. – Lo siento – Murmuró, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse me escondí en su pecho, quizás así sería más fácil.

- Tengo miedo – Susurré aferrando mis manos a su camisa.

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó - … ¿De quién? – Agregó al último.

- De muchas cosas… Tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a Edward, Bella o a cualquiera sólo por mi culpa. Me asusta volver a ver a James, y volverme a sentir tan débil como cuando me secuestro – El agarre de mis manos se hizo más fuerte – Y tengo miedo de… - Guardé silencio aterrada.

- ¿De qué Alice? – Intentó mirarme a los ojos, pero le dije más rápido.

- – Dije de golpe, pero él lo entendió claramente, la posición tensa que tomó su cuerpo me lo dijo, se quedó en silencio un tiempo que me parecieron horas, luego se separó un poco de mí, se arrodilló sobre mi apoyando su peso en sus codos.

- Mírame a los ojos Alice – Me ordenó con voz ronca y seria, con temor le miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, no me atrevía a mirarlos sin soltar unas lágrimas, de seguro iba a dejarme, pero sabía que lo merecía, me lo esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón. – No vuelvas a pensar una tontería así ¿Me oíste? – Estaba serio, y me miraba fijamente, sus pupilas no temblaban como las mías, ni su boca soltaba débiles sollozos.

- Pero… -

- Pero nada, Alice… Eres mi novia y te amo. No es que no me importe lo que paso allá, claro que lo tengo presente, pero sólo para recordarlo cuando tenga a ese imbécil frente a mí y pueda partirle la cara y algo más a puñetazos – Acarició mi mejilla secando el agua salada – Eres hermosa, me gustas… No, me encantas, eres la persona más importante en mi vida ahora y no voy a permitir que un maldito enfermo venga a arruinarnos la vida. Lo que pasó no significa nada para mí, y espero que también tu llegues a pensar así, me encantaría poder borrarte esos recuerdos… - Cerro los ojos – … La verdad, me gustaría haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era ese idiota y lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé, se abrazó a mi espalda, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho en silencio.

- Jasper… No sabes como me tenía el no saber que pensabas de mí… Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, incluso llegué a pensar que estabas conmigo por lástima – Le confesé aferrándome a su espalda.

- Jamás tontita, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente dejarte… Si no quería acostarme contigo, era porque no estaba seguro de cómo ibas a reaccionar, no quería que te sintieras presionada – Me confesó y lentamente comenzó a subir por mi polerón hasta llegar a mi boca, se deleitó besándome durante un buen rato, su lengua jugueteaba con mi paladar llenándome de nuevas sensaciones, sonreí enamorada, el sólo tenerlo cerca era como estar metida en agua tibia, él borraba el dolor, los recuerdos y además me llenaba de sentimientos que jamás creí sentir por alguien.

- Te amo – Gemí cuando me desnudó de la cintura hacia arriba.

- Yo también, mi hermosa duendecilla – Su voz ronca me hizo estremecer, mis manos juguetearon con su camisa, tiré de ella hasta sacársela por la cabeza, me aupó más a la cama recostándome sobre las almohadas y se dedicó a repartir caricias por mi cuello y torso. Me sentía plena, feliz, pero quería más, necesitaba más de él.

- Jasper… Mi Jazz – Susurré y sonriendo le quité la correa de un solo movimiento.

- Luego me enseñas a hacer eso – Susurró contra mi boca mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, estaba ardiendo, cada trozo de mi cuerpo y alma me pedían más de Jasper. Su pelvis chocaba contra la mía que sólo estaba cubierta por las calzas que traía debajo de la falda cuadrille, se refregaba robándome gemidos, sentía como estaba de prendido, me mordí el labio inferior cuando se levantó un poco para quitarse los bototos y con eso los pantalones, me guiñó el ojo y por un instante olvidé que sólo tenía 16 años, era tan masculino, tan alto… tan sexy. – Lo único malo de que uses tanto accesorios, es que me demoró más en quitarlos – Alegó mordiéndome el labio inferior suave subiéndose de nuevo sobre mí quitándome las converse y así las medias de colores, subió por mis piernas y lentamente fue quitando las calzas, las deslizó por mis muslos y sus manos la siguieron, gemí arqueándome un poco impaciente.

- Jasper… - Alegué haciéndole un puchero. Me besó de nuevo y me recostó para poder estirar su brazo y sacar un preservativo del cajón de la mesita de noche. Terminó de desvestirnos a ambos y se preparó para hacerme suya, sonreí cuando acarició mi mejilla con una sonrisa cálida.

- Te amo – Me dijo antes de tomarme y grité su nombre en respuesta, estaba demasiado feliz, lo amaba demasiado, sólo quería estar con él para siempre. Me aferré a su espalda y no quise alejarme de allí, me deleité con sus besos, él estaba borrando todo, cada caricia, cada beso que James me dio. Jasper estaba derritiendo el hielo de mi corazón, y lo estaba haciendo con tanta pasión que sentí que llegaba al clímax, y el también llegó, gritando mi nombre.

**Continuará…**

+ Al Fiin! *u* - Se oyen aplausos de fondo – Por fin pude terminar de escribir este cap…snif…estoy tan feliz n_n de verdad. No pensé que lo lograría, de verdad no creí que lo seguiría. Ya se cumplen casi 11 meses desde que subí el capítulo anterior y de verdad pido mil disculpas! T_T no tengo excusas que valgan para explicar porque he sido tan irresponsable de no continuar

+ Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas especiales que me mandaron sus mensajes alentándome y bueno preguntando cuando actualizaba :). De verdad sin ustedes esta continuación no habría sido posible *u*

+ Estaba leyendo el fic (Perdí el hilo) y me di cuenta que tengo errores de redacción! xD… Chicas tienen que avisarme ¬¬ o no me doy cuenta u_u. Como escribo cortado a veces cambio datos xD!

+ No sé bien cuando subiré el otro cap, no tengo computadora. Escribo en el colegio, y bueno mis tiempos libres cada vez son mas escasos u_u escribo menos de una hoja por día.

+ No tengo nada más que decir por ahora, C:

+ Este capítulo se termino de escribir el Sábado 05 de Junio a las 3.28 AM

+ (¿Recuerdan el fic para mi amiga?, bueno se lo terminé entregando como en diciembre xD! & era para Julio :E)

+ Subiendo in Fragganti en clase de Religión xD

**Review? owo**

**(Tenemos que celebrar **

**Que no morí Ü)**


	20. 19 All I Wanted Was You

**A Sense****.**

_Cap. 19 __"All I Wanted Was You"_

**Jasper's Pov**

Luego de haberme acostado con Alice, nos quedamos en mi cama, ella necesitaba mimos, después de todo no estaba bien con el accidente de Edward. La tenía sobre mi pecho semi-dormida, acariciaba sus cabellos negros y cortos, distraído. Con ella no necesitaba llenar los silencios con estupideces, sólo bastaba una mirada para decirnos todo, me encantaba su cuerpo, sus facciones… Todo.

- ¿En que piensas? – Me preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules somnolienta

- En lo hermosa que eres… Ah, y que mañana tengo que ir al instituto para dar mi último examen – Le besé delineando sus omóplatos.

- Sólo te he visto una vez con el uniforme de tu instituto… ¿Puedo ir a dejarte mañana en mi Porsche?, por favor – Me pidió haciendo un tierno puchero.

- Bueno, te dejaré ir a dejarme… Pero tienes prohibido burlarte – Me acomodé para dormirnos un rato cuando escuché la puerta de calle cerrarse.

- ¿Jasper, Llegaste? – Esa era la voz de mi mamá, los dos salimos de la cama, como impulsados por un resorte.

- ¡Mierda!, me van a matar si nos encuentran así Ali – Los dos nos vestimos a velocidades inhumanas, fue algo gracioso, porque en ponerse la calza iba a demorarse mucho así que las tiré al fondo del clóset y le dí un polerón mío para que se cubriera (Su ropa estaba arrugada y además era tarde).

- ¿Qué hacemos?, tenemos que salir de aquí Jasper – Me urgió, me puse sólo mis pantalones y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero.

- Vas a tener que confiar en mí… - Le dije y la lleve a la ventana – Sube, rápido –

- Veré si Jasper está en su habitación. – Papá venía subiendo las escaleras, ayudé a Alice a salir por la pequeña ventana de mi cuarto y salí detrás de ella, le tomé la mano pegándola a los ladrillos del techo justo en el momento en que Carlisle entraba a mi habitación.

- ¿Jasper? – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como desilusionado de no encontrarme.

- Habrá ido donde Alice… - La voz de Esme se escuchó un poco más fuerte, claro signo que había entrado al cuarto. - … ¡Le dije que hiciera su cama! – Alegó exasperada.

- Primer día que la hago y no la vio – Le dije a Alice en voz baja y ahogo las risas en su mano.

- Vamos a cambiarnos, y luego a preparar la cena… Quiero ir a ver a Edward luego, Bella tuvo que volver a su casa por la niña – Cerraron la puerta y suspiré aliviado.

- Ehh… Jasper, ¿Cómo vamos a bajar? – Me preguntó mi novia apretando mi mano.

- Es fácil… Además voy a ayudarte. Ven vamos – La guié por toda la orilla de la casa hasta la parte trasera de la casa, allí había un viejo árbol, tenía una delgada pero firme rama que servía de escalera y la apunté.

- Con cuidado tienes que llegar allí y luego saltar al piso, no es muy alto. – Le informé sonriendo, ella me miró con ojos asesinos.

- Punto uno, llevo falda y sin calzas… Punto dos, no soy taaan atlética Jazz – Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Te esperaré abajo para atraparte – Le guiñé el ojo y con facilidad bajé a la rama y luego tomando un pequeño impulso bajé a la terraza aterrizando con simpleza, me volteé con las manos en mi espalda sonriéndole. - ¿Ves?, No es tan difícil – Me calcé la chaqueta de cuero cerrándola hasta el tope.

- Presumido – Me sacó la lengua y con cuidado comenzó a descender a la rama, a ratos se le veían las bragas lo cual la tenía más que complicada.

- Alice, No hay nadie más aquí abajo y yo ya conozco que bragas llevas hoy… Vamos baja de una vez o saldrán mi mamá y papá – Le dije acercándome a la base del árbol para esperarla. Se paró en ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Y Ahora? – Me preguntó un poco nerviosa.

- Salta… Tranquila, te atraparé – Le prometí estirando mis manos, cerró los ojos y brincó tiernamente, la atrapé de la cintura y la dejé sana y salva en el suelo.

- Veo que así es como te escapas siempre – Me dijo golpeándome el pecho con su puño.

- Obviamente, y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?, no podemos irnos en mi motocicleta porque ya la vieron – Le dije en voz baja al oír ruidos.

- Primero vámonos de aquí, luego pensamos alguna buena historia – Me tomó la mano y nos echamos a correr unas cuadras para que no nos atraparan. Cuando nos detuvimos cansados, Alice levantó la vista y en frente había un videoclub que además funcionaba de tienda 24 horas y sus ojitos brillaron.

- Ya tenemos coartada Jazz – A pesar del cansancio me arrastró hasta el local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

…

Llegamos a mi casa una hora después de habernos escapado por la ventana, Alice traía tres películas dentro de una bolsa transparente y las tres eran extremadamente románticas, además compramos palomitas, chocolate, helado y galletas para una "Noche de cine".

- ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá? – Pregunté cuando entramos, de la cocina salieron ambos.

- Jasper… Hola – Saludó mi mamá besando mi mejilla y luego abrazando a Alice. - ¿Dónde estaban? –

- Fue un día pesado – Dijo Alice suspirando y le hizo puchero a Esme.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – La abrazó llevándola al sofá.

- Primero fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque y me ensucié con chocolate mis calzas y tuve que quitármelas pensando que no me daría frío, y ¡Mira como está el clima! – La verdad no hacía tanto frío pero yo apoyaría todas las mentiras de Alice – Íbamos a arrendar unas películas mas temprano, pero fuimos y al torpe de Jasper se le había quedado la billetera en la motocicleta – Me pegó en el brazo con ternura, Esme escuchaba divertida, pero crédula. – Así que vinimos para acá y aproveché de tomar de rehén un polerón de Jasper para no morir de frío, con todos los papeles fuimos de nuevo y la película que quería ver no estaba disponible. – Mi novia suspiró.

- ¿El polerón es de Jasper? – Preguntó y me miró enojada – ¿La llevaste a tu habitación? – Al principio sentí que un sudor frío recorría mi estómago, estábamos muertos, pero entonces recordé la cama.

- Ehh, no mamá… Lo bajé yo, ¿Por qué? – Se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

- ¿Qué te dije hoy en la mañana que tenías que hacer? – Me dí un golpe en la frente fingiendo haberlo olvidado.

- Ahhh mamá….cierto. Lo olvide por completo… Lo siento – La abracé besando su mejilla – Sé que no me vas a regañar ¿Cierto? – La miré sonriendo y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, bien… Te perdonaré por esta vez – Me abrazó - ¿Qué películas rentaron? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- La boda de mi mejor amigo, The invisible y City of Angel…Son mis tres favoritas – Dijo Alice mostrándole las cajitas blancas con el título impreso en ellas.

- Ah, ¡Están románticos!, esas películas son preciosas – Esme nos miró a ambos con ojitos brillantes, sabía que estaba intentando decirnos algo.

- Mamá… ¿Quieres verlas con nosotros? – Le pregunté tomando su mano – Tenemos cosas deliciosas para comer también –

- ¿En serio quieres que las vea con ustedes?... ¿No los voy a molestar? – Nos preguntó feliz.

- No Esme, claro que te aceptamos en nuestra noche de cine – Alice río. – Pero con una condición -

- ¿Cuál? – Esme la miró confundida.

- Que me prestes un pantalón para no tener frío, por favor – Volvió a hacer puchero y los tres rompimos en risas.

x

**Edward's Pov**

Estaba solo desde mitad de tarde, pero al menos me había servido para descansar un poco, además de meditar que sucedería de ahora en adelante, en tres días comenzaba la competencia de Break, y eso significaba que tendría que tener más cuidado todavía con Aro. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y entró una enfermera sobresaltándome.

- Lo siento – Caminó a mi lado y tomó mi brazo tomándome la presión. – ¿Le duele algo? – Preguntó luego de que la maquina emitiera el sonido que informaba que el proceso estaba terminado.

- No, estoy bien… -

- Avíseme si necesita un relajante muscular – Me tomó la temperatura y se marchó.

De nuevo solo, ya a estas horas casi no me dolía nada el cuerpo. Tomé la botella de agua que Esme me había dejado en la mesa de noche y bebí un largo trago. Tomé el control remoto de la televisión que estaba frente a mi cama e hice algo de Zapping, estaba aburrido… Estaban dando una película de policías cuando me quedé dormido casi sin darme cuenta.

x

**Bella's Pov**

- ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a la XI versión de la competencia de Break más importante de toda la historia. Donde sólo dieciséis grupos se presentan luego de una difícil selección, ¡y aquí están para que los conozcan! – Era de noche, el lugar estaba atestado de jóvenes, y algunos no tanto. Antes de entrar divisamos el rincón del "grupito de Aro", estaban Jane y Alec, Demetri, Félix, Jacob y otras personas que reconocí como parte del grupo de Jake. Me reconoció, e intentó acercarse, pero Emmett y Jasper me flanquearon los costados como guardaespaldas, y además decidimos mirar desde el punto más alejado de ellos.

Edward, Alice, Carmen, Irina y Eleazar estaban juntos ensayando unas últimas cosas y luego fueron a presentarse cuando el presentador los invitó, Jacob también estaba allí, y en su grupo se cambiaron unas cuantas personas, entre ellas Jane y Demetri.

Alice me miró desde el escenario y leí el miedo en sus ojos, no estaba nerviosa… Tenía miedo… Luego de mirarme desvió sólo los ojos hacia el otro costado del escenario y se encogió, me volteé para saber a quien estaba mirando cuando le reconocí, el cabello rubio en una coleta, los ojos brillantes celestes y la sonrisa maldita que llevaba pintada en la boca. Estaba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos, estaba a torso desnudo y nadie parecía fijarse en él, me estremecí al entender el terror de Alice. Edward lo notó, y lo vio, porque se acercó a ella y la abrazó a su pecho con ternura, como si fuera su hermano mayor. La música empezó presentándose un grupo de chicas a duelo con el grupo de Jacob, ambos grupos eran excelentes, se movían como locos, se reían, Jane me sorprendió, bailaba coquetamente y a pesar de su estatura, y facciones infantiles se veía sensual, además que el uniforme que llevaban todos era a torso a desnudo y ella por ser mujer, sólo llevaba un top negro pequeño y ajustado. Demetri a su lado se veía incluso sexy, me atrapé deleitándome con su cuerpo e incluso Rosalie me codeó hablando en mi oído.

- Ese idiota, puede ser un asesino, pero eso no le quita lo sexy ¿No? – Asentí riéndome un poco, la canción terminó y el jurado escogió al grupo de Jake como el ganador pasando así a la siguiente ronda, el siguiente duelo fue entre otro dos grupos y estuvo bastante interesante, otro grupo salió de allí para la segunda ronda…

- Según este papel, hoy son ocho duelos de eliminatoria, mañana otros ocho, de allí quedan sólo ocho grupos que en dos semanas deben preparar una rutina y presentarla, después sólo cuatro ganan y van a la final… ¡Que enredo! – Emmett arrojó el papel que nos estaba leyendo y se ganó un regaño de Rose.

- Miren, les toca – Nos urgió Jasper apuntando el escenario, donde ya estaban todos en posición, los chicos del otro equipo llevaban musculosas negras y jeans claros, mientras que los del nuestro, un polerón negro (sólo los hombres usaban la capucha), encima una chaqueta sin mangas de mezclilla cerrada y jeans negros los hombres, y las mujeres pantaletas y zapatillas con caña. La música empezó, era una versión arreglada de Sir Mix A Lot – Baby Got Back y todos los que estábamos arriba mirando nos quedamos en silencio, Alice había aprendido rápidamente a bailar, tenía técnica, pero estaba algo nerviosa. Eleazar fue su gran apoyo, le ayudó bastante, le decía cosas cuando pasaba cerca de ella, que la hicieron soltarse un poco y bailar más que excelente. Había visto bailar una sola vez a Edward, y siempre me dejaba deslumbrada por su pasión, como me atraía con un simple movimiento, tenía carisma, porque era agradable de ver… Daban saltos y giros, Carmen era algo tímida, pero el baile se soltaba por completo, se movía sensualmente, además era bastante atlética, saltaba y giraba sin mucha dificultad. Irina comenzó a unirse a Alice, se movían iguales mientras reían.

- Es genial – Musitó Jasper sonriendo y es que él nunca los había visto bailar más que en los ensayos.

- Si, es genial – Sonreí sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pista, cuando la canción terminó el otro grupo comprendió que los habían dejado en ridículo. No se comparaban con Edward y los demás ni siquiera un poco, la gente estalló en aplausos y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

- ¡Muy bien hecho! – Emmett estaba más que feliz.

- Hermano… ¿Ni siquiera me puedes apoyar por "Amor fraternal"? – Todos nos volteamos ante la voz ronca y falsamente dolida de Jacob, me miró durante unos momentos y luego volvió su vista a su hermano mayor.

- No… - Emmett fue seco y serio, cosa rara en él, ya que podía estar molesto, pero nunca era verdad. – Ya vete idiota, nadie quiere ver tu cara por aquí – Le dijo volteándose.

- Hijo de Puta – Murmuró mi exnovio y Emmett soltó una risotada.

- Recuerda que tenemos la misma imbécil – Rose le tomó la mano calmándolo un poco y le besó ignorando a los demás…

- Déjalo, es un maldito idiota – Le dijo acariciando su pecho, Emmett le rodeó la cintura y asintió.

- Lo sé osita, a mamá se le cayó muchas veces de la cuna – Bromeó y la abrazó.

- Malditos – Murmuró Jacob y se marchó de allí molesto.

- ¡Jazz! – De la nada y entre el tumulto de gente salió Alice corriendo y se abrazó al susodicho quien la atrapó en el aire besándola.

- Felicitaciones mi duendecilla – Murmuró antes de que Alice lo acorralara contra la baranda sin soltarlo.

- Hola a todos – Irina llegó junto a Riley quien también estaba encapuchado, y detrás de ello venían Eleazar y Carmen… Pero de Edward, ni la sombra

- ¿Oye Riley donde estabas?, no te vimos al llegar – Preguntó Emmett saludando al chico de ojos rojos.

- Estaba abajo cerca de nosotros – Le dijo Irina sin soltarlo.

- No es seguro que esté cerca de ustedes, además no era bueno que Aro me viera antes de bailar - Riley poco a poco se había ido soltando con nosotros, y claro Emmett era el encargado de intentar soltarlo más.

- Bueno, tu te pierdes la diversión – Dijo el grandulón encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y Edward? – Pregunté intentando mirar por el tumulto.

- Tranquila, está firmando nuestro triunfo… Vendrá en unos minutos – Me dijo Eleazar tranquilizándome un poco, nos agrupamos mejor para ver los otros duelos, tenían que conocer a la competencia, para saber más o menos que hacer luego.

- Disculpen la demora – Su voz ronca me hizo perder toda la atención del baile (El cual debo confesar estaba muy interesante), me volteé para verlo, y él avanzó para abrazarme y besarme.

- Felicitaciones… Les salió genial – Le dije contra su boca, me miró por unos segundos con ternura y me volvió a besar.

- Gracias – Murmuró sonriendo y de pronto (Y de la nada), apareció Jane, tenía de guardaespaldas a Demetri y Alec, estaba sonriendo como siempre, con esa mirada de "Si te mueves te mato".

- Hola Edward – Saludó con su voz de bebé, sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor.

- Jane – Saludó volteando sólo su torso para estar entre medio de nosotras dos. - ¿Qué necesitas? -

- Venía a felicitarte – Río y se acercó un poco muy tranquilamente – Ah y Aro te envía esto, dice que lo medites muy bien, no hay necesidad de cumplir el pedido de James si obedeces esta carta – Le dijo ofreciéndole un sobre rojo, alcancé a leer el nombre de Aro, con letras antiguas y ostentosas.

- Entiendo – Tomó el sobre y sonrío – El mensaje está recibido, puedes marcharte – Jane lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

- Adiós… - Murmuró petulante y dándose media vuelta se marchó.

- ¿Qué dice? – De inmediato nos rodearon todos los del grupo y Edward abrió la carta leyéndola en voz alta.

"El pedido de James, es que los mate a todos, menos Alice Mary Brandon, a quién deberé tomar para mi servicio. Tu muerte sería una gran perdida Edward Mansen, la invitación aún está abierta para ti y ahora para esa chica Alice. Ambos son un buen aporte para mi negocio.

Aro"

- Es un maldito desgraciado… - Alice se envaró de inmediato, a pesar de sonar furiosa yo sabía que en el fondo, estaba aterrada. – Eso es lo que es, él y toda su maldita mafia, que se espere sentado si cree que voy a unirme a esa maldita estupidez – Las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos y no pudo seguir hablando porque rompió en llanto.

- Alice… - Jasper la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero no sabía que decir y eso lo frustraba, se notaba en sus ojos.

- Oye, oye – Edward se acercó y acarició el cabello corto de mi amiga – Tranquila, nadie va a tocarte ni a llevarte a ningún lado – Alice le miró con los ojos llorosos – No voy a permitirlo, vamos a ganar esto y le voy a pedir a Aro que anule esa maldita invitación, ¿Bien? – Alice asintió – Entonces no llores, mira que asustas a mi hermanito – Alice miró a Jasper, quien carraspeó y negó con la cabeza sorprendido, Alice sonrío y parándose en puntitas abrazó a Jasper del cuello.

**Alice's Pov**

- Nadie va alejarte de mi lado amor… - Susurró Jazz en mi oído y no pude evitar reír y claro besarlo.

…

Volvimos a casa de Edward cuando todo terminó, antes de entrar Edward me tomó del brazo.

- Alice, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Me preguntó tranquilo, asentí y soltando a Jasper nos quedamos afuera. Cuando estuvimos solos, él se alejó un poco y se sentó en la acera y golpeó con su mano a su lado. Avancé y me senté allí mirándolo.

- Lo siento…- Susurró mirándome totalmente dolido.

- ¿Qué, Por qué? – le pregunté sin entender realmente nada.

- Perdóname por meterte en esto, nunca pensé que todo se complicaría de esta manera… No pensé que Aro se metería tanto, al punto de buscar información sobre ti – Me dijo y tomó mis manos.

- Pero Edward, eso no es tu culpa… Nada de lo que está sucediendo es culpa tuya… James me encontraría de una u otra manera, él sabía todo sobre mí, cuando estuve allí, el me contó toda mi vida… Lo único que hice al ir a Filadelfia fue ahorrarle el dinero del pasaje para venir a buscarme – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Idiota, Aro sabe cosas de mí por James, no sé que le habrá dicho, pero no es tu culpa, es de él… - Me miró y blanqueó los ojos – Tú ya lo dijiste, vamos a ganar esto y todo volverá a la normalidad… y una última cosa ¡Deja de echarte la culpa de las cosas o te juro que voy a golpearte Edward! – Le grité realmente molesta, río negando con la cabeza.

- Está bien, dejaré de culparme por las cosas… Ven aquí – Me abrazó fuerte y obviamente le correspondí.

- Eres como mi hermano mayor Edward, me siento segura cuando estoy contigo – Le dije sonriendo apoyando mi rostro en su hombro.

- Bueno, gracias a Dios no eres mi hermanita… Porque tendrías que hacer incesto con Jasper – Bromeó, rompimos en risas mientras él se ponía en pie aún conmigo colgando de su cuello.

- Eso es cierto, pero sé mi hermano mayor de mentira ¿Bien? – Le pregunté separándome de él y sonriendo.

- Bueno, es una decisión difícil – Dijo divertido mientras fingía pensarlo.

- Hahaha, muy gracioso – Le dije riéndome falsamente y me crucé de brazos sacándole la lengua.

- Claro que quiero ser tu hermano mayor de "mentira" – Me dijo desordenándome el cabello corto y se marchó hacia la casa.

- Sabía que dirías que sí – Le grité y corrí a su lado para entrar juntos entre risas. Ya adentro Esme nos dio de cenar a las diez personas que éramos y luego de un rato estábamos todos tirados por el suelo de la sala cansados.

- ¿Edward estás bien? – Preguntó Bella, yo estaba con los cerrados recargada en el pecho de Jasper así que sólo estaba escuchando.

- Estoy un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien, tranquila – Bella suspiró.

- No te ves nada de bien, amigo – Le dijo Emmett y recién abrí los ojos, Edward estaba con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Bella, pero estaba pálido (más de lo normal), y tenía una leve mueca de dolor.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle? – Preguntó Jasper y su pechó vibró en mi cabeza cuando habló.

- No, de verdad estoy bien – Se puso en pie y sus huesos tronaron un poco – Voy a tomarme alguna pastilla – Se marchó escaleras arriba.

- Quizás estuvo mal que bailara hoy, después de todo aún están muy recientes sus lesiones – Murmuró mi mejor amiga.

- No Bella, tranquila. Estará bien, lo conozco – Eleazar se puso en pie – Iré a verlo – Y se marchó escaleras arriba.

x

Los días pasaron rápidamente, acompañé a Edward a cada uno de los ensayos pero ya parecía mejor, no se quejaba de dolores y eso me tenía más tranquila. Obviamente estaban entre los ocho equipos de la segunda ronda y sólo faltaban unos días para ese gran día. Estábamos en la universidad, iba a buscar a Edward a su habitación, era tarde pero necesitaba que revisara unos ejercicios que me había dado una maestra. Golpeé la puerta con suavidad.

- Sabía que Rosalie te despacharía de su habitación – Edward abrió la puerta pensando que yo era Emmett - ¿Bella?, Oh, lo siento… Pensé – Lo interrumpí sonriendo

- Pensaste que era Emmett, tranquilo. ¿Puedo pasar? – Asintió abriendo la puerta por completo y me sorprendió verlo con pijama, tenía el torso desnudo y desde el pantalón de tela se veía la pretina del boxer que llevaba, me sonrojé un poco al verlo así.

- Pasa, me pondré una camiseta – Dijo alejándose de la puerta en dirección a su clóset, sacó una camiseta de algodón negra y con ella se cubrió un poco más.

- Ehh… Bueno – Me hubiera gustado decirle, "no es necesario", pero sonaría muy desesperada. Entré y me senté en la orilla de su cama, se volteó a los segundos con una camiseta negra y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Me abrazó de la cintura sonriendo.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar con estos ejercicios? – Le extendí mi cuaderno, sonrío y encarnó una ceja.

- Sólo vienes porque necesitas ayuda con los ejercicios? – Me miró con una ceja alzada, me sonrojé en sobremanera.

- Es que no los entiendo – Le dije estirándole mi cuaderno, río y lo tomó.  
- Haber, mira esto es sencillo… - Se pegó a mi costado y me mostró de nuevo el primer ejercicio, saqué un lápiz de mi bolsillo y él comenzó a escribir distintos puntos de vista, pero no podía concentrarme, sólo tenía ojos para su cuerpo trabajado… Y él lo notó.

- ¿No puedes concentrarte?, Si quieres, puedo enseñarte mañana temprano – Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrío.  
- No, no… No es necesario – Le dije y algo tímidamente le besé. ¿Por qué me comportaba tan idiotamente cuando estoy con él?, él me correspondió suave… Pero yo quería algo más, rodeé su cuello y el cuaderno quedó en el suelo ya que me arrodillé en la mullida cama. No pasaron ni dos segundos y ya me estaba correspondiendo con pasión, se subió sobre mis caderas guiándome con él hasta dejarme completamente sobre la cama.

- Edward… - Susurré en un segundo que nos separamos para tomar aire, el respondió con un pequeño gruñido, signo de que me estaba escuchando. - ¿Estamos en tu cama cierto? – Asintió mirándome confundido. – Ah, bueno… Es que no me gustaría hacerlo en la cama de Emmett, no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara – Le confesé, él río negando con la cabeza.  
- Yo que tú ni siquiera me sentaría sobre ella… Quizás que cosas extrañas hay allí – Me dijo y no me dejo contestar porque volvió a besarme con pasión, su boca bajo a mi cuello… No sé en que momento pasamos de estar haciendo la tarea a estar a punto de acostarnos…  
- Edward… - Le llamé intentando alejarlo, pero sin mucho esfuerzo que digamos, me miró jadeando un poco, sentía su cuerpo muy cerca del mío lo cual me estaba volviendo loca. – Prométeme que Emmett no aparecerá esta noche – Se sentó en la cama riendo alejándose un poco de mí.

- No, no vendrá… Está con Rosalie – Me dijo y me besó con más ternura – Estás nerviosa, no quiero presionarte a nada Bella – Me confesó tomándome la mano con cariño. – Puedo esperar – Me guiñó el ojo e iba a bajarse, pero me aferré a su camiseta…  
- No… - Susurré y no reconocí mi voz.

**Edward's Pov**

La oí suplicarme y sentí que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. Me incliné para besarla ya sin poder contenerme, acaricié sus costados, delineando las líneas de su polo.  
- Bella… - Susurré contra su boca mientras mis manos se colaban bajo su ropa, se sonrojó pero cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro cuando subí la tela hasta la altura de sus costillas, se arqueó pegando nuestras caderas, obligándome a soltar un ronco sonido gutural.  
- Edward… - Gimió contra mi cuello y dejó unos húmedos besos, los cuales lograron que una fuerte corriente eléctrica llegara hasta la punta de mi anatomía, con cuidado la despojé de su polo dejándola sólo con una camiseta de color marfil donde se traslucía perfectamente su brazier, el cual me dejó más que acalorado, era de color celeste claro, con una fina cinta de encaje en la orilla. Me mordí el labio inferior al verlo, pero provoqué que Bella se pusiera aún más roja.  
- Alice me compra la ropa – Murmuró inquieta.  
- Recuérdame agradecerle mañana – Y la besé apegándola más a mí, ella rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas mientras luchaba para arrancarme la camiseta, reí ante eso y sentándome un poco me la quité por encima de la cabeza lanzándola por allí. Delineó cada uno de mis abdominales con sus dedos mientras mi boca no abandonaba la suya, suavemente tomé su mano y la llevé hasta la altura de mi corazón, estaba agitado. - ¿Lo sientes? – Le pregunté en el oído.  
- Si… - Respondió con los ojos cerrados.  
- Late así porque te amo – Susurré y bajando por su cuello llegué al principio de sus pechos, la piel era cálida y blanquecina, la abracé por la espalda tocando directamente su piel por debajo de la camiseta. Gimió ahogado cuando lentamente desnudé su torso dejando las prendas a los pies de la cama, sus pechos eran firmes y suaves, me deleité besándolos y acariciándolos, disfrutando del sonido de sus gemidos, súplicas y suspiros.  
- Te amo, Edward… - Su boca buscó la mía, y sus manos el borde de mi pantalón…  
Luego de caricias y besos ardientes, ambos estábamos casi desnudos, su piel se había convertido en una adicción para mí, no me cansaba de besarla, pero tuve que alejarme unos momentos. - ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó confundida.  
- Un pequeño robo – Le guiñé el ojo y abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche de Emmett le mostré un pequeño sobrecito de color rojo, se río sonrojada y estiró una de sus manos hacia mí.  
- Edward… - Me arrodillé frente a ella, se irguió y rodeó mi rostro entre sus manos – Hazme tuya…Te amo – Susurró y me besó. En menos de dos segundos de nuevo la tenía recostada bajo mi cuerpo, le quité las pantaletas y me preparé con el preservativo, no podía esperar más por ella…  
- Bella… - Susurré antes de entrar en ella y hacerla completamente mía, gritó mi nombre y se aferró a mis omóplatos, no tardé en moverme vigorosamente contra sus caderas, sus dedos resbalaron hasta mis costados torpemente, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta jadeando. La besé, me embriagué de su sabor, memoricé con mis manos cada rincón de su cuerpo y entonces lo sentí, estaba demasiado apasionado como para quejarme, me mordió suavemente el cuello, pero sabía que dejaría una marca, me estremecí ante eso y arqueé un poco la espalda al sentir su boca explorando mi pecho. – Bella – Jadeé y afirmándome de sus caderas la embestí con mayor velocidad y pasión.  
- ¡Edward!, Más… Tócame más – Me pidió arqueándose, enredando sus dedos en las sabanas blancas de mi cama, pegando sus caderas más a las mías. Le obedecí, mientras la besaba y acariciaba movía mis caderas contra las suyas, sentía mis sentidos cada vez más nublados, los gritos de placer de Bella me estaban volviendo loco, no iba a poder aguantar más… Me arqueé al terminar y Bella gritó por última vez antes de caer agitada contra las arrugadas sabanas, tenía los ojos cerrados y aún estaba siendo víctima del clímax. La abracé apegándome a su costado y la cubrí con las sábanas por si a Emmett se le ocurría aparecer en la noche, estaba cansado y ella lo notó porque se acurrucó en el espacio entre mi cuello y mis hombros susurrando palabras tiernas.  
- Te amo mi Bella… Prometo no defraudarte ni dejarte sola – Le dije al oído antes de sentir su respiración acompasada, recién en ese momento me dejé llevar por Morfeo.

…

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, y el brillo de la ventana… ¿Brillo?, me senté de golpe y desperté de golpe a Bella quien estaba durmiendo sobre mi pecho.  
- Amor… lo siento – Susurré acomodándola de nuevo, pero fue en vano ya estaba despierta.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó viendo que tomaba mi móvil.  
- Son las doce – Le dije y aproveché de contestar al leer el nombre en la pantalla – Buenos días Alice – Saludé sonriendo.  
- Edward Cullen, Tú y Bella tienen que venir a clases ahora… No sean perezosos – Me regañó.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que… -  
- ¿Qué estas con Bella?... Simplemente, porque no soy idiota hermano mayor de mentira – Me dijo con tono burlón.  
- Bueno Alice… Nos vemos entonces en un rato – Y le corté, y volví a acostarme.  
- No es bueno mentirle a Alice – Me aconsejó Bella y me abrazó.  
- Lo sé… Pero sobrevivirá – Me acomodé para volver a dormir, pero escuché un golpe en la puerta.  
- Eddie, sé que estás ocupado, pero ¿Podrías pasarme el cuaderno verde en que sale una chica con una guitarra, por favor? – La voz ronca de Emmett me sobresaltó, Bella se cubrió bajó las cobijas totalmente avergonzada.  
- Ya voy – Me levanté calzándome los pantalones que estaba usando la noche pasada y sacando un polo manga larga negro de mi closet se lo dí a Bella, cuando la vi vestida, recién saqué el cuaderno que me pidió, me asomé dos segundos a la puerta y la cerré.  
- Que vergüenza, ya todos deben saberlo – Dijo Bella sin salir de debajo de las cobijas, me acerqué y la abracé por encima de ellas.  
- No seas mala con Emmett, no le dirá a nadie… Y Alice, bueno no creo que diga algo – Se asomó, tenía el cabello algo enmarañado y reí ante eso.  
- Si te sigues escondiendo todos van a sospechar, será mejor que nos vayamos a clase… - Asintió y se levantó, mi chaleco la cubría dándole un toque sexy.  
- No tengo ropa, y si voy a mi cuarto me van a atrapar – Me dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, eso era cierto… Pero entonces recordé algo, me levanté y revisé unos cajones que por acuerdo común se habían destinado para "escombros".  
- Ve a bañarte, ya encontraré algo – Le dije sonriéndole, y ella se marchó al baño. – ¡El shampoo de Rosalie está detrás del espejo! – Le grité cuando lo recordé.

**Bella's Pov  
**Me lavé el cabello con un poco del carísimo shampoo de Rose, también estaba su desodorante… Edward me contó que ella deja cosas de "repuesto" siempre, ya me imagino por qué. Al salir me envolví en una toalla blanca que Edward dejó para mí y salí al cuarto.  
- Te dejé la ropa sobre mi cama, yo también voy a tomar una ducha – Me dijo besándome fugazmente y entró al baño. Sobre la desordenada cama estaba un pantalón amarillo entubado, una camiseta negra, tomé las prendas no se veían para nada viejas, al contrario parecían como si nunca se hubieran ocupado. Me apresuré a cambiarme ropa aún algo extrañada de que Edward tuviera ropa de mujer guardada, cuando Edward salió del baño ya cambiado, yo estaba secándome el cabello.  
- Edward, ¿De quién es esta ropa? – Le pregunté sutilmente.

- De Irina – Respondió sin mirarme y tomó sus cosas – Me pidió cuando recién llegaron si le guardaba una mochila con cosas… ¿Por qué? – Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, pero realmente no le creía, después de todo, esta ropa no se veía como del estilo de ella, aún así salimos juntos directo al campus donde para mi sorpresa estaban además de los estudiantes, Irina y Eleazar, Edward los vio y se acercó a ellos, Irina me miró durante unos segundos completamente sorprendida y hasta un poco molesta.  
- Hola chicos – Saludó abrazándolos a ambos, Irina dejó de mirarme para abrazar a Edward.  
- Hola Eleazar – Le saludé con un beso en la mejilla y luego me acerqué a Irina – Hola Irina, quería darte las gracias por dejar algo de tu ropa en la habitación de Edward, fue mi salvación – Le dije riendo, ella asintió confundida.  
- ¿Ropa mía? – Me preguntó, pero luego reaccionó – ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Edward? – No se veía burlona, sino un poco molesta. Me sonrojé bastante además que me dolió un poco que se molestara…  
- Eso no te incumbe hermana – Le dijo Eleazar y la alejó de mí, pero tampoco estaba muy feliz.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunté mirándolos a todos, pero ninguno de los tres fue capaz de decirme nada… - ¿Edward? – Le miré obligándolo a que me dijera algo, pero negó con la cabeza abrazándome.  
- No es nada Bella… Mira, ahí viene Alice – Apuntó una de las puertas del campus por donde venía saliendo mi amiga pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa.  
- No me cambies el tema – Le regañé, pero no pude seguir hablando porque Alice nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros llevando a Jasper consigo.

- ¡Hola Bella! – Me abrazó y revisó mi atuendo haciendo un puchero - ¿De quién es esa ropa? –  
- De Irina – Contestó rápidamente Edward, pero Alice le miró extrañada.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó revisando la talla.  
- Si, ¿Por qué? –  
- Porque no es la talla de Irina, le quedaría pequeño – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Irina es muy alta y tiene caderas anchas… Este pantalón por ejemplo sería para una chica muy delgada, de piernas largas… - Se quedó un silencio un momento – Además se parece a los que usa Hayley Williams – Río, pero para mí fue como un baldazo de agua fría… Recordé el póster de Edward en su habitación, luego la música de su MP3…  
- ¡La ropa es de Tanya! – Grité escandalizada, ¿Cómo fui tan tonta de no darme cuenta?, incluso Alice notó que no podía ser ropa de Irina. Sentí como si cada prenda pesara kilos, ¿Soy un sustito para Edward?... ¿Intenta lograr que me parezca a Tanya para no seguir sufriendo? Me escocieron los ojos, era común que me dieran ganas de llorar cuando estaba enojada.  
- Bella… - Me llamó, pero yo no quería que me viera llorar. – No es lo que tú piensas – Me dijo intentando tomarme las manos, pero yo las tenía fuertemente aferradas a mis costados.  
- Por favor Edward, es demasiado obvio… - Le dijo Irina con veneno.  
- No te metas – Le regañó Eleazar, me volteé sin querer mirarlo.  
- Es cierto – Murmuré intentando parar las lágrimas – Irina tiene razón, si me mentiste es porque había algo detrás de esto… -  
- ¡Por favor Bella!, necesitabas ropa y era lo único que tenía… No tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando… - Gritó.

- ¡Me mentiste Edward! – Me volteé ya sin poder evitar las lágrimas – Si esto no significara nada para ti, me habrías dicho desde un principio de quien eran estas ropas… ¿Por qué?... Por qué no puedes olvidarla Edward, sé que fue difícil su partida, pero no por eso tienes el derecho de tratarme como quieras, no me trates como una idiota mira que no lo soy… Bien, si quieres seguir sufriendo por ella, recordándola cada vez que aparece algo relacionado con ella, Hazlo… Pero no me metas en tu juego obsesivo – Me di media vuelta y me marché corriendo sin querer verlo, no podía soportar ver sus ojos cargados de dolor. Lo que le dije fue cruel y egoísta, pero yo ahora no podía verlo de otra manera…  
Me encerré en mi habitación quitándome la ropa como si tuviera veneno, no me preocupé de volver a vestirme, sólo me tiré bajo las cobijas sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

_**Continuará…**_

+ Sé que van a querer matarme de que las deje así ., pero había perdido totalmente la inspiración y luego vino esta idea a mi cabeza y tuve que hacerla…  
+ Ahora me cuesta mucho escribir EdxB, así que les pido disculpas por lo aburrido de los "momentos románticos", ayer vi New Moon de nuevo, y me inspiré para escribir el lemmon.  
+ No sé cuantos capítulos le quedan a este fic, pero no son muchos…  
+ Creo que no sirvo para escribir un fic tan largo… Me aburro y pierdo el hilo, así que de aquí en adelante sólo escribiré cosas cortas (Entren a mi perfil, subí algunos Drabbles y un song-fic C:)  
+ Me decepcioné un poco de que sólo tres personas reviewaran (?) el capítulo anterior u_u, pero igual en cierta manera comprendo que las personas que antes leían mi fic puede que no estén ya activas en Fanfiction o simplemente se cansaron de esperar  
+ Gracias por Leer a:  
**Alejandra-Z-J****  
****beluchiss**

Capitulo 18:

**_pattinson**

**eydaf**

**nadiarc22**

**laa_barbaritah**

**Ali Cullen96**

**Nonita**

**Lily Black 14**

**missju**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

**Lowrense**

**Masen Emily**

**tityscaya****  
**

**¿Review? owo**


	21. 20 Be Your Girl

**fa****A Sense.**

_Cap. 20"Be your girl"  
__**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

**Edward Pov's  
**Estaba hace más de media hora golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Bella, pero no recibía ningún sonido desde dentro.  
- Bella amor, por favor ábreme y conversemos – Intenté por última vez pero nada, me dejé deslizar hasta el piso deslizando mis dedos por mi cabello con desespero… Me habían dolido sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón en cierta manera, al principio aún recordaba a Tanya cuando estaba con ella. Pero eso había cambiado, yo ahora la amaba a ella, por algo nos habíamos acostado anoche.  
- Quiero que confíes en mí – Le dije esperando que me oyera – No eres el sustituto de nadie cariño, nunca lo fuiste ni lo serás… Te amo, lo de la ropa fue sólo una coincidencia, si no quería decirte fue porque sabía que pensarías algo así… - Golpeé con los nudillos.  
- ¡Vete!, no quiero seguir escuchándote Edward… ¡Te…! – En todo este tiempo no había dicho nada, y me sorprendió escucharla.  
- ¿Me qué?, Vamos Bella, dilo… ¿Me odias? – Pregunté en voz alta – Vamos, ¡Ven abre la puerta y dime a la cara que me odias, que quieres que me vaya y te deje en paz! – Grité y golpeé con un puño la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, estaba sólo con una camiseta cubriendo su torso y podía ver claramente su ropa interior, me enfrenté a ella pero calmado. – Dímelo – Susurré tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dí un paso dentro del cuarto – Dí que me odias y te dejaré en paz… Dime que ya no confías en mi, que no confías en el amor que juro tenerte – Cada vez estaba más cerca de su boca, cerró los ojos y nuevamente dejó escapar unas lágrimas.  
- No te odio Edward, sabes que no te odio… Pero no me gusta que me hagan daño – Me confesó con la voz rota.

- Y prometo no volver a hacerlo Bella, eres la única en mi corazón… Confía en mí – Y acabé con la distancia que había entre ambos, me deleité con el sabor de sus labios, primero fue un beso lento, dulce… Rodeó con sus manos mi cuello delineando dibujos imaginarios, la abracé de la cintura y con algo de pasión la alcé entrando completamente a la habitación, su espalda chocó contra una pared y caímos al suelo mientras la abrazaba acunándola en mi pecho.

- Te amo Bella… y no quiero volver a sentir que te pierdo – Acaricié su cabello.  
- Yo también te amo Edward… Más que a nada – Me dijo y se abrazó fuerte a mí, con cuidado nos levantamos.  
- Dentro de dos días es la competencia, prométeme que tendrás cuidado mientras bailo… - Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad.  
- Siempre – Me dijo y tomó unos jeans sencillos para terminar de vestirse, justo en ese momento apareció Alice por la puerta media inquieta, pero al vernos abrazados sonrío.  
- ¿Ya está todo bien? – Preguntó abrazando a mi novia, quien asintió.  
- Que bueno… ¿Quieren ir al centro comercial?, quiero ver que ropa usaremos el día de la competencia – Me tomó la mano como si fuera una niña, asentí.  
- Bueno, vamos – La abracé a ambas y salimos del cuarto.

Estuvimos dando unas vueltas por el lugar, pero realmente tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparme, que ver que ropa usaría.  
- ¿Qué dices de esta tenida para las mujeres? – Me preguntó la enana mostrándome unos pantalones bombachos hasta la pantorrilla de color naranja brillante y una camiseta de color amarilla ajustada.  
- Si, me gusta – Contesté no dándole la mínima importancia.  
- ¡Edward!, me has dicho lo mismo de las últimas diez tenidas que te he mostrado. Podrías mínimo verlas – Me alegó algo molesta.  
- Lo siento Alice, pero tengo otras cosas en que preocuparme que la ropa… Han pasado más de dos semanas sin ataques lo cual me parece extraño, sobretodo viniendo de parte de James, la enana suspiró abatida y dejó las ropas en su lugar.  
- Entiendo… - Jugueteó con unas etiquetas, cabizbaja, suspiré y me acerqué abrazándola  
- No te preocupes Alice, escoge tu las que más te gusten… Carmen las usará como si nada e Irina no dirá nada si sabe que las escogiste tú – Le desordené el cabello. – Y no te demores mucho que tenemos ensayo en dos horas -  
- Está bien – Me sonrío y tomó unas ropas revisándolas como si fuera modista… Media hora después recién estábamos saliendo de la tienda con varias bolsas.  
- Vámonos rápido, mira que no han comido nada y no es bueno – Urgió Bella – Además tengo que ir a buscar a Reneésme a la guardería –

…

- Bueno princesa, tú te quedas sentadita aquí comiendo tu yogurt que yo voy a ver la música – Le dijo Bella sentando a la niña en una banca alta mientras se iba hacia el equipo.  
- Bien, desde el principio – Indiqué poniéndome frente a Alice, ella me miró nerviosa. Eleazar se situó detrás de ella, estábamos en el garaje de mi casa, era nuestra habitación de ensayos, Carlisle dejaba el auto afuera durante nuestros horarios de ensayos y luego volvíamos a entrarlos todos – Cuando estés lista Liz, no tengas miedo que Eleazar está detrás de ti por cualquier inconveniente – Le informé sonriendo, ella asintió y cuando la música comenzó a sonar apoyó su pie izquierdo en mis manos e impulsándose se dio un mortal, mientras ella ascendía yo me impulsé hacia atrás también parándome de cabeza, la oí caer en pie, pero perdió el equilibrio. No alcanzó a caerse porque Eleazar la sostuvo a tiempo.  
- Gracias – Murmuró y Carmen se acercó sonriendo.  
- Tranquila, y sigue bailando – Le sonrío y comenzó a moverse nuevamente al ritmo de la música.  
- Si Liz, sólo sigue bailando. Ya ensayaremos luego – Le informé volviendo a mi posición original, asintió y seguimos bailando, era divertido ver como Irina y Alice se complementaban, habían unido a Carmen a su juego y a veces, hacían los mismos movimientos o ponían las mismas caras.  
- Liz, Irina, Carmen ¿Recuerdan el juego de "la arañita"? – Pregunté acercándome a ellas, las tres asintieron extrañadas.  
- Vamos a hacerlo, pero necesito a una que pueda subirse y obviamente hacer algo loco -  
- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó Irina.  
- Amm, no lo sé… - Me apoyé en la pared, Bella se acercó.  
- A mí se me ocurre algo – Dijo algo tímida – Si quieren puedo hacerlo – Todos estuvieron de aquí.  
- Chicos vengan aquí – Riley y Eleazar avanzaron. – Y necesito una chica -  
- Yo soy base también – Dijo Irina avanzando hacia nosotros, nos tomamos de los hombros como si fuera una fortaleza, pero teníamos las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo algo inclinado hacia delante.  
- Bien Bella, adelante – Invitó Alice y puso la música, mi novia se dio impulso y saltó a mi espalda y comenzó a subir, en el momento de llegar arriba apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros derechos de Riley y Eleazar que estaban a mi lado frente a frente y su cuerpo se curvó como si fuera a darse una voltereta, apoyando la punta de sus pies en mis hombros y se mantuvo unos segundos.  
- La idea es que la segunda chica pase por debajo de esta curva que se forma, y luego – Dijo con algo de esfuerzo y alzando sólo sus piernas quedó totalmente invertida, manejando el peso de su cuerpo avanzó a los hombros de Irina y terminó la voltereta deslizándose por la espalda de ella hasta caer en el piso de rodillas, nos soltamos y la ayudé a ponerse en pie.  
- ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó, algo incómoda.  
- ¡Me encantó! – Gritaron Alice y Carmen, corrieron hacia ella y se la llevaron a un rincón explicándoles las ideas que se le habían ocurrido.  
- Supongo que es eso significa que se queda… - Murmuré mirando a los chicos e Irina.  
- Fue divertido – Respondió ella mirando a Bella – Tiene talento – Asentí y en eso Nessie se acercó jalándome el pantalón.  
- Papi… - La miré agachándome a su altura.  
- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – Le quité el pote vacío de yogurt y lo lancé al basurero, ella sonrío y se relamió los labios pegajosos - Tu mami se va a morir al verte toda llena de yogurt – Le dije y le limpié la boca con mi camiseta.  
- Estoy aburrida, quiero jugar… ¿No vino tío Emmett? – Preguntó buscando al grandulón con la mirada.  
- No amor, estaba ocupado con una cena familiar – La alcé en brazos subiéndola a mis hombros, se aferró a mis manos y caminé con ella a cuestas, llegué donde estaban todos, estaban cansados.  
- Edward, ya sabemos que vamos a hacer con Carmen… - Me informó Alice sonriendo.  
- Me parece muy bien, ahora los despacho, porque todos estamos cansados así que no quiero gastarlos antes de bailar – Les dije mirándolos a todos.  
- Si, por favor sólo quiero dormir…Además creo que tengo una contractura muscular en las piernas luego de tanto salto – Se quejó Irina sentándose en el suelo.  
- Lo sé, el día de mañana no ensayaremos… Descansen, coman bien y nada de fiestas ni alcohol… - Todos rieron, y empezaron a despedirse, la única que se quedó fue Alice.  
- ¿Qué pasa enana?, Jasper llega dentro de una hora, porque fue al instituto – Dije mirando mi reloj aún con Nessie en mis hombros.  
- Lo sé, pero estoy preocupada, aún no me sale bien el mortal y no quiero perjudicarlos a todos – Me dijo y Bella se acercó para llevarse a Nessie a bañarse.  
- Tranquila, si no te sientes preparada lo guardaremos para la final, no voy a obligarte a nada – Le dije tomando su mano.  
- Sígueme enseñando Edward, por favor – Me pidió dando saltitos – Al menos cuando llegue Jasper, para tener alguien que me atrape si me caigo – La miré inquieto.  
- No es bueno que te exijas demasiado Liz, puedes terminar enferma y necesito que bailes – Me miró e hizo pucheros.  
- Edward, no seas malo… No estoy cansada y quiero poder hacerlo – Suspiré y me senté en el piso.  
- Bien, te enseñaré… Pero sólo un rato y cuando esté mi hermano por aquí… - Me abrazó arrodillándose y me besó la mejilla – Si quieres ahora hago un mortal yo para que veas en que estás fallando ¿Bien? – Asintió, me puse en pie algo cansado. – Primero pon tus manos juntas a la altura de tu estómago.  
- ¿Así? – Me preguntó imitando como yo sostenía su pie, subí mi zapatilla hasta allí.  
- Si, tienes que tomar un impulso doblando tus rodillas un poco, la que está arriba mucho más que la otra y… - Tomé el impulso necesario y brinqué, vi el piso bajo mi cabeza y luego caí en eso amortiguando la caída un poco al doblar las rodillas y luego enderezarlas rápidamente. – Debes doblar las piernas y luego erguirlas rápidamente para que no perder el equilibrio y tampoco dañarte la columna… ¿Entiendes? -  
- Si, estoy cayendo con las piernas fijas… - Dijo luego de meditar un poco mi posición.  
- Mira, luego de que aprendas a caer, podrás hacerlo contra la pared – Tomé algo de impulso y apoyando mi pie izquierdo en la muralla di una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo limpiamente.  
- Genial - Alice se acercó sorprendida – Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso – Me dijo cruzándose de brazos, algo presumido seguí hablando.  
- Cuando aprendas a hacerlo en la pared te enseñaré a hacer esto… - Me alejé de ella para tomar impulso, dí una vuelta hacia delante en el aire y antes de caer apoyé mi mano en el piso, dí cuatro vueltas sobre mi eje, abrí las piernas doblando el codo y terminé la voltereta como si fuera gimnasia.  
- ¡Espectacular! – Gritaron desde la puerta, me volteé sorprendido, allí estaban Esme, Carlisle, Bella y Jasper mirándome totalmente sorprendidos.  
- Oh… Estaban aquí – Murmuré poniéndome en pie algo incómodo, después de todo no hacia esa pirueta desde la noche en que Tanya murió.  
- ¿Edward, donde aprendiste a hacer eso? – Me preguntó Alice sorprendida, pero al ver a mi hermano me ignoró. Jasper estaba con su uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía en unos pantalones grises, los cuales sufrieron la ira de la maquina de coser y ahora estaban (además de desgastados), entubados. Una camisa blanca, la cual llevaba arremangada hasta los codos dejando ver todas sus muñequeras de cuero, la insignia de la institución pegada al bolsillo de esta y la corbata de color gris con rojo.  
- Hola hermosa – La saludó abrazándola y se dieron un beso suave.  
- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Preguntó la pelinegra y se marcharon a la sala de estar, desenchufé el equipo de música y le dí las llaves a Carlisle.  
- Ya puedes entrar el mercedes – Le dije sonriendo.  
- Gracias hijo – Y se marchó a la calle luego de dejarme un golpecito en el hombro.  
- Comenzaré a preparar la cena así que nada de planes – Me advirtió Esme y se marchó a la cocina.  
- ¿Qué prepararás? – Pregunté, ella miró a Bella  
- ¿Te quedas a comer, cierto? – Mi novia asintió abrazándose a mi cintura. – Entonces será comida italiana – Y riendo se perdió detrás de la puerta, reí negando con la cabeza.  
- Mi mamá sigue pensando que eres italiana – Le susurré al oído, asintió riendo también.  
- Me encantó la pirueta que hiciste… - Me confesó y nos fuimos a sentar al sillón cerca del par de tórtolos que se miraban como si no se hubiera visto en años.  
- Gracias, la aprendí cuando tenía quince años y la perfeccioné luego – Me recosté en sillón con Bella en mi pecho.  
- Oye Edward, dijiste que me enseñarías a hacer el mortal cuando Jasper llegara – Me dijo Alice lanzándome un cojín.  
- Enana, me acabo de sentar, dame un descanso – Le tiré el cojín de vuelta, pero molesta se levantó y me jaló de la mano.  
- ¡Vamos!, tienes que cumplir tu palabra – Seguía jalando pero yo no me movía un ápice, luego de unos minutos de escucharla quejarse me levanté.  
- Bien, te enseño… Vamos – Celebró y tomando a Jasper de la mano lo llevó al garaje esperándome.  
- ¿Qué quieres aprender, hermosa? – Preguntó mi hermano confundido.  
- A hacer un mortal, aún no me salen bien – Dijo revoloteando por allí.  
- Bueno, Jasper se encargará de ayudarte a dar impulso y yo te atraparé ¿Bien? – Alice asintió, le enseñé a mi hermano como poner las manos y después de un rato estábamos ensayando, tuve que atrapar muchas veces a Alice y ya me estaban doliendo los brazos.

- Estoy cansado Liz, por favor luego seguimos ensayando – Le supliqué, ella asintió suspirando.  
- Bueno, pero tenemos que ensayarlo… Tiene que salirme, soy la única del grupo que no sabe hacer algo divertido – Entró a la casa molesta consigo misma y obviamente deprimida.  
- Últimamente se frustra muy rápido – Me informó Jasper – Iré a hablar con ella – Asentí y me marché a mi habitación con Bella a mis espaldas, me encontré con Reneésme durmiendo en mi cama y sonreí.  
- Le encanta dormir aquí – Me susurró al oído y me abrazó por la espalda.  
- Lo noto – Susurré de vuelta, sus manos subieron por mi pecho pero luego las separó de mi cuerpo para afirmarse de mis hombros y darme un pequeño masaje, fue una sensación de bienestar total, cerré los ojos sintiendo como todo mis músculos se relajaban un poco. – Bella… Gracias- Me volteé para besarla lentamente.  
- ¿Por qué no te acuestas?, luego te levantas para cenar – Me dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces me acomodé a un costado de la cama con ella a mi lado. No sé si terminé de apoyar mi cabeza pero luego de un largo bostezo me quedé profundamente dormido sin siquiera darme cuenta.  
…

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, estamos en la semifinal del XI encuentro de Break más importante de toda la historia… Hoy se irán cuatro grupos perdiendo el sueño de ganar medio millón de dólares en efectivo y otro medio millón en productos deportivos ¡Para cada uno! – Todos aplaudieron emocionados, pero yo sabía que los grupos que estaban aquí, más que el dinero, querían el famoso "Favor" que Aro concedía al grupo ganador… Suspiré extasiado al ver a toda esa gente aglomerada sólo para vernos bailar, vi mi alrededor y me sorprendí de no ver ni a mi hermano ni a Alice.  
- ¿Dónde están la enana y mi hermano? – Le pregunté a Eleazar, él se encogió de hombros inquieto. Llevábamos un pantalón desgastado claro, íbamos sin camisa y con un pañuelo azul marino al cuello, las chicas unas pantaletas de mezclilla muy ajustada, una camiseta como de lencería también de color azul además del pañuelo, Alice y su loca obsesión por la ropa…Suspiré.  
- ¡Edward! – Bella llegó corriendo, a su lado venía caminando Jasper con Alice en brazos, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se tomaba una pierna.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – Me acerqué asustado pensando lo peor.  
- Es Alice, no puede moverse… Al parecer le dio un desgarro – Bella ayudó a que se pusiera en pie, pero ella no podía pisar, me fijé en sus rodillas amoratadas al igual que sus muslos y brazos.  
- ¿Seguiste ensayando ayer el mortal? – Le pregunté serio, avanzando hacia ella. Alice me miró sorprendida y algo culpable, era obvio. - ¡Maldición! – Golpeé una mesa a su lado logrando que se sobresaltara y claro, que Jasper me lanzara una mirada asesina, pero estaba molesto. – Alice, si dije que ayer era un día de descanso no fue porque yo tenía ganas de dormir… Fue porque, ¡Era necesario Alice!, ahora puede que tengas un desgarro y más que no poder bailar, lo que me preocupa es que pudo haber sido algo peor… ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Le grité, bajó la cabeza.  
- Yo, yo sólo quería mejorar… No me sigas regañando Edward, sé que me equivoqué – Se sostuvo en mi pecho – Perdóname Edward, no pensé que me haría daño – Sus ojos se humedecieron mirándome, suspiré enojado conmigo mismo, porque no podía enojarme con ella…  
- Ven aquí – Con cuidado la alcé en brazos, se abrazó a mi cuello y la senté en la barra, el tipo que atendía nos miró feo. - ¿Me puedes dar un poco de hielo en una bolsa? – Le pregunté sonriendo, él asintió confundido y tomando una bolsa transparente sacó un puñado de hielos desde la congeladora y me la dio.  
- Gracias – Con cuidado apoyé lo frío contra su muslo. - ¿Duele?  
- ¡Si! – Se quejó intentando contraer la pierna, pero la sostuve firme  
- No la muevas – Le amenacé aún algo molesto, apoyé más firme el hielo y soltó un quejido tanto por el dolor como por el frío. – Sé que duele, pero tendrás que aguantar un rato – Le dije y llamé a Jasper – Afirma aquí, voy a llamar a papá para saber si está de turno en el hospital – Tomó la pierna de Alice pero negó con la cabeza.  
- Ya lo llamé y me dijo que iba de camino – Asentí y suspiré apoyándome en la barra cerrando los ojos.  
- Señor Cullen – Un hombre se acercó a mí, entre el tumulto de personas lo reconocí como uno de los jueces.  
- Hola, soy yo – Le dije tomándole la mano, él asintió.  
- Los necesitamos en el escenario en diez minutos, son el único grupo que falta – Me urgió, mire a los chicos.  
- Lo sé, pero tenemos un problema – Él arqueó una ceja y luego volteó a ver a Alice – Oh… ¿Se lesionó? – La morena asintió y soltó un quejido cuando Jasper movió el hielo. - ¿Pero cómo lo harán entonces?, tienen que presentarse… O serán descalificados - Nos miró a todos como esperando una respuesta.  
- ¿No podemos hacerlo con cinco integrantes? – Negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.  
- Seis reglamentarios, la única opción que puedo darles es que pongan a otro integrante. No puede ser bailarín profesional, ni fármaco-dependiente y tendrá que hacerse el examen de Doping… - Nos explicó - ¿Tienen a otra persona que pueda reemplazarla? – Todos nos volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia Bella.  
- ¿Qué? – Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron de par en par – Pero, ¿Y si lo hago mal? – Preguntó asustada, me acerqué y la abracé.  
- Te sabes todo el baile, además sabes que en el Break se improvisa… Por favor, Bella. Eres nuestra única opción – Ella me miró inquieta, Irina se acercó sonriéndole.  
- Y si te equivocas nadie te va a regañar o algo parecido, sólo tienes que disfrutarlo – Le informó.  
- Tenemos casi la misma talla, puedo darte mi traje y nadie notara que estoy lesionada – Dijo la enana, mi novia me miró durante unos segundos y luego asintió.  
- Bueno, si es para ayudarlos… Lo haré, bailaré – Alice aplaudió, pero se quejó luego.  
- Perfecto, dame tu nombre – Dijo el hombre con un papel en mano.  
- Isabella Swan – Murmuró algo molesta de decirlo completo, el hombre abrió los ojos como plato.  
- ¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan? – Preguntó sorprendido, mi novia asintió y entonces el hombre sonrío.  
- Muy bien, entonces no te preocupes… No te haremos ningún examen, puedes bailar tranquilamente… - Y se marchó no sin antes recordar – Sólo diez minutos -  
- Bella, Vamos al baño para cambiarte ropa – Dijo Alice, Irina avanzó y con cuidado la alzó en brazos.  
- Y no te emociones mucho, mira que luego te vas al hospital con Jasper – Le dije siguiéndolas, no se demoraron más de cinco minutos en cambiarse de ropa, y daba algo de risa, porque a Bella la ropa de Alice le quedaba bien, pero a Alice la ropa de mi novia le quedaba grande. Ambos se marcharon en mi Volvo y quedamos en que vendrían luego de que atendieran a la morena.  
- Vamos al escenario – Le tomé la mano y reconocí los ojos brillantes de James al otro lado del lugar, quien se no disimuló la mueca de sorpresa al no encontrar a Alice… Primero se presentaron un grupo sólo de chicas, y la verdad bailaban bien, pero se notaba que todo estaba demasiado coreografiado, incluso contaban en voz baja. El grupo contrario en cambio, eran más naturales y a ratos improvisaban un poco, porque se reían y complementaban…  
- Estoy nerviosa – Me susurró Bella incómoda, la abracé de la cintura apegándola a mi pecho, la besé suavemente.  
- No temas, todo va a salir bien – Acaricié su mejilla – Recuerda que Alice aprendió de ti – Besé su frente mirando hacia delante, unos furiosos ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos… Jacob me miraba rodeado por su grupo, parecía que estaba a punto de tirarse encima de mí, le ignoré olímpicamente, no iba a permitir que arruinara la noche de Bella. Por estar pendiente de ese idiota no vi el segundo baile, pero el tercero sí, no iba a perderme ver a ese idiota bailando. Conocía todas las técnicas de Jane y Demetri, no era algo nuevo para mí, y sabía que podía superarlos si quería… A Jacob ya lo había visto bailar, a Félix no, y de verdad no me gustaba mucho su técnica… Las otras dos chicas eran bastantes vulgares, pero a pesar de eso, su presentación estuvo mucho mejor que la del grupo contrario…  
- Con ustedes, los últimos dos grupos de la noche… Adelante – Bella apretó suavemente mi mano por última vez y avanzamos hasta cegarnos por los fuertes reflectantes, la música empezó y comenzamos a bailar, era divertido hacerlo con ella, sentía que compartíamos algo secreto, algo que no compartiría con cualquiera. En un momento dado, Eleazar me hizo un gesto, de inmediato formamos la famosa base humana junto con Irina y Riley. Bella tomó impulsó y brincó a mi espalda, ahora que estaba bailando seriamente sus movimientos eran más refinados y sensuales, se contorsionó arqueándose al momento que Carmen igual que una bailarina del Circo Du Soleil pasaba por encima de ella moviéndose por partes, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a cada parte de su cuerpo para avanzar, ambas quedaron verticalmente invertidas, Carmen afirmándose de los hombros de Eleazar y Bella de Irina, fue un movimiento fluido, y al mismo tiempo… Bajaron sólo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y finalmente el torso quedando en el piso, para mi sorpresa se metieron a nuestro "montón" por entremedio de nuestras piernas, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Riley fue más rápido que yo, le tomó el tobillo a Bella, Eleazar a Carmen y ambas saltaron haciendo un mortal por encima de nuestras cabezas… La gente estalló en aplausos, miré de reojo a los jueces los cuales parecían más que satisfechos…

…

**-**¡Eso fue impresionante! – Gritó Emmett cuando llegamos donde estaba con Rosalie, me abrazó y luego a Bella.  
- Gracias – Murmuró ella sonrojada, a nuestro lado llegó mi hermano Jasper.  
- Chicos, alcancé a verlos… Salió espectacular – Nos felicitó, Bella se acercó.  
- ¿Y Alice? – Preguntó confundida.  
- Dormida en tu Volvo, los analgésicos la noquearon… Mis amigos están custodiando el lugar, así que no hay problema que la deje sola – Asentí y el animador despidió a todos informando que mañana darían los resultados, tomamos nuestras cosas y decidimos irnos, después de todo aún tenía que ir a dejar a Bella y Alice a sus casas.

…

**Emmett's Pov**

- ¿Entonces no te vas conmigo a mi casa? – Le pregunté a Rose, estábamos en mi Jeep justo frente a su casa.

- Lo siento osito, pero estoy cansada. Además no quiero encontrarme con el idiota de tu hermano – Me confesó, la besé algo apasionado y me despedí de ella. Algo frustrado por culpa de Jacob, ya que por su culpa no podría estar con Rose, manejé a casa. Para cuando llegué su estúpido auto ya estaba en el garaje, suspirando pesado entre a la sala de estar, allí estaba hablando con nuestra madre quien estaba en pijama y bastante cansada.  
- Yo creo que ganaremos – Le dijo orgulloso.  
- Eso espero hijo, pero no olvides que tienes que disfrutarlo – Mi mamá era tan inocente.  
- Hola…Mamá – Pasé por su lado ignorándolo, mi madre me besó las mejillas y luego nos miró a ambos.  
- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que se lleven bien? – Preguntó retóricamente mientras miraba el cielo, negué con la cabeza.  
- El día que ese, deje de ser un idiota… O sea, nunca – Sonreí, dejé mi chaqueta colgada al lado de la puerta junto a mis llaves. – Me voy a dormir – Anuncié dispuesto a irme, pero Jacob gruñió.  
- No te metas conmigo Emmett – Me amenazó, me volteé enojado bajo la sorprendida mirada de mi madre.  
- ¿O qué?, ¿Le dirás a tus nuevos amiguitos mafiosos que me maten?... Por favor Jacob, no me hagas reír, ellos te tienen como una mascota, James te está usando, Aro los está usando a ambos, no te metas en cosas que no sabes controlar, vas a terminar mal Idiota – Él se enojó y avanzó hasta donde estaba yo imponiendo su altura símil a la mía.  
- Niños, no peleen – Rogó mi madre, sin querer creer que lo que yo decía era verdad.  
- Cállate idiota, cuando Bella era mi novia nunca te quejaste de cómo yo era con ella… No te metías, ¿Acaso ahora te gusta ella?, o peor aún ¿Ese idiota de Cullen?... Yo pienso eso, porque antes te creías demasiado para juntarte con niños, y ahora corres como un perrito faldero hacia él – Mi ira superó los estándares de mi paciencia, alcé mi puño y lo estampé contra su rostro sacándole sangre de la boca, se volteó cubriéndose el lado dañado, al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.  
- ¡Emmett! – Gritó mi madre histérica.  
- ¡Vete arriba, ahora! – Le grité esperando la respuesta de Jacob, la cual llegó apenas se recompuso del golpe, se tiró encima de mí – Si antes no decía nada era porque ella no quería defenderse de ti, pero ahora no está sola… No tienes poder sobre ella, acéptalo… Ahora está Cullen y ya no hay vuelta atrás – Me lanzó un puñetazo que apenas alcancé a interceptar, enfurecido le golpeé el estómago, cuando recuperó el aire tosió unos segundos.  
- Maldito imbécil, él la va a abandonar tarde o temprano… Bella tiene una hija, y a finales de cuenta cuando se acueste con ella sentirá la decepción de no estar con una mujer virgen – Si antes estaba enojado, él había acabado con la poca razón que había en mí… Lo apoyé contra la pared mientras no paraba de darle puñetazos.  
- No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, es una mujer y tienes que respetarla… Además idiota, ellos ya se acostaron y ¡Están más enamorados que nunca! – Lo último lo grité y luego comprendí lo idiota que fui, me detuve de golpearlo durante unos segundos, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que mi hermano, reaccionó un segundo antes que mí, tomó mi cabeza y la azotó contra la pared de nuestro costado, me pitearon los oídos y lo solté. El aprovechó de salir de la casa bajo los gritos histéricos de mi madre.  
- Tengo que llamarlos – Murmuré antes de perder la conciencia mareado.

…

**Bella's Pov**

Había sido una noche maravillosa, y ahora recién amanecía. Estaba sobre el pecho de Edward aún algo adormilada, Charlie no estaría en casa por todo el día, así que Reneésme dormía profundamente en su cunita en la habitación contigua.  
- ¿Estás despierto? – Pregunté en voz baja y apoyé mi mentón en su pecho mirándolo, tenía los ojos cerrados.  
- Si, Te amo – Se inclinó abriendo sus preciosos ojos miel y me besó apegándome más a él, sonrojada me escondí en la curvatura de su cuello, pero un gritito me devolvió a la tierra.  
- ¡Mami! – Edward río provocando que su pecho vibrara.  
- Te llaman, tráela aquí – Asentí y grité para que mi hija no llorara  
- ¡Ya voy amor! – Tomé mi ropa interior del piso y me cubrí con la capucha de Edward para salir del cuarto, lo último que vi de reojo fue su cuerpo desnudo, porque se levantó probablemente para vestirse, Nessie me miró desde su cunita con sus brillantes ojos chocolate.  
- ¿Está Edward? – Preguntó estirando sus manitas, la saqué arreglando un poco su cabello.  
- Si amor, pero es un secreto… No tienes que decirle al abuelito – Asintió haciendo el gesto de silencio con sus manos, la llevé al cuarto.  
- ¡Eddie! – Gritó apenas lo vio y corrió hacia él, sólo llevaba sus jeans pero igualmente la alzó en brazos besando sus mejillas, me acerqué a él lentamente, pero un sonido de un vidrio romperse sonó en el piso inferior me alertó completamente.  
- ¡¿Qué fue eso? – Él se acercó a mí y entregándome a la niña me llevó al lado opuesto de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió lo primero que vi relucir fue el cañón de un arma muy parecida a la que usaba mi padre, y luego un brazo moreno.  
- Jacob – Siseó mi novio, me aferré a su espalda aterrada, él soltó una risotada.  
- Veo que ya me tienes identificado Cullen – Murmuró y entró al lugar con el cañón de la pistola fija en el pecho de Edward.  
- Obviamente… - Mi novio estaba tenso, mi hija lloriqueaba asustada por los gritos.  
- Calma amor – Susurré acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos – Cálmate – Le supliqué al oír lo acelerado de su respiración.  
- Así los quería encontrar… ¡Si esta pieza apesta a sexo! – Gritó muy enojado, me encogí aún más en la espalda de Edward, pero sólo para proteger a Reneésme.  
- Jacob basta, esta la niña con nosotros… - Le dijo Edward intentando acercarse, pero esté soltó un grito y le amenazó más firmemente con el arma.  
- ¡No, Edward! – Supliqué abrazándome a él, lo cual obviamente enfureció más al moreno.  
- ¡Eres una puta!, sí, eso eres… A penas viste a Cullen lo único que querías era esto, acostarte con él y que te hiciera su puta personal, yo sabía que morías por él, quizás cuantas veces te acostaste pensando en él… ¡Que las manos que te tocaban eran las de ese maldito idiota!... Pero no, no va a hacer fácil Isabella, tú eres mía, serás MI putita, no la de ese ladrón – Gritó y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros, Edward raudo me alzó de la cintura y me pasó al otro lado de la cama para que él no pudiera tocarme.  
- No te acerques a ella – Le amenazó con voz firme y ronca.  
- No me subestimes Maldita sanguijuela – Disparó, solté un grito histérico y Nessie igual… Y dejó de respirar  
- ¡Reneésme! – Grité con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

**Continuará…**

+ Holaaa! Sé que me odian por dejarlas así! :)… Pero yo también las amo :3

+ Es un castigo por no dejar review hum!, las dejo con la duda MuahahahaXD

+ Las quiero :) & voy tarde a clase XD

Lizzie


	22. 21 You're so hurt

**A Sense.**

_Cap. 21 "You're so hurt"  
__**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

_**- **_¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Edward cayendo de rodillas, la bala se había alojado en su hombro y eso le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero a mi me preocupaba Reneésme, se estaba ahogando.

- Reneésme, respira – Le supliqué, pero mi hija no hacía más que soltar soniditos de ahogo mientras desesperadamente intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire. - ¡Necesito su inhalador! – Grité y Edward intentó acercarse al velador pero Jacob volvió a amenazarlo con disparar.  
- ¡No te muevas! – Grito molesto, lo miré incrédula

- ¡Jacob, por favor!, es un bebé – Le grité muy molesta, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y ahogaron mis gritos.

- Tú cállate… - Me dijo, Nessie aferró sus manitas a mis brazos desesperada.  
- Tranquila amor, pronto estarás bien – Susurré intentando calmarla, de pronto escuchamos un ruido en el piso inferior.  
- ¡Charlie! – Exclamamos los tres, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver los ojos brillantes de James.

**Edward's Pov**

Apenas lo vi el alma me volvió al cuerpo, teníamos esperanza.  
- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Gritó James mirando a Jake, desenfundó su pistola y me apuntó a mí.  
- Es nuestra oportunidad James – Le dijo él de vuelta con una sonrisa sicótica en la cara.

- Idiota es una niña, no la metas en esto – Exclamó y clavó sus ojos azules en la hija de Bella, casi podía ver como la comparaba con aquella niña pelirroja y de gran sonrisa.  
- Es como ella, tienen lo mismo…Y también morirá como Victoria si no recibe atención médica James – Dije en un tono lento, el me miró con los ojos ardiendo de odio. – Yo sé que quieres matarme, bien… Hazlo, pero no las metas a ellas… - Avancé hacia él, pero estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo.  
- ¡Edward! – Bella gritó, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, y me sentía impotente de no poder detenerlas.  
- ¿Dónde está el inhalador? – Preguntó James, apunté con mi cabeza el velador, se acercó y apoyó el cañón del arma contra mi pecho  
- Te mueves y disparo – Murmuró y abrió el cajón de un solo movimiento, habían algunos papeles, pero lo que resaltaba era el tubo de color blanco, James lo tomó y se lo lanzó a mi novia, quien torpemente lo atrapó. Rauda se lo aplicó a Reneésme, James estaba conteniendo la respiración, al igual que Bella y yo. Segundos después, Nessie volvió a respirar.  
- Gracias… - Murmuró Bella y abrazó a la niña, quien aún estaba algo débil.  
- James… Basta, no es esto lo que queremos… Cullen te está lavando el cerebro – Alegaba Jacob, pero James se hacía el sordo, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, caminó hacia el closet de la habitación, lo abrió sin mucho cuidado y sacó unos jeans sencillos y los dejó sobre la cama.  
- Vístete niña – Le ordenó a Bella, quien primero me miró a mí. Asentí infundiéndole valor.  
- ¿La vas a dejar ir? – Gritó colérico el moreno y avanzó hacia él, pero James fue más rápido y sacó una segunda pistola apuntándolo.  
- No te muevas imbécil, aquí mando yo… Así que yo decido quien se va y quien se queda – Para el final de esa conversación, mi novia ya estaba completamente vestida. – ¿Dónde están Mansen? – Preguntó acercándose a mí, yo ya sabía de que me hablaba, así que contesté simplemente.  
- En mi chaqueta, está en el piso – Jake y Bella me miraron confundidos, James tomó mi chaqueta y la sacudió, las llaves del Volvo tintinearon antes de caer, pero fue más rápido y las tomó antes que golpearan el piso, se acercó a Bella y se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, ya que esta tenía envuelta en unas mantas a la niña.  
- Dejaré que te marches niña, pero olvídate que puedes ir a la policía… Si lo haces, tanto tú como tu hijita morirán, ¿Entendido? – Agarró a Bella por el brazo y la jaló hacia él, gruñí ante ese trato, pero me ignoró, Bella asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Ahora, despídete de tu amorcito, porque no lo volverás a ver – Río y la empujó hacia mí, la atrapé cuando trastrabilló y ella se escondió en mi pecho temblando.  
- Vete, mientras más rápido la lleves donde Carlisle más oportunidades tendrá de mejorarse – Le dije acariciando su cabello algo enmarañado.  
- Te harán daño… Te matarán Edward – Me dijo llorando - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Me encogí de hombros, Nessie que estaba entre las cobijas abrió los ojos un poco más recuperada, aunque sus mejillas rosadas nos informaban que tenía fiebre.  
- Eddie… - Me llamó inquieta.  
- Tranquila amor, todo estará bien… Ahora, sólo tienes que mejorarte ¿Bien?... Tío Carlisle te ayudará, ¿Bien? – En lo último se me quebró la voz, no podía imaginar que quizás no la vería más… Yo iba a sobrevivir, esos dos imbéciles no iban a matarme, el dolor punzante en mi hombro me borró el semblante tranquilo, como burlándose de mi precario pensamiento.  
- Edward – Bella me miraba aterrada, la cobija de la niña se había manchado con algo de sangre, la alejé de mi cuerpo luchando con las ganas de tenerla entre ellos un minuto más.  
- Debes irte… - James la tomó del brazo y la empujó a la puerta, pensé que la botaría al piso, pero por esta apareció Demetri y la alcanzó a atrapar.  
- Escóltala al hospital – Le ordenó y se volteó a mirarme, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mis dos amores, Reneésme se había ganado mi cariño, la sentía casi como mi hija, aunque sonara raro.

Desaparecieron de mi vista en el momento en que bajaron las escaleras…

**Bella's Pov**

Llegamos al primer piso y mi hija comenzó a gritar y a revolverse.

- ¡Eddie!, Eddie, quiero ir con él… ¿Dónde se lo llevan? – Le gritaba a Demetri, quien impasible seguía caminando y empujándome.  
- Reneésme Cálmate – Le pedí intentando luchar con sus patadas – Te va a dar otro ataque – Me costó controlarla, pero lo hice, rompió en llanto, gritaba que me odiaba, porque no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarlo… Y cada palabra era como una daga en mi pecho, yo también me odiaba por no ayudarlo, por no poder hacer nada.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte, Tú te vas atrás con la niña y la controlas, y yo no tengo que seguirte en mi auto – Demetri habló algo burlón, asentí automáticamente, ya no me importaba nada, senté a mi hija en su sillita aún luchando para que se quedara quieta y me subí a su lado.  
- Quiero a Eddie – Lloriqueaba destrozada, Demetri me miraba por el espejo retrovisor a ratos, me armé de valor cuando a Nessie le subió la fiebre y se quedó callada, y le hablé.  
- ¿Sabes quién es Victoria? – Él carraspeó y volvió su vista al parabrisas.  
- Se supone que no debo hablar contigo… - Murmuró.  
- No le diré a nadie… Sólo quiero saber, porque James me dejó marchar – Levantó sus ojos y los posó en los míos por el espejo.  
- Victoria era la hermana de James… - Esas palabras me dejaron congelada.  
- ¿Era? -  
- Si, murió cuando tenía cinco años de un paro respiratorio, esperaba un trasplante, pero obviamente nunca llegó… - Volvió a quedarse en silencio, y seguimos todo el trayecto en silencio, cuando llegamos estacionó y en menos de dos segundos desapareció, la tos de mi niña me sacó de la sorpresa y me devolvieron un poco a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, tomándola en brazos y apenas sacando las llaves del contacto corrí a la sala de emergencias.  
- ¡Carlisle! – Grité corriendo por los pasillos, las enfermeras me miraban confundidas pero pasaban de mi lado, seguí gritando y perdiéndome entre las paredes blancas cuando choqué contra un pecho duro y fuerte, alguien me atrapó entre sus brazos y reconocí el aroma a hospital, levanté la vista para toparme con los ojos verdes del doctor Cullen.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó confundido y extrañado por mis ropas.  
- Por favor, ayúdela… Mi hija está mal, Y Edward… Y… - No pude soportarlo más, era demasiada presión en mi cabeza, después de pronunciar el nombre de Edward me desvanecí en los brazos del doctor, todo estaba oscuro y daba vueltas, me desperté minutos después, estaba sobre una camilla y Alice intentaba hacerme reaccionar.  
- ¡Despertó! – Gritó hacia sus espaldas, de inmediato se me acercaron todos, Esme me tomó la cara entre sus manos maternalmente.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? – Asentí intentando sentarme, pero aún estaba algo débil, al hacerlo, noté como Emmett se había quedado rezagado, intenté toparme con sus ojos pero estaba mirando el piso.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? – Pregunté con la voz patosa, todos se miraron entre sí y luego Jasper se acercó para hablarme.  
- ¿Dónde está Edward? –

**Edward's Pov**

Me llevaron con los ojos vendados a un sitio eriazo, pero yo sabía dónde estábamos, habíamos venido con Eleazar e Irina hace poco menos de un mes. James me golpeó hasta hartarse, tenía el labio inflamado, sentía la sangre correr por mi rostro, sobretodo en mis sienes, los oídos me silbaban pero estaba consciente, y eso James lo sabía… Yo sabía que él no quería matarme, era Jacob el enfermo que deseaba verme tres metros bajo tierra.

Caí al piso por enésima vez tosiendo, Jacob avanzó hacia mí y me levantó por el pelo.  
- Te mataré idiota – Me escupió en la cara y me pateó las costillas, rodé unos metros, pero eso me dio el impulso que necesitaba para ponerme en pie, le sonreí y le llamé con un gesto de mi mano, furioso corrió hacia mí e intentó derribarme, pero brinqué y le di un golpe en la espalda que lo dejó tendido en el piso quejándose, lo volteé y le partí la cara a puñetazos, no me detuve hasta que James me sacó de encima del grandulón por la camisa y me empujó hacia atrás, me levanté antes que ellos y golpeando a James en la sien lo dejé en el piso semiconsciente, me acerqué a Jacob sonriendo malditamente, estaba sólo y sabía que yo era más fuerte que él.

**B****ella's Pov**

Emmett era el culpable, él fue quien le dijo a Jacob donde estábamos… Se abrazó a mis piernas rogándome que le perdonara, que no había sido su intención.

- No pidas perdón, tarde o temprano él nos habría encontrado – Le dije alejándolo de mi cuerpo sonriendo, a pesar de que tenía un enorme nudo en mi garganta.  
- Bella, encontraremos a Edward, te lo prometo… Y te juro que mataré a mi hermano por dañarlos de esta manera – Se levantó y me abrazó. – Y ya verás que Reneésme estará bien – Susurró en mi oído, y no lo contuve más, me abracé al cuerpo de ese grandulón y rompí en llanto. El asintió y acarició mi cabello.

- Llora Bella, está bien hacerlo – Murmuró sonriendo.  
- No hay noticias aún… El celular de Edward está en casa de Bella, eso dice el GPS – Jasper llegó con esas desesperanzadoras noticias, así que lloré aún más, en menos de una hora mi hija se estaba muriendo y quizás mi novio también…

**Edward's Pov**

- ¡Te mataré Cullen!, Y no me vas a detener – Jacob sacó su pistola, pero estaba asustado, le pateé el brazo y el arma rodó por el piso lejos de nosotros, se quejó cuando sintió su muñeca quebrarse. Me derribó e intentó golpearme para dejarme sin aliento, le di un golpe en el muslo con mi rodilla y cuando se encogió lo golpeé en el rostro con la misma, y sentí que algo se desató en mí… Ese recuerdo añorado, los sentimientos de las peleas escolares, nos envolvimos con el moreno en una lucha sin descanso, sólo de puñetazos, y yo iba ganando…

- Vete, o te mato – En un momento yo quedé encima, Jake ya no podía respirar de la sangre que salía por su nariz, sólo me alertó el sonido de su voz y el cañón frío sobre mi frente. James me miró y cerró los ojos – ¡Vete! – Rugió, me puse en pie y me eché a correr temeroso de que cambiara de opinión.

Llegué al hospital molido, tuve que correr más de una hora, el pecho me silbaba por el esfuerzo, además que el balazo en mi hombro estaba comenzando a afiebrarme, entré al lugar e inmediatamente me reconocieron, no les tomé importancia y corrí a la sala de espera donde reconocí la silueta de todos, me miraron como si fuera Lázaro saliendo de la tumba, pero no tenía ojos para nadie más que para mi Bella, estaba destrozada, y por lo que vi en la cara de todos, ninguno estaba muy animado…

- Bella, te dije que no iban a matarme – Le dije y me acerqué para abrazarla, la apreté fuerte contra mí, sin importar lo que eso le hacía a mis heridas, y ella por un momento las olvidó porque se abrazó fuerte a mí.  
- Estás vivo… - Murmuró contra mi pecho desnudo y sucio, no dijo bien, porque de seguro tengo un aspecto horrible.  
- No voy a dejarte sola… No mientras Black este vivo – Le dije al oído.

- Reneésme necesita un trasplante urgente… Mi hija se muere Edward – Me dijo destrozada, la abracé sin importarme nada, sólo quería consolarla, poder hacer algo…

- Edward, ve a lavarte – Me urgió Esme luego de una hora, negué con la cabeza

- No voy a dejarla sola… No de nuevo – Espeté mirando un punto fijo de la pared, sabía que con esto preocupaba a mi madre, pero Bella era importante para mí.

- Edward… - Alice se acercó e intentó hablarme, pero no la quería escuchar, no quería escuchar a nadie.

**Alice's Pov**

Desesperanzada decidí salir a dar una vuelta, me dolía ver a mis mejores amigos así… Llegué a la puerta del hospital y me detuve en la máquina expendedora y saqué un agua mineral, me senté en una de las bancas de la pequeña plaza que estaba en frente y me dediqué a relajarme un poco, me estaba doliendo la cabeza horrores, cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Creo que me quedé dormida, o aletargada, porque abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba James arrodillado mirándome y parecía que lo hacía hace un buen rato. Estaba herido, supuse de la pelea con Edward… La ira me embargó al recordarlo, ¿Cómo podía dañar así a mi amigo?, me levanté furiosa, dispuesta a no sé, golpearlo, insultarlo…

- Tú, Pedazo de imbécil… ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Edwar?, Es a mí a quien quieres, no a él… Él no tiene la culpa de nada, además ya tuviste lo que querías… Te acostaste conmigo ¿No? – Intenté golpearlo, pero fue más rápido y atrapó mi mano. – ¡Suéltame! – Grité intentando alejarme, lo hizo, pero antes posó una pequeña tarjeta en mis manos, la miré extrañada, por un lado tenía grabado un número, levanté mi vista confundida, pero él ya no estaba.

De vuelta al hospital revisé la tarjeta por el otro lado "Pregunta por Mark, dile que es de mi parte, Rastreador. Él te explicará todo"… Extrañada me detuve en la puerta, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número, tuve que llamar tres veces para que me contestaran.

- _¿Quién es? – _Preguntaron inmediatamente, era una voz femenina, algo ruda.  
- Necesito hablar con Mark, es de parte del… Rastreador – Murmuré sintiéndome algo tonta.

- _Oh, De inmediato – _Comenzó una musiquita estúpida y estridente por unos segundos hasta que oí que levantaban el auricular.

- _¿De parte del Rastreador?, ¿Quién eres? – _Preguntó una voz ronca, pero que no daba miedo.

- Mi nombre es Alice Brandon… - La voz río, y me estremecí.

- _Entiendo, el rastreador habló conmigo… Mira niña, tú estás hablando con el hospital de Australia, enviaremos vía helicóptero un trasplante de pulmón para la paciente Reneésme Swan, por favor si puedes comunicarme con el doctor de cabecera de la niña_…- No cabía en el asombro, ¿Esto era una broma?, ¿Por qué James haría algo así?... Es decir, el odiaba a Edward, sería capaz de matarlo, pero ahora estaba salvando a la hija de su novia…

- ¿Esto es una broma?... Además, ¿Cómo sabe usted el nombre de Nessie?... – El hombre al otro lado de la línea gruñó aburrido.

- Esto no es una broma niña, el rastreador me dio todos los datos… Esto es mafia niña, aprende a vivir con eso… Será mejor que te apresures – Me ordenó enojado.

- Si, lo siento – Corrí por los pasillos alertando a todos, tapé el auricular y grité – Necesito a Carlisle, ¡Tengo el trasplante para Nessie! – Esme llegó a mi lado confundida

- ¿De qué hablas Alice? – Me preguntó confundida, Bella también me miraba y Edward… Y todos realmente.

- Tengo el trasplante, pero necesitan hablar con Carlisle, ¡Llámalo urgente! – Pasó un minuto exacto y Carlisle estaba saliendo de la sala donde intervenía a la niña, recibió mi teléfono algo incrédulo, hablaron casi media hora con Mark, con varias palabras técnicas y extrañas de doctores, además tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar, Bella se había puesto en pie pendiente, y Edward aprovechó esos minutos para ir a asearse y cambiarse ropa. Cuando Carlisle se despidió, él estaba abrazando a mi amiga, tranquilo.

- Tu hija está salvada Isabella, en diez minutos llegará un helicóptero con el pulmón para ella y podremos intervenirla… Lo que nos queda es rogar a Dios para que no lo rechace – Informó tomando las manos de Bella.

- Gracias Carlisle, de verdad, gracias – Murmuró y lo abrazó, él río y me miró.

- Deberías agradecerle a Alice, no a mí – Bella asintió y me abrazó.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Me preguntó, me encogí algo nerviosa.  
- No importa ahora, lo que debemos hacer es rogar para que Nessie esté bien pronto – Susurré acariciando su cabello. Asintió, pero no me soltó, nos quedamos unos minutos más así, hasta que escuchamos a Carlisle dar órdenes para la llegada del helicóptero. Las enfermeras corrían de arriba abajo y sin que nadie lo previera por la puerta apareció Charlie en la patrulla.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Bramó a nuestras espaldas, Bella se volteó inquieta.

- Papá – Musitó, Edward avanzó raudo hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Primero voy a la casa y veo que está todo destruido en tu cuarto, ahora llegó aquí y descubro que me desobedeciste sobre que a Reneésme la viera ese tal Cullen – Gritó, agarró a Bella por los hombros y la alejó de Edward, pero allí recién se percató de sus heridas y quedó petrificado.

- Charlie, Jacob entró a nuestra casa dispuesto a matarme, y casi perdemos a mi hija, le dio un ataque y el imbécil ese no quería dejarme venir… - Encaró a Charlie – Edward estuvo a punto de morir a manos de ellos papá, y tú lo tratas como si fuera un delincuente…- Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus mejillas, pero se las secó con furia. – Carlisle es el único que ha dado un verdadero diagnóstico sobre lo que tiene Reneésme, y ahora mismo estamos esperando un trasplante que le salvará la vida… ¡Por favor, no seas infantil! – Le gritó colérica y tomándole la mano a Edward le dio la espalda. – Me dijiste que el día que volviera a desobedecerte me marcharía de casa, bueno ¿Sabes?, me voy por mí misma, no te necesito – Charlie estaba petrificado, intentó replicar, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar razones.

- Bella, hija – Intentó, pero nada. Edward le apoyó una mano en el hombro al principio con algo de temor.

- No te preocupes Charlie, está estresada, no lo decía en serio – Le sonrío, pero Bella saltó de inmediato.

- No estoy estresada, estoy hablando muy en serio papá… Ya no soy una niña, y lo sabes – Se alejó de ambos situándose al lado de Emmett quien se encogió de hombros frente a la asesina mirada del jefe Swan, la radio portátil de él emitió un fuerte pitido y una voz robótica pronunció una montonera de números, parecía urgente.

- Debo marcharme… - Susurró inquieto.

- Charlie, mejor habla con ella cuando Nessie esté mejor, elegiste el peor momento para discutir… Todos estamos muy preocupados por la niña, y así Bella también estará más tranquila – El padre de mi mejor amiga asintió y se marchó tan sigiloso como llegó.

- No puedo entender como es así, mi hija puede estarse muriendo allí dentro y él sólo se preocupa en lo mucho que odia a Carlisle… ¿Qué tipo de abuelo es?, si Jacob fuera el mejor doctor del mundo, yo llevaría a mi hija allí, aunque lo odiara. – Se sentó en una banca con Edward a su lado.

- Cálmate amor, tú no sabes los problemas que pueden tener ellos, quizás son rencillas fuertes… Yo dudaría en llevar a mi hijo a la consulta de Jacob, si fuera bueno – Le confesó mi "hermano", asentí ante eso.

- Yo tampoco llevaría al mío, a una clínica de James… Es la verdad – Me senté a su lado – Pero vamos Bella, si estás deprimida Nessie no se va a mejorar, tienes que estar bien y transferirle eso a tu hijita – Le tomé la mano, ella asintió y sonrío un poco.

- Estoy segura que estará bien, después de todo es mi hija – Dijo petulante, todos reímos ante eso.

x

**Edward's Pov**

Las horas pasaron lentas para todos, anochecía cuando Carlisle salió del quirófano, venía tranquilo como siempre, Bella saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte, me levanté junto a ella, ya que estaba envuelta en mi chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo está Nessie, ? – Preguntó casi desesperada.

- La operación fue un éxito, no tuvimos complicaciones… Ahora nos queda esperar que reaccione bien al pulmón, en media hora saldrá de la anestesia, pero seguramente dormirá hasta mañana – Mi padre le sonrío y acarició su cabello paternalmente. – Estará bien… -

- Muchas gracias – Susurró mi novia y le abrazó, lo cual sorprendió a mi padre quien me miró entre divertido y descolocado.

- De nada, si quieres pasar puedes hacerlo, está en la habitación 1438 – Le comunicó y se marchó.

- Vamos Bella – La abracé cubriéndola de nuevo con mi chaqueta, a ratos me escocían las heridas, pero no era gran cosa. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos, Carlisle no dejó que nadie más fuera, llegamos luego de subir cuatro pisos en el ascensor, abrí la blanca puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

La habitación era amplia, tenía la cama con sábanas blancas, que comparada con el tamaño de la niña, parecía gigante. Una mesita de noche, un sillón de dos cuerpos de color crema y una televisión. Bella avanzó en silencio y tomó la mano pálida de la niña, su cabello color cobre caía por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto aún más frágil, además que aún estaba conectada al respirador.

- Mi hijita – Susurró y tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera, rompió en llanto abrazándose a esa suave manita mientras la besaba – Reneésme, nunca pensé que te vería así, pero te pondrás bien… Lo prometo – Dijo en medio del llanto, se quedó así unos minutos hasta que decidió que no quería que siguiera sosteniéndola, aproveché de inclinarme y besé la frente cálida de la niña.

- Reneésme, estoy aquí… Estoy bien, y quiero que tú también lo estés para que volvamos a jugar juntos – Susurré en su oído, no sabía porque, pero casi la sentía como una hija, miré de reojo a Bella y carraspeé un poco por mis pensamientos.

- Te amo, ella estará bien – La abracé a mi pecho y le besé, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, se abrazó a mi cuello poniéndose en puntillas pero accidentalmente pasó a llevar una de mis heridas, me encogí un poco por la intensidad en que lo hizo.

- ¡Dios mio!, lo siento Edward, lo siento mucho – Cubrió su boca con su manos – Será mejor que vayas con tu padre para que te revise las heridas –

- Estoy bien – Musité seco.

- No es cierto, la sangre del hombro se coaguló y por eso ya no sangra – Me dijo cruzándose de brazos – Además estas lleno de rasguños y moretones –

- Estoy bien Bella, no me pasó nada grave, le diré a Carlisle que revise lo del balazo, pero lo demás no tiene importancia – Frunció el ceño, pero terminó suspirando y volviendo al lado de Nessie.

…

Pasaron tres largos días, en los cuales los pasamos más dentro del hospital que fuera, Reneésme estaba mejorándose, pero lentamente. Había comenzado a trabajar medio día en el hospital, Carlisle me había ayudado con el puesto, era su ayudante en el área de pediatría. Aún tenía algunas heridas de la pelea, pero no dolían…Demasiado.

Caminé por los pasillos en silencio, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, todas acerca de James y Jacob.

- Edward, tu padre te necesita en la habitación 2967 – Me dijo una enfermera pasando por mi lado.

- Bueno, ya voy… Gracias – Dejé los papeles que me habían mandado y me marché al cuarto donde me había llamado Carlisle, apenas entré me dí cuenta que eran otras de esas salas comunes, habían tres camas por pared llena de niños, mi padre estaba en medio revisando unos papeles, su boca estaba cubierta por una mascarilla.

- Edward – Me llamó y me extendió una mascarilla, la tomé y me la amarré en la nuca cubriéndome la boca y nariz. – Necesito que le tomes la temperatura a estos niños, algunos tienen enfermedades muy contagiosas así que ten cuidado…¿Si? – Asentí ante su pedido, tomé los termómetros de cada niño y empecé. Me daban mucha pena estos niños, con sus caritas inocentes, esperando mejorarse, algunos olvidados por sus padres, otros sin esperanzas de vida. Intenté alegrarlos un poco, a los niños les encantaba jugar, sobretodo ver trucos de magia, y con una moneda podía hacer maravillas…

- Señor Edward – Me llamó uno de ellos mirándome inocentemente.

- Dime – Le pregunté acariciando sus cabellos negros, en cierta manera me hacia recordar a Emmett, ¿Ese grandulón, alguna vez habría sido tierno e inocente?... ¡Naaah!.

- ¿Tienes novia? – Me preguntó sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Si, se llama Bella y tiene una hija que también está internada aquí – Le conté arropándolo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó interesado, se dejó arropar mientras le sacaba el termómetro y anotaba su temperatura. - ¿Y es guapa?... Digo, tu novia – Río.

- Si, bastante… Algún día la traeré para que la conozcas ¿Qué me dices?, no tengo que estar de turno para que ella pueda venir – Le confesé y me marché al siguiente no sin antes dejarle una caricia en el cabello. Terminé el trabajo y me encaminé a dejar mis cosas, estaba terminando mi turno.

- Edward, ¿Ya terminaste tu turno? – Bella llegó a mi lado y me preguntó eso porque hoy saldríamos juntos para distraernos un poco.

- Si, déjame tomar mi bolso y nos vamos – La abracé y besé suavemente, me encaminé hacia los vestuarios para quitarme la bata y tomar mi bolso. Salí del lugar a los minutos y tomándole la mano nos marchamos.

- Edward, ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Me preguntó mientras subíamos al Volvo.

- Bien, muy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor? – Encendí el motor y me sobé el cuello, aún tenía algunos rasguños y el roce con la ropa dolía.

- Porque no llevamos ni cinco minutos juntos y ya te estas sobando el cuerpo – Me acusó, negué con la cabeza restándole importancia y aceleré por las calles de California. Estacioné minutos después frente a una heladería.

- Vamos Bella, te invito un helado – Le dije besando su mejilla, asintió.

Minutos después estábamos sentados en una de las mesas exteriores comiendo una copa de menta y chocolate, a ratos me volvía a sobar el cuello o los brazos.

- ¡Ya me harté! – Gritó Bella exasperada – Edward, ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital para que Carlisle te dé algo para el dolor – Se iba a poner en pie, pero tomé su mano y la volví a sentar.

- No Bella, estoy bien. De verdad, no es necesario un médico para simples moretones – Le dije cansado, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema.

- Ese es el problema Edward, no son simples moretones… Te dispararon y apenas dejaste que Carlisle te vendara, estas lleno de moretones y rasguños… Por favor Edward, preocúpate un poco más por tu salud – Me dijo alterada, suspiré agotado y me restregué las manos contra las sienes.

- Ya basta Bella, tengo suficiente con los regaños de Esme en casa… Además no quiero discutir contigo – Le dije suspirando.

- No te estoy regañando, estoy preocupada por ti… ¿Qué tal si las heridas empeoran?, Además las elecciones de la final se atrasaron con todo esas tonterías de que Aro está enfermo y no sé que más… - Se puso en pie sacando su billetera – Sé que llegaran a la final, y para eso necesitas estar bien de salud, ese día te dedicaste a regañar a Alice por no cuidarse y tú te estas comportando igual que ella – Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa – ¿Sabes?, me voy a casa… No voy a hablar contigo hasta que madures un poco y dejes de comportarte como "el macho" –

- Bella, no, espera – Me puse en pie intentando detenerla, pero se marchó sin mirarme, saqué mi propia billetera y dejé el dinero necesario para salir detrás de ella.

x

**Alice's Pov**

Me desperté sobresaltada, anoche me quedé hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con Jasper, pero creo que me quedé dormida. Desenterré el celular de entre las cobijas y ví que la llamada con mi novio aún seguía abierta…

- ¿Jasper? – Murmuré apoyando el aparato en mi oreja, pero no oía nada, sólo una respiración profunda… ¿Ambos nos quedamos dormidos?, miré el reloj en mi mesilla de noche, ¡Era mediodía!, de pronto del otro lado oí una puerta abrirse y una voz femenina gritó.

- ¡Jasper, son las doce! – Mi novio despertó de golpe, y la llamada se cortó porque de seguro se cayó el aparato de la cama, sonreí negando con la cabeza. Pobre Esme, cuando le llegué la cuenta telefónica del teléfono de Jasper se querrá morir…

- Alice, papá dice que te apresures a bajar… Te toca cocinar – Gritó mi hermana golpeando mi puerta.

- Ya voy gusano – Grité de vuelta mientras me levantaba y estiraba, me metí al baño para darme una ducha, el agua caliente calmó mi sueño. Me miré frente al espejo envuelta sólo en la toalla, aún tenía marcas en ciertos lugares de los besos fogosos de mi novio, pero gracias a Dios no se veían mucho y con un poco de maquillajes los que sí se notaban se borrarían. Me quedé unos minutos mirándome, en mi frente se veía un poco de la cicatriz del golpe que me dio James, me estremecí y apreté el amarre de la toalla contra mi cuerpo, como si el pudiera verme y estuviera cerca.

Pero… ¿Por qué había sido tan bueno con Reneésme?. Pensativa me marché a mi cuarto para cambiarme ropa, hacia algo de calor así que opté por una camiseta de tirantes color lila, unos jeans claros a la cadera y una bufanda de seda para cubrir un poco. Con el celular en mi bolsillo bajé las escaleras camino a la cocina, ya allí saqué sartenes y ollas para preparar un rico almuerzo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando tocaron el timbre.

- Cynthia, ¡Abre la puerta! – Grité moviendo la mezcla dentro de la olla, escuché los pasos de mi hermana en la escalera y cuando abrió. Apagué la olla para cortar unas patatas, estaba con las manos sucias y un mantel amarrado al cinto del pantalón cuando mi hermana entró a la cocina sonriendo como idiota.

- Alice, te busca un chico muy guapo – Me dijo sonriendo – Y muy coqueto… - Me extrañó su reacción ¿Quién podría ser?, me lavé las manos y quitándome el mantel me acerqué a la puerta, apenas vi quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi corazón se aceleró y lo único que atiné a hacer fue cerrar de un portazo.

**Continuará…**

+ Hola chicas!, Mil disculpas por la demora, pero como saben no tengo computadora propia, entonces escribía en el colegio… Estuve en exámenes finales y salí de vacaciones así que no pude escribir

+ Mi musa me abandonó en cierta manera u_u

+ Rueguen a Dios Carlisle xD para que mi papá me regale un VAIO para mi cumpleaños, y así poder escribir

+ Si me regalan un Notebook para mi cumpleaños, escribiré dos historias más… Si no, sólo una :)

+ Subo Los summary al otro cap :E

+ Las quiero n_n

+ Gracias a:

_paahOLiitha'Gg_

_WritersCompulsive_

_BellsCullenS_

_camela_

_Alejandra-Z-J_

_beluchiss_

_Kmi_

**¿Review? owo**

**(Si me aman…Por favor)**


	23. 22 Nobody Knows

**A Sense.**

_Cap. 22 "Nobody knows"  
__**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

- Alice, no voy a hacerte daño. Aro me envió – La voz de Alec me llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado, con algo de temor abrí la puerta asomando sólo mi cabeza, él estaba sonriendo de lado mientras extendía un sobre de color rojo hacia mí, lo tomé con algo de temor.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunté mirándolo confundida.

- Una carta, Duh – Se burló, luego miró por encima de mi hombro – Tienes una hermanita muy guapa, duendecilla – Me dijo, cerré la puerta un poco quedando afuera y le miré molesta.

- No te acerques a ella, idiota – Le amenacé y cerré la puerta enojada. Cynthia llegó a mi lado en dos segundos.

- Hermanita, ¿Quién era ese bombón? – Me preguntó emocionada, negué con la cabeza abrazando el sobre a mi pecho.

- No te acerques a ella gusano, no es un buen tipo… - Le dije y corrí a encerrarme a mi cuarto.

- ¡Alice, la comida! – Urgió mi mamá.

- Mamá, espérame un momento. Estoy algo ocupada ahora – Le grité mientras abría el sobre a tirones.

"**Tengo algo que ofrecerte, yo sé que le temes a James. Y yo necesito una gran chica en mi equipo, sobretodo una gran bailarina como tú, además que si ese chico te quiere es porque algo especial tienes. Tengo el poder de protegerte, pero sólo si te unes a mi grupo, pero eso conlleva venir a Filadelfia. Dejaré en paz a todos y olvidaré el pedido de James en contra de tu grupo de baile. Eres la salvación de todos tus amigos.**

**Aro"**

Cerré la carta y la lancé al basurero con odio, algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Me cubrí con las cobijas queriendo desaparecer, ¿Cómo podía ofrecerme algo así?.

**Bella's Pov**

Simplemente no podía enojarme con él, por más que lo intentara siempre terminaba entre sus brazos como una idiota. Pero es que en cierta manera lo entendía, él nunca fue "normal", se acostumbró a vivir así, golpeado o herido. Para ellos las cicatrices eran símbolo de poder, no de debilidad.

Me aferré aún más fuerte a los brazos de mi novio, después de todo estaba viviendo en su casa desde que discutí con Charlie.

- Dios, no sabes como me molesta el que te enojes conmigo siempre, lamento no ser el novio perfecto que tu esperas… - Susurró en mi oído y acarició un poco más mi cabello. Ambos estábamos en el techo, igual que en Filadelfia…

- No quiero un novio perfecto Edward, quiero que te cuides… No sé que haría si te pierdo… - Le dije y me apegué más a su cuerpo.

- Te amo… - Me besó como siempre, de esa manera que hacía temblar mis piernas, aferré mis manos a su camisa intentando corresponderle con la misma pasión. Me abracé a él escuchando sus dulces palabras, soñando con un futuro perfecto, sin mafias, sin tener a mi hija en el hospital… Sin Jacob. – Quiero que hables con Charlie… - Me miró a los ojos, negué con la cabeza e intenté levantarme. Llevaba todos estos días pidiéndome que hablara con él.

- No Edward, no voy a hablar con mi padre. Esta vez se excedió… Sólo está pensando en él, en su propio bienestar y no voy a aceptarlo – Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Es tu padre, sólo intenta hacer lo mejor para ti… Además no puedes estar enojada con él para siempre, no seas así… Testaruda – Me miró sonriendo, yo misma hace unas horas lo había regañado por ser así y ahora me estaba comportando de la misma manera.

- Edward… Entiéndeme, soporté los reproches de Charlie durante los nueves meses que estuve embarazada de Reneésme, me hizo la vida imposible, yo era sólo una niña que ni siquiera podía comprender el error que había cometido… Cosa que también fue su culpa, porque nunca me explicó nada. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, a esa edad con suerte sabía porque mi papa orinaba de pie y yo sentada – Ahogó una risa en su mano, pero continué – Él nunca se dedicó a explicarme nada, para él no era importante, pero mírame Edward. Tengo diecinueve años y tengo una hija de cuatro años, y que además está enferma… ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, una niña de quince años, enterarse que tu hija, por la que tanto peleaste…se va a morir? – Secó con sus manos las lágrimas que dejé caer.

- Mi Bella – Susurró abrazándome de nuevo. – A pesar de todo eso, él aceptó a Nessie, te dejó tenerla, la cuidó y te dejó seguir estudiando… No es un mal padre bebé, sólo comete errores como todos… Charlie afrontó el vivir contigo solo… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que significó para él, que tu madre muriera?, he visto las fotos en su casa… Piensa en él, el amor de su vida se ha marchado para siempre, y ahora tiene que cuidar a una niña que es el vivo retrato de ella… - Acarició mi mejilla, yo ya estaba llorando destrozada, las palabras de Edward me calaban hondo, recordé el rostro de mi madre, bueno, realmente recordé la fotografía que había en la sala de ella con mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. – Piensa en todas las noches que no durmió por consolarte, ya que extrañabas a tu mamá… Pero cuando él estaba mal no había nadie para contarle una historia o cantarle una canción hasta quedarse dormido en su pecho – Negué con la cabeza, no podía seguir escuchando más, de verdad dolía. Esa era la realidad de mi padre, era todo el dolor que se veía en sus ojos, y yo cuando niña no lo noté y ahora que soy mayor obvié. Recordé aquellas noches en vela, cuando comencé a darme cuenta que no recordaba el rostro de mi madre y él siempre estuvo ahí. Se acomodaba como podía en mi pequeña cama y me cantaba con su voz ronca hasta que yo dormía… Nunca lloró delante de mí, ni siquiera en el velorio… Siempre pensé que mi padre no sentía nada.

- Bella… - Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento con un beso, volvió a secar mis lágrimas y me abrazó.

- Hablaré con él… Te lo prometo – Le dije al oído, él asintió y me miró sonriendo.

- Eso está mejor mi amor, me alegra que arregles las cosas con tu padre… - Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y con cuidado volvimos a entrar a la casa, Jasper nos atrapó en el pasillo y se río de nosotros.

- ¡Son tan cursis! – Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus muñequeras de cuero, Edward río y blanqueó los ojos.

- Hermanito, al menos yo no me quedo hablando con Bella hasta quedarme dormido y dejando la línea abierta… - Jasper se sonrojó y corrió la vista.

- ¿Quién te dijo? – Preguntó.

- Alice le dijo a Bella, y además no eres muy silencioso "Ya duendecilla, no cortes… No, si yo también tengo sueño pero me quedaré despierto por ti" – Edward imitó mediocremente la voz de Jasper y tomándome la mano nos marchamos

- Touché – Me burlé pasando por el lado de Jasper y cuando me miró le hice la señal de paz con los dedos.

x

- Estoy nerviosa – Le dije al bajarme del auto, estábamos afuera de mi casa y la patrulla estaba estacionada, Edward me miró desde el asiento del conductor y sonrío.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien… - Me incliné para besarlo y cerré la puerta, leí sus labios cuando me deseó suerte y se marchó bajando de la acera, caminé nerviosa hacia la puerta, creí que sería necesario sacar mis llaves pero me sorprendió ver la puerta abierta y a mi padre con una barba de tres días esperándome.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- No papá, si soy Oprah – Me burlé sonriendo y avancé hacia él para abrazarlo, ambos éramos algo nuevos en esto, Charlie nunca había sido un hombre muy cariñoso y por ende yo tampoco lo fui. Nos abrazamos torpemente, como si recién nos conociéramos. Estuvimos unos segundos así hasta que sentí que mojaba la camiseta de mi padre y el la mía. Me alejé para mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos y sonreí ante eso. Hace menos de una hora había dicho que nunca había visto a mi padre llorar, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- Bella, yo… - Lo callé negando con la cabeza.

- Te quiero papá… Lamento no decírtelo muy a menudo, pero te quiero. Y de verdad lamento el nunca haberte preguntado que es lo que sentías al estar sin mamá… Sé que cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero siempre has estado allí para ayudarme o consolarme, y por eso también quiero que me apoyes ahora, porque sé que no me estoy equivocando, porque confió en el doctor Cullen para cuidar a mi hija, porque sé que Edward me ama y yo a él… Esta es la vida que escogí papá, y quiero que seas parte de ella – Charlie intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero podía leer sus ojos, leía la confusión y la sorpresa… Pero también sentía el amor.

- Bella… No puedo entender como te diste cuenta de tantas cosas del pasado – Me dijo confundido, mi padre no quería verse débil ante mí.

- Realmente no fui yo… Fue Edward quien me abrió los ojos… Me dijo tantas cosas, como si hubiera leído tu mente… - Le expliqué – Me dijo cosas que yo en cierta manera sabía, pero nunca las tomé realmente en cuenta – Carraspeó confundido y me guió al sofá.

- Lamento hacerte todo tan difícil hija, pero sólo intento protegerte. Ahorrarte una pena, evitar que te equivoques de nuevo… - Me dijo tomando mis manos, Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras, y lo entendía claramente, pero me alegraba saber que mi padre estaba dispuesto a hablar. – Acepto que el Dr. Cullen vea a Nessie, de verdad. Pero no puedo aceptar a Edward en tu vida… - Cerró los ojos, incómodo, lo miré incrédula.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté descolocada – No estás hablando en serio ¿Cierto? – Negó con la cabeza y no volvió a mirarme. – ¡Genial! – Me puse en pie realmente molesta, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saqué para ver quien era y me sorprendió que fuera Edward.

- ¿Aló? –

_- ¡Bella!... Estamos en la final – _Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, Edward se escuchaba realmente feliz.

- ¿En serio? –

_- Si mi amor… Pasamos a la final,__ tenemos una semana para preparar todo… ¡Muchas gracias por bailar ese día! _ - Cerré los ojos incómoda, me alejé de la presencia de Charlie y susurré al teléfono.

- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? – Le susurré y me senté en la puerta de mi casa, Edward se quedó unos segundos en silencio y escuché el ronroneo del Volvo.

- _Voy en camino amor…_ - Y cortó. Cerré los ojos y abracé el celular a mi pecho, Charlie no salió a verme en los quince minutos que se demoró Edward en llegar.

Él se bajó del auto apresurado y corrió hacia mí, me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó confundido, negué con la cabeza y lo empujé un poco.

- Vámonos… - Murmuré poniéndome en pie intentando llevarlo hacia el auto.

- Pero Bella – Me retuvo entre sus brazos y me besó la frente - ¿Qué te dijo que te molestó tanto? – Me preguntó preocupado, me apoyé en su pecho, incómoda de que me viera con los ojos llorosos.

- Dijo que no te aceptaba… Que no quería que estuviera contigo, pero no me dio una razón – Le miré, su cuerpo se tensó. Resopló molesto y avanzó hacia la puerta con decisión.

Entramos en silencio, Charlie se asomó y al vernos juntos se devolvió a la sala.

- Charlie, necesito hablar contigo – Le dijo, él nos miró a ambos y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero mientras que nosotros en él de enfrente.

- Sé que estas enojado y confundido… - Le dijo mi padre y suspiró. – No es lo que piensas, Sí, de verdad no te quiero en mi familia… Pero no es porque te odie o algo así… Bueno lo hago, pero sólo un poco… Como todo padre – Se río incómodo, veía como sudaba la gota gorda. Edward se relajó un poco, pero aun así no soltó mi mano.

- Explícate por favor – Edward se echó hacia adelante y me soltó para cruzar sus brazos. Charlie suspiró derrotado.

- Desde la primaria que conozco a Esme, fuimos los mejores amigos en todos los años que estuvimos estudiando – Esa noticia nos dejó más que sorprendidos a ambos – Cuando iba saliendo de secundaria conocí a tu madre, era hermosa, algo hippie y totalmente diferente a mí, pero aún así no tardó en llamar mi atención con sus sonrisas despreocupadas, su rostro en forma de corazón, su actitud de niña-grande, sus ojos de color avellana que me hacían perder toda razón…pero para mi desgracia tenía novio… No diré su nombre porque realmente no vale la pena – Le tomé la mano a Edward, estábamos confundidos. – Era el hombre perfecto físicamente hablando, estaba en la universidad, era alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados como el sol, que dejaba a todas las chicas del instituto muriendo de envidia cada vez que le tomaba la mano a Reneé, tenía dinero y buena familia… - Bajó la cabeza culpable, era obvio deducir quien era el famoso "hombre misterioso", Edward se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, me apoyé en su pecho infundiéndole valor – Se lo presenté a Esme en una fogata, ella sabía que yo amaba a tu madre, a pesar de que todos pensaban que nosotros dos terminaríamos juntos, felizmente casados y cosas así… Je – Río perdido en sus recuerdos – Esme era la mujer perfecta para mí, su cáracter, su generosidad, creo que en cierta manera yo mismo en un momento pensé que me casaría con ella… Pero tu madre cambió todo pensamiento, yo a ella le gustaba, quizás no era el perfecto señor bien ordenado, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de tu madre en mí… – Edward suspiró, Charlie se había ido por las ramas, no sabía a donde quería llegar, no lograba intuirlo. – Siempre le agradeceré a Esme el haber sido una amiga perfecta… Se ofreció a conquistar a este hombre sólo para que yo tuviera mi oportunidad con Reneé… Pasaron pocos meses para que él cayera en el desbordante amor de Esme, todos sabíamos que ella se había terminado enamorando, pero tristemente confiamos en que él también. Pero no fue así... -

- Continua… Por favor – Dijo mi novio y su voz sonó rota… contenida.

- Reneé tenía carácter, no iba a permitir que un hombre decidiera por ella… Pero Esme no, ella era mas maleable - Suspiró nostálgico – Esme quedó embarazada, confiaba en el amor que el juraba tenerle, ciegamente - Miró a Edward quien se mantenía impasible escuchando. – Un día, un maldito día. Él se enteró de nuestro "plan"… Esme sabía que habíamos cometido un error, pero ahora realmente lo amaba y creía que eso era suficiente… - Se puso en pie paseándose por la habitación inquieto – Él se enojó tanto que incluso le ordenó a Esme abortar, pero ya el feto estaba muy grande y era casi imposible hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro… Además ella te amaba Edward, eras la razón por la que seguía al lado de ese imbécil… Fuiste la fuerza para soportar los insultos, los maltratos… - Edward le miró durante unos segundos y bajó la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus rodillas abiertas.

- Papá… - Le rogué que se callara con la mirada.

- Le pagó a los doctores para que le dijeran a Esme que el bebé había nacido muerto… Que algo había salido mal, o cualquier excusa… Pero realmente lo vendió, por un portal de internet. Nadie sabía nada, ella estaba destrozada, por lo que tanto había luchado todos esos meses ya no estaría nunca más… - Nos miró a ambos y sacó una cerveza del minibar que había en la sala. – Todo es mi culpa Edward, yo fui quien gatilló todo el sufrimiento de tu madre, y ahora me siento culpable… Cada noche recuerdo todo lo que vivió por mi egoísmo… Incluso todo lo que tú sufriste al saber la "verdad" años después, ese doctor llegó en el mejor momento, y gracias a él logró mejorar las cosas… Pero tuve que pagar por mis acciones… -

- ¿De que hablas? – Le pregunté poniéndome en pie, Edward cerró los ojos sin moverse

- Cuando tu madre enfermó, él fue quien la atendió… - Se encogió de hombros con los ojos húmedos – Y ahora ella está muerta… -

- Carlisle no tiene la culpa de eso… - Edward se puso en pie serio – Son doctores, no Dios… No hiciste nada malo, ni mi mamá – Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, estaba mintiendo. – Disculpen – Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa furioso.

**Edward's Pov**

Eran demasiado los sentimientos que recorrían mi cabeza que sentí que iba a estallar, estaba furioso, triste, algo satisfecho al saber por fin quien era mi padre, pero desilusionado al saber que fue quien más daño le hizo a mi madre… Encendí el Volvo en menos de un segundo y sin abrocharme el cinturón me metí a las atochadas pero expeditas calles de California con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de frustración, de rabia, de una tristeza profunda… Veía las luces de los demás carros pasar cerca de mí sólo como manchones amarillos, la aguja del panel casi pegada al tope de velocidad, doblé en varias esquinas derrapando las ruedas sólo para soltar un poco de estrés, el cartel de despedida de la ciudad apreció en mi campo visual durante tres cortos segundos.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong That I've down…_

Saqué el celular de la guantera, leí el nombre de mi novia, pero realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, lo dejé sonar las más de quince veces que sonó.

Me detuve en la carretera, en un lugar eriazo, silencioso… Lo único que rompía el silencio era la voz del vocalista de Pearl Jam quien cantaba con su voz de haberse fumado quince cigarrillos de golpe a través de los parlantes de mi coche. Estaba fuera de él, sentado en el piso mientras sólo dejaba fluir mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Era horrible, nunca pensé que saber la verdad iba a dejarme tan molido, estaba totalmente abatido, me sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a Esme, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto con ella por no buscarme antes de tiempo… Aunque yo estaba con un pensamiento totalmente egoísta en cierta manera tenía mis argumentos. Jasper es dos años menor que yo, así que sólo había pasado un año desde que me vendieron a Filadelfia. Un hijo más no sería gran cosa para la capacidad monetaria de Carlisle…

- Eso no quiere decir que me arrepiento de mis padres allá en Filadelfia… Estoy muy feliz de haber caído a su cuidado y no de unos malditos sicópatas – Me restregué el cabello confundido, de verdad no podía tener un pensamiento claro, el rencor seguía presente en mi corazón a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el tiempo que he estado aquí…

…

El ruido de un motor de motocicleta me sacó de mi doceavo cigarrillo seguido. Por un instante creí que sería Jasper, pero luego comprendí que era imposible. Él no entendía estas cosas, sólo era un niño que creía ser maduro.

El motociclista llegó en la moto de mi hermanastro en unos minutos, con lentitud se sacó el casco y para mi sorpresa era Eleazar.

- Edward… Sabía que te encontraría aquí – Me dijo sonriendo afable, me corrí un poco, entendió la indirecta y se sentó a mi lado tomando mi cajetilla y puso un cigarrillo en su boca, le ofrecí fuego de mi encendedor y lo aceptó aspirando una larga bocanada. – Me llamó tu novia y tu madre, estaban preocupadas sobre donde estarías – Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabía que no tenía que venir a un lugar ya conocido para alguien… - Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en el auto.

- Difícil amigo, creo que conozco toda esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano – Bromeó dándome un golpecito en el brazo, sonreí unos segundos pero la alegría no llegó a mis ojos. – Sé que no estás bien, pero no puedes echarte a morir por los errores del pasado… Es un golpe duro y bajo... muy bajo, pero eso no significa que no puedas salir de esta – Le miré y negué con la cabeza

- Mi problema va más allá de que si me deprimo o no… Ya no sé qué pensar Eleazar, no sé en quien confiar, no sé quien soy ni de dónde vengo… Es horrible este sentimiento, asqueroso – Le dije rascándome la nunca con urticaria.

- Edward, mira… Tienes que ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. Si hubieras vivido con tu madre biológica, serías el hijo de un abusador, quizás serías igual a él, siempre pensando en que las mujeres son inferiores y débiles. Tu madre sería infeliz, incluso podría estar muerta – Hizo una pausa y murmuró – Serías como Jacob – Le miré sorprendido, en cierta manera tenía razón. Quizás mi "padre" me habría inculcado principios machistas y violentos… Pero aún así. Hice una mueca y él la entendió.

- Pero puede que me haya revelado ante él, sólo para defender a mi madre. Dicen que las madres de esposos abusadores protegen a sus hijos de las palizas y finalmente ellos toman dos caminos, o ser igual a su padre, o intentar defender a su madre – Asintió dándome la razón.

- Pero eso no lo podrías saber, deja de pensar en las cosas malas que han pasado… porque no existen – Estaba sereno, pero le miré confundido. – Siempre de lo malo se aprende algo bueno ¿No?, entonces siempre te van a pasar cosas buenas – Sonreí ante su perspectiva de vida.

- Me gustó esa frase, ¿De dónde la sacaste?... – Le pregunté sólo por burlarme de él.

- Idiota – Me golpeó en forma de juego, pero lo detuve antes. Comenzamos a forcejear como dos niños entre risas y quejas.

- Si ese hombre te hubiera conservado no nos habríamos conocido… Ni habrías estado con Tanya, ni nada de eso… - Quedamos frente a frente, se alejó un poco poniéndose en pie… Estaba atónito, ¿No se suponía que era yo el maduro?.

- Tampoco habría hablado con Alice… ni muchos menos con Bella – Susurré finalmente, todo encajaba en mi cabeza, de la misma manera que en la de Eleazar. Si todo hubiera sido diferente, Bella aún estaría bajo las garras de Jacob quizás sin esperanzas ya… Y Reneésme… ¡Oh Dios mio!. Esa niñita quizás estaría muerta. Me levanté sacudiéndome los pantalones, decidido… Tranquilo.

- Sé que estas cosas duelen Edward, pero la vida sólo quiere enseñarnos cosas… Nunca nos enviaría algo que no podemos afrontar – Me dijo subiéndose de nuevo a la moto.

- Definitivamente o te volviste gay, o estuviste leyendo la biblia – Me burlé subiendo al carro, me miró a través del vidrio del casco falsamente enojado. El motor de mi auto ronroneó como infundiéndome su aliento, apagué la radio todo el camino hasta mi casa.

…

- Me alegra que estés mejor – Mi novia me habló al oído con ternura, me acurruqué más a su cuerpo cansado, estábamos en mi cama medio dormidos, habíamos llegado hace varias horas. Esme intentó comportarse normalmente, me sirvió la cena y luego se marchó con Carlisle a la habitación, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano hablaríamos… Después de todo no hablamos desde que llegue aquí.

- Yo también, creo que necesitaba un momento para romperme… Ya sabes – Le dijo aferrándola más a mi, me besó la mejilla con los ojos cerrados, estaba adormilada y eso me hacía algo de gracia.

- Todos lo necesitamos, te amo – Y se quedó profundamente dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta. Cerré los ojos embriagándome del aroma de su cabello y también decidí dormirme.

Tuve pesadillas, como las que tenía cuando era niño… Y aún a mis diecinueve años me seguían asustando, estaba en una casa llena de puertas, los cuartos eran pequeños y extraños. Abría una de ellas y salía un enorme perro negro, intentando morderme, pero yo corría. Cruzaba puertas una y otra vez, cuando era niño nunca veía a nadie que pudiera ayudarme, ahora Aro y su grupo me miraban desde cada rincón de las habitaciones, llevaban túnicas negras y poseían ojos rojos brillantes… Jane movía las manos como si estuviera vistiendo una muñeca, pero cintas rojas rodeaban sus muñecas y cabeza y alguien más la estaba manipulando. Recorrí el tejido hasta toparme con ciertos ojos negros que tanto odiaba, Jacob me miraba riendo como loco, mientras hacía bailar a la niña, la cual al mirarme con sus brillantes y destellantes ojos rojos expelió fuego por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, tuve que cubrirme para evitar ser alcanzado por las llamas.

**Bella's Pov**

Me despertaron sus quejidos, se movía inquieto a mi lado. Desperté muy cerca del amanecer viendo como Edward se movía en sueños asustado, intenté ignorarlo. Comprendía que tuviera pesadillas, habían sido cosas muy difíciles de sobrellevar y esto sólo era una reacción de su mente estresada y agobiada.

- No…no – Musitó girándose, su rostro se contrajo por el terror y brincó contra la cama como si tuviera ataques de epilepsia.

- Edward… - Le llamé moviéndolo un poco – Es sólo un sueño, amor despierta – Le pedí apoyando su mano en su hombro, se encogió aterrado en sueños y volvió a intentar hablar.

- Isabella – Susurró inquieto, ya algo desesperada lo zamarreé sin mucho cuidado, gritó un ¡No! Aterrado antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme confundido.

- ¿Bella? – Su pecho estaba agitado, acaricié su cabello abrazándolo a mí.

- Está bien Edward, sólo fue un sueño – Él asintió aún algo asustado y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- Lamento haberte asustado – Su corazón aún latía desbocado, le besé en la boca mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme con algo de fuerza, me subió sobre su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de besarme

- Te amo – Susurré contra su boca y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, me sonrío y cerró los ojos.

x

- Mami… - Apenas entré al cuarto, Reneésme se sentó en la cama sonriendo y mirándome.

- Hola mi amor – Avancé hasta ella y la abracé, cada vez estaba mejor, por seguridad aún seguía con un respirador artificial, pero gracias al cielo hoy era su último día aquí. Me besó la mejilla y me ofreció una hoja de papel, la tomé para verla, en ella se veía un dibujo bastante tierno, era una casa, estaba un intento de mí, Charlie, Edward y ella… Me sonrojé un poco.

- ¿Y este dibujo tan bonito? – Le pregunté aún con el papel entre mis manos.

- Lo dibujé en la mañana, Edward vino a verme cuando empezó a trabajar y me dejo hojas y lápices de colores, dijo que tía Esme me lo enviaba para que no me aburriera… ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó inocente.

- Si, es precioso… Pero creo que no lo entiendo mucho – Le dije apoyándolo de nuevo en la mesa donde desayunaba, ella se inclinó para explicarme, me apuntó.

- Esa eres tú, y le estas tomando la mano a Eddie – Dijo apuntando un manchón que se suponía eran nuestras manos. – Y Eddie me está tomando la mano a mí… - Sonreí asintiendo – Y él es el abuelito Charlie y ese es Emm – Finalmente apuntó un pequeño manchón negro.

- ¿Y Emm, es…? - Ella se río y apuntó debajo de su cama.

- Él es Emm – Me agaché confundida asomándome, dos ojos negros se asomaron desde una pequeña caja de transporte.

- ¡Ah! – Grité echándome hacia atrás asustada, Carlisle entró a los segundos corriendo extrañado, y es que me pegué a la ventana con la mano en el pecho, mientras que mi hija se reía de mí.

- ¿Bella?... ¿Qué paso? – Me preguntó acercándose a mí. Apunté debajo de la cama de Nessie aún sin habla.

- Tío Carlisle, mami vio a Emm y se asustó – Le explicó mi hija mirándolo tiernamente.

- Ah… Emm – Carlisle blanqueó los ojos y se agachó para sacar la jaula – Es un hurón Bella, no te asustes – Me dijo mostrándome la caja, desde ella el animalito me miró olfateando el aire.

- Eddie me lo regaló, dice que me hará compañía y que no tendré que agitarme mucho para jugar con él – Asentí un poco más calmada, y tomé la caja, el animalito comenzó a correr en círculos como poseso.

- Tienes que llevártelo a casa, no puede estar aquí – Me pidió Carlisle con una sonrisa – Ha estado aquí como polizón –

- Casi me mata de un susto este animal… ¿Y porque se llama Emm? – Les pregunté, Carlisle ahogó una risa en su mano y negó con la cabeza.

- Ese nombre se le ocurrió a Eddie, y a mí… - Me comentó mi hija sonriendo, le miré confundida.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –

- Es que tiene los ojos y el cabello negro, así que me hace recordar a tío Emmett… Además Eddie dijo que era igual de loco que él – Apuntó al animalito que corría como poseso dentro de la jaula - ¿Lo ves?... Corre y brinca en todo momento – Asentí y reí por el hecho que si me hacía recordar a Emmett.

- ¡¿Cómo está mi no-sobrina favorita? – Como invocado por los dioses, el grandulón entró a la habitación sonriendo.

- ¡Tío Emmie! – Nessie se arrodilló en la cama estirando sus brazos, el susodicho de apodo "masculino", blanqueó los ojos y la alzó en brazos.

- No me digas Emmie, es de niña – Le dijo sentándose en la cama con mi hija en brazos.

- Pero si te digo Emm, mi mascota va a pensar que lo llamo a él – Le explicó mirándolo.

- ¿Mascota? – Emmett arqueó una de sus cejas y se volteó para mirarme, alcé la caja frente a él sonriendo.

- Emmett, te presentó a Emm… el hurón de mi hija – Él me miró por unos segundos en silencio y luego estalló en fuertes carcajadas.

- ¿El de la idea del nombre fue Edward, cierto? – Me preguntó, asentí sonriendo. – Ya nos arreglaremos –Amenazó aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tío Emmett, ¿Y tía Rose? – Preguntó mi hija buscando su atención.

- Vendrá más tarde, creo que fueron de compras con Alice… - Le explicó el pelinegro.

- Nessie, ¿Te molesta si voy a dejar a Emm a casa? – Le pregunté algo preocupada de que fueran a regañar a Carlisle por dejar entrar una mascota.

- No mami, me quedo con tío Emmett ¿Verdad? – Le miró con unos ojos enormes de borrego degollado.

- Claro pequeña, la pasaremos genial – Le besé la frente a mi hija y me despedí del grandulón para llevarme al animalito al auto.

x

**Edward's Pov**

Recién en la tarde le dieron de alta a Nessie, y ella junto a Bella descansaban en mi cuarto, le di un poco de agua al hurón el cual estaba más que despierto y bajé al primer piso. Esme estaba haciendo algunas manualidades mientras veía la televisión.

- Hola hijo, ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó, me senté a su lado asintiendo.

- Quiero hablar contigo, de lo que sucedió ayer… - Le dije poniéndole mute al televisor. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego asintió dejando sus materiales de lado y mirándome de frente.

- Habla Edward, te escucho. ¿Qué quieres saber? –

- ¿Realmente no sabías que me habían vendido? – Ella tomó mis manos y negó con la cabeza.

- De verdad no sabía Edward, en ese momento estaba demasiado mal como para ponerme a pensar en lo lógico de la situación… No fue hasta años después que Carlisle realizó unos estudios en el hospital y descubrimos que tu acta de defunción no existía, de inmediato contraté un detective, quería saber que había pasado realmente contigo y luego de meses de angustiosa espera supe que estaban en Filadelfia… Con una familia que realmente te amaba, con amigos… No quería quitarte eso, no quería que siendo sólo un niño te enteraras de una verdad tan cruda – Asentí.

- Pero, ¿Tú sabes que yo a los ocho años supe que me habían vendido por E-bay? – Me miró sorprendida y en shock – Mis padres no lo sabían, pero descubrí los papeles de adopción y el "recibo" mientras buscaba unas cosas para hacer un árbol genealógico de la escuela… Por eso bailo Break, fue lo único que me ayudó a superar las cosas… - Esme me abrazó con fuerza, acaricié su espalda con suavidad, no quería que se sintiera culpable… Ni nada de eso, ella no tenía la culpa.

- Perdóname, me siento tan mal de saber todo lo que tuviste que vivir… De verdad no sé como recompensar todo el daño que te he hecho, hijo – Negué con la cabeza alejándola un poco de mí, sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos sonriendo.

- No hay ningún daño mamá, de verdad estoy muy agradecido de la vida que he tenido, mírame, tengo grandes amigos, tengo una novia hermosa, y ahora además de mis padres adoptivos, que siempre estarán en mi corazón… Te tengo a ti, Jasper y Carlisle – Asintió sonriendo emocionada – Te amo mamá, y de verdad no importa el pasado, mejor luchemos para crear un mejor futuro – La abracé y nos quedamos unos minutos así, Esme estaba muy feliz y tranquila… Lo podía sentir y en cierta manera todas mis dudas se despejaron con ese simple abrazo, nos separamos unos segundos y besándole la frente le dije.

- Necesito que hables con Charlie… - Me miró y sus ojos se ensombrecieron durante unos segundos. – Él tiene que saber que no es el culpable, que ya no hay daño – Asintió y sonrío débilmente.

- Además… quiero darle esto a Bella – Saqué el objeto de mi bolsillo, sonriendo le mostré la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, Esme me miró sorprendida, y brincó para abrazarme emocionada.

- ¡Oh! Edward… No te preocupes hijo, inmediatamente iré a hablar con Charlie… No te preocupes – Me besó las mejillas demasiado emocionada.

- Espero que Bella sienta la misma emoción que tú…- Bromeé.

X

**Alice's Pov**

Me bajé del porsche tomando mi bolso, la carta de sobre rojo quemaba como fuego en su interior. Caminé un rato por el parque central y finalmente me senté en una banca, a los minutos llegó Jasper, venía con el casco abajo del brazo y me miró preocupado.

- Amor, ¿Qué pasó? – Me besó en forma de saludo y se sentó a mi lado, en silencio le entregué el sobre rojo, me miró confundido y lo abrió.

- Me llegó hace cuatro días – Me miró sorprendido luego de terminar de leer la carta.

- ¡Alice!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Negué con la cabeza.

- La había lanzado al basurero, de verdad quise hacer como que nunca la recibí… Pero lo estuve pensando amor, y puede que Aro tenga razón… - Lo último lo dije en voz baja, escapando de su mirada, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que para mi fueron como horas.

- Alice, ¿No me digas que…? – Su voz se cortó, levanté la vista mirándolo a los ojos - ¡No!, No Alice, no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques de esa manera, no es necesario, ganaran la competencia y no tendrás que pensar más en ese idiota de James, ni en Aro, ni en nadie amor… - Me tomó las manos – No voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado, olvídalo… - Habló atropelladamente.

- Jasper, entiéndeme… Es el único triunfo asegurado que tenemos, puede pasar cualquier cosa en la competencia… Incluso puede que compren a los jueces y perdamos… Sólo porque Aro quiere que Edward y yo estemos en su bando… Él puede enseñarme a pelear, a defenderme, me respetarán y no tendré problemas allá en Filadelfia, sólo será un tiempo hasta que él sienta que estoy realmente con ellos y me dejaran "libre"… - Acaricié su rostro – Sé que suena descabellado, pero no quiero arriesgarlos más… -

- ¡¿Acaso quieres convertirte en una copia de Jane?... ¡¿Que lo arreglan todo con una magnum? – Me dijo fuerte, negué con la cabeza.

- Jasper, es la única salida que puedo ver como segura… -

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Mary Alice Brandon… - Esa voz ronca y dura nos hizo voltear a ambos sorprendidos, como dos niños que los han atrapado haciendo una pillería.

- ¡Edward! – Gritamos al unísono, el susodicho salió desde un arbusto, estaba molesto, podía verlo en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos? – Le pregunté incómoda, se situó frente a nosotros.

- Bella vio el sobre rojo en tu basurero el otro día, y además no todos los miembros de la banda de Aro son muy fieles que digamos… Luego vi salir a Jasper y supuse que le dirías, así que lo seguí – Dijo con una sonrisa calculadora… Bajé la vista.

- Supongo que escuchaste todo… - Asintió y suspiró.

- Alice, deja de ver las cosas como si fueras la causante del todo el problema… No es así, realmente quien comenzó con todo esto fuimos Jacob y yo… Nunca debí llevarlos a Filadelfia en primer lugar y ése imbécil nunca debió aliarse con James… Y Aro ha usado las circunstancias para mover todas las piezas del tablero en su beneficio. Así es él, siempre que ve una oportunidad hace hasta lo imposible por lograr su cometido – Me miró y con cuidado levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara. – Aro no te hará nada, desde hace muchos años que ha intentado meterme en su banda y no lo he hecho… Es paciente, pero calculador. No hay de que preocuparse, ganaremos esa competencia y lograremos que las cosas mejoren… - Asentí inquieta, no estaba totalmente convencida.

- ¿Y si perdemos? – Le pregunté fatalista.

- Dejaré que te vayas con el grupo de Aro, sólo para protegerte – Jasper fue quien cedió, lo miré sorprendida, Edward asintió a sus palabras.

- Está bien… - Le dije, Edward tomó el sobre y lo rompió delante de mis ojos sonriendo.

- Ahora vámonos de aquí… - Jasper se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme, quizás después de todo si podríamos ganar…

x

- Damas y caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos a la final de la XI competencia de Break más importante de toda la historia!... Hoy sólo cuatro grupos se presentarán, pero sólo uno será el gran ganador. Como es la final, se sortearan frente a todos ustedes los grupos que se presentaran primero… - Todo estábamos sentados en una mesa terminando de arreglarnos, Edward miraba la puerta inquieto.

- Bella llegará un poco tarde, no tenía con quien dejar a Nessie – Le expliqué apoyando mi mano en su hombro, me miró unos segundos y asintió.

- Sólo espero que no llegue sola – Me dijo nervioso.

- Si quieres voy a esperarla en la puerta… - Se ofreció Emmett poniéndose en pie y llevándose a Rose consigo, el hombre del escenario volvió a hablar pidiendo que nos presentáramos en el escenario para realizar el sorteo. De la mano avanzamos los seis, esta vez llevábamos las mujeres una chaqueta de mangas cortas y ajustada mimetizada como la de los militares y unas pantaletas de mezclilla claras además de botas hasta la rodilla, mientras que los hombres pantalones mimetizados, y una camiseta negra ajustada. Nos situamos lo más alejados posibles del grupo de Jacob, así que quedamos ambos grupos a los extremos y los otros dos grupos en medio de nosotros.

- En la pantalla de enfrente se pueden ver los números de cada grupo y totalmente al azar se elegirá quienes participaran primero y contra quien – Los números comenzaron a girar durante unos segundos, y finalmente quedamos contra un grupo bastante bueno, e íbamos primero. Nos quedamos en el escenario con ellos y la música comenzó a sonar, de inmediato comenzamos a movernos, pero Edward estaba desconcentrado… Algo molesta pasé por su lado dándole un golpe disimulado en la espalda justo en el momento en el que Bella entraba por la puerta junto a Rose y Emmett.

Casi por arte de magia, Edward comenzó a bailar mucho mejor, me reí de él y me situé cerca de Irina para ayudarla a hacer un mortal, giramos, alentamos al público hasta cansarnos, incluso los del otro equipo se quedaron mirando cierta piruetas. Cuando la música terminó me dejé caer al piso agotada, Edward me alzó en brazos abrazándome junto a todos, ya que la gente nos ovacionaba. Salimos del escenario felices y confiados, Jasper se levantó de la mesa y me abrazó.

- Muy bien hecho hermosa, bailaste espectacular – Me dijo al oído.

- ¡Punkito! – No tuve que levantar la vista para saber quién era, pero Jasper sí. James estaba a unos pasos de nosotros cruzado de brazos, Edward que estaba junto a Bella corrió hacia nosotros situándose entre ellos dos, y es que Jasper aún estaba deseoso de partirle la cara por lo sucedido en Filadelfia, le tomé la mano reteniéndolo a mi lado.

- Jasper, no – Le pedí viendo como intentaba zafarse.

- ¿Qué quieres James? – Preguntó Edward serio y apoyó una mano en el pecho de su hermano.

- No estoy hablando contigo… - Volvió a mirar a mi novio y sonrío. – Disfruta los últimos minutos con ella, mira que luego será mía… Se lo haré tan fuerte, que hasta se olvidará que existes – Se burló, Jasper empujó la mano de Edward dispuesto a golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido y lo atrapó al vuelo.

- Basta hermano, sólo está buscando distraernos… Creo que primero deberías aprender a bailar, no es bueno presumir de cosas que no logras hacer – Le dijo mirándolo, James se acercó para golpearlo pero una mano le retuvo. El cabello rubio de Demetri apenas se movió un poco al ejercer fuerza en el brazo de James quien se encogió quejándose.

- Ya basta James… - Fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarlo y marcharse tan sigiloso como apareció, James se levantó sobándose la muñeca y se marchó dedicándole una última mirada a Jasper.

- Ya pasó, ven a tomar agua Alice – Dijo Edward calmando a mi hermano y se marchó a la mesa.

- Si, ya pasó – Murmuró y tomando mi mano me llevó de vuelta… Pero lo noté sombrío. Vimos la competencia del grupo de Jacob y los otros, de verdad eran muy buenos, todos los comparaban con nosotros y la barra estaba dividida…

- Y quienes pasan a la final son… ¡El grupo número diez y el número dos! – Dijo el hombre en el escenario, miré la pulsera donde estaba nuestro número emocionada, se leía claramente en letras negras el número diez, gritamos emocionados y todos los de la mesa nos abrazamos.

- ¡Muy bien hecho chicos! – Nos felicitó Emmett y desde su espalda vinieron Jane y Alec, Edward les miró tranquilo.

- Aro les envía felicitaciones… - Dijo Alec

- Y suerte para ganarnos… - Jane se acercó a mí, me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos en los que ella inspeccionó mi aspecto. – Creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien… Te veo en el grupo – Y dándose media vuelta se marcharon tomados de la mano como niños.

**Continuará…**

+ Hola chicas, les agradezco el seguir leyendo este fic que ya casi llega a su fin… *Aplausos de fondo*

+ ¡Les cuento que tengo computadora al fin!, no es un VAIO como yo quería pero me sirve para escribir Jeje

+ Y ya que tengo donde escribir, cumpliré mi promesa & subiré dos historias & quizás una tercera

+ Váyanse despidiendo de EdwardxBella, simplemente ya no puedo escribir nada sobre esa pareja… Ahora tengo sólo proyectos para JasperxAlice & EmmettxRose

+ Espero que las lectoras de este fic puedan también leer los otros

+ ¿Quieren que para el otro capítulo, les deje los Summary?...

+ Muchas gracias a:

**eydaf**

**beluchiss**

**Alisea**

**BellSCullenS**

**AlejandraZ-J**

**¿Review? Ü**

**(Después de todo, es el **

**Penúltimo capítulo)**


	24. 23 FinallyWe're here

**A Sense.**

_Cap. 23 "Finally… We're here"  
__**Derechos Reservados De Personajes A Stephenie Meyer**_

- Los grupos por favor preséntense en la pista… - Pidió el hombre luego de unos minutos, nos acercamos nuevamente de la mano, pero esta vez era yo quien estaba preocupada. No quería dejar a Jasper solo. Nos situamos frente al grupo de Jacob, de verdad era algo escalofriante porque sus expresiones asustaban. Jane miraba a Edward juguetona, pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Vamos a ganar – Nos dijo mientras preparaban la canción, todos asentimos más convencidos. La música comenzó y de inmediato nos dispersamos un poco, estábamos tranquilos, no hacíamos grandes pasos hasta que Jane corrió dando un giro en el aire de lado y cayendo limpiamente, el público la ovacionó y el desastre comenzó. Irina tomó impulso y se subió a las caderas de Riley, pero luego se echó hacia atrás apoyando su pecho en el piso entre las piernas de su novio quedando suspendida sólo por sus piernas, él tomó impulso y brincó por encima de ella, al tiempo que esta se soltaba y terminaba de deslizarse por debajo de él. Sonreí ante eso, Edward me miró mostrándome que era el momento de una pirueta que ensayamos, corrí hacia Eleazar quien a último momento se agachó, brinqué apoyando mis pies en su espalda y así dándome impulso hasta llegar donde estaba Edward, donde apoye mis manos en sus hombros como una gimnasta y dando una vuelta caí detrás de él sonriendo, la gente gritó emocionada, sonreí algo agitada.

De inmediato me encontré con los ojos brillantes de James, pero decidí ignorarlo, en cambio me dediqué a tomarle atención a la pirueta de Demetri, quien comenzó una "riña" con Jacob, el grandulón le lanzó un puñetazo y el rubio se arqueó hasta tocar con su espalda el piso doblando sus rodillas, apoyó una de sus manos en el piso y lanzó una patada hacia el rostro de Jacob quien dio un mortal hacia atrás esquivándolo. Quedaban pocos minutos de canción y la vara estaba pareja, volteé para mirar al público unos segundos y una riña llamó mi atención. Reconocí el cabello rubio de Jasper y James, ¡Estaban peleando!, James lo tenía contra la pared mientras lo golpeaba enojado, retrocedí torpemente y choqué con Edward, él me tomó la mano moviéndose conmigo sólo para decirme.

- Tranquilízate… - Me dijo sonriendo falsamente, negué con la cabeza, pero una idea vino a mi cabeza.

- Haz el mortal que me mostraste en tu casa… - Me miró confundido. - ¡Solo hazlo! – Le grité y me alejé de él volviendo a sonreír, miré de nuevo de reojo y ahora era Jasper quien lo tenía contra una mesa y le partía la cara.

Me acerqué a Edward quedando frente a él, le sonreí ante su mirada confundida.

- Confía en mí, Haz cuatro vueltas y prepárate para soportar mi peso, Uno…Dos…Tres – Apenas dije tres ambos saltamos al mismo tiempo hacia atrás dando un giro, antes de caer apoyamos nuestras manos izquierdas en el piso el dio las cuatro vueltas que le pedí, yo sólo tres, era ahora o nunca, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y muy asustada, abrí mis piernas un tiempo antes que él, porque cuando él lo hizo yo apoyé mi otra mano en el piso y brinqué con ellas por encima de él apoyándome en sus piernas aún abiertas, volví a brincar como una cheerleader, es decir junté mis piernas y brazos al frente.

- ¡Cierra las piernas! – Le grité, el lo hizo de inmediato más o menos entendiendo que quería hacer, porque apoyó sus dos manos en el piso, caí de nuevo de pie ahora sobre la suela de sus zapatos lancé un beso al público y salté de nuevo girando de lado. Edward se levantó de un solo movimiento y me atrapó entre sus brazos justo en el momento en el que caí.

Fue un grito masivo la gente se levantó de sus asientos, todos estaban boquiabiertos, James y Jasper dejaron de pelear sólo para mirarme, y Emmett aprovechó de llevárselo de allí. Jane me miró enojada y se marchó del escenario indignada.

- ¿Cómo…? – Edward me miró sorprendido y también algo agitado… Pero emocionado, me dejó nuevamente en el piso y me abrazó emocionado, a ese abrazo se nos unieron todos los demás, incluso Bella, Jasper, Emmett y Rose entraron al escenario.

- ¡A eso se le llama improvisar enana! – Me gritó Emmett por encima de los gritos.

- ¡Eres espectacular! – Me dijo Bella, aún sonriendo nos separamos y Jasper me abrazó alzándome en brazos.

- Te amo duendecilla, eres la mejor – Me dijo en el oído y me besó de nuevo.

- Yo también te amo Jasper… - Me aferré a su cuello emocionada. – Nunca pensé que me saldría, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada… - Me acarició el cabello acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, y recién noté sus golpes. No eran muy graves, pero si estaba algo magullado, sobretodo su rostro.

- Alice ven aquí un momento… - Edward avanzó hasta mí, me abrazó a su costado cubriéndome un poco y apuntó disimuladamente al frente, seguí el recorrido de su dedo, un hombre iba caminando rodeado de muchas personas. Era alto, de cabello negro largo y vestía un esmoquin como Al Pacino.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunté confundida.

- Aro… Intenta no llamar mucho la atención – Me dijo tranquilo, asentí y camine a su lado y llevando a Jasper de la mano hasta el Volvo.

…

Emmett se asomó a la ventanilla minutos después sonriendo.

- Oigan, hay una fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad… Allí hay que pedirle el favor a Aro y además podremos pasarla bien una noche – Estaba sobre el pecho de Jasper en el asiento trasero y delante iban Bella y Edward.

- Si, tenía pensado ir… ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó Eddie mirándonos, miré a mi novio.

- Yo quiero ir, hace mucho que no voy a una buena fiesta… - Dije sentándome mejor.

- Bueno, bueno… Entonces vamos – Dijo Jasper mirando al grandulón.

- Los sigo en el Jeep – Anunció Emmett y se marchó.

**Edward's Pov**

Vi como Emmett se marchaba hacia su Jeep, miré a Jasper por el espejo retrovisor.

- Hermano, ¿Les molestaría irse con Emmett? –

- Ehh, no supongo que no… - Miró a Alice quien me miró sonriendo y asintió abriendo la puerta.

- Bueno, bueno… Nos vemos allá – Se bajaron corriendo para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? – Me preguntó mirándome.

- Es que antes de ir, quiero hablar contigo – Le dije sonriendo para no asustarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le tomé la mano con cariño.

- Sé que quizás es un poco apresurado, pero simplemente no puedo seguir guardando esto en mi pecho… - Le tomé la mano algo incómodo, ella me miró sin comprender realmente lo que quería decirle.

- No entiendo que dices Edward… - Me dijo jugueteando con mis manos.

- Te amo… más que a nada Bella, sé que llevamos muy poco siendo novios, y todo. Pero nunca antes había sentido algo así por una chica, aparte de… Tanya. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero verte cada día despertar, incluso quiero criar a Nessie, ser parte de su vida - Le tomé el rostro entre las manos y lentamente saqué la cajita. La besé tomando su mano y se la di, se separó de í sorprendida.

- Edward… - Me miró sorprendida y la abrió con torpeza. El anillo era de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes por todo el largo, y encima una especie de rejilla también de oro blanco. Lo saqué y tomé su mano derecha.

- Isabella Swan… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Le pregunté deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular. Se quedó en silencio, tenía los ojos algo húmedos, miró el anillo en su mano y cerró el puño.

- Edward… - Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Bella?... – Atrapé unos mechones de su cabello y los besé inclinándome hacia ella. – No importa si dices que no… Puedo esperar – La abracé, realmente me había apresurado demasiado, llevábamos un poco más de un año juntos y para las desilusiones amorosas que ha sufrido en su vida, es muy poco tiempo.

- Lo siento – Susurró en mi cuello, el cual se humedeció un poco.

- No hay nada que perdonar amor, ya llegará el momento… - Sequé sus lágrimas con cariño y le besé. Se alejó un poco para quitarse el anillo, pero cerré mi mano sobre la de ella para impedirlo.

- Quédatelo, por ahora sólo será un anillo de ilusión ¿Bien? – Entrelacé nuestros dedos y encendí el motor.

- Vámonos a esa fiesta – Le sonreí, pero realmente me había dolido su rechazo.

x

La música era estridente, los cuerpos se movían al compás con bastante pasión. Acerqué a Bella más a mí mientras bailábamos junto a mi hermano y Alice, no quería que pudieran empujarla o que Jacob intentara hacer algo.

En el fondo de una pared divisé a Emmett y Rose, quienes exploraban el cuerpo humano del otro recubiertos por las luces azules y el humo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le dije al oído sintiendo la silueta de su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

- Si, ¡La estoy pasando genial! – Me gritó sonriendo, asentí y le ofrecí de mi cerveza, bebió un trago corto y siguió bailando.

Tres temas después nos cansamos un poco y decidimos ir a sentarnos, Bella estaba hablando con Alice cuando lo divisé, me miró desde el fondo del salón, sólo basto un gesto de su cabeza para que lo siguiera… Si Jacob quería pelear, yo no me iba a negar.

Fuera del local había una especie de cabaña, más que eso era como una bodega de madera. Entró en silencio y no tardé en seguirlo. Me detuve en el marco.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob?... ¿Acaso volverás a intentar pelear conmigo? – Pregunté, el se volteó riendo sicóticamente, llevaba algo entre sus manos, y no era un arma de fuego.

- Vas a morir Edward, acéptalo – Y se abalanzó sobre mí, le esquivé y le mandé un puñetazo en plena cara, cayó de espaldas y el bulto cayó debajo de la cama, no duró dos segundos así, porque se levantó para devolverme el golpe. Caímos al suelo entre patadas y golpes, y de la nada tomó una porta velas de metal y me dio en la cabeza con fuerza, caí de espaldas torpemente, todo se movía más lento. Sacó el bulto de debajo de la cama y recién pude ver lo que era, una maquinita de shock, esas que usan las personas para defenderse, lo encendió y emitió ese especie de tintineo, adormilado por el golpe no pude soltarme antes de que la maquina hiciera contacto con mi cuerpo, brinqué como un poseso dejando de sentir mis extremidades hasta que se detuvo, me sentía apaleado y algo de sangre comenzó a correr por mi cabeza, al parecer me había abierto una herida… Jacob volvió a mirarme sonriendo como un sicópata.

x

**Alice's Pov**

Dejé a Bella bailando con Jasper, quería buscar a Edward. Caminé entre el tumulto de gente empujándolos cuando intentaron aplastarme hasta que lo divisé, iba caminando hacia la salida sin mirar a nadie más, lo cual me extrañó. Corrí intentando alcanzarlo, pero un tonto se interpuso en mi camino logrando que lo perdiera de vista. Le miré con odio y lo empujé, me miró con mala cara pero le ignoré… Salí tiempo después para descubrir que había perdido a mi falso hermano, suspiré derrotada. Iba a volver a entrar cuando oí sonidos en un viejo almacén de madera que estaba a unos metros de la salida, tenía una pequeña ventana en lo alto, así que tuve que escalar para ver hacia dentro. Edward estaba en el piso sangrando de la cabeza mientras que Jacob sostenía una maquina negra en sus manos.

- ¡Edward! – Grité aterrada, ambos me miraron, Jacob con odio, Edward con desespero.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Me gritó intentando detener al moreno, quien se levantó dispuesto a ir tras mío. Brinqué al piso y corrí varios metros al interior del bosque seguido de ese animal.

- ¡Alice!, espera… - Me pidió con una falsa voz inocente – Puedes hacerte daño… -

- Prefiero morir comida por un oso, que en tus manos. ¡Maldito! – Seguí corriendo y subí a un árbol en un momento en que me vi cubierta por unos arbustos, llegó bajo él, me abracé al tronco asustada, intentaba no respirar agitado para que no me oyera. Desistió a los segundos y se marchó de vuelta corriendo.

Bajé con cuidado, es que los árboles eran fáciles de subir, pero difícil de bajar. Me faltaba un gran tramo, por mi pequeña altura, para tocar el piso, pero de pronto unos brazos me rodearon y me dejaron en el piso. Me volteé aterrada pensando que era Jacob.

- Tranquila… - James me sonrío, me alejé de su tacto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté viendo alguna vía de escape disimuladamente.

- Te seguí… Corres rápido pequeña – Se burló – Ah, y no creas que tendrás alguna forma de escapar de mí. Corro mucho más rápido que Jacob, ilusa – Intentó acariciarme la mejilla, pero le corrí la mano de un golpe.

- No me toques idiota – Se molestó y atrapó mi mano con fuerza acercándome a él.

- No me hagas enojar Alice… - Me amenazó levantando su mano, me encogí asustada y el reaccionó. – Oh Alice, lo siento – Me abrazó desesperado – De verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que me aceptes… - Me dijo zamarreándome un poco, y una cajita cayó de mi bolsillo. Ambos la miramos confundidos. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó soltándome y recogiéndola.

- No lo sé… - Le dije intentando tomarla – Pero es mía, no tienes derecho a abrirla – Miró la cajita y luego me la ofreció. La tomé abriéndola extrañada. Dentro había una gargantilla metálica como echa de tachas, divisé una pequeña nota al fondo de la caja, de inmediato supe de quien era así que intenté disimularla y cerrarla.

- Había una nota al fondo, ¿La viste? – Me arrebató el paquete de las manos y sacó el papel tirando lo demás al piso. – "Alice: Quiero que sepas que te amo, eres importante para mí. Lamento a veces comportarme como un niño, pero en cierta manera lo soy… Toma este collar como una promesa de algo serio, si lo usas es porque quieres estar conmigo mucho más que un año. Jasper" – El rostro de James se contrajo por la ira, arrugó la nota con odio y la lanzó lejos.  
- El niñito te está pidiendo matrimonio… ¡Que dulce! – Retrocedí ante su posición de ataque, intentó atraparme entre sus brazos, pero le esquivé y corrí como posesa alejándome de él, no sabía si me estaba internando más en el bosque o estaba volviendo a la fiesta, pero no me iba a detener para comprobarlo. Mientras más lejos estuviera de James, mucho mejor. Algo atrapó mi pierna y caí de bruces, me cubrí el rostro para no hacerme daño y me encogí librando de su mano de hierro. James se subió sobre mí como un animal.

- ¡Déjame! Me haces daño – Le grité sintiendo como mis ojos ardían por el polvo

- Si no eres mía no eres de nadie Alice… No voy a permitir que ese niñito te tenga tan fácilmente, ¡Lo conoces hace un año! A mí me conoces desde que eras una niña, ¿No debería tener más peso eso? – A tirones me obligó a ponerme en pie.

- Lo amo, te guste o no… Con él quiero pasar mis días, no contigo James… Mírate, estás enfermo… Además deja de usar frases clichés, que son difíciles de creer – Lo miré fijamente a los ojos sin temor alguno.

- Lo siento, pero tendré que usar otra… Si no eres mía, no eres de nadie – Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y comenzó a hacer presión.

- ¡No…! – Grité con la voz ahogada, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero mientras más forcejeaba contra sus brazos, más me elevaba, mis pies no tocaban el suelo y tenía menos posibilidades de zafarme. – Por…f..avor…Suél…tame – Su agarre era firme, ¡Realmente quería matarme!. Intenté soltarme por última vez, moví mis piernas balanceándome, después de todo que de algo me sirviera ser más baja. Le di una patada en el pecho con fuerza, lo cual logró que me soltara, caí al piso rodando y tosiendo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a agarrarme me puse en pie y corrí torpemente, aún me hacía falta aire. Seguramente él no tardaría en encontrarme, algunas lágrimas de desesperación corrieron por mis ojos, estaba aterrada.

- ¡Alice! – Me atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos, grité histérica con los ojos cerrados, intentando golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. - ¡Alice, Cálmate! Soy yo amor, tranquila – Abrí mis ojos y me topé con Jasper quien me abrazó fuerte sin soltar mi rostro. – Estoy aquí, tranquila – Me besó la frente con cariño.

- Jasper, Jasper – Lo abracé sollozando.

- ¡Malditos! – James apareció desde donde venía yo, mi novia se envaró y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza a mi desesperado agarre me llevó hasta su espalda.

- El maldito serás tú, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a intentar matar a MI novia?... ¡¿Quién te crees para secuestrarla y obligarla a acostarse contigo? Me las vas a pagar James, por todo el daño que le hiciste a Alice – Jasper se acercó a él furioso.

- Sabes que sólo estas molesto porque sabes que le gustó… Que a pesar de todo piensa en mí – Dijo altanero el de ojos azules, mi novio le lanzó de improviso un puñetazo duro en el rostro, el cual dejó a James tumbado en el piso y sangrando de la boca.

- No soy tan noble como mi hermano, maldito imbécil – Le gritó pateándole el estómago, lo levantó para golpearlo, pero James se recompuso antes y también le dio un golpe. Jasper retrocedió unos pasos botándome por una especie de barranco de hojas.

- ¡Alice! – Gritaron al unísono, pero Jasper al verme caer sobre un montón de hojas secas se volteó y se lanzó contra él para molerlo a puñetazos. Me perdí gran parte de la pelea, sólo oía los quejidos y los golpes, no sabía quien estaba ganando. Subí corriendo afirmando de ramas y llenándome de barro, frente a mí estaba un herido James, siendo brutalmente pateado por Jasper, la culpa llenó mi ser, después de todo era mi culpa que él se obsesionara conmigo, y sí, estaba enfermo, pero eso no quería decir que merecía morir, y mucho menos a golpes… Y finalmente, no iba a permitir que Jasper se ensuciara las manos con la vida de alguien.

- ¡Basta! – Grité histérica y corrí donde mi novio para detenerlo, me interpuse entre ambos. – Ya es suficiente amor… No se levantará – Le dije, él tomó mi mano y me alejó de James para abrazarme.

- Me alegra que estés bien… Me preocupé demasiado cuando una chica me dijo que te vio salir, seguida de ese idiota – Me besó en la boca manchándome la ropa con sus nudillos ensangrentados, y algo de sangre de su labio quedó en el mío.

**Edward's Pov**

Los oídos me silbaban obligándome a cerrar los ojos, mi cabeza seguía sangrando podía sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por mi mejilla, Jacob se había ensañado usando esa maquina contra mi cuerpo y ahora no podía moverme sin que me castañearan los dientes.

- Vas a morir, nunca debiste haber venido… Le arruinaste la vida a todos – Me decía mientras tomaba unos bidones transparentes del rincón, cuando los abrí reconocí el aroma… Gasolina… Aún recordaba cuando saqué a Riley de esa cabaña, el olor penetrando mis fosas nasales, estaba en todas partes, y ardía a los segundos de estar en contacto con el fuego.

- N…no – Intenté hablar y ponerme en pie, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, me pateó el rostro para volver a tumbarme y quedé inconsciente unos minutos, me despertó el chapuzón de gasolina fría, tosí al sentir el sabor en mi lengua y garganta, me bañó en ella y con el otro bidón roció la bodega.

- Vas a morir lentamente idiota, y vas a sufrir tanto, que me suplicaras que te vuele la cabeza de un balazo – Me dijo encendiendo una vela justo en el porta velas con el que me había golpeado.

**Bella's Pov**

Estaba buscando a los chicos hace ya media hora, y no veía a nadie. Llegué a la puerta trasera por el barullo que había, Riley estaba hablando con una chica rubia de ojos amatista.

- ¿Riley? – Avancé hacia él por entre medio de las personas, él me miró inquieto, pero luego me acercó a él.

- Bella, te presento a Heidi… - Dijo mirando a la chica, ella tomó mi mano y besó mi muñeca riendo.

- Hola preciosa… - Sonreí incómoda.

- ¿Riley has visto a Alice, Jasper o Edward? – Le pregunté en el oído.

- De eso mismo quería hablarte… Heidi, dile – Pidió el joven mirándola, ella me abrazó de los hombros.

- Bueno, que hace más de quince minutos, vi a esa pequeña amiga tuya salir seguida muy de cerca del sexy de James… Luego oí algunos gritos, pero se acabaron como si se hubieran internado en el bosque – Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? – Les grité a ambos molesta.

- Heidi es parte del grupo de Aro, no le importa – Me dijo Riley cabizbajo, lo empujé para salir hacia el exterior buscando a mi amiga con la mirada, pero algo me llamó la atención. Había demasiado ruido desde el pequeño almacén que había frente a mí, la puerta estaba abierta así que me acerqué sigilosa para ver hacia dentro, lo que vi me llenó de terror, Jacob sostenía en alto una vela encendida y bajo él estaba tirado Edward lleno de sangre y mojado en lo que pude reconocer como algún combustible, retrocedí dispuesta a gritar, pero recordé que nadie iba a intervenir. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que poder intervenir.

**Edward's Pov**

Jacob estaba a punto de prender el líquido, cuando oí un golpe seco y cayó a mi lado inconsciente, la vela cayó lejos de mí, pero como todo estaba cubierto de combustible de inmediato todo comenzó a arder, miré hacia arriba y me sorprendió totalmente encontrarme con Bella, quien me miraba con ojos asustados.

- Amor… - Murmuré, ella se acercó rauda al ver el fuego e intentó levantarme

- Edward, tienes que ponerte de pie… No puedo tu peso – Me dijo jalándome hacia ella con desesperación.

- Bella, vete de aquí… Te vas a lastimar – Le dije pero aún así intentando ponerme en pie.

- Edward… Vamos o nos quemaremos – Me urgió rodeando mi cintura y jalándome hacia la puerta… - ¡Vamos! – Gritó pero todo se volvió negro.

**Bella's Pov**

Edward dejó de hacer fuerzas, y con eso yo también perdí la poca estabilidad que mantenía, caímos a unos pasos de la puerta, intenté seguir tirándolo pero casi no me podía su cuerpo.

- ¡Edward! – Grité escuchando las sirenas a lo lejos, mis ojos escocieron por el fuego. Me restregué viendo borroso por el humo, cuando divisé unas siluetas negras en la puerta, ¿Era la parca? Alguien me alzó en brazos con mucha facilidad, me volteé a mirar a Edward a quien alzaron entre dos… La brisa fresca me pegó en la cara despejándome un poco de mi fantasía postuma.

Estábamos afuera, reconocí el rostro de mi rescatador, era Demetri. Y quienes llevaban a Edward afuera era Alec y otro hombre más que no pude reconocer. El rubio me dejó en el piso junto a Edward, lo abracé hacia mí llorando al verlo inconsciente.

- ¡Edward! – Le llamé moviéndolo – Despierta, por favor – Los chicos vestidos de negro volvieron a entrar y a los minutos salieron con un malherido Jacob entre sus brazos, tenía quemaduras bastante feas en sus piernas y brazos.

- ¡Abran paso! – Los enfermeros pasaron con varias camillas, en una subieron a Jacob aplicándole paños con agua para detener las quemaduras y en otra a Edward, pero antes que se lo llevaran un hombre alto y de cabello negro y largo detuvo la camilla.

- Edward… Me alegro que no hayas muerto – Dijo mirándolo realmente preocupado.

- Aro… - Edward abrió lentamente sus ojos. – Gracias… - Murmuró, me sorprendí al saber quién era él, me acerqué corriendo hacia ellos

- Veo que existe alguien tan valiente como para intentar matar a _Ghost_ – Dijo riendo afable – Entonces… ¿Supongo que como una manera de protección, te unirás a nosotros? – Preguntó esperanzado, y un sonido nos alertó. Todos levantamos nuestros rostros hacia el bosque, por el aparecieron Alice y Jasper, quien traían como podían a un herido James.

- ¡Alice! ¡Jasper! – Grité corriendo hacia ellos, mi amiga me abrazó refugiándose en mi pecho.

- James intentó matarme… ¡¿Qué le paso a Edward? – Miró por encima de mi hombro, la detuve antes de que se le ocurriera correr.

- Estará bien… Aro está aquí – Le informe – Él nos sacó del almacén que se incendiaba – Asintió y caminamos juntas hacia él, mientras veía como Jasper hablaba con la policía… ¡Mi padre!... Maldición, iba a matarme.

- Señorita Brandon – Saludó el mayor cuando nos acercamos y pidió su mano. Mi amiga miró a Edward asustada, pero este le sonrío infundiéndole valor. Tímidamente Alice estiró su mano llena de barro, Aro la besó en la parte limpia. – Sabes que tu invitación sigue en pie, pequeña – Dijo sonriendo.

- Aro… - Edward intentó hablar, todos le miramos atento – Recuerda…que…ganamos… - Él mayor asintió.

- Te debo un favor, ya lo sabes… - Dijo algo desilusionado.

- Exacto…quiero…qu…que … te…dese…ntiendas…de… nosotros… - Tomó aire agotado – Ya no pertenezco a Filadelfia, tengo una vida aquí y una familia que cuidar…no puedo arriesgarlas – Dijo de corrido y cerró los ojos perdiendo la conciencia.

- Dile a tu novio, que cumpliré su pedido… Los ayudaré en todo lo que sea desentenderse de todos los problemas, pero si alguna vez me necesitan… – Me dio la mano dejando una tarjeta en ella y se marchó junto a todos sus seguidores.

…

Tal como dijo Aro, Jacob quedó preso sin posibilidad de salir libre hasta cumplir su condena y James terminó en un hospital psiquiátrico por pedido de Alice. Antes de que se lo llevaran le agradecí el haber salvado a mi hija, él sólo me miró y dijo "Me hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiera hecho por mi hermanita" y aceptó la sentencia tranquilo.

…

…

…

**Edward's Pov**

Desperté sobresaltado, me quité el libro que tenía sobre el rostro y sonreí al ver su titulo. Aunque habían pasado más de ocho años desde mi llegada a California, los recuerdos seguían siendo vívidos. Me levanté del sofá en el que estaba y me asomé a la ventana al escuchar risas, en el jardín Nessie y Carl juegan con un balón de fútbol, quien los ve no puede creer que no son totalmente hermanos. Nessie a sus doce años lleva el cabello cobrizo a la altura de la cintura pero le encanta peinárselo de todas las diferentes formas que Alice le aconseja cuando viene a casa, sus ojos color chocolate son iguales a los de Bella, y se viste como recién salida de una revista de moda. Carl también tiene el cabello cobrizo, pero los ojos dorados como yo, tiene sólo seis años y ya me dice que quiere tener novia… Sonreí al verlos jugar juntos, de pronto algo correteó por en medio de mis piernas, recogí a "Emmie" del piso, era el tercer hurón de Nessie y era hembra así que su nombre se modificó. Con el animalito entre mis manos salí al jardín.

- ¡Papá! – Ambos corrieron hacia mí, los abracé igual que un comercial y le entregué el animalito a Nessie.

- ¿Por qué no le das agua? Y tu hermanito te puede ayudar a alimentarlo – Les dije y ambos apenas escucharon la palabra "agua" corrieron hacia dentro discutiendo sobre quien lo haría.

Salí a la brisa primaveral sonriendo y algo llamó mi atención, una dulce mariposa blanca, se posó sobre mi brazo como si me conociera, de pronto una dicha recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Si Tanya… - Suspiré - Soy feliz, tal como tú siempre quisiste… - Me incliné hacia ella – Gracias- La mariposa huyó luego de dichas palabras dejándome ver como Bella se acercaba hacia mí con las compras de la semana, en su mano izquierda brillaba un delgado anillo de oro blanco idéntico al que yo tenía… Nada podía ser más perfecto.

- ¡Mamá! Nessie no quiere dejarme jugar con Emmie – Gritó mi hijo menor saliendo de la casa… Bueno, la esperanza _is a Sense_…

_**Fin**_

+ ¡Chicas! Muchas gracias por leer todo este tiempo… Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic tan largo y lo terminaba… Estoy muy feliz de tener seguidoras fieles.

+ Como algunas sabrán ya comencé con los fics prometidos, me falta subir un prefacio. Pero últimamente estoy bastante atareada y buscaré un espacio para escribir :)

+ Nos vemos pronto & muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta el final.

+ Cuídense mucho & sueñen con Edward, Carlisle, James, Jacob o Jasper… (Pero no con Emmett que es mío xDDD)

+ Gracias a:

**eydaf  
beluchiss  
BellSCulleS**

**¿Review?**


End file.
